Legacy
by Narnian Sprite
Summary: This is a sequel to the fanfiction Prophecy. Read that first. Legacy: The Four grow, learn, love, and face a new enemy of their own making. OC alert, don't like 'em, don't read.
1. The Bear Man

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, or anything that you would associate with these stories. So, pretty much, I don't even technically own this fic!

A/N: Greetings and welcome! First off, I would have you know that Thais of the Star is the one you have to thank for having this chapter before I intended to post it. Said reviewer went above and beyond the call of duty by not only REVIEWING, but PMing me as well! In shock and awe, as well as gratitude, I decided to post this chapter before I originally intended on doing so. On to business: This fic shall be updated once a week, unless I happen to be out of town or some other such event. Several chapters are already written, so they should be there in case I am terribly, awfully lazy. Legacy shall go on to... well, the end. Several new characters will eventually be introduced, and I have done a lot of exploring into the lands spoken of in The Hobbit through the first few chapters. READ THE HOBBIT! It is a good book. You should understand everything even if you don't, though. Not to jump the gun, but I am already planning a sort of 'spin-off' using one of the new characters. You shall see. That will not appear for some time, though, so forget I mentioned it. Oh yes! Every chapter begins with a quote from a song, movie, or piece of literary work that I think fits. I'm done. Enjoy! Thanks as ever to my loyal beta reader! OH! And go back to Prophecy and watch the trailer for this fic, and rate it!

"If you must know more, his name is Beorn. He is very strong, and he is a skin-changer." - Gandalf _The Hobbit_, JRR Tolkien

The Bear Man

Thick black clouds broiled over the sky and heavy rain drenched the wilderness in a cold grey light. Pools had gathered under the swaying trees, and thin mud clung everywhere. Five riders suddenly burst out of the light mist and reined their mounts to a sudden stop under a patch of open sky visible through the waving leaves. The first rider, who sat considerably taller than the others, whipped his cloaked head around to ensure that the others were close behind him. Then, another rider pulled to a halt and turned their fidgeting grey mount around to face the first traveler.

"Why are we stopping?" called a young, feminine voice from beneath the water-darkened hood of their cloak.

"Beorn's house is very near," the first rider replied. "It would be well for us to shelter there until this storm has passed and rest our mounts for the night."

Another rider cantered up, never really stopping but traipsing around in circles while the others talked.

"Beorn!" the third rider cried. "We're going to see Beorn?"

"Yes, I believe that is what I said," the first rider confirmed.

"I feel like an idiot," the second rider said to the third. "Here we are in the middle of an oak wood, situated very nicely smack-dab in-between the Great River of Wilderland and Mirkwood, and I couldn't think of where we were going!"

"It's fine, Maylin," the second rider laughed, "I hadn't the foggiest idea, either."

"Then I take it you have heard of Beorn," the first rider stated as the last two riders came trotting up together.

"Beorn?" one of them asked. "As in really-big-man-who-shape-changes-into-really-big-bear from _The Hobbit_ Beorn?"

"Is there another one?" the third rider asked.

"Think more of the nice, wonderfully soft beds and a dry floor," Maylin suggested. "Not to mention a piping hot meal, or at least a meal with generous portions of honey."

"Sounds great," the last rider said flatly. "Would you people mind stepping on it so we could get there before this storm gets any worse?"

"I wouldn't mind at all!" the third rider exclaimed, preparing to kick their horse into a gallop.

"Wait, Leigh!" Maylin suddenly exclaimed. With an aggravated sigh, Leigh, the third rider, froze and turned to look back at her friend. "Shouldn't we do what Gandalf did? You know: go two by two so that Beorn doesn't get upset by the sudden mass of company?"

"Beorn I have met before," the first rider told her, "and I doubt he would object to such infamous heroes as yourselves being sheltered under his roof with an Elf lord of Rivendell."

"Glorfindel makes a good point," Leigh chirped. "Shall we go now?"

"YES," the fourth rider assented. "Let's go!"

Together with Leigh, he urged his steed forward and shot forwards through the ghostly trees. A sudden gust of wind rocked the shivering branches and clawed Leigh's hood back, sending her untidy braid streaming out behind her. Unfortunately, by the time they came to a halt the rain had thoroughly soaked Leigh's hair, and she was even more eager to get inside before a warm fire. The other three riders came cantering up a few moments afterwards, and sat quietly on their horses for a moment as they took in the sight before them.

Tall wooden gates stood before a cluster of low wooden structures standing glumly in the soggy weather. There was a very thick hedge of brambles racing away into the distance on either side, and nestled near them was a long line of straw beehives. Surrounding the houses was a wide ring of pasture which was still being used by a few stubborn oxen that refused to let the weather herd them indoors. Glorfindel leaped down and pushed open the heavy gates, let the others pass, leading his own horse, and then hauled them closed again. A group of three or four lovely, sleek horses walked out of one of the barns and quirked their ears towards the strangers that had just entered their territory. For a few minutes the two groups stood looking at each other, and then the horses suddenly wheeled and galloped away towards the house situated at the heart of the enclosure.

"Beorn will be ready to welcome us," Glorfindel announced over the noisome wind and spattering rain. "The horses have gone to tell him of visitors."

Once the Elf had remounted, they formed a tight little knot, quite unintentionally, and carried on towards the house in the direction the horses had gone off. As they rode, even those who had not previously feared coming to the house of the shape-shifter began to squirm and have second thoughts.

"You know he won't have heard of us," Jaden, the last rider, pointed out. "So our reputations won't do us much good."

"Oh, do not fear being turned away," Glorfindel chimed. "There are numerous reasons why he shall let us stay. First and foremost, both Maylin and I are Elves, and Beorn is as partial to our kind as he is distrustful of Dwarves. Secondly, there are three ladies among us, and Beorn is a man of honor and would never turn them away to weather out the storm in the woods. Lastly, Jack, there is your horse. I am sure Beorn will find Fengel quite fascinating, and he might put us up for his sake alone, if for no other reason."

"Hear that, Fengel?" Jack, the fourth rider, asked his grumpy steed, who was unhappy thanks to the dreary weather and his sodden mane. "You're more special in this place than we are!"

The horse merely tossed his head and snorted, as if saying 'duh.'

After a couple minutes, they came into a small courtyard bordered on three sides by the main house and its two wings. The horses were standing there behind a huge, burly man with extremely dark hair and a beard that completely hid the lower portions of his face. With the horses' muzzles resting on his shoulders, like they were whispering something to him, the bear man, Beorn, looked over the five horsemen and women that had entered his domain.

"Here they are now," he said to the horses. "They don't look like a threat, a bit wet, maybe, but not dangerous. And one of these I think I know, Glorfindel the Elf! You can be off." Then the horses clattered back to their barn and the Four and Glorfindel were left alone in the presence of Beorn, the shape-shifter. The big man strode up and Glorfindel dropped down from his mount and demanded, "Who are this lot, and what do you want?"

"I am grieved to disturb you," Glorfindel said, bowing deeply. "As you seem to so keenly remember, I am Glorfindel of the House of Elrond, and with me are the Four Wanderers, as titled by the Lady Galadriel. They hail from far away and are now the wards of King Elessar of Gondor. One of their number, the elven lady Maylin, is betrothed to Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood, and we ride with her as an escort to her wedding. We should not have bothered you but for this storm. We were caught without a place to shelter and feared that the bride would reach her groom in a sorry and sodden state."

Beorn threw back his head and heaved a mighty laugh. "And these other three, I trust that they too have names?"

"Indeed," Glorfindel nodded. "I present to you, sir, lady Leigh, lady Jaden, and lord Jack, the other three of the Four."

"Well I can hardly turn away three ladies from my doorstep, especially with one of them on her way to be reunited with her bridegroom, now can I?" Beorn rumbled, scratching his chin. His eyes shifted over the cloaked and shivering figures before him, and then his eyes came to rest on Fengel. "And what is this? Ah, he is a beauty, a wonder my mares didn't faint at the sight of him. Has he a name, little sir?"

"His name is Fengel," Jack informed him, hopping down and leading the horse over to the bear man.

With awe and respect in his eyes, Beorn reverently ran his hands over the stallion, murmuring under his breath and petting the horse's shining, wet coat. "Where in Middle-Earth did you come by him?" Beorn asked.

"He was a gift to me from the Lady Eowyn and King Eomer of Rohan," Jack replied. "Fengel is one of the horses of the Riddermark, and I daresay he knows it full well." In response, Fengel shook his mane and huffed at his little master who stood in front of him. Beorn guffawed again.

"You can shelter your horses in the barn with my own beasts," he rumbled cheerily. "And once you have finished that, you may return to the house, and I shall give you a hearty meal!"

The group bowed their thanks and hurried off through the rain. It only took a few moments to take care of their horses, and, what was more, they left them in good company. Through the mud and moisture, they dashed back to the warmth and dryness of Beorn's house. Once they were inside they shed their cloaks and spread them out to the fire to dry while Beorn's fabulous animals came in with food which they set on a long, low table with short seats.

Beorn examined his guests as they were freed from their soggy outerwear. At the same time, his guests examined him. While the bear man eyed Jaden's close-cropped hair with amusement, Jaden eyed the dogs, ponies and sheep bearing in dishes for the table. Leigh admired the blessed fire, and Beorn admired the fine elven blade strapped her hip. And so it went on down the line, and they all sat down to a good, warm dinner together around the low table.

As the dinner things were cleared away and Glorfindel sat down with Beorn to share the remarkable story of the Four with him, Jack wandered over to the fire, where the three girls sat whispering and chattering. His harp was in the crook of his arm, and the cleaning tools he had packed along with it were unwrapped from their oilskin covering as he took a seat among them in front of the merry blaze.

"If I may ask," Jack inquired, "who exactly is Beorn, and, more importantly,_ what_ is he?"

"Beorn is the father of the Beornings," Maylin replied as she brushed out her damp hair. "They are skin-changers, as Gandalf called them. Heavens, Jack, when was the last time you read _The Hobbit_?"

"A while ago," Jack confessed. "And you didn't exactly answer my question."

"It's complicated," Leigh snickered. "Even Gandalf doesn't know for sure where they're from, but it is believed that they are descended either from the ancient bears or from ancient men from the Misty Mountains. Gandalf seemed to favor the latter theory in the book. Besides that, we don't know much about them."

"They are temperamental and if you mention anything relating to the deaths of animals in Beorn's presence, you had best watch yourself," Maylin advised. "They can be dangerous at times, but their hearts are certainly in the right place."

"If you want to know more, go read the book," Jaden sniffed.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his harp.

.O.O.O.

Beorn left them soon after dinner, seeming to care little for news of the outside world, apart from the fresh and intriguing tale of the Four. The other animals had long since departed, and beds had been set up on a platform between the towering pillars supporting the roof and the outer wall. As the bear man lumbered past him, Jack thought he saw a distracted glint in his eye, like something in the near future was pulling away his attention from the present. Jack remembered everything the girls had told him about Beorn and his shape-shifting abilities. Suddenly he was very glad that the man was leaving.

When he reached the door, Beorn turned and looked upon his guests with a stern eye. "In this hall you shall be safe," he rumbled in his deep, gruff voice. "But do not stray outside until the sun has risen, on your peril." All those gathered within nodded, some more fervently than others. With that, he turned and strode through the thick door and left the five journeyers alone.

Glorfindel looked over his four charges with the metallic eye of a school instructor. "Take his words to heart," the elf warned them. "I for one would not wish to find what a giant black bear would leave behind if he should tear into one of you."

"Thank you for that lovely image," Jaden chirped. "Well, shall we all go to bed now? Glorfindel has provided us with the material for some truly lovely dreams." Maylin snorted, Leigh smirked, and Jack shuddered. Then they all went to bed, except for Glorfindel, who remained by the fire, watching the twisting tongues leap and die.

.O.O.O.

Deep in the night, Jack was startled awake by a strange, snuffling noise. Thoughts of the previous discussions with the other travelers flashed through his mind and he suddenly felt a horrible fear that perhaps the door had been left unbolted or some other such catastrophe. His breath was almost visible in the chill air, and he clutched at the warm coverlet fiercely, wondering how much good it would do him against a ferocious bear. His shaking eyes leaped around the room and he discovered Maylin and Leigh sitting with Glorfindel by the fire next to one of the beds, which had been moved closer to the light. The torches had long since been doused, and Jack suddenly felt a wild urge to get as close to the fire and his friends as he possibly could. An especially loud bang reverberated off of the door, and the teenager leaped up and hurried over to where his friends were now watching him.

"Lions and Tigers and BEARS! Oh, my!" Leigh squealed in a high-pitched mockery of Dorothy's voice.

"We didn't wake you up, did we, Jack?" Maylin asked. Another snort came from under the door and Jack whipped his head towards the noise. Maylin followed his eyes and smirked dryly. "Guess not."

"How are you guys so _calm_?" Jack hissed, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. Leigh and Maylin exchanged a glance.

"We've been up for a little while," Leigh explained. "You get used to it."

"You do know how immature it is to quote _The Wizard of Oz_, right?" Maylin sighed.

"At least I didn't say 'We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto," the other girl shrugged.

"True," Maylin consented. "But it was a little cliché."

"Look who's talking, Miss Legomance!" Leigh chuckled.

Jack settled down comfortably between the girls and Glorfindel, who was pretty much ignoring the whole conversation. His eyes drifted back towards the misplaced bed, and he spotted Jaden's messy hair poking out from beneath the top of the sheet.

"She's still asleep?" he asked, nodding towards the fourth party.

Leigh and Maylin both looked back towards their slumbering friend and shared a mutual sigh.

"The bear, or bears, don't bother her," Maylin explained. "She was bothered by... other things."

"You know she's been afraid of the dark since she came back from... _that_ place, Jack," Leigh elaborated, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "She was having nightmares and other troubles sleeping so we helped her move closer to the light."

"She's slept like a baby since," Maylin nodded.

Once again, Jack was struck by the changes that had happened in both himself and his friends. Jaden was scared of the dark, Maylin was _engaged_, and Leigh... well Leigh was a bit darker than she had been before, and she had a wicked sword. _He was sitting in Beorn's hall for crying out loud!_ That was not something a teenager thought of throughout high school. At that moment, he would probably have been cramming before an exam or endeavoring to defeat one of his video games. College would have come next, and maybe someday he would start thinking about a family. Men who changed into bears, Elves, and towering, medieval halls did not fit into that equation. On the other hand, how many people would ever get a chance like that? ...Well, four.

Something scratched at the door and he was jarred out of his thoughts again. Glorfindel looked up from the glittering embers and looked passively at the noisy door. Then he looked back at his youngest little friend and smiled warmly.

"Go back to bed, _mellon nin_," he advised. "Morning will come swiftly, and Maylin shall be anxious to depart."

Jack agreed with a bob of his head and retired back to his bed, listening to the sweet refrains of elven verse as Glorfindel sang from the fire. Memories of trees that scraped the sky and dwellings floating in their branches drifted into his mind accompanied by the mystic beauty of the elven tongue as the young man slipped into slumber.

.O.O.O.

Beorn awoke the mortal members of the company the next morning when he tossed open the heavy doors and let a glaring flood of sunshine into the fire-lit hall. Groaning, Jack rolled over lazily and squinted at the towering figure walking briskly through the sunshine.

"A merry morning, my sleepy guests!" he roared happily.

Both Maylin and Glorfindel rose from where they had been seated by the fire and bowed respectfully to their host. The others were nowhere near that coherent, and struggled to free themselves from the twisted sheets. Of course, Beorn found this heartily hilarious and marched over to wear Jack was tossing off the last of his covers. In one swift swing, the bear man took the boy by the arms and swung him free of the bed altogether, plopping him back down on the floorboards with a definite _thud_.

"There now, awake and alert, little willow-wand?" he asked, clapping Jack on the back.

Jack nodded shakily and managed to squeak, "Yes, sir."

Once again, this was deeply amusing to Beorn, and he turned to see to his other guests. Leigh and Jaden had already scrambled free of their beds, judging it wise considering the aid Jack had been given by their enthusiastic host. With a clap of his hands, Beorn summoned his amazing animals, and breakfast was laid out much as dinner the previous night had been, though less formally set out. The Four tucked in readily, and Glorfindel ate at his usual, refined and painfully slow pace. It was Leigh's deepest fear that Maylin would become as slow and refined as the others of her new race.

Once the wonderful foods that had been laid out for breakfast, nearly all of which contained honey or could be covered _with_ honey, Beorn leaned back in his strange, low chair and eyed them all knowingly.

"I suppose you mean to depart this morn," he rumbled. Glorfindel nodded.

"Indeed," the elf informed their host, "for there is still a long ways to go yet, and lady Maylin's anticipation is wearying when it chafes against one all day."

Maylin stuck her tongue out at the older elf.

"This I suspected," Beorn sighed, slapping his heavy hands down on the table and causing the Four to jump in their seats. "And so I have had goods for your journey packed away in your saddlebags, for I would not send you from my hall empty-handed."

"And certainly not empty bellied," Leigh chimed in.

Beorn laughed. "There is hope for this one."

The horses were ready and waiting to leave the nice but strange place when their masters came for them a few minutes later. The resident horses seemed almost put out when Fengel bestowed all of his attention on Jack as his young master stepped into the barn. There were a few cows stabled near the horses in the same barn, and the majestic warhorse seemed affronted to be left in the same building all night with cattle. Almost the moment Jack finished strapping on the saddle and fixing the reins, Fengel tried to nose him towards the door. For a while Jack managed to hold off the pushy beast, but in the end he had to go outside and wait for the others there thanks to Fengel's restless demands.

Sunlight was warming the chilly night air as the rest of the troop came outside leading their mounts. All of the beasts were glad to be setting out again, though they would be sad to leave the warm straw and fresh fodder of Beorn's stable. Their riders felt equal sentiments. Of course, they were even more anxious to start thanks to the festivities waiting at the end of their trip; Maylin was especially excited. Beorn came out to see them off with a mighty axe resting on his shoulder.

"You take care of this fellow," he told Jack, speaking about Fengel, "and he will take care of you."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Jack smiled.

He then wished Maylin a joyful wedding and good life and bid farewell to the entire company as they rode out through the gate and disappeared into the trees.

A/N: The other chapters are all REALLY long, so you should be very happy. Say 'Beorn' in your review if you have read my author's notes! Thankies much!


	2. Eight Little Eyes

Disclaimer: We all live in a yellow submarine, a YELLOW SUBMARINE! And none of us owns the rights to LOTR.

IMPOTANT!!!! I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but I would like to dedicate this whole fic to my cousin, his wife, and their beautiful new baby boy, after whom I have named one of the new characters. May he be blessed with a wide imagination, and may dragons and unicorns bless him.

A/N: Alrighty then. Welcome back! I know there are more of you out there than have reviewed, so step on it and push the little button this time! Nonetheless, six reviews for the first chapter is by no means a bad tally! Thank you all! Now, during the fight in this chapter, spoiler, snrk, I had 'I Like to Move It, Move It' playing on my internet radio station, so just listen to that in your head as you read on...

What is in everything the half of sixteen,

And in all ways both hairy and mean?

- _Nasty Little Riddle_, by M. H.

Eight Little Eyes

Mirkwood was not quite as _murky_ as the Four had expected. Of course, while they had been off waging war against Sauron on the front lines, a war had been raging in that area as well. The Elves of Mirkwood and the Elves of Lothlorien had fought the enemy from two different fronts and Galadriel had personally aided in bringing down Dol Guldur, the dark tower where Sauron had dwelled before returning to his ashy land of Mordor. When Bilbo had passed this way with the Dwarves, the land had been dark and malicious, writhing with twisted creatures and vicious predators. The predators were still roaming the woods, but in far fewer numbers, and the Old Forest Road had become a much safer traveling route. Mirkwood had even been renamed _Eryn Lasgalen. _however, the Four had been reassured that they would be able to continue calling it Mirkwood, at least for the time being.

Above the entrance to the forest-track, two trees met and twined to form a sort of arch that led into a shadowy new realm. New leaves were poking out from the weathered boughs of the blackened trees, and the thick ivy that had been smothering them was beginning to wither and die as the trees reclaimed their strength. The air breathing out from beneath the tall trees was almost musty with age, but a fresh waft of new life and long awaited spring rode the breezes.

Fengel flared his nostrils as the new scents blew into his face, and he sniffed the air experimentally. It wasn't Rohan, and it certainly wasn't safe, but it wasn't _evil_. Somewhat uncertainly, the horse swung his long head around to look curiously at his rider.

"Yeah, we're going in there," Jack confirmed. Raising his eyes to the entrance, he gulped and turned his eyes to Glorfindel who sat easily on his white elven steed.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Leigh asked, sharing Jack's hesitation.

Maylin blinked. "Did Leigh just ask if something was 'safe?'" she asked. Leigh stuck out her tongue.

"It's safer than it was," Glorfindel shrugged. Then, before the Four could act on their mutual uneasiness, he urged his horse forwards and passed under the leafy archway. Maylin followed without pause, clearly eager to reach the end of their road.

"Well that sounds perfectly ominous," Leigh snorted. She followed the two Elves and muttered about giant spiders and glowing eyes.

Only Jack and Jaden were left before the opening, and they looked at each other for motivation.

"I don't like spiders," Jaden stated flatly.

"I think I would rather face them with the group, though," Jack whimpered with an uneasy smirk. Both of them nodded and then shot off after the others to catch up.

It was dark beneath the powerful trees, and a stillness petrified the air. Tangled boughs twisted among themselves on either side of the path, but the road itself remained clear. Every once in a while, a spear of sunlight would thrust down through the thick canopy of leaves and pierce all the way down to the forest floor, but these were rare, and the darkness prevailed. The atmosphere was one more like you would expect to find in a stuffy old warehouse, not like the wild breezes of the great outdoors at all. To all of the company's great relief, there were very few cobwebs hanging between the trees, not like it had been described in _The Hobbit_.

"Looks like someone's been doing some housecleaning," Leigh commented as she surveyed the surroundings.

Jack looked up as something skittered across a branch somewhere to his right. He was rewarded by a quick glimpse of a black squirrel before it dashed out of sight again. So, there were still plenty of residents in Mirkwood. Idly, he wondered just how many of the humongous, people-eating spiders were left... maybe not very idly...

Next to him, Jaden tried to squelch the flittering unease that was battering around inside her ribs. She did not like the dark, she hadn't since Shelob's Lair, maybe before, and she _certainly_ didn't like over-sized, evil spiders that liked to eat hapless passers by. Every bit of her gut urged her to simply turn tail and run for the hills. Darkness was bad, spiders were bad, and giant cobwebs, no matter how rare, were bad. Uneasily, she fingered the hilt of her elven dagger, grabbing hold of it at the slightest noise. Then, to both her mortification and relief, Glorfindel began singing.

The clear elven music seemed to keep the shadows at bay, and everyone rode easier for as long as the Elf continued to hum and murmur the steady melody. To Jaden's surprise, the woods seemed to almost respond to the music. Maybe it was just her imagination, but it seemed like the trees dipped as he passed them and the branches swooped down in a salute. Was she seeing things, or did several roots rising out of the path suddenly dip back into the soil and withdraw from sight? Leigh pulled back on her uppity horse and came to ride between Jaden and Jack.

"The woods have changed," she whispered, almost like she was afraid of being overheard. "Most of the evil within them has been purged."

"This is all just really weird," Jack chuckled uneasily.

"You're telling me," Leigh snorted. She looked at Jaden. "How are you holding up?"

"The music helps," Jaden said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. Leigh nodded and rode on ahead again, rejoining Maylin and Glorfindel.

The rest of the day passed in a similar manner with Jack and Jaden sticking together and the two Elves leading while Leigh took turns trotting in between the two groups. When night fell, the gloom was heavy, and it was impossible to see even as far as an inch away. But Glorfindel refused to light a fire, telling them that the light would not be worth the foul company it would attract, and not all of Mirkwood was perfectly safe at that time. Jaden was concerned about how long the journey would take, but Glorfindel assured her that it would be a far shorter trip than the one Bilbo and the Dwarves endured for several reasons. First of all, they had horses, which the Dwarves had not had, and also the path had been made far easier and safer. Perhaps the greatest reason, though, was that Maylin would be there to egg them on at every rest or stop, glancing on ahead, as if expecting Legolas to come around the corner at any moment.

A few of the young woman's human traits had been lost over the last year, but her powers of annoyance were still in full bloom, and she used them well. Any shred of grace she had previously lacked now flowed through her voice and movements, although she still tended to speak like a 'normal' person whenever she had the chance. A gliding elven voice and modern slang were a very interesting combination. Leigh didn't think she'd heard 'dude' pronounced in a sweeter voice in her entire life.

As a warrior, Leigh had noted that while Glorfindel kept a relaxed poise and an easy voice when he addressed them, his hand never strayed too far from his sword, and she had caught him scanning the underbrush more than once. So much for Mirkwood being the tourist's paradise. Her own blade, Nolemacil, was kept at the ready, and the girl checked regularly to make sure it was loose in its sheath. At night she managed to sleep as well as was possible on the hard packed dirt, but she left her fears of the local wildlife in Glorfindel's capable hands, who denied himself most of his rest to keep watch. Evidently he still remembered the failed watch they had been trying to keep when he first met them. Leigh was happy, it meant that she got to sleep longer.

After several days of travel, they came to a river flowing through the dark forest. None of the Four had any inclination to touch the water, and Glorfindel did not tell them that this icy river was free of its ancient contamination. So, it was with great joy that they saw that the old bridge that had been collapsed during Bilbo's time had been remade and spanned the water and provided a safe way to cross.

The five dismounted and led their horses over the rumbling waters to the far shore. Luckily, there were no mishaps, and all of them, horses, elves and humans, made it safely to the other side. Glorfindel seemed distracted, and Jack watched him closely, wondering if the spray from the river might have any adverse effects on the mind. To the Four, it seemed that the Elf was torn between joy at being near the end of their road, and uncertainty as to the state of safety in the surrounding woods. Really, this was not something that exactly gave the Four warm fuzzies in their tummies. Their beloved guide didn't seem to have the foggiest clue about how safe they were from giant spiders and other nasties that roamed the woods. It was possible that they had all been killed off in the war, but it was unlikely. Leigh and Glorfindel were not the only ones with weapons at the ready. Even Maylin's merry mood had been sobered by the mysteriously shady woods surrounding them.

Three more days passed by, and no sightings of rabid spiders occurred. The webs, however, began to become more frequent, and the hair rose on the back of Jaden's neck at the slightest rustle in the dense thickets that rose up between the trees. In her mind's eye she saw eight taloned feet scrabbling over the dead leaves and eight watery eyes blinking through the convoluted shrubs. It felt like there were smaller versions of Shelob everywhere, and whenever a breath of air or a drifting leaf brushed against her arm, she swatted at it, thinking it was a nasty, hairy spider.

Jack was sure he was going to qualify as an arachniphobe by the end of the journey. Spiders had never been his friends, but now they were swiftly becoming his sworn enemies. He already squished a lot of the normal ones out of spite because of Shelob, but if he met one of their larger cousins face to face... well, he wouldn't be keeping one as a pet, that was for sure.

Dry leaves crackled under the horses' hooves as they trooped along down the open path. Fall had come to Mirkwood even before the travelers had arrived, and now a great many bits of foliage were strewn on the forest floor and over the road way. Spots of stubborn green appeared here and there, but the mass majority of the greenery had long since faded to a dull brown. The Four soon mastered the art of scooping together piles of leaves to serve as extra bedding at night, and the young people began to unconsciously burrow down in the piles as camouflage against beady eyes at night. Under normal circumstances, Glorfindel might have teased them about such behavior, but as it was, he was too preoccupied to make smart remarks.

At last, they began to near the kingdom of the Woodelves, and, once again, Maylin had lost all thought besides the desire to see a certain elven princeling again. Leigh couldn't resist a bit of nagging, and soon the two oldest members of the Four were bickering away as they often did at such times. Even Jaden's face grew a bit brighter, and Jack pestered Glorfindel for more elven songs. The road was smooth and even, so the horses needed hardly any minding, leaving the youths free to pester, taunt, and chat without fear of tumbling off of their mounts.

Suddenly, a strange scent blew over them from around the corner, and the horses began to rear and scream.

"Spiders!" Glorfindel swore. "Stay on the path! They cannot step foot on it, that is why there are no webs blocking the road. Keep your horses under control!"

His warning came to late, and Jaden's horse bolted into the trees to the left. Maylin's horse threw her and she sailed to the ground, landing heavily on her side. As she picked herself up from the dust and leaves, she caught sight of something in the woods and shrieked.

The others whipped their heads around to see what was so alarming, and shouted in dismay at the heavy bodies skittering after Jaden and her horse, held up by eight slender, knobby, black legs. Before they could do much more than blink, the horrific spiders were gone, leaving only shaking branches and waving limbs in their wake.

Leigh, Jack and Glorfindel took off, leaping off of the path on their fine steeds, even as Maylin scrambled to her feet and worked on getting herself back into the saddle. Thankfully, her horse had only pranced off a few yards away and came back to her obediently, looking thoroughly ashamed of itself.

"Well you ought to be embarrassed, you coward," Maylin growled in agitation as she hoisted herself into the seat.

As she turned to follow after the others, a company of riders on elegant horses burst around the corner with swords drawn, and Maylin came face to face with the one that she had traveled so far to see again. There was Legolas, leading a band of elven archers behind him, looking thoroughly alarmed and ready for battle. Relief washed over his face at the sight of Maylin, but it was quickly replaced by worry and anxiety as he realized that she was alone. Quickly, he brought his horse to a halt by the _eleth_ and looked around for any sign of the others.

"We heard cries," the elven prince told her. "Where are the others?"

"Jaden's horse bolted with her on it," Maylin replied swiftly. "I was thrown, and the others went off to bring Jaden back. We saw spiders." Legolas uttered something that Maylin decided it was best to leave untranslated.

"Say here," Legolas commanded.

"Fat chance," Maylin snorted, giving her horse a swift kick in the ribs. Before herfiancé could object, the woman was already racing through the tight trees, hard on her friends' heels. With a bit more muttering, the prince followed her.

.O.O.O.

The three travelers who were in pursuit moved as quickly as they could through the gnarled underbrush and twining branches. Ahead of them, the fat spiders could be heard dragging their flabby bellies over the leaf-covered ground and snapping small twigs every here and there. Leigh's nose was scrunched up in disgust, and Nolemacil flashed, unsheathed, in her hand. Next to her, Glorfindel rode on grimly with his elven sword drawn and at the ready. Jack had his Rohirric sword at the ready, and he had instinctually shoved his harp around to a safer position behind the saddle.

One by one, the spiders became visible through the thickly gathered trees. Away from the path, the underbrush began to thin out, and, as fast as they were, the spiders were no match in speed with a horse. The first spider to come within reach was dispatched by Glorfindel, and it rolled up in a sickening little ball with its legs curling in over its belly. Leigh watched the blow carefully, seeing how the spider's flesh responded to the blade, and figured out how best to land a killing blow on a spider. She soon had the opportunity to test her ability as the next spider came within reach of her sword. In one swing as she overtook the filthy arachnid, Leigh swiped her blade through the spider's fleshy back and laid the main part of its body open. The thing was dead instants later.

Unfortunately, the success the pursuers had enjoyed against the first two spiders alerted the others to their presence, and they turned their bulbous eyes on this fresh threat. Half of them continued to skitter on after Jaden and her terrified horse while the other half stopped and spun to take out the reinforcements.

"Split up," Glorfindel ordered. "You two dodge left and take out a couple as you pass by. I'll handle these."

Leigh spared half a second to doubt the ancient elf lord's abilities and then headed off to obey his orders. Glorfindel was many things; suicidal was not one of them. If he didn't think he could take care of these monsters by himself, he would have said as much. However, the girl did make it a point to take out a total of three spiders as she rode on.

The creatures were angered at losing two-thirds of their prey to their comrades, who would eat them alone if given the chance, and turned, hissing and spitting on Glorfindel. Light hair bound back and blade sullied and dripping with spider gore, the elf lord faced the line of spiders as they reared onto their six back legs and waved the first four limbs in the air with dripping fangs.

Leigh and Jack pounded through the forest, gaining on the other spiders and their friend by the second. Suddenly, Leigh pulled to a halt and signaled for Jack to stop as well. While the boy obeyed, he looked at her in puzzlement.

"They're going to get away," he pointed out. Leigh raised a finger to her lips.

"Look over there," she whispered, pointing just ahead of them.

Sure enough, there was an abrupt clearing with especially thick boughs from the age-old trees winding overhead. Spider webs were spun around the trees and branches in abundance, and sacks filled with dead or dying animals as well as massive piles of bones and spare bits from long deceased victims littered the scene. They had caught up with the main body of spiders, who were gathered around Jaden's stunned horse near the center of the clearing. Jaden herself was nowhere in sight.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Well, we can't very well just call for her," Leigh pointed out. "Our spiky friends might overhear and come looking. I'm open to any bright ideas. Anything hit you lately?"

"What about Bilbo's approach?" the lad inquired. "You know, calling the spiders names and singing to distract them?"

"That's a lovely idea," Leigh crooned sweetly. "You wouldn't happen to have a magic ring that keeps the spiders from finding and catching us, would you?"

"Fresh out of magic rings," Jack replied.

"Then I've found a flaw in your theory."

Jack squinted towards the spiders' lair for a minute and thought about the problem.

"You would agree that you are a far better swordsperson than I, yes?" Jack asked.

"Duh," Leigh smirked.

"And I'm a better horseperson?" he continued.

"Once again: 'duh,'" Leigh chuckled.

"Well then, Fengel and I will distract them, using dear Bilbo's tactics," Jack plotted, "and you will go in there and look for Jaden."

"You forgot the part about the spiders catching you and having me for a light snack," Leigh replied.

"Oh, come on," Jack insisted. "We just proved that horses can outrun spiders, and Nolemacil hasn't failed you yet."

"'Yet?'" Leigh snorted. "Strangely, I am not comforted."

"See you later," Jack waved. Then he trotted off to the opposite side of the clearing and began singing:

"_Old fat spider spinning in a tree!_

_Old fat spider can't see me!_

_Attercop! Attercop!_

_Won't you stop,_

_Stop your spinning and look for me?_

_Old Tomnoddy, all big body,_

_Old Tomnoddy can't spy me!_

_Attercop! Attercop!_

_Down you drop!_

_You'll never catch me up your tree!"_

That did it. Whether or not the spiders remembered the fateful time they had heard that song before or not, it aggravated just as much, and they were off and after the noisemaker in a flash. Leigh just hoped Jack was as good as he thought he was with that horse, otherwise they would both be spider-fodder.

As soon as all of the spiders that were going to go had gone, Leigh dropped off of her horse and headed stealthily towards the clearing. She didn't bother tying up the animal: if she died, it would be better for the horse to run away and be found by some good, horse loving Elves. And if she lived it would be best to have a speedy escape route. Cautiously, she skirted the inner edge of the spiders' nest and scanned the area for any sign of Jaden, hoping with all of her gut that she hadn't been stung. Hauling a limp body to her horse would not be as easy as it sounded.

Once she was sure that her compatriot was not on the ground level, Leigh began looking for a way up. Pretty soon, she found a tree with excellent hand and footholds that would take her up to the massive boughs that crisscrossed the lair. Regretfully, she sheathed Nolemacil in order to climb and swung herself up as quickly as she could. Being without a sword in a massive spider lair was a very bad thing, and she wanted her icy friend in her hand, where it could be of use. Leigh was soon deeply grateful that she was wearing leggings and not a skirt. That was exactly why she tended to protest against wearing frockery in general: it was a hindrance in battle, and there were still more than a few things in Middle-Earth that bit back.

Her hand finally wrapped around a branch high enough to hoist the rest of her onto one of the branches that had white spider-sacks with paralyzed animals in them. She began systematically poking them, checking to see if there was a familiar face inside. The first white lump she poked snapped at her with long yellow fangs. Nope, not Jaden. The next one she came to kicked her with a rather hard hoof and she nearly teetered off of the wooden walkway. In revenge, she gave that sack a rather forceful shove that set it swinging crazily.

Then the worst thing that could have happened, happened. A spider spotted her and dropped down from above her on a delicate strand of silk. It cackled evilly and saliva dripped down from its long, meaty fangs. As it stretched out the first few limbs poking out of its grotesque body, Leigh ducked and snapped a loose branch from the side of the bough she was standing on. Then she heaved the branch around so that it collided with the spider and sent it swinging out over the long drop to the forest floor below. Leigh swung Nolemacil up and sliced off the spider's lifeline, leaving it to plummet to its death. Unfortunately, before it smacked the ground, the thing released a terrible screech that drew the attention of every spider left in the clearing. All of them watched mutely with their eight eyes as their fellow spider fell to its death and splattered by a pile of bones. Then all of their eyes turned up as one to see the girl standing high above, sword unsheathed, looking down at them with wide eyes. With clicks and spider-ish laughter, they started swarming up the trees in an attempt to be the first to reach her.

"Not good," Leigh stated flatly.

Launching herself at the nearest tree, Leigh scrambled upwards for her life. Branches scratched at her face and her hands ripped on rough tree bark, but she paid them no mind and kept going until she reached an especially wide bough that offered reasonable footing. Spiders were already spewing onto the opposite end, and Leigh hurried to towards them, determined to not be caught off guard by spiders coming at her from both above and below besides those charging her head-on. Nolemacil sank into the first spider's undefended head and Leigh jerked the sword free in time to whirl and attack the wave of eight-legged fiends sneaking up behind her. The leader lost three legs in one sweep and then toppled helplessly from the branch. After that, Leigh developed a steady rhythm, turn, strike, turn, strike. However, one spider finally got past her defenses and lunged for her legs. Acting purely on instinct, Leigh leapt up into the air, twirling away to the side... only to realize that there was no _ground_ to the side.

She shot downwards, branches whipping past her and tree trunks spinning crazily. It was then that she discovered that your life does not actually flash before your eyes before you die, but rather that one stupid moment that brought an _end_ to your life replays over and over and over again. She was never going to see Boromir again, Maylin could stop fretting about who to make the maid of honor, she would never know if Jack managed to save his ridiculously brave hide along with that of his horse, and Jaden would stay lost until a group of Elves chanced that way and found a corpse with messy hair. She really hated her life at times... but that was not one of those times. Then she started screaming. Not the 'oh-wow-what-a-fun-roller-coaster!' kind of scream, but a 'gah-save-me-I-WANNA-LIVE-AGAIN!' kind of scream.

Her wish was abruptly granted as she found herself suddenly soaring upwards instead of downwards... and then downwards again. Blinking through her confusion at still being alive, the girl happened to spy her foot, and then everything was suddenly very clear. During her mad rush to the certain death below her, a strand of spider web had snagged her ankle and wrapped around it as she bounced. Leigh had always wanted to go bungee-jumping, but this just wasn't what she had in mind. Naturally, what should be near a spider web but... a spider! The moment she stopped bouncing up and down like a deranged yo-yo, the nasty little (understand that in this case 'little' is actually QUITE large...) arachnid scuttled over and began winding the human-fishing-line back up with two forelegs. To make matters even worse, the thing was _cackling_! It was laughing at her, and speaking coherently!

"Nasty little fly, aren't you?" it crackled. The voice reminded Leigh of a witch from an old, cheesy black and white sort of movie.

"Oh, naturally!" she shouted at no one in particular. "Not only does it have to be a spider, but it has to be a GIANT _TALKING SPIDER!_"

For some unknown reason, the spider seemed to find this highly amusing and began the accursed cackling again. A lightbulb went off in the 'little fly's' head, and she looked down... or up... and realized that by some miracle she was still clutching Nolemacil. But she never got the chance to use it against the thoroughly amused and annoying spider. The moment the spider had her within biting distance, and the Leigh had the spider within striking distance, a third, unexpected party joined the fray and pounced on the beast with a gleaming dagger.

The thing howled in pain and fumbled its way off of the branch and began rapidly descending on a strand of spider silk. As the spider went down, Leigh was helped onto the living log by none other than Jaden herself.

"You have a knack for getting in trouble, you know that?" Leigh snapped as she sawed off the cord attached to her foot.

"Yeah, well," Jaden shrugged, looking up at the spiders descending from above, "look who's talking."

Leigh followed her gaze. "Good point."

They needed an escape route, and they needed an escape route _quickly_. Both girls looked around for anything that might work, and came up with absolutely nothing. The trees wouldn't be fast enough, and the only other obvious path of descent was a long drop and a sudden stop. Then it hit them. As one, they looked at the silken rope the wounded spider had left behind and grinned maniacally. In a heart beat, they were zooming down the smooth, swaying fireman's pole. However, there was one nasty little problem that was waiting for them at the bottom of their fabulous escape mechanism: the spider. Leigh had this well in hand, though, and she dropped Nolemacil point first so that it ran the spider through while they were still some distance above. Training with Glorfindel certainly had its benefits.

.O.O.O.

Maylin pounded through the woods with her beloved and his amazing soldiers only a breath behind her. Her horse was sure-footed, and the elf had little fear of it floundering in the bracken. It was like the poor beast was trying to prove itself again after its drastic failure at the first sight of the spiders. Honestly, Maylin didn't care all that much. She had buddies to save, and she expected nothing less than full cooperation from her horse. Legolas was very close behind her, and she kept getting the feeling that he was trying to hail her, but she ignored him. Legolas could yell at her later.

Glorfindel was the first one they found. He was standing alone, just finishing off the last of a healthy number of fearsome spiders. It occurred to Maylin that she had never seen the elf lord fight, and wished once again that her cowardly horse hadn't thrown her.

"I am well," he said in a grave voice. "See to the others, they went on ahead."

The company of elves obeyed him instantly, and they set off once again. Very soon after, they heard a very strange sound echoing around the boles of the trees and ringing through the air.

"_Lazy Lob and crazy Cob_

_are weaving webs to wind me,_

_I am far more sweet than other meat,_

_but still they cannot find me!_

_Here am I, a naughty little fly;_

_you are fat and lazy_.

_You cannot trap me, though you try,_

_in your cobwebs crazy."_

"That's Jack!" Maylin shouted. Legolas nodded and together they turned and galloped towards the source of the mocking song.

They burst upon Jack very suddenly, and to their surprise, he simply kept going. Between the song and the non-existent greeting, Maylin began to fear for her friend's sanity. Then she looked to the right and saw exactly what he was running from. A small army of spiders was pouring through the woods after the taunting minstrel. Skittering black bodies zipped from tree to tree and scrabbled along on the ground in hot pursuit. With one look, Legolas and Maylin turned and began racing away after Jack and Fengel.

To their surprise, an extra set of hoof beats joined in, and suddenly Leigh and Jaden, riding double, popped into view, heading in the same direction.

"Jack!" Jaden shouted. "I am found. Let's get back to the road now, please?"

Fengel whinnied as Jack redirected him, and they put on a burst of speed back towards the road. Glorfindel also joined them along the way, hacking down a few more spiders as he passed them and caught up with the others. From time to time, one of the faster creatures would nearly catch up with them, and would then launch itself at the nearest rider. This gave the warriors an excuse to do some hacking while the elven archers took their picks of the numerous targets running behind them.

Soon, they came to the road and brought their steeds to a screeching halt so as not to go careening into to the woods on the opposite side of the road. All of the mortal racers bowed their heads and panted.

"Well," Leigh said between gasps. "I think... you need to call pest control, Prince Legolas."

A/N: Say 'attercop' if you have read my author's notes in your review! REVIEW! So, did you like? I hope you did! PLEASE REIVEW! You know you want to! My muse is being evil, so please, oh, please review to keep the blasted thing from going on the fritz again... Saw Eragon by the way. The movie was like an abridged version of some other book... Don't judge the book by the movie, that's all I have to say.


	3. InLaws

Disclaimer: I own some wacky things (including myself), but I don't own The Lord of the Rings, or any of Mr. Poe's poems.

A/N: Merry Christmas! For all of you lovely reviewers, I have a special present for the holidays: a double post! Once you have read this chapter, you will be able to just go on right ahead and start on the next one! My muse is on the holiday fritz, so please review! Well, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, so I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and pelt your buddies with well-packed snowballs... sadly there is no snow here... or maybe not so sadly... Anyways! Have fun, stay safe, and pig out!

"I dwelt alone

In a world of moan,

And my soul was a stagnant tide

Till the fair and gentle Eulalie became my blushing bride

Till the yellow-haired young Eulalie became my smiling bride..." - Eulalie- A Song, by Edgar Allen Poe

In-laws

The rest of the way to the elves' kingdom was uneventful; Legolas' guards made certain of that. Perhaps they thought it an affront to their honor that a lone warrior with three ladies and a young human had been attacked by vicious spiders so close to their border. They might have already passed into the elves' territory before the spider attack, actually. None of the Four were sure due to the sketchy nature of Tolkien's descriptions concerning the boundaries of the Woodland Realm. It might have taken up the whole of Mirkwood, even though the elves didn't often travel abroad in their own woods. You wouldn't either if you had man-eating spiders and other such nasties as neighbors. On the other hand, the guardian Elves might have simply been worried about making a good impression on their princess-to-be.

Speaking of the female Elf, the moment they had regained some semblance of order and continued down the path, she had moved to ride next to Legolas, who appeared somewhat flustered and amused at the fact that his bride-to-be and her best friends couldn't stay out of trouble for more than two hours.

The spiders were less than happy about losing their prey, and hissed at the passing party from the edge of the woods until they were long gone. Having learned from their last experience, each member of the Four kept a tight rein on their horse and came to a complete stop at any sign of certain, evil, eight-legged stalkers. When Mirkwood had first come to be occupied by Elves, and the Old Forest Road and been made, the Elves had woven spells over the roadway that kept menaces like spiders clear of it. All the ugly things could do was spit and leer from the edge of the trees. Jack for one was deeply grateful, and often cast searching looks into the underbrush, half-expecting a hairy arachnid to come charging through despite the Elves' reassurances. Maylin was actually giving most of those reassurances, and for once it was obvious just exactly what about her demeanor would make a good princess. True, she often butted heads with her more wily companions, but she had some serious spunk of her own and she knew how to assuage many bothersome fears in those around her.

Of course, all of these recently discovered higher qualities hardly kept the others from teasing her at every given opportunity. All along the trip, they had been bothering their _older_ friend, singing childish songs whenever she was out of striking distance, and making a general nuisance of themselves whenever possible. Maylin had learned, having spent many years even before the fateful incident at the fair with her taunting friends, how to retaliate. That is why the other three always made sure that they were out of striking distance before singing kindergarten-esque songs about Maylin and Legolas up in a tree. Naturally, her fists were not the only weapons she carried against the younger miscreants, and she made sure to keep a collection of small rocks in her pocket at all times to punish anyone who dared tease her in the presence of others. Leigh, Jaden and Jack eventually developed keen reflexes due to dodging Maylin's missiles, and Glorfindel happily noted that these would come in handy during a battle. Maylin had no such honorable aspirations as she pelted the annoying companions with very hard solid objects.

To Maylin's great relief and eternal thankfulness, not one of the three young people made so much as one teasing peep once they were with the elven escort led by Legolas. It seemed that, miraculously, they had learned a small bit of discretion during their adventures, and even Leigh was beginning to master her tongue during solemn or ceremonial moments. The other Elves remained blissfully ignorant of the nature of the three young humans they were escorting. Glorfindel found all of this highly amusing, but he kept his usual, placid mask on as he rode with the other Elves in the escort.

The old Elf felt an attachment to the four youths he had found wandering, lost, in the wilderness. Ever since he had stumbled upon their camp and subsequently led them to Rivendell, there had been a bond forged between them. Along their road, the young people had developed new relationships, and were now legally kin to the King of Gondor, but Glorfindel would always hold a special place in their hearts as well, for, before they had met Aragorn, Frodo, or even Gandalf, there had been the kind and humorous Elf who had saved them from wandering in the wilds for the rest of eternity. Glorfindel was amazed by how much each of them had grown since he had last seen them. True, he had known that they would change during their perilous mission, but _so much_ had changed in them.

Maylin was a noble young lady, now on the verge of being wed, and Leigh was tagging close behind her with a romance blossoming back in Gondor. The fact that she had put her own life on hold to attend her friend's wedding spoke volumes of the relationship the Four shared. Jack was well on his way to becoming a fine minstrel, and Glorfindel was simply waiting for the day when he would find a lovely young woman and settle down himself, to the cheers and jeers of his friends. And Jaden... well, Jaden had probably changed the most, and not entirely in a good way. In the time she had spent on the road to Mordor, she had grown quiet and grave. Most of this, he believed would fade in time, but there would always be that shadow in her mind of the terrors she had endured. Her fear of the dark was a testament to this. At least she was beginning to laugh again and participate in her comrade's childish behavior. However, to some extent this almost seemed like acting, she wasn't the child she had been before, in fact she was now nineteen. Her eighteenth birthday had been forgotten during the press and drive of the quest, along with the others' birthdays. She had just recently turned nineteen, and she looked every inch the mysterious prophetess. Of course, she might not in her world, apart from the look in her eyes. Her unique hair style aided the air of strangeness about her considerably. Leigh needed no aid in standing apart; her personality was enough. Maylin was blending in the best generally, and she would begin to blend in even more once she began picking up habits and traits from her husband. There would be no such luck with Leigh, Boromir would hardly affect her vivacious nature.

The leaves rustled overhead like whispering voices gossiping about the arrival of their new princess. Soon, noises that were definitely speaking in elvish joined in with the trees, and Jaden began looking around for signs of habitation. Beside her, one of the Elves caught her eye and nodded towards a set of boughs high above them. Jaden titled her head up and stared in shock at what she beheld. Just like in Lothlorien, there was a variety of flets resting in the branches quite a long ways away from the ground. They were each individually adapted to fit the particular tree, or trees, which supported it. If the bole of the tree widened, the edge of the platform curved, and there were numerous trunks and limbs rising from the floor or poking in through the walls. Jaden idly wondered if they had to be altered every once in a while to compensate for the tree's continuing growth. Little elven faces peeped through windows or peered over the edges of their platforms as the company passed beneath them. As they progressed father into the occupied lands, the flets became more and more intricate and developed. Walls and roofs became more common, and a higher level of decoration prevailed. Also, dwellings on the ground began to emerge from the forest's shadows. The walls were made of wood and the roofs were thatched with leaf-bearing boughs; a few industrious Elves had even trained trees to grow over their homes and weave their branches together to keep out the few elements that could get through the forest canopy above.

Elf children came and glanced out doorways, giggling and drawing back inside as the strangers caught sight of them. The adults watched on with solemn interest as the small host moved by, and bowed gracefully as their prince passed them.

It occurred to Maylin that she only knew of Legolas' father. His mother hadn't really been mentioned, and, despite a thorough scouring of every Tolkien book in her extensive collection, Maylin had been unable to unearth any reference to siblings. Well, she would find out all she wanted to know and more soon enough.

All around them, elven life was flourishing and growing. All they had really seen in the way of elven kingdoms were Rivendell and Lothlorien, both of which were fading fast, and had hardly been growing for quite some time. Now they were surrounded by Elves clad in rich greens and earthy browns designed for life in the forest, as opposed to the floaty and somewhat impractical wardrobe of the other Elves. Leigh suspected that this different clothing was due to the fact that these Elves were woodland Elves, who were a lower class of sorts than the ancient race which governed them and lived in Lothlorien and Rivendell. But then again, it might just be that the slightly different style and thicker cloth was more suitable for life in Mirkwood.

Soon, they reached a wide wooden bridge that led across a deep blue river to stop at the great gates leading into the king's home. The palace of the woodland king was actually a very large cave set in the side of tall hill that ran down to the bank of the river, covered thickly with tall, healthy trees. The trees grew so thickly on the hillside, that some of the nearest trees dipped their roots in the waters of the river due to lack of room. Life was flourishing here, it could be seen, smelt, and heard. Up in the prosperous boughs of the trees, birds were nesting, and the black squirrels leapt from branch to branch as they had at the entrance to the dark woods.

Ahead of them, the cavern mouth gaped open between the two doors, and the escort trooped over the bridge and into the caves beyond. Red torches lighted the way inside, and Jack immediately noted that the walls were far smoother than those of a natural cave. The Elves had been at work here for centuries, and the walls were smooth except for the occasional wall-mounted bracket holding aloft a torch. To Jack's surprise, there was very little smoke in the air, and he was pleased to find that the air inside was nearly as fresh as it was in the great outdoors.

The company dismounted and their horses were led away by Elves that stood waiting for them in the wings. Fengel gave the Elf that approached him one sniff, decided that he was safe, and trotted off happily. Now that Jack was free of his loving yet demanding horse, he turned to check on Jaden, as all of the Four had gotten into the habit of doing, and quickly sensed her unease at being underground. The spider attack had already given her memory a painful jog, and now she suddenly found herself under the earth and cut off from the light and air. At least the doors had been left open, if they had been closed the girl might have lost her edge.

Legolas stepped up to Maylin and led her by the hand towards a nearby tunnel, the others trailing along behind. They passed many long corridors carved from the living rock like the one they were walking through, and both Maylin and her younger friends ached to go exploring. Once again, they found themselves in a strange place that wasn't exactly strange to them. They had all read about the great kingdom of Mirkwood in _The Hobbit_ at one time or another, but it had never been presented in much detail. For instance, they knew that the king's palace was in a cave that was far less foul than the orc tunnels that Bilbo and the Dwarves had passed through, but it hadn't been put forth that the walls were so smooth, or that, every once in a while, there would be a shallow carving of a leaf or tree, or some forest animal craftily depicted on the smooth surfaces.

Other Elves passed them in the hallways, and most of these were fair-haired like their prince, and clad in finer garments than those the company had seen outside. Each of these nodded respectfully to Legolas and observed the Four Wanderers with interest, Maylin especially. The escort of the prince and his future bride wound through the twisting tunnels under the earth for several minutes more, until they came at last to the throne room.

Within, a great host of Elves had gathered, and a multitude of torches glimmered along the walls, and lanterns hung from slim chains attached to the ceiling. Many columns rose loftily between the floor and roof of the great cavern, but no seems were visible at their bases to suggest that they were brought there from another place. These supports, with vines and animals carved around their circumferences, were hewn from the living rock, and were naturally a part of that sweeping chamber. At the far end of the room was a dias, and set upon it was a carved, wooden throne, on which sat a tall Elf with hair the color of the noon-day sun and eyes the shade of the summer sky. Here was the king of the woodland Elves, Thranduil of Mirkwood, Legolas' father.

The elven lords and ladies swept apart to make way for the prince's escort, and the group moved down between the columns of stone and the silent crowd. As they neared, Jaden saw that beside the impressive Elf king, with his crown of red berries and leaves in honor of the passing autumn, stood a fair lady of equal age to the king and two younger Elves who stood with the woman. These must be the members of Legolas' family. It was a great shame that Tolkien had never spoken of them, Jaden thought. They were beautiful.

Maylin began to inwardly squirm as they neared the dias. There she was, a prophetess with barely a wisp of knowledge pertaining to her future in-laws. What a fool she would look if they overestimated her knowledge. It was awkward to the Four to suddenly have very little useful knowledge of events and people. Most of the individuals they knew well from the books they had already met in person, and the information might be good for teasing, but little more than that by that time. Tolkien stated very little of what exactly happened after the war, and the Four might have flipped that around quite nicely anyways. All the man had written was that Aragorn ruled a time of peace and prosperity, after which he died, as all mortals must, and Legolas established a colony in Ithilien before sailing at Aragorn's death to the West with Gimli. That account left out some very juicy and important tidbits. They didn't even know exactly how many children Aragorn had! They knew he had at least one son, but the facts ended there. Maylin suddenly found herself looking up at four strangers, all related to the man... Elf... she loved, and realized how little she knew about them. During their adventures, she had gotten used to managing power, and without it she felt... vulnerable.

"Greetings, my son," Thranduil boomed for all in his hall to hear. "You have returned swiftly. And greetings also to the Four Wanderers, though you be wanderers no more. I am King Thranduil, lord of the Mirkwood realm. You are welcome in my kingdom." The Four bowed respectfully and waited for him to continue. To their surprise, it was the lady beside him, most likely the queen, that next spoke.

"I am Queen Lalaithien," the woman said in a gliding voice. "And these are my sons, Arminya and Erindur. Legolas you know well. It is my honor to greet Lady Maylin in particular, for she shall soon be my own daughter." Maylin bowed again, the other three just stood as still as humanly possible. The queen saw this and laughed. "You three have not been forgotten by any means. You shall be honored as heroes while you reside here, and our people shall show you the same courtesy that they show us."

A few more official pleasantries were exchanged, and a far less official meeting was arranged between the royals, Maylin, and Maylin's friends, who would be there as backup. As the king greeted Glorfindel and exchanged similar pleasantries with him, the Four discreetly let their eyes roam their surroundings. The hall was beautiful, no question, and it smacked of the splendid, elven kingdoms of old, the greatest of which had also been in a cave. It was there that the story of Beren and Luthien, the mortal and the Elf that fell in love, first began. The current circumstances promised a far more pleasant ending, though.

At last they were dismissed, and they turned to leave the echoing throne room. However, as they passed the glittering nobles thronging around them, Leigh caught a look on a few faces that she did not like in the least. Sneers of distaste and aloofness drifted over those refined features, and Leigh felt her blood boil. Sure, these people had fought their own war while they duked it out with Sauron, but nearly every member of the Four had passed through at least one near death experience while they fought for the whole of Middle-Earth, which was filled with strangers for them. If she needed to knock a few heads together or do a good bit of saber-rattling to ensure that Maylin would be welcomed and _respected_ among her new people, she would do it with pleasure. To begin her endeavor, the young warrior blatantly glared her most lofty glare at every single Elf she caught looking down on her or her companions. Quite a few of these were so taken back by this angered response that the snobby looks vanished off of their faces in the time it took to blink. Of course, Leigh had been given plenty of chances to hone her glaring skills on orcs and such during the war, and lately she had been practicing so she could use these talents on Boromir when they were married... But that was off topic. She would personally have a shouting match and/or duel with any Elf that dared discriminate against her comrades. Naturally, she would most likely lose a duel against an Elf, but she wasn't about to let something like _that_ hold her back.

The Four were led to a long, slightly narrow hallway off of which branched a series of rooms that had been prepared for their use. They quickly split apart to go their separate ways, and hopefully to their own private baths. Being on the road was fine and good for catching up, but it was a rather dirty business when you road horseback, and not only the girls were eager to wash off the grime and dust from the road. Poor Maylin had just about had a heart attack when she found out that she was to be presented at court before she could even change clothes. Leigh had laughed and reassured her that, like all other Elves, she had seemingly developed the knack of staying clean, no matter what the situation. At that point Jaden had piped in and said that Maylin's magical cleanliness would ruin any future food fights or mud wars they might start. Maylin had replied that she was glad.

As Jaden stepped into her room, the hot steam of a bath drifted over her skin and she shivered in delight. Before plunging in, though, she took the time to investigate her room. Like most of the decorations she had seen, the carvings and art were all based on the forest that the Elves dwelled in. Everything was themed with green, from the bedspread to the carpets scattered over the floor, to the long velvet curtains on the wall... curtains?

She moved to where the soft material hung in luxurious folds against the cool, dark stone. The moment she swept one aside, a flood of white light rushed in through a glass-covered window that overlooked the bumpy forest canopy below. Jaden's breath caught in her throat as she carefully ran the tips of her fingers over the smooth window pane. It had to be Dwarf-make, the Elves of Mirkwood did not do much delving and shaping of metals and gems. Thus, it would make sense that they wouldn't be glass-blowers, either. But she could be mistaken. A wave of gratitude coursed over her as she realized that Legolas had purposefully placed her in a room where she could still see the sun. Maylin would be a happy wife, she was sure of it.

.O.O.O.

Blue! Everywhere, blue, blue, BLUE! Leigh giggled childishly and dashed over to bounce on the bed. Every piece of cloth in the room was dyed a deep, majestic shade of blue, and Leigh was unable to keep the bubbling giggles inside. She _loved_ blue, and she had been placed in a whole _room_ of it. Sheer wisps of light material wound down around her black, stone bedposts and the varying shades on the coverlet left her feeling as if she was floating in the ocean. It dawned on her to look up, and she found herself looking into the staring eyes of an obsidian falcon perched on the top of a bedpost. Her eyes bounced from one post to another, and she found that each one was guarded by one of the sleek birds of prey. Leigh grinned. This was most certainly the right room for her.

.O.O.O.

To Jack's astonishment, everything in his room was tinted alternating hues of gold. His first impression was swift and lasting: it felt like he had stepped back inside a small part of Lothlorien. Although he had never seen the forest in spring, when its trees burst forth in golden blossoms, the regal color had always been attached to that place in his mind. The Elves were truly a wonderful race, and Legolas was one of the best of them.

With a blissful sigh, Jack fell back on his downy bed and reached for his harp.

.O.O.O.

Maylin came last of all to her room, for it was placed farthest down the hall, and she had walked slowly, admiring the craftsmanship that had gone into the walls. When she entered through the silent door, her breath flew away. _Someone_, most likely Jaden or Leigh, had evidently informed Legolas of some of the traditions surrounding marriages in America. The entire room was decked in white. White lace, white velvet, white silk, everything white! Only a small bowl holding red rose leaves to perfume the air disturbed the dreamy state floating in the rest of the room.

She felt like a bride already, and it would probably be some time before her wedding, if Elven customs were anything like she suspected. Then again, she might be wed sooner than she thought... it was hard to tell when she didn't know very much at all about elven betrothals.

Happily, she fingered the slim, silver ring wrapped around her finger. Legolas had given it to her before they had parted on the way back from Minas Tirith, once again, probably helped by Jaden and Leigh. Somehow she suspected that Jack would be steering clear of as much wedding frippery as possible. Maylin was happy, very, very happy...

.O.O.O.

The three girls had left Jack behind while they went exploring. A sort of arrangement had been silently reached that the only male member of the Four would not be dragged around helplessly during the weeks before the wedding with a bunch of giggling, wedding-happy girls. None of the girls really blamed him; it showed that he was becoming an adult, unfortunately. Without their musical companion, Maylin, Leigh and Jaden roamed the curving passages of the Elf king's palace, dodging the occasional sentry or courtier. It was too early for the three to feel comfortable around the new Elves, and they all silently feared being shunned if their true natures were discovered.

Legolas had promised to meet with Maylin later on that morning, so the adventuring was cut shorter than intended so that the blushing bride would have plenty of time to prepare for her future husband. Every time the oldest girl turned her back, Jaden and Leigh raised their eyebrows at each other and began snickering. Then Maylin would spin around and they would pretend to be perfectly bland. But Maylin knew her friends far too well for such mediocre tricks, and she snarled at them every time such an incident came about.

As it turned out, Legolas came promptly and primly, as usual, but he did not come alone. With him sauntered two other Elves, the boys from the dias that had been standing behind the royal couple the day before. Arminya and Erindur were there names if Maylin remembered correctly, and while she was very pleased at the prospect of meeting her future in-laws in smaller groups, she was honestly disappointed that she would not receive the pleasure of seeing her fiancé alone.

Of course, she wouldn't really have been alone, anyway, because both Jaden and Leigh had been assigned as her official chaperones from the time they had left Rivendell. Whenever she saw Legolas, they saw Legolas. Leigh had been chosen as the 'head' chaperone, being the elder of the two, and she took every opportunity to poke fun at herself and Jaden, calling them young old crones and stuffy aunts/friends. Legolas found this amusing whenever he was around, and the prince tended to join in the fun and add a few comments of his own that earned him steely looks from his targets. Being around humans for so much time had loosened him up dramatically, but what would his brothers be like?

The three ladies were awaiting the arrival of Legolas in Maylin's fabulous chambers, and when the door swung open to reveal not one, but three Elves, they were distinctly surprised. The first of the strangers, who was just an inch taller than Legolas, had every fair trait of his brother's, with a slightly pointier nose. The second also had long, blonde hair, blue eyes, but his features were smaller and less commanding. They introduced themselves as Arminya and Erindur, just as Maylin had suspected, and they bowed with all of the grace to be expected from an Elf of the upper classes. Once his brothers had finished their separate monologues of greetings, Legolas glanced around the room, clearly looking for something.

"These three I am sure you know," he told his brothers with a smile, "including my intended, but where is Jack, the fourth?"

"In his room, plucking away on his harp, I believe," Jaden piped up.

"Would you like one of us to go get him?" asked Maylin, eager to please the princes.

Legolas smiled lovingly at her. "Very much, I wish for him to meet my brothers as well."

"It had better be me then," Jaden sighed, standing up and slapping her thighs. "Maylin, here, couldn't be pried away from the prince's presence with an iron rod, and Leigh is the head nursemaid." She turned to Leigh and asked in a simpering, servant-like voice, "Do I have your permission to depart, oh great busybody?"

"You may go, underling," Leigh said with a dismissive flick of her hand.

Jaden chuckled, curtsied to the princes, and took off jogging down the hall towards Jack's room. She was back in a flash, toting the flustered Jack, still clutching at the harp he left behind, along behind her. When she came bursting back into the room, the princes and the ladies had seated themselves, and two seats were ready for Jack and Jaden.

As her two friends seated themselves, Maylin turned questioning eyes on her beloved.

"Our brother is much changed since last we saw him," Arminya told the assembled group. "I am sorely afraid that we pestered him into letting us accompany him to his next audience with the foreigners that have played such a striking role in this adventure. And we were greatly pleased that the appearance of Lady Maylin was so striking. We feared, honestly, that our brother may have rushed into something he did not comprehend. But now we see that this is not so, and that he had indeed found a lady of prestigious quality beyond compare."

Jaden turned towards Jack and raised her eyebrows. "That was a compliment, right?"

"From Arminya, yes," Legolas laughed. "I fear that my elder brother minces words poorly, and whatever is on his mind passes over his tongue."

"Well at least we know he's an honest one, then," Leigh chirped. "Reminds me of me."

"Oh, yeah, and you're always the picture of integrity," Jack smirked.

Leigh drew herself up and gave a disdainful sniff. "Indeed."

"So you are the valiant and hot-headed Leigh," the second brother marveled. "Much has been said of you, but surely it cannot all be true."

"Probably was," Leigh admitted. "I have a knack for getting myself in colorful pickles."

"Understatement of the year, dear," Maylin said gently, giving her friend a pat on the knee.

"Erindur is my younger brother," Legolas explained, motioning towards the blonde Elf. "He manages his tongue better, but whatever he is told he doubts."

Suddenly a thought dawned on Maylin and she furrowed her brows. "Why did you never tell me that you had siblings? It isn't like there wasn't time while we were in Minas Tirith."

"I thought that showing them to you in person would be better," Legolas explained. "And, truthfully, I knew not how much you had already learned about my family." Maylin's ears turned red, along with her cheeks.

"Not as much as I would like, I'm afraid," she confessed.

"Our _sources_ tend to drop off after the War of the Ring," Jaden leapt in to explain. "So, in many cases, we are just as ignorant as the next batch of annoying teenagers."

"Two of us aren't teens, Jay," Leigh smirked. Suddenly she heaved a sigh and ran a hand back through her hair. "At least not anymore."

A heavy silence fell on the circle and neither side said anything for several long minutes. Things were beginning to change, to age, and the Four were no longer the unique wonder that they had once been. Leigh and Maylin, being the oldest, were beginning to understand a terrible truth: some day, the three mortal members of the Four would die there in Middle-Earth, and Maylin would sail with her family to the Undying Lands, never to return. It was a weighty thought, and it had oppressed many cloudy days and sunk many light thoughts about the future. The Elves recognized the mortal implications that the three younger friends would one day have to own up to, and the terrible suffering that Maylin would endure, watching her friends grow old and die while she remained as young and beautiful as she had been when she was twenty-one. Signs of age were already beginning to creep onto the Four, signs of growth and the entrance into adulthood. Leigh had gotten taller, enjoying a very late growth spurt, and Jaden's face had begun to grow a little narrower. Jack was shooting up like a bean sprout, and Leigh periodically checked his shoes for fertilizer.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Jaden blurted out. She could deal with slightly uncomfortable silences, but this was torture.

Jack caught on quickly, but changed the topic away from Jaden's rushed question. "When will you and Maylin meet with the rest of your family?" he queried.

"Later this very day," Legolas replied solemnly. "My visit was half-intended simply to give you fair warning, but I have also missed you greatly in our time apart."

A blush flushed Maylin's face to the roots of her hair and Leigh guffawed. The rest of the visit went smoothly, and the Four were astounded to find how _normal_ Legolas' brothers were. Of course, the woodelves had always seemed less formal, seeing as how they went off and got drunk once a year at a great feast. King Thranduil also had a penchant for shiny things, evidently, and had gotten himself and his army in trouble during the Battle of Five Armies, which had taken place during _The Hobbit_, and that was rather un-Elf-like. Arminya (which Jack whispered to Jaden that he thought it sounded like a girl's name) and Erindur were both open and curious towards their guests, and listened eagerly to anything the four strangers said.

They were so eager, in fact, that they succeeded in wearing at least Leigh out. Maylin might have been worn out as well, but she had no time to show it as she was whisked off by the troop of brothers to meet their parents. Once the elleth was gone and Leigh had retired to her own chambers, Jack and Jaden headed towards Jack's room, where they could talk and Jack would have his harp within reach. Jaden settled down on a very cushy golden pillow that she stole from the bed and arranged herself on the floor. As she got into a comfortable position, Jack happily took up his harp and ran his hands over it, as if the instrument was the softest thing in the world.

"Nice room color," Jaden told him from the floor.

"Three guesses what it's meant to make me think of," Jack grinned. Jaden snorted and rolled over.

"Lothlorien."

Jack struck a chord on his harp and frowned. "That was too easy. Am I getting predictable?"

"Not exactly," Jaden replied. "You've just become very... _Elf-like_. Nearly everything you cherish has to do with the Elves. You're even starting to _look_ just a little bit like an Elf. Your hair has grown a lot longer than it used to be, the bow is your weapon of choice, and you would rather sing in Elvish than the Common Tongue."

"That obvious, huh?" Jack sighed.

"Yep."

.O.O.O.

That night, Maylin returned from her meeting with her soon-to-be-in-laws with a beaming smile and light steps. The king and queen were not only good and kind, but they had agreed to let the happy couple go off to visit Gimli in his home, the Lonely Mountain, during the surprisingly short stint before the wedding. The other three were thrilled beyond words and Maylin took advantage of their speechlessness to fill them in on why exactly the engagement was to be so short. For starters, there was the issue of Maylin's recent transformation into an Elf, which the Elves thought it only fair to consider, and then they also thought it notable that the two halves of the couple had been together for nearly a year during the Ring Quest. Apparently that counted for something, too.

And so it was that just as the Four were preparing to leave on an excursion to Dale and the Lonely Mountain, the focus point of _The Hobbit_, they were surprised by an unlikely guest striding down the halls of the elven king's palace.

A/N: For those Gimli fans in the audience, I shall give you a small spoiler: he'll be in the next chappie! REVIEW! I beg. Also, please say 'cocoa' if you have read my author's notes. Thanks, and once again, Merry Christmas!


	4. Silver Swan

Disclaimer: I am many things, but rich is not one of them. Thus, I do not own the Lord of the Rings. Sorry, evil-blood-sucking-lawyers...

A/N: Welcome once again! I would like to say right NOW that if you are one of the nuts who goes around hunting through fanfictions in an effort to find ill-used elvish... you've come to the right place. I am very proud of the Elvish I used in this chapter, but if you aren't, you know how to respond... REVIEW! I came up with one microscopic ditty all by myself: a pronoun suffix for 'they'... at least I think it was they... anyhow, it didn't exist, so I made one. Is proud REVIEW!!!!! You all rock! Tell me if you cry on this one!

"_-I saw thee on thy bridal day-_

_When a burning blush came o'er thee,_

_Though happiness around thee lay,_

_And the world all love before thee:_

_- And in thine eye the kindling light_

_Of young passion free_

_Was all on Earth my chain'd sight_

_Of Loveliness might see..." - Song: To, by Edgar Allen Poe_

Silver Swan

As the Four were taking a stroll through the beautiful caverns below the hill, they rounded a bend and met with a very unexpected surprise. Standing a few yards away was Legolas, talking happily with none other than their very own Gimli! The girls launched themselves at the broad Dwarf, nearly tackling him in their enthusiasm, while Jack jogged along behind them in a more manly fashion.

Cries of _"Gimli!"_ burst forth from three throats as the Dwarf in question reeled under the sudden assault.

"Glad to see you, too, lassies," he laughed breathlessly. "But I am afraid to inform you that Dwarves were not made to be squeezed like grapes."

"Sorry, Gimli!" the three girls gasped as one, letting go as they apologized.

Gimli checked to make sure his axe was out of harm's way (and that the _axe_ was unable to harm anyone) before jerking his usual chain mail straight and grinning up at the four youths standing by him.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. "We were supposed to be going to the Lonely Mountain to meet _you_."

"There will be other times to show you young rascals my home," the Dwarf rumbled, "but there are other matters at hand, and I had no intention of causing a detour from such matters."

"I am afraid Gimli and I arranged his coming some time ago," Legolas confessed. "My brothers knew of it, but did not tell my father or mother. I hope I have not disappointed you, Maylin..."

"Disappointed her?" Leigh hooted. "She'll be jumping for joy in private that her wedding will be that much sooner. It will be sooner, won't it?"

"That's the idea," Gimli winked.

"Some people's friends," Jaden sighed. "It's good to see you again, Gimli."

"And it is good for me to see you four again!" Gimli announced. "Now, is there food in these slick tunnels, or do these Elves run out to the forest whenever they wish to eat? If needs be, I shall run to my mountain and back for a decent meal."

"Hardly," Jack assured the Dwarf. "The Elves eat well, and we four eat often, unfortunately."

"We have been unsuccessful in locating the kitchens as of yet," Leigh said in a drooping voice. "But it is about time for the midday meal, or lunch as we call it, which it usually delivered to our rooms, so we can eat in peace. There is always far more than the four of us can stomach, so you are most welcome to join us."

"I think I shall!" Gimli cheered happily.

The Four led their old friend back along the passageways to their brightly lit rooms, where lunch was indeed set out in abundance. With both Legolas and Gimli's help, they managed to move all of the food into Jack's room, which had become the center for casual meetings, and sat down to enjoy their miniature feast.

.O.O.O.

The major wedding preparations began that night. Legolas and Gimli had judged the royal couple well, and the date of the ceremony was moved up considerably so that the Dwarf might be present. When they had first arrived, a group of elven ladies who excelled in the seamstress department had shared a conference with the three ladies of the Four, finding out details concerning what needed to be made in the way of clothing for the ceremony. Maylin had told Legolas when they first arrived that all she really needed in the way of traditional food was a wedding cake, which had saved her from another long meeting with the cooks.

Leigh and Jaden took down what details Maylin desperately wanted in the ceremony itself, and then took on the great task of working out these details and explaining everything to the Elves themselves. This facet of the event was quite interesting, seeing as how the two different ceremonies of the bride and groom's cultures had to be at least partially observed. The end was a patchwork endeavor that left both sides contented and happy. The king usually presided over the weddings of high-ranking Elves from his kingdom, and there was no minister handy, so the girls thought him a very suitable substitute. The vows were a wonderful blend of both Elvish custom and American tradition, with a bit of freestyle tossed in for blending purposes. Perhaps the hardest thing to convince the Elves of was the grand finale of every 'normal' wedding: the kiss. The Elves thought it a little bit overly-affectionate for a public ceremony (Jaden jokingly declared it PDA), but the human girls would not be dissuaded. So they made a compromise: the couple would complete the elven ritual of planting a seed in some ceremonial dirt (which both girls thought a little odd), and Maylin would get her kiss.

Do not believe, however, that Jack was left out of the massive preparations. Not by a long shot. Like any unfortunate relative, he was drafted into the wedding party, but not by the bride for once. It was Legolas who asked for his services in advising him in the ceremonies and customs that Maylin would expect, and through this, he requested the young man to be one of the groomsmen. Gimli had won the lot of best man, but Jack was not envious of the Dwarf at all; he was just glad that there was less for him to do that way.

All in all, the handful of weeks before the wedding flew by in a flurry of wild activity. Fittings in the morning, flowers over lunch, and all-out chaos during the afternoon made up nearly all of the Four's daily lives. Maylin was the most sheltered, because her friends were willing to bend over backwards to make sure that her wedding went off smoothly, except maybe for Jack, who wanted as little to do with the whole business as possible. But he was always willing to do anything the others asked of him... within reason.

Suddenly the day before the great event was upon them, and Maylin's _two_ maids of honor were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Leigh took care of seating arrangements, decorations, and any Elves who felt like making life difficult at the last minute while Jaden went over clothing details, the 'reception' layout, and served as in-between for the groom.

As her friends were fighting for survival amid typhoons of jewelry, hair-styles, and chair shortages, Maylin sat solemnly in her room, gazing straight ahead into her wide vanity mirror. This was almost it; this was almost the end of her courtship, and the beginning of her married life. The next day marked her official change into woman-hood, and she knew very well that she would never be the same again. Carefully, reverently, she reached over and lifted the long veil that the seamstresses had left in her room and placed it on her head like a crown. She then delicately pulled the front half down to drift over her face. Her reflection stared back at her like the shrouded ghost of her past, the girl she once was.

A heavy lump rose in her throat and her eyes welled to the brim. It was hard to think of Legolas, her wonderful fiancé at that moment, and she suddenly understood why brides suffered from wedding jitters. Some part of her whispered that this simply finalizing the love she had carried for Legolas for a long time, but it was hard to hear it over the thunderous beating of her heart.

All around her, the room seemed to spin, and she was transported back to her childhood and teen years. There she was catching fireflies with her bizarre next-door neighbor, and then suddenly she was strolling along a grassy hill-top covered with wild violets, singing in Elvish with Jaden and Leigh, who had been the strange neighbor only moments before. They played make-believe behind the school building and went on an adventurous trail ride that clinched Leigh's uncertainty of horses. She laughed, learned, grew, and began to understand new and strange things as the years sped by in seconds. The terrible quest they had so recently endured passed by before her eyes and she relived the moment when she had first met the handsome Elven prince. In an instant, she was in love, she was watching the stars reflected in her love's eyes, she was fighting for her life and her friends', and then, in the blink of an eye, she was looking back at herself through the looking glass, wondering whether or not she was ready for the next day's life changing ceremony.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as her door crashed open to reveal Leigh standing breathless in the doorway.

"Maylin," she sobbed past her lack of breath. "They want me to find a use for a thousand flowers. _One thousand_ flowers! What exactly is one supposed to do with _one thousand_ flowers? Tell me that! I didn't mean to disturb you, but... Are you ok?"

The older girl sighed and moved to take off the veil. Leigh was beside her in an instant, helping sweep the frothy covering off of Maylin's head and back onto its stand. Once she was clear of the head-piece, Maylin looked up into her friend's worried eyes with a calm and collected look on her face. Then she burst into tears. Before she could reach out to her, her comrade's arms were wrapped around her comfortingly, trying to sooth the tearful bride.

"What am I _doing?_" Maylin moaned. "I'm marrying LEGOLAS for pity's sake! There's something wrong, there's just something wrong..."

"Between you two?" Leigh snorted. "Fat chance. In case it escaped your notice, you're both _Elves_, you're perfect!"

"I just don't know..." Maylin cried. Leigh placed her hands on Maylin's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Maylin," she said in a very deliberate voice, "if there is anything wrong with this _flawless_ marriage, it would be with Legolas."

"Legolas?" Maylin blinked. "Why?"

"Because he doesn't come anywhere near _close_ to deserving you," Leigh whispered fervently. "No man, or elf, could ever possibly deserve you. But he does truly _love_ you, even if he is not worthy, and that is why _you_ fell in love with him. However, if you still want to make a run for it just give the word and I will fight our way out of here if I have to, understood?"

Swallowing back her tears, the bride to be gave her friend a watery smile and leapt to hug her.

"Oh, thank you," she breathed.

"You are much welcome," Leigh chirped, "now get some sleep, you'll be needing it, I believe. Jaden and I will be back EARLY in the morning, but just knock on one of our doors if you need anything before then."

"Like if I start having thoughts about running away to the Shire?" Maylin smirked.

"Yeah," Leigh nodded and she rounded the half-open door. "Things along those lines... Or if you start thinking there's a monster in your closet..." She promptly closed the door before the pillow Maylin threw reached her.

.O.O.O.

The next day dawned very bright and very early. Leigh and Jaden were in Maylin's room even before breakfast was delivered, primping and prepping. The dress looked like something from a fairy tale, rather fitting considering the circumstances, and two pieces of jewelry had been given to Maylin by the king and queen to wear during her wedding. First there was a beautiful silver pendant with a brilliant white stone imbedded at its heart. The other piece was a thin coronet of the same pale metal that was wrought in the shape of silver leaves meeting at a point over the forehead to blossom into a bright star, most likely made of diamond, or some other costly gem.

So the two human girls thought it especially important to make their friend look as stunning as possible to equal the marvelous attire, not that she really needed much help. Her red-gold hair was combined with the silver circlet for a style that would make any princess jealous, and they were just beginning to fuss with the dress when a knock came from the door.

Leigh shooed Maylin off behind a screen while Jaden went to open the door. Who should be standing there when Jaden opened the door than Legolas, dressed and ready for the ceremony. Jaden spared one moment to envy her friend's luck in men and then abruptly tried to slam the door in the prince's face. However, he had all of the speed belonging to an Elf and caught it before the latch closed.

"Is there a reason why I may not see my bride for a moment before we wed?" he asked.

"Yes," Jaden replied. "Tradition! It is bad luck for a groom to see the bride before the wedding, so _scoot_."

"I have seen her before now, and I will be seeing her in only another few hours," Legolas frowned.

"Well then it won't kill you to wait for just a little while, now will it?" Jaden quipped. Then, while Legolas opened his mouth to respond, she heaved the door closed and clapped down the lock for good measure. "Argue with _that_!"

"Who was at the door?" Maylin asked, coming out from the shelter of the screen.

"Someone that one would think would have more patience after over two-thousand years of life," Jaden smirked. "Now let's get busy, we much to do before you wed!"

.O.O.O.

The usual torches lining the walls of the great hall were supplemented with tapered white candles and thick garlands of flowers that wound down even the towering columns that rose to the ceiling. Every seat had been taken, and Elves stood by the walls in ranks, craning their slender necks in order to see the aisle which their prince's bride would soon glide down. The ceremony was rumored to be very strange, but lovely in a sort of human way. Evidently great work had gone into melding the two different cultures' wedding traditions, and all of the forest people had vied to win a place inside the hall where the ceremony would commence. Many of them had been forced to arrive hours early just to ensure a place to _stand_. The seats had almost all been reserved for the nobles, but that had in no way stopped the others from flooding in.

Legolas found himself standing before his people, as their prince, and forced himself to remain calm and regal, at least on the exterior. It was difficult to appear official when he was torn between raging emotions boiling up inside him. He was happy beyond words, excited, worried, and kept reciting the order of the ceremony multiple times over and over again in his head. Naturally, Jack had assured him that Leigh and Jaden had everything well in hand, and Gimli was keeping him light hearted with jokes and taunts at all hours of the day. Both of these fine people were now standing to his left, ready to do their parts as groomsmen... which really meant that they just stood there and Gimli handed him the ring he was to put on Maylin's finger.

It was nearly time; all they were waiting for was the bridal party. Almost at the same instant that he thought this, a small Elf child ran up to Jack and whispered something to him. With a nod, the boy began to stir a sweet, drifting melody out of his tune, in answer to which the large doors at the opposite end of the hall were pulled open.

Jaden and Leigh emerged together, doubling as flower girls and scattering multicolored rose petals along the white walkway the bride was to trod. Each was dressed in cool colors, Jaden in green and Leigh in blue, though the design of their dresses was the same. Leigh had bundled her hair up on top of her head in an effort to look as much like Jaden as possible, and help them blend together. It was Maylin's day, and the focus ought to be on her. The only discrepancy between the two was Galadriel's necklace clasped around Leigh's neck. As she walked silently down the length of the hall, Leigh couldn't resist a slightly fiendish glance at the petals she was strewing across the path of white cloth. She had found something to do with those flowers, all right.

Then two new figures stepped through the doorway, and Legolas was diverted from his wry amusement at seeing Leigh so peaceable and elegant. There stood Glorfindel, dressed in a bright gold tunic with his long, bright hair hanging loose around his shoulders. On the elven lord's arm was a slender young woman dressed all in white, with silver upon her brow and gem around her throat. For a few moments, Legolas did not recognize the elven beauty before him, but he came back to himself when Jack's tune turned into a more ballad-like song, and the people assembled to watch the ceremony began to sing along with traditional lyrics passed down through many generations.

"_Ai, Elbereth!_

_Tiro Nimiel autna!_

_Tiro Celebion tirna!_

_Elen silath lumenn' omentielva!_

Maylin was pleased with the replacement of the usual wedding dirge played at typical weddings, but she barely managed to keep her feet moving as she caught sight of her husband-to-be standing on the very edge of the dias. He was clad in silver as she was clad in white, and a circlet like narrow streams of water twined around his golden hair. Dropping her eyes to the ground, she watched as her tiny satin slippers appeared and disappeared beneath the hem of her silken gown. The cloth shimmered with half-discernable traces of silver and white embroidery that slipped in and out of sight when she moved. A train extended from her lengthy skirts, and the neckline swooped across between her shoulders, dotted with seed pearls. She and the Elf waiting for her were perfectly matched.

The distance between them slowly shrank, each step accompanied by the sweet refrain of Elvish rising from the host of guests. After what seemed like hours, spent walking miles, Maylin reached the dias, where her friends, and bridegroom, awaited her. When they had come to a stop at the summit of the stairs, Glorfindel turned to his young friend and lifted the veil away from her face. With a fatherly kiss on her cheek, he retired back to the base of the stairs and waited by the side of the dias in a seat reserved for him across from Queen Lalaithien and her two other sons.

After a pause, King Thranduil motioned for the two people before him to step forward, and Maylin and Legolas stepped up. The king first looked past the couple in front of him and addressed the entire assembly.

"We have gathered here to bear witness to the joining to two people who have come before us to be joined together in an eternal bond of the heart and soul," he spoke. "One of them is one of our own princes, and the other is a stranger from far distant lands. But despite these differences, they have come to the mutual decision to be wed."

Then he turned his stern gaze upon Legolas, and he said, "You shall be charged with the protection of this lady, and the keeping of her happiness. To her you shall be faithful and loving to the ending of the world. Do you accept this vow?"

"I do," Legolas replied solemnly.

Maylin was now under the elven king's scrutiny, and he spoke again. "You shall be charged with the care of this lord, and the keeping of his happiness. To him you shall be faithful and loving to the ending of the world. Do you accept this vow?"

"I do," Maylin answered.

King Thranduil nodded to them both and took Legolas' left hand and Maylin's right, bringing them together to meet in sight of the people gathered behind the couple. It was the first physical contact between bride and groom throughout the entire ceremony, demonstrating the need for responsibility before rewards. A bit of traditional ceremony now entered into the proceedings, and the two turned to face each other, clasping both hands.

Gimli hobbled forward a few feet and handed a ring forged of white gold to the groom, who slipped it onto the bride's finger with these words: "With this ring, I thee wed, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, so long as we both shall live."

Maylin looked down at the lovely ring now gracing her left hand along with the engagement ring she had already been given. A small diamond winked up at her, and she turned with a smile to accept another ring from Leigh, who gave a wink of her own. She then slipped the band of solid white gold onto Legolas' hand with the same words he had spoken to her.

The bride and groom united, and bound by rings to symbolize their unending love, they moved forward behind the king to where a small table was set up. On it sat a tall vase painted with winding vines nearly covered by wide leaves. This vase was filled with rich, dark soil, and beside the vase there was a velvet pillow on which rested several small white seeds. Using only his hands, Legolas scooped out a small dip in the earth and held the loose dirt from trickling back in while Maylin picked up the seeds and lovingly set them within the hole. Then, together, they swept the soil back over the seeds, their hands brushing against each other as they stopped.

They once again stepped back, and suddenly there was a disturbance beneath the soil as the whole hall looked on in anticipation. Slowly, like a sleepy infant, a seedling rose from the earth. Then it started gaining strength and vitality, shooting up and swelling at its tip with a rosy bud. Leaves sprouted along its stem, and then, once it had reached its full height, the bud began to open. It was slow at first, timid and shy. When it was sure there was nothing to fear, however, it swept out into a glorious bloom, like a silver star in the heavens.

Then, like a story-book come true, Maylin and Legolas met in a kiss, holding it for as long as possible without risking vicious rumors spreading among those ladies who had hoped to be in Maylin's position. On either side of them, their friends smiled brightly, knowing full well how long this union had been in the making.

"_Nai elenath galnathva_," Thranduil recited. "May it be the stars shine upon you."

Every other soul gathered in the hall repeated the elven phrase, and the new pair turned around to the praises of the people. From some hidden fissure in the ceiling, or elven trick, a shower of flowers began drifting down from the lofty ceiling as the bride, groom, and wedding party walked back out of the hall, linked arm-in-arm.

Leigh, having been the one elected to hand Maylin the ring, was standing in a position that left her paired off with Gimli for her exit, and only her hand made it through the distant crook of his arm when she remained upright. Jaden was far luckier, and was paired off with Jack, who was more than her equal in height.

The 'reception', as the Four called it, had been set up outside beneath the waving canopy of the trees. It was really more what one would call a wedding feast, but the woodland Elves were well practiced in the art of making merry, and the lack of pop music and a d.j. was hardly worthy of attention. Music swelled and rose not only from Jack's harp, but from flutes and lyres brought by the guests, who were many indeed, for all those who couldn't fit into the hall were still welcome at the feast. The candle flames swayed to the sliding beat of elvish verse and a few new tunes introduced by the Four.

Every flower within one hundred miles of the king's palace must have been plucked to make the wreaths and bouquets that lavished the tables and tree branches overhead. Roses of all colors and varieties added their sweet odors to the air, and wild flowers were in abundance. The bridal table, however, was decked out entirely with white flowers. Some were roses, and some were kinds the girls had never seen before.

Food was offered in an unending abundance, and at least three of the Four dug in with abandon. Pastries flakier than anything they had eaten back home, meats roasted over a roaring fire or boiled in savory stews filled with tender vegetables, and fruits crisper and fresher than any they had ever had were only a few of the sweet and steamy dishes they were served. Naturally, the wine flowed freely. Gimli was upset by the lack of ale or heartier drinks for a few minutes, but was quickly silenced by the strong flavor of the beverages at hand. It took him all of fifteen minutes to become thoroughly drunk, and he kept on drinking until the early hours of the morning when the sun was rising and he was carried off, asleep, to his own guest chamber.

It was a shame he fell asleep before the bouquet toss, for he would have either been enraged or overjoyed by the catcher of the flowers. Everyone had naturally expected and hoped that Leigh would be the lucky maiden, but, no, she was missed by the flying omen, and it landed in Jaden's unsuspecting hands. Of course, both of her female friends immediately began teasing and asking who the lucky man was, but all Jaden could to in response was blush in shocked surprise and embarrassment.

The bride and groom ate very little of the splendid food, and spent most of the feast looking at each other and smiling fondly. When the cake was finally presented, decked out in (what else?!) flowers, both of the pair slipped the obligatory bite of cake in their partner's mouth without the slightest bit of roughness. Not so much as one crumb of cake or blob of icing smeared their faces, and once again all were reminded just how perfect the two were towards each other.

The lights leapt and played under the shelter of the red and gold leaves, illuminating slim and graceful figures dancing in the dark. It did not take long for both Jack and Jaden to be swept away in the dance, though Jack soon returned to his harp, but Leigh remained at the high table, reserving herself for only one partner, who was not present. With gentlemanly manners, Legolas escorted his new bride into the dance, where they whirled away with the other Elves, all of which welcomed Maylin like a sister or daughter.

After a while, the lights dimmed, and couples began to drift apart and head back to their homes under the trees or high above the forest floor. Once again taking Maylin's hand, Legolas brought it to his lips and kissed it before leading her away into the darkness, back towards the royal caverns. Jack floated away with a pained, bittersweet look on his face and did not reappear till morning, and even then he carried a shadow of that distant look. Leigh and Jaden were the last of the Four to depart, helping to carry Gimli inside.

On their way, they ran into Glorfindel, who had left sometime earlier. He greeted each of the girls and the Elves who were assisting them, then signaled the other Dwarf-bearers to go on ahead without their female assistants. The old Elf gave them an ancient and knowing smile.

"Maylin shall be very happy in her new life," he told them. "I saw her with Legolas only a few moments ago. I hid in a tunnel, so as not to disturb them, and I am very glad I did, for now I am even more certain of the gentle affection they hold for one another."

"Good," Leigh grinned. "But you should know better than to go spying on newly weds, master Elf. It is not always safe."

Glorfindel laughed and placed his hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Your turn shall come soon, and I can only hope that you will be as happy as your friend." His gaze slipped over to Jaden and he smirked, "And yours, lady Jaden."

Jaden muttered something about it just being a stupid ritual and shuffled away to her room. After a little more conversation with her dear, elven friend, Leigh also retired, though she did it with a bounce to her step and a whistle on her lips.

Whenever she married, there would be as few flowers as possible.

A/N: Ah... the first of many lovely weddings... Sigh Yeah, well... for those of you who are seeking some serious fighting action, don't get too worried, I just wrote the first chapter where the bad-guy first appears... and it all goes... somewhere... from there... So, I shall see you all again next weekend! Sound good? Please review and say 'museum' if you have read my author's notes. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!


	5. Of Home and Happiness

Disclaimer: Turtles own their shells, rabbits own their holes, and I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

A/N: Hello again! Keep up the fabulous reviews! You are what keeps both me and my muse happy! Anyway, some more Leigh/Boromir in this chapter, which you poor people haven't seen since Prophecy... Ah, well. For those who read for action and adventure, fear not! The new bad guy will be introduced soon!

_Hail! _

_Anew shall be born a King;_

_O'er Western lands his rule._

_New day shall dawn,_

_When comes the demise of the Ring._

-_Elessar_ by M. H.

Of Home and Happiness

The Four remained in Mirkwood for another month, during which time little was seen of Maylin or Legolas. Sadly, Gimli departed only a week after the wedding, insisting that there were matters he needed to see to, and pointing out that Legolas would hardly notice his absence. This was very true, and the Dwarf departed on schedule with many a backward wave to his young friends.

And so it was that Leigh, Jack and Jaden made the preparations to return home without the aid of the fourth member of their company. They wouldn't exactly be splitting up, but things would be much different now that Maylin was happily married to one of the most beautiful Elves that walked the earth. Anyone who claims that marriage doesn't change other relationships is not speaking true. The _nature_ of the friendship might not change, but even best friends find themselves taking backseats to the new man or woman in their comrade's life. All of these thoughts whirled around madly through the heads of the three youths as they readied the supplies and prepared the arrangements that were necessary for their departure. Soon Leigh might very well be marrying someone. Gimli had blatantly stated that he would literally knock some sense into Boromir if he didn't act soon. Only Jack and Jaden remained unattached in a romantic sense, and they floundered internally as the world around them began shifting and changing before their eyes. As if suddenly finding yourself in a fictional realm wasn't enough.

At last, the day came for the Four to leave the leafy kingdom ruled by Legolas' family. Maylin and Legolas had agreed to go with the other members of the Four back to Minas Tirith, and Legolas had spoken with his father even before Maylin had arrived concerning planting an Elven colony in Ithilien. It had been the Elf's dream to start his own little offshoot from Mirkwood in the ancient and neglected forest where Faramir had been declared prince.

Thoughts of Faramir unavoidably led to thoughts of Boromir in Leigh's mind. Faramir had been declared Prince of Ithilien in thanks for his valiant and courageous efforts during the Ring War while his brother had carried on the position of Steward. Her friend's wedding had aroused doubts about her own future. Really, they were more concerns, but when one is facing the imminent future, everything becomes a doubt. Boromir was the Steward of Gondor, and she would hardly be able to just slip by, unnoticed, as his wife. She would be the Steward's wife in the eyes of the people, and she had already had her fill of the public's attentions. On the one hand, Leigh would have an excellent brother-in-law, as well as a marvelous sister-in-law, and her husband would undoubtedly love her until death did them part. But on the other hand, she would most likely be noticed wherever she went, and her eldest son would have to train to inherit his father's station, not to mention what any other children would have to learn in the ways of protocol and warfare. After all she had seen of governments and wars, she really didn't want her family to be involved in them. She did love Boromir, however, and they said that love conquers all.

.O.O.O.

Dawn came bright and rosy as it sleepily climbed over the horizon, smiling down on the forest below, all painted with warm colors. It was still very early when three grooms led six fleet-footed horses to the mouth of the king's cave. One of these was Asfaloth, the pure white steed that had carried Frodo across the fords in _The Fellowship of the Ring_. His master, Glorfindel, appeared before the other company of riders and departed swiftly, riding away on his return journey to Rivendell.

Leigh, Jaden and Jack came at the same time, Jack heading instantly over to Fengel, who had been somewhat neglected during their stint in Mirkwood.

"Forgive me?" Jack asked his feisty friend. The stallion shook his mane and nosed the boy lovingly. His forgiveness was granted.

"Aw, look at that," Leigh laughed. "The horse and his boy."

"At least my horse likes me," Jack retorted, swinging up into the saddle.

"'At least my horse likes me,'" Leigh mocked to herself before following Jack's example and leaping into the saddle.

Maylin and Legolas appeared a moment later, arm-in-arm, as they always were by that time. The only difference in them since their wedding day and the day they set out to leave, was that they were adorned in riding gear instead of silk and satin.

"Nice to see you," Jaden shouted. "Been enjoying yourselves?"

"Indeed," Legolas replied as he helped his blushing bride onto her horse, "there were no pesky teenagers about."

Before Jaden or Leigh could fire back a response, Jack claimed the spotlight and yelled, "Are we quite ready to leave now? Fengel is about ready to gallop off, with or without permission, and I'd just be along for the ride."

"Say your goodbyes?" Leigh asked Maylin, who was waiting beside her.

"Yes, we are ready," Legolas declared. "We bid farewell to my family just before coming here. And I hear you did the same last evening."

"We aren't the best morning people," Leigh confirmed.

Then they were off at Jack's foretold gallop, zipping along under the trees and the leaves' shadows flickered over them as they passed by below on the dirt path. The world was crisp with approaching winter, and the wind generated by their rapid motion snapped through the riders' hair under the painted trees. Hooves rang out as they pounded the packed earth in a steady rhythm that echoed under the trees. When the wind stirred beneath the cumbersome boughs, great flurries of leaves blew in harvest-colored storms around the horses and trains of red and gold billowed out behind them as they cantered on.

Their way was hurried, as Glorfindel's had been, for winter was breathing in the sharp breezes, and snow and harsh weather were a traveler's worst foes. It would not have done to wait for spring, seeing as how King Elessar (Aragorn) was expecting the return of his three remaining wards soon after Maylin was wed. He wanted them close by, and for obvious reasons. There was fear for their protection, the concern of how they would adapt into their new lives, and the desire to have them firmly established in a place that they could call home. Seeing his old friend Legolas would be an added bonus, as well as the return of the Elf's new bride. Although Legolas' return had been planned, the time schedule had been iffy at best. Now they would be returning together, each preparing to begin a new life.

As they traveled, each journeyer pondered their individual paths. While Legolas, Maylin and Leigh's futures were a little more obvious, Jack and Jaden struggled with the _foundations_ of their futures. They would obviously be welcome in Minas Tirith, but neither one of them wanted to simply rest on their laurels and eat off of the King's table to the end of their days. Jack could possibly go into trade as a minstrel, but that might lead him away from his friends, who had practically become family. Jaden quite bluntly had no idea what she should do. Maylin and Leigh reassured her that there would be plenty of time to think once they reached Gondor, but Jaden was not consoled.

Every night they halted as the weakening sun melted into golden puddles across the sky and pitched their meager camp. Luxury was not what they were after; speed was in far greater demand, and they made do without many comforts in favor of a swifter pace. For once, Jack got a tent to himself, while the others shared. Maylin and Legolas obviously shared their own tent, and the two girls slept together in a small white tent. What made it funny, was that, in this case, it was not such a good thing to be sleeping by one's self. While everyone else was coupled off and slept in close proximity for heat during the nippy nights, Jack was left to shiver under his covers alone. Needless to say, he was teased well and often for his bad luck. Fengel would probably have volunteered to keep his master warm, but the hulking war horse would never have fit inside the teeny little tent.

It took one month for them to cross nearly half of Middle-Earth on their swift steeds, and by that time it was early in the new year. Winter had caught up with them despite their best efforts, but they were well into the sun-warmed southern lands by the time the icy winds were clawing across the barren wilds south and east of Mirkwood. Inns were being constructed as they passed the outlying towns and small villages scattered across the rolling plains and thundering mountains.

All around them, life was coming back to the ravaged lands finally free of the wintery pestilence that spread out from Mordor and Dol Guldur. A fresh breeze blew through the leafy boughs of the forests and played across the golden fields of Rohan. The horrible malady from the east had finally died away into its own darkness, and the wounded land was beginning to heal and grow once again. Everywhere you looked, there was new growth on the swaying trees, or a faster flow to the babbling brook, which bubbled all the merrier without the crushing splash of iron-shod orc feet.

It was the fifteenth of January when the small company trotted through the city gates of Minas Tirth. The gates had been temporarily replaced by thick wooden doors fit to match the height and breadth of the gateway until the marvelous gates that Grond had shattered could be remade into doors even more splendid than before. Legolas' views on the lack of trees and flowering plants had apparently been shared, and baby trees were set in wide pots and vases by the doorway of nearly every home. A magnolia was curving over the entrance to an old home that had been abandoned for years, leafless but promising bright flowers with heavy buds. People had also come back to the once-thriving city, and the old house the magnolia stood guard over was beating with the rhythm of a housewife kneading dough by the open window.

As they passed, a more than a few faces turned up to examine them. Hands fluttered over mouths as gossip sprang from citizen to citizen that the Four and Prince Legolas, the elven friend of the King, had returned. Many of the people had never seen them before, having arrived to settle into vacant homes after the Four had begun their journey back with the Hobbits. Word passed on about the beauty of the Elves, the pride of Lady Leigh, the mysteriousness of Lady Jaden (along with rumors of her outlandish hair), and the wisdom in Lord Jack's eyes as they rode by. Most of it was rubbish, except maybe for the beauty of the Elves, because hardly anyone I know of looks proud, mysterious or wise after a month-long trek across rugged country on the back of a horse. Instead of pondering deep and intellectual mysteries, the Four were thinking more along the lines of a piping hot bath and freshly baked food cooked by someone else.

The citadel rose up before them, gleaming in the bright winter light... a spike to pearl and silver, just as Boromir had described it. They arrived in the mid-afternoon, and the warm daytime sunlight warmed the cool stone with golden fingers. People going about their daily business crowded the streets, and it was much more difficult to get through on a horse than it had been when last they were there. Behind them, little children and eager young lads crowded together to catch a glimpse of the infamous Four, who were so close to their own ages. Once, when an especially brave little girl began following along near Leigh's stirrup, the second-oldest of the Four had smirked and tossed the child a spare apple from her pack that was still fresh from their last stop. The little girl watched them with wide, awed eyes as they progressed on their way up the many tiers of Minas Tirith.

Grooms were waiting for them when they arrived and a guide had been provided to take them to the old house they had shared with the rest of Fellowship once upon a time. They stepped into the upper level with astonishment as they saw brightly dressed courtiers strolling around the flourishing tree that stood regally in the center of the courtyard. The sky was clear save for a few white clouds, the people were happy and talkative, and even the grass was greener. It looked like someone had taken a weathered painting of the courtyard in winter and scraped away the old paint to replace it with fresh, brilliant new colors. Indeed, it hardly seemed possible that this had been the same dreary courtyard that had held the dead and withered tree so short a time ago.

"Will they remember...?" Leigh mused under her breath.

Maylin turned her head and wrinkled her brow. "What?"

"Will they remember all of the sacrifice that was given for their sakes in order to make all of this possible?" the other girl said a bit louder. "Will future generations, or even _this_ generation, remember all of those who died on the field they can see from their lofty towers?"

With a worried frown, Maylin scanned the gaily dressed courtiers and nobles strolling around the white-paved court, and she saw, dispersed among the happier colors, several sable gowns and cloaks.

"Some at least have not," she told her friend, pointing out the mourning women and heirs that walked among their rejoicing companions. "This era will not be _allowed_ to forget what has passed here. Such as these shall keep it fresh in the memories of others."

Leigh nodded. "But there will always be some..."

"Yes," Maylin agreed, "there will always be those who do not acknowledge what others have given so that they may live in peace, but since when is this new?"

Smirking darkly, Leigh nodded and the two followed after Jack and Jaden, who had kept on following their guide. Legolas had waited for them a few paces ahead, respecting their privacy, but waiting to give his wife the proper honor of his escorting her.

As they passed by in their travel-stained riding clothes, several of the loftier nobles, especially noblewomen, gave the mortal members of the Four rather scornful glances. Blood boiled in Leigh's veins as she saw a lady in a heavy pink silk gown giggle to her friend behind her fan while pointing towards Jaden. That did it.

"Go on ahead," Leigh snapped to Maylin and Legolas. "I will rejoin you shortly."

Taken somewhat off guard, the two blinked and nodded before continuing on behind the others. They kept a watchful eye on Leigh for as long as they could without having to walk backwards, and were forced to leave her to whatever she had planned. Usually Leigh and plans did not work out too wonderfully well.

Leigh marched over to the two ladies with a driven stride. They caught sight of her only when she was almost upon them, leaving them only a handful of seconds to gather themselves into the facade of respect and dignity. When the rather dirty girl had reached them, the two ladies dipped into flawless Gondorian curtsies, but their homage was utterly ignored by the outraged warrior before them.

"Save your lying smiles," she snarled. "We both know very well just how much such gestures are worth." Both ladies were thoroughly startled by this outbreak, but even as they opened their puckered mouths to respond, Leigh plunged into her next wave of attacks.

"Did you really think I am so blind as to not see you openly mocking my dear friend behind your flimsy fans?" she demanded. "That girl who just arrived from a very long journey, which explains any dirt on her clothing, happens to be the reason you are standing in this courtyard and not bent under the lash of an orc or worse." Now nearly all of the courtyard was openly watching the tongue-lashing. "She was willing to risk her life to save yours, and you repay her by sniveling and giggling behind your dainty hands. In case you didn't know, I myself am a warrior, and I fought on that very plain and by that very river that you can see very clearly from this place. I would like to show you something." With that, she rolled up the long sleeves that covered her wrists to reveal twin scars encircling her wrists, testaments to the rope shackles she had worn in the past. "Oh and this, too." She tugged her neckline over a bit in order to reveal a round circle with a line extending above and below it. "This is one of several scars I bear that are all nearly exactly the same. I cannot show you the others for the sake of my modesty, but I think you should know that I got them fighting before your city. They are arrow-wounds, and scars left from the blade that cut my flesh in order to pry them out." Leigh tugged her clothing back into position and raised her chin high into the air. "Jaden bears scars as well, and not all of hers are external. Remember that next time you feel like doing a bit of twittering in our direction."

Leaving the two courtiers standing there with their mouths hanging open like fish, Leigh strode back towards the side street her friends had gone down. However, before she had gone more than twenty yards, an elderly lady dressed all in black with a somber veil over her face stepped into her path and placed her hands on her shoulders. Leigh noted with concern that the woman's shoulders were trembling, but before she could speak, the lady lifted her veil and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Thank you, child," she said in a quivering voice. Then she leaned up and kissed the younger girl on either cheek. "May the Valar bless you and your way."

Leigh bowed and saluted to the matron. "And may they bless you, lady." Before anyone else could approach her, Leigh continued on out of the courtyard and slipped down the broad alleyway.

.O.O.O.

Someone along the line had carried word to King Aragorn that his wards were coming, along with Legolas and Maylin, and fresh baths had been prepared for the road-weary travelers before they came to be presented to the King. Apparently, he wanted them to make a good impression on his people, not that helping win the greatest war in history didn't already put them in a favorable light.

Leigh didn't mind the bath one bit. Not only did it relax her aching muscles and clean the dirt and grime from her skin, but she wanted to look better than she had upon arriving to see Boromir again. They had been apart for roughly three months, maybe a little more, and Leigh was desperately hoping that the headstrong fool she had come to know and love hadn't fallen for one of the pampered and primped dolls that were now flooding the capital of Gondor. There was nothing official binding them, and he was still free to choose another woman. Of course, when she had confessed these fears to Maylin the other girl had simply laughed at her, called her a goose, and sent her off to her bath. The threat of Gimli and his axe would probably be a faithful aid in staying loyal to her, even if all else failed.

The girls emerged from their baths with well-combed hair and skin rosy from scrubbing while Legolas emerged looking just about the same as when they had last seen him, except that he had changed his clothes. Jack came out with his hair still a little wet and a happy grin on his face.

"Feels good to be clean again!" he cheered.

"Amen to that!" Jaden sympathized.

They then formed up behind their guide, who had returned to them, and headed back towards the courtyard and the royal throne room. By now the story of the scolding dished out to two of the worst flirts in the city had reached every courtier worth their salt, and they watched the surprisingly young warriors with newfound respect.

As they passed through the marble hallways, each member of the Four felt the giddy child within each of them come bouncing and laughing back to the surface. This place already seemed like home, even to Leigh, who had not had purely good experiences in that place. Jaden watched the booted guards tromping down along the shiny passages, and she had a sudden desire to go skidding down one of those hallways in her socks, maybe she could even recruit the others to play some hockey with her! The somber and adult feelings surrounding Maylin's wedding were now far behind them, and they felt all their old spunk flush through their veins. Oh, what they could do when everyone was looking the other way...

All thoughts of mischief were abruptly dashed from their minds as they stepped through the solemn doors that swung open silently before them. The typical ranks of counselors and courtiers were absent in the echoing hall for once. Silent and regally grave as ever, the gleaming, polished stone of the throne room automatically set them on their best behavior, as if the chamber itself was one of the kings of old, and was listening in on whatever they said, be it foolish or wise. Sitting in his throne at the other end of the hall was the current king, dressed in a long black cloak with his winged crown set upon his head.

When his friends failed to take the initiative, Legolas proceeded to the head of the troop, with Maylin beside him. Something about their friend/king kept them in constant awe, and they once again wondered if the man they knew and loved would be greatly changed since they had last spoken with him. All of their fears were swept away, just as before, when Aragorn came down from the dias and warmly embraced his beloved wards, clasping arms with Legolas. He came last of all to Maylin, whom he greeted with a kind kiss on the cheek.

"May your union be blessed," he said with a broad smile. Then he stepped back and took in all of them at once. "All went well, I take it? I see you all assembled before me, none eaten by spiders or smothered in layers of silk."

"The spiders thing was a close call, actually," Leigh chirped. Aragorn raised his eyebrows as his oldest remaining ward grinned at him.

"A tale I am sure to hear many times over in the coming weeks, I am sure," he said wryly. "And how was your journey?"

"Swift," Jack replied, "and for that I am grateful."

"We all are, trust me," Jaden snorted.

"And how is Arwen?" Maylin interrupted. "Has she been well?"

"Very," Aragorn told her happily. "Though I think she missed you four since all the others she knows have left this city. You will be sure to see her this evening."

"And why would that be?" Jaden asked.

"A celebration has been arranged in honor of your return," Aragorn informed them. "Arwen shall see you all there, and I am sure you shall be seeing much of each other in the coming days."

Leigh began glancing nervously towards the various, hidden servants' doors that blended seamlessly into the walls. "And, uh, would this mean that there will be more vicious but well meaning elderly ladies in our future who do nothing but cause pain for the sake of appearance?"

"If you are in reference to Ioreth, then, yes, she will be coming back into your lives," King Elessar dictated. "For the time being, at least," he amended.

"'Time being' meaning what exactly?" Jaden balked. She wasn't quite in open war with the bossy woman, but she certainly wasn't involved in any alliance. "For a month or two? Till we get married? Until we die...?"

"You two girls at least need a woman to be somewhat in charge of you for the public's sake," Aragorn explained. "I place Jack under her so you two won't riot."

"What is wrong with declaring Queen Arwen as 'officially in charge of the young scallywags?'" Jack inquired.

"Because, as you said, Jack, she is the queen, and you three need more looking after than she would have time for," Aragorn said.

"Are implying that we are infantile?" Leigh demanded, thrusting her fists into her hips.

"Quite," Aragorn replied, complete with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, no," Leigh moaned.

"What?" Maylin asked, both worried and suspicious.

"He has mastered the art of quirking eyebrows!" Leigh declared. "Now he is one of _them_."

"Well in that case, you've been one of 'them' for quite some time," Maylin replied neatly.

Leigh stuck out her tongue, Aragorn surmised that very little had changed in anyone besides Maylin since he had last seen them, and they were dismissed to prepare for the celebrations that evening.

.O.O.O.

Leigh emerged from her chambers in a long blue gown that shimmered with silver threads when she walked. The others were similarly clad in what were becoming their signature colors. Jaden wore green; her sleeves were far simpler than the others, but a pattern rose up from the hem of the dress. Jack wore a golden tunic with plain black leggings, and Maylin had donned a white dress fringed in accents of grey and gold.

It took a long time for Leigh to pry herself away from her mirror. She spent more time than any sane being could arranging her gown and fixing her hair back in her favorite style. She had already been once disappointed with her hope of meeting Boromir again, but she was certain, beyond a shadow of a doubt that the broad-shouldered man would be at the festivities that night.

Her companions sensed this and kept quiet when she appeared by the door later than planned with a pale face and hands red from being wrung too many times. In fact, they were extremely supportive of her. Maylin and Jaden walked on either side of the nervous young woman, Legolas forfeiting his right to walk with is wife in favor of his poor little friend and striding along instead beside Jack, who stayed close behind the flock of girls.

Their first stop of the night was a high-ceilinged hall in which nearly every member of the court and nobility was gathered. They were politely greeted by countless individuals wanted to claim the bragging right of having personally spoken with the Four, and the elven prince who was now married to one of them.

That was perhaps one of the only funny things that the Four had uncovered since their arrival earlier that day. Evidently, Legolas had unintentionally stolen the hearts of more than a few young ladies during his brief rest in Minas Tirith, and the news of his marriage crushed many fair maidens of the city. Maylin had a similar flock of male admirers, who were equally put out by her union with the Elf. Attentions had also been turned to Leigh and Jaden. Jack was as of yet too young to elicit much attention in that area, but the others happily teased him that his day would come soon enough. Leigh had a divided fan base, as it were. Many of the hopeless romantics were thrilled with the thought of their own Steward being in love with the exotic she-warrior from another world, but there were still a few that hopelessly wanted Leigh or Boromir for themselves. Jaden was open, by all accounts of her, and she had reached marrying age in Gondorian society, though she was still rather young. This fact stopped very few dashing (and not so dashing) gentleman from trying to charm her heart away from her. They did not plan on her guardian friends, however, and most of them were shot down before more than the traditional greetings had passed their lips.

Gaily colored ribbons were draped overhead in the glittering reception hall where the Four stood, accepting guests. Legolas stood next to his wife, greeting her friends (and those who hoped to become her friends) as his own. They stayed there for maybe two hours, speaking to the people of Gondor that they had met before they left and meeting new citizens from the farther reaches of the kingdom. This went on until King Elessar and Queen Arwen descended a flight of stairs leading in from another section of the great house that included the fabulous throne room.

Leigh caught her breath as he approached for, beside him, was Boromir, recently appointed Steward of Gondor, and quite possibly the most amazing man still eligible in the room. The royal party came to meet the Four as any other guests, though they embraced formally before the assembly as a testament to the bond between the wards and the royal couple.

"Ah, it has been too long!" Arwen sighed as she draped her willowy arms around Maylin. Her eyes danced over the younger Elf, lingering for just a moment on the two rings on her left hand. "You are much grown."

"Thank you, Lady Arwen," Maylin beamed. "And it is good to see you as well."

The stunning queen glanced around her surreptitiously and gave Maylin a small, secretive smirk. "We must watch the others closely now, you and I, for we must ensure that they are married as happily as we are." Maylin laughed and the queen moved on to Jaden, who she embraced almost as she would a child, and her gaze for her was more solemn and almost mournful.

"How do you fair, Jaden?" she asked. In those endless eyes Jaden felt the terrible illness she had silently suffered on the anniversary of Shelob's stinging her and all the sleepless nights spent tossing and turning in the dark.

"I am well... enough at least," she replied in the same tone. Arwen nodded sagely, a promise of further discussion, and then she moved on to Leigh, who was last of all the girls that she greeted.

"And how are you, daughter of the leaping flames?" she laughed. "Your temper is little changed since last we met if I do not miss my guess."

"You do not miss, lady," Leigh grinned. "And you are as all-seeing as you have ever been."

Arwen matched the girl's roguish smile and peeped over her own shoulder to where Boromir was conversing half-heartedly with a lordling from some southern province. With a gleam in her eye she looked back at the now red-faced girl before her. "I had best move on, lest I hinder further developments. Be well," the elven queen said, moving on to greet Jack.

Leigh suddenly found her soft slippers unusually fascinating as Boromir approached her. The Gondorian lord gave a friendly but brief greeting to the other members of the Four as he moved down the line. Beside her, Maylin elbowed Leigh in the ribs, gave her a wink, and took Legolas' arm to be escorted out to dinner. Then there was another pair of feet in Leigh's sight.

"May I have the honor of escorting you in to dinner?" a wonderfully familiar, resonating voice asked from above Leigh's bowed head.

Carefully, almost cautiously, Leigh lifted her face and slowly inched her gaze up to meet Boromir's eyes, a short ways above her own.

"You may," she squeaked.

Bowing ornately, Boromir proffered his arm to the warrioress, and she gracefully curtsied and accepted it in response. The other couples were already lined up ahead of them: the King and Queen, Maylin and Legolas, and Jack and Jaden; they were paired more from lack of interest in other party-goers than romantic interest in each other.

The train of royals and honored guests passed out through two black doors to stride before an endless courtyard filled with rows upon rows of tables, each packed with average citizens coming to share the celebrations in honor of the Four. Flaming lights were set up in braziers between tables and anywhere else that there was room. Nearly every man, woman and child in Minas Tirith seemed to have shown up and now stood at attention as their King and Queen walked to the head table that was set perpendicular to the others and raised above them on a sort of stone stage.

Once the royal couple were seated, the other couples followed suit, and there was a general ruckus from below as the commoners also scrambled onto the benches laid out for them. The meal was then brought out in rich abundance, course following course with colors and flavors to please both the eyes and tongue. One member of the Four, however, did not enjoy the feast as much as she might have.

Leigh was irrate with herself. She was the brave and fearless leader for pity's sake! What was she doing, going all jelly-legged because of a man she had known for over a year, and who she had even kissed before that time? This wasn't right, something was wrong with her. She didn't act like this, she _never_ acted like this! She had faced down Sauron through the palantir, and she couldn't look a _guy_ in the eye? Yep, something was definitely wrong with her.

Eventually the eating died down and minstrels came forward as the tables and benches were cleared away. Some sang ballads, but the truly popular ones immediately began plucking out the notes of traditional dances, urging the celebrants to let go and enjoy themselves in a reeling, spinning dream of dance and song. Their summons was heartily answered by the people, and they spun happily to the beat of the hand-drum and the lyric notes of the soaring flute. Jack's fingers were itching within five minutes for his harp.

As the others began to chat, sing, or otherwise make merry, Boromir approached Leigh where she stood in the flickering shadow of a candle, conversing with Jaden.

"May I speak with you, my lady?" he asked in a very official-sounding tone.

Leigh's legs went all gooey again. Blinking off her shakes, she turned to Jaden with a look, asking for dismissal. Her friend grinned and took the glass from Leigh's hand.

"I think I'll go find Maylin and Jack," Jaden announced airily, walking off in search of afore mentioned party-goers.

Leigh turned back to Boromir and nodded her consent. "You may," she answered in a voice far more maidenly than she was usually accustomed to.

Once the girl had accepted the gentleman's arm, they strolled out of cheerful courtyard and passed into one of the many gardens laid out behind the imposing structures on the upper levels. A few early buds were bouncing slowly up and down on the thin, bare branches of the seasonal trees as the couple walked down the white-paved path. A fountain gurgled and splashed beside them, splashing liquid diamonds into the air which caught and glittered in the moonlight. It seemed as if the silent garden had slipped through the borders of some long-lost fairyland, and now only the two lovers breathed and moved in the shimmering light of the moon besides the whispering wind.

A snowy-white marble bench drifted out of the silvery shadows, and the Steward led his lady to the seat. Once they were seated, Boromir carefully broke the silence, thus far disturbed only by the fountain, and turned to the lady beside him.

"Many days have passed since we were last together," he said in his soothing voice. "Has ought changed with you?"

"Things are always changing," Leigh replied, pleating the edge of her sleeve. "To what do you refer?"

"I refer, my lady, to the feeling of falling through blinding stars and smelling the mist of another's breath while your heart breaks free from your chest and soars about the moon," Boromir said, his voice gaining passion as he spoke. "I refer to the sensation that blooms in my chest whenever I lay eyes upon you. I refer to the love I bear for you, lady. Has ought changed with you? It has not changed in me."

Leigh pulled in a breath through her nostrils, turning her face up to look at the stars above them, just visible through the branches of the tree they sat beneath. Her reply came slowly but firmly from her mouth. "Naught has changed with me."

Boromir exhaled slowly and placed his hands on either side of Leigh's face. Gently, he brought her eyes back down to look at him, and he saw that they were glassy and suspiciously glittery in the still night.

"Many times have I yearned to say such things," Boromir whispered. "Many times I _ought_ to have said such things, but I am mortal, and I am a fool."

He then rose from the bench and knelt down on the gleaming gravel of the path as the first tears rolled free of Leigh's eyes. With hand, he held Leigh's, and with the other, he proffered a ring. It was a simple, silver band at first glance, but when one looked closer, they might see deftly wrought vines bearing stars, symbolized by very tiny white stones that glittered as the moonbeams played over them.

"I ask as a man in love, to claim your hand," Boromir recited. "Leigh Megiliel, prophetess of the Four, lady of strange and distant lands, will you marry me?"

There was silence for several heartbeats which stretched on into eternity, and Boromir feared for several of those seconds that the woman of his dreams would refuse him. Then his worries were dashed away as she swung her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder a single word.

"Yes."

A/N: What did I tell ya? Huh? Huh? Ker-SHIPPY! Yay! If no one remembers, Megiliel is the name Galadriel gave Leigh in the last chapter of Prophecy. REVIEW! There is some good news for me, and bad news for you: my muse has been favoring my book lately, so I tend to work on that more than this fic. If you want the updates to keep coming on a weekly basis, be sure to drop a REVIEW! Thankies much, and please say 'cute' in your review in honor of Leigh/Boromir.


	6. Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own this fic. Live with it. Steal my characters and face my wrath.

A/N: I'm ticked now because this is the second time I have had to type out this author's note, and I am tired. Many of my reviewers mysteriously vanished, so I hope they return in the near future, or I will be working on my book even more than normal instead of this fic. Oh, yes, and the bad guy will be appearing in, like, the next chapter.

"_Waiting- to stay where one is or delay action until a particular time or event."_ -Oxford University Press Dictionary

Complications

Jaden strolled among the bright host of Gondorians until she spotted two familiar heads a little ways away. Adjusting her course, she steered over to them through the crowd and, to her surprise, found Jack and Maylin without the constant company of Legolas. When asked about this, Maylin shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Aragorn nabbed him," she explained. "Evidently there was someone he thought my husband should be introduced to."

"Brave soul," Jack commented over his glass of watered-down wine, "to be breaking up two newly weds."

Jaden laughed and excepted a glass of the rosy liquid which her friend procured for her. As she sipped, praying that she would not get drunk in front of so many people, two identical shadows draped over her.

"Many months have you been gone," a lyric, elven voice floated from behind them. "And apparently you have changed little."

Whirling around, Jay found herself face to face with Elladan and Elrohir, Aragorn's two elven 'brothers' and the sons of Lord Elrond. Both were dressed for the occasion, and they glimmered like stars in the night sky. These two were very different from the other Elves Jaden knew, and different in more than one sense. While Legolas, Haldir, and any other 'younger' Elves they had come into contact with were typically light-haired, the twins were dark, with hair like the starless sky. There had been other Elves in Rivendell, but between Glorfindel's rigorous practices and Elrond's councils and generally finding their feet, there had been little time to make other friends. Not only were they physically different, these two rascals had learned their lessons on humanity well along with Estel (the name they used for Aragorn). It was typical of them to be seen tromping around with Men and carrying themselves more like artsy Rangers than sons of Elrond. A thought dawned on Jaden as she contemplated these things.

"Why aren't you in Rivendell?" she asked. "I thought you would be with your father."

"Our sister needs us nearly as much as he does," Elrohir confided. "Of course, he was... less than happy with our decision."

"What?" Jack blinked, just tuning in. "What decision?"

"We are staying in Middle-Earth for the time being," Elladan replied, stepping in for his brother. "Naturally, he would like his only other children to be with him now that... Arwen shall not be departing."

The three youths bowed their heads in solemnity. It was a serious thing indeed to give up one's right to immortality in order to love a mortal, and these two were Arwen's own brothers; they would know as well as any what sorrow that family must be feeling. The wedding was beautiful and inspiring, but it was honestly a lose-lose situation. They lost a member of their family to live with the man she loved and be happy for a long life, or they kept her forever, and she spent an eternity in sorrow and regret. Out of the three, Maylin might have best understood the repercussions of such a choice.

"I am sorry." Strangely it was not Maylin, but Jaden who said this, and her eyes could not rise to meet those of the Elves. "It is a terrible thing to lose one that you love, even before you have lost them."

"Do not trouble yourself over it, lady," Elladan soothed. "Arwen has not left us just yet, and there shall be many more years of joy to be experienced with her before we go our separate ways."

In a desperate attempt to break the dark mood, Maylin swung around and presented two wine glasses to the other Elves.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked in an exasperated voice while a Barbie-like smile remained plastered over her mouth.

Elrohir laughed, recognizing the move for exactly what it was and accepted his glass from Maylin's slender fingers.

"Thank you," he said cheerfully.

"No, thank _you_," Maylin retorted.

Smirking as he sipped from his own wine, the twin looked over at his brother, who was watching Jaden intently with a look of intense concentration. Elrohir plucked the other glass from Maylin's hand and offered it to Elladan.

"You look like you could use it, brother," he said in a merry voice.

Elladan took it quickly and shot it back in one go. When his head popped back to its proper position, he blinked and squinted at the glass, his mouth still partially filled with the wine.

"This has been watered-down," he announced to himself.

"Err, yeah..." Jack said, shuffling his feet. "We don't have the best records when it comes to drinking." Elladan raised an eyebrow. "Our tastes... don't quite agree with alcohol in general, so Aragorn thought he should start us off easy."

"And thus begins our long walk down the road towards alcoholism," Jaden sighed, swirling her glass at eye level. Elladan laughed.

"Maylin's the best of us so far," Jack informed Elrohir, "but that's probably just because she's an Elf."

"We do have a higher tolerance for... _potent_ beverages," the Elf agreed.

Jaden was now looking around the crowded courtyard for any sign of Leigh and Boromir. They had been gone for quite some time now. Swaying lanterns and the flickering light from a bonfire made it hard to recognize faces in the press of people. At least they weren't down among the rest of the city's populace. It was even more crowded on the lower level.

"For whom are you searching?" Elladan asked from beside her.

"Leigh," Jaden answered. "She went off with Boromir a little while ago."

"Oh, really," Maylin said, raising her eyebrows. "Well that explains why she didn't appear with you. Have they been gone long?"

"Fairly," Jay replied dismissively, still scanning the faces and frocks for a familiar sight.

At that moment, King Elessar appeared before the entire assembly and his heralds called for quiet. The people obeyed swiftly, looking up at the wonderful new king with anticipation. Jaden spotted Leigh and Boromir standing just behind their sovereign with clasped hands. Aragorn raised his arms and spoke so that the entire courtyard could hear him.

"My friends!" he announced. "It was this night the intention to honor the Four, brave heros who defended Middle-Earth by strength of will, mind, and blade. Tonight, I have been informed of another cause for celebration! Only moments ago, your very own Steward, Boromir, son of Denethor, asked my leave to take the hand of Lady Leigh, one of the Four, in marriage."

Wild cheers erupted from the crowd, including a knot of bouncing friends off to one side. It took several minutes to bring them to peace again, and by then Leigh's face was so vivid a red that the color could be seen from afar off. Boromir had draped his arm around her waist and was grinning smugly to the world. Once the people had ceased their clamor, Aragorn continued.

"I have granted my permission..." more cheers, "and Lady Leigh has accepted Lord Boromir's proposal." A LOT more cheers. "So this night we shall not only honor the deeds past, but we shall celebrate the joy of the future!" Uncontrollable shouts welled up to a deafening roar from the people, and amid the mayhem Queen Arwen glided to Leigh's side and embraced her with all the warmth of a mother or sister.

It was good that Leigh enjoyed that night, surrounded by the cheers and congratulations of her friends, for the next day she would find out exactly how far into the future Aragorn's foretold joy would come to pass.

.O.O.O.

"_Five years?!_ What do you mean _five years?_ Five months I can understand, but five _years...!_"

"It is not something that can be helped," Aragorn sighed, rubbing his temples as he leaned back in his throne. "If it was my decision alone you know very well that the date would be set more on the scale of five months, but this is dealing with tradition..."

"I don't care!" Leigh shouted. "I've risked life and limb for Gondor, and I would sort of like to marry the man I happen to be in love with before Maylin gives birth to her fifth child!"

"Elves give do not conceive children as quickly as mortals do, Leigh," Aragorn reassured her. "I'm sure you two will still be on an even playing field in a few years..."

"Umm, have you happened to _see_ those two together?" Leigh asked. "Somehow I'm doubting that it will take five years."

Aragorn began rubbing his fingers over his eyes. "You will still be young, Leigh. You are only just twenty-one now, you will still be young when you marry."

"_Five years_," the girl continued to growl, spinning around and marching towards the door with her hands balled into fists at her side. "_Five years_."

As the raging woman's footsteps echoed into silence down the corridor outside, Aragorn rose from his throne with a groan and walked slowly towards the small table bearing his morning meal.

"Has she left?" a male voice asked from one of the servants' doors.

"Yes, you can come out now," Aragorn replied in a demeaning tone.

Boromir strode into sight and leaned back against the table while helping himself to a roll. "She did not take that well."

"Neither did you," the king pointed out. Boromir nodded. "At least you didn't have to tell her. And you won't have to tell her any unpleasant news for the next five years, so think of that as a benefit of not being wed in the near future."

The Steward examined his roll and frowned. "True. But it's just about the only benefit."

In exasperation, Aragorn leaned forward onto the table and shook his head. "Between the two of you, I shall lose my mind within one year of this engagement."

.O.O.O.

Jaden found herself standing on the bank of a broad stream that flowed through the elaborate garden behind one of the common meeting halls. Whether the stream was there naturally, and had been built around, or if it had been made artificially, Jaden could not tell. She was like that stream. She herself didn't know anymore which world she belonged to, and she appeared slightly unnatural to both sides. Things could never be as they were before, but she didn't know what they had now become.

Perhaps she out of all of her friends _remembered_ their old home the best, but she also felt the most detached from it. She could remember her blessed black-out shades and down blanket, but she could no longer picture herself asleep in her unnaturally dark room, or making a simple breakfast downstairs. The others always seemed to be perfectly happy in Middle-Earth, but there was something hanging in the air above their heads, a whisper that they were not finished with the world they had been born in just yet. Maybe they would go back, at least to clinch their departure and say goodbye in some way, but Jaden felt like she would never be able to return, like it would be a sin to go back.

She was now standing a railed bridge that arched over the crystal waters of the stream. About her shoulders, her cloak flapped as a breath of winter blew from behind her, but she didn't even notice as she stared into the eddying currents.

There was something undone something... unfinished. A sort of second sight shifted in the back of her mind, screaming in quiet tones of something unnoticed and deadly with its eyes set upon her. It was coming, it was flying on wings of shadow to find her. But it had already found her. It was waiting... waiting... ever so patiently...

"Lady Jaden?"

Jay started and spun around. Elladan was behind her, swathed in a dark cloak that billowed in the chilled breeze along with her own. The Elf was standing at the end of the bridge, and he approached her as she stared, trying to gather her thoughts back to the present.

"Are you well?" Elladan demaned, staring hard at her.

"I- I am fine," Jaden stuttered, just remembering that she had a tongue and how to use it.

Elladan frowned, looking unconvinced. "You looked ill."

"I am fine," Jaden repeated.

Elladan bowed his head in consent and rose it to again to meet the girl's eyes with his own piercing stare. "The air is unusually cold, my lady. You should withdraw to a shelter."

"I am fine," Jaden said again. She had not moved from her initial position when she had first replied.

"Lady Jaden," Elladan said in a serious voice. "It was you who first sympathized with my brother and I over the future loss of our sister. Why?"

"I don't know," Jaden admitted. "I felt it. I understand loss, even though my friends are all alive and well..."

"You lost yourself in Mordor," Elladan finished.

When Jaden turned her eyes to really look at the Elf he sighed and pushed a hand back through his black hair. Elladan rested on the sturdy rail of the bridge and looked, much as Jaden had, into the water below.

"I have seen many great men lose some part of their souls during dark times," he said eventually. "This is the first time I have seen it in a woman, though from what I hear it was much the same with Lady Eowyn of Rohan."

"What can I do?" Jaden asked. Elladan looked over at her. "To get myself back again?"

"Fight," Elladan said simply. "Fight back."

"There is... more," Jaden said after a pause. "It's like a sixth sense, like all of the other senses combined on a spiritual sort of level."

"Continue," Elladan said, wrinkling his brow.

Jaden gulped as she searched for the right words. "There is _something out there_. Not all of the evil was purged. Something is still alive and well, and it is _seeking_ me. I sense it when things are quiet; I can almost see it, almost hear it. There is another presence that is after me, but that is all I know."

"This is rather abrupt."

"It's been coming on slowly," Jaden confessed. "It is part of the reason I fear the dark. It seems to flourish there."

The Elf gazed sternly into the endless swirls of the stream, focused on his thoughts. "This does not sound well, my lady."

"What exactly do you mean?" Jay frowned.

Elladan did not answer her, but said instead, "I must speak with Elessar." And then he marched briskly out of the garden, leaving a blinking and confused Jaden behind him.

.O.O.O.

Aragorn stood surveying his new kingdom from a long, thin window in the tower. The fate that had haunted his steps for so many long years, and haunted those of his forefathers, had been fulfilled in a span of one year. Often he wondered if things had come together too fast for his people, but everyday their smiles and reverent bows reassured him. His elven brothers, Elladan and Elrohir were also eternally bound to him in love and friendship. They had remained behind to help their sister, his wife, but they also stayed to help their brother firmly establish his rein. Without them he would be months behind his current progress.

The Four's return was also a welcome relief to the new king. Leigh's faithful sword was always a welcome addition to the training field and her sharp wit a cunning ally against some of the more wily courtiers. Legolas, his old friend, and Maylin gave him the royal support he needed to carry weight with the ancient noble houses of Gondor. Jack was becoming a very promising young minstrel, and his skill with a bow wasn't bad in the least. The boy had managed to establish ties with Lothlorien, Rivendell, Rohan and now Gondor as his ward. Last of all there was Jaden, and it was she that most concerned Aragorn. The girl had always been on her friends' heels in mischief and mayhem, now she seemed far more withdrawn, and Legolas had reported that the girl's fear of the dark still lingered. Neither of these were good things, and he had set the other members of the Four to helping bring back their old friend from her dreary depression. There were so many things that needed to be done, but his young friends would always be high in his standings.

He was suddenly thrown from his thoughts as the doors slammed open behind him, revealing none other than Elladan, his elven brother.

"We must speak, brother," the Elf said before King Elessar could even give him a proper greeting. "It is about your youngest ward, Jaden."

"What is wrong?" Aragorn asked in concern. "And she is not the youngest, she is Jack's elder."

Elladan waved the information off with a gesture of his hand and went on. "She senses something abroad; something that is evil."

"How do you know this?" asked the king, creases cutting across his brow.

"She said as much to me," Elladan replied. "I do not believe it an idle fantasy or even the remnants of the Ring upon her conscience. Some new breed of darkness is lurking in wait... or perhaps an older breed of darkness that was not cleansed from the earth in the great battles before our time."

"Brother," Aragorn sighed. "I shall do everything in my power to protect and defend Jaden and the others of the Four, but I fear that I need more than vague fears and shadows to fight."

"I fear that we may not have long to wait for such shadows to take on a solid form," the Elf said gravely.

.O.O.O.

Day was breaking outside Jaden's window, but she really couldn't care less as she floated in a foggy land of dreams, undisturbed by the pesky birds screaming at her just outside. As usual, the thick curtains beside her window had been left open during the night, and a small lamp was still weakly burning on her bedside table. Light did not bother her as much as it used to in the mornings, seeing as how she kept it with her all through the night. Sleep had become a peaceful escape of rainbow webs woven through dreams of her old life and the mysterious beauties of the Elves.

As she floated in her gossamer cloud, the conversation she had shared with Elladan the Elf replayed in a glass bubble. The Elf's face was the only part of the scene she could clearly see, and it stood out in sharper clarity than real life ever could. That was strange...

"WAKE UP!"

The bubble abruptly popped and Jaden plummeted through the tatters of her cloud as something heavy slammed into her gut.

"Up! Up! UP!" came the incessant chant.

Jaden groaned loudly and tried to flop over, but hands were there to stop her and suddenly something _very_ heavy was planted on her stomach. Prying her eyes open, she found to her great annoyance that her dreaming state had been shattered by none other than her _dear friend_ Leigh, who was becoming less of a dear friend by the second.

"Ge'off," she muttered, trying to swat her thoroughly-awake tormentor.

But Leigh had done this many times before it the past, and she knew how to keep her seat on Jaden's stomach without getting walloped. She ducked and swatted back, effectively keeping clear of the swinging weapons. Jaden growled and glared groggily up at her former friend.

"What d'you want?" she slurred angrily.

"I want you up and dressed," Leigh quipped. "We have things to do, and we need to get moving really soon if we want to escape without Ioreth's detection." With that, she bounced off of Jaden and trotted off to the other side of the room.

"What?" Jaden asked, sitting up. "Where are we going?"

"Out," stated Leigh flatly. "We are going for a wonderfully long, probably-unsafe ride if you must know."

"Oh, so you woke me up at an unearthly hour in order to get my neck snapped by a rearing horse?" Jaden asked sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you as well as it does me," Leigh shrugged. "If you want to look at it in a negative light, then yes. But you're still coming with me. Get dressed."

A/N: Sooo...? You like? You don't like? Jaden to angsty? Please say 'pop' in your reviews! Thanks!


	7. The Unthinkable

Disclaimer: I do not own a million dollars, and I do not own Edgar Allen Poe's works or The Lord of the Rings.

A/N: Hello! Well, you sort of bounced back, I got about seven reviews for the last chapter... not bad, pretty good! Anyways! The long awaited chappie has arrived! By the way, after this chapter, I shall be responding to my annonymous (THAT is spelled wrong...) reviewers at the end of the chapter in my author's notes. Soundeth good? Wonderful! Hope to see many reviews! You people make my day!

"_Lo! Death hath rear'd himself_ _a throne_

_In a strange city, all alone..."_

-_ The Doomed City (The City in the Sea)_ by Edgar Allen Poe

The Unthinkable

As much as Jaden hated to admit it, Leigh had been right; the fresh air blowing in her face was a welcome relief. The bright sunlight warmed her clammy skin and her choppy hair was tossed around by playful fingers of the toying breeze. To her it was almost as if they were back in their own world, years earlier, when they had gone on a trail ride together. Of course, Leigh wasn't screaming and falling off of her horse, so that wasn't possible. Jaden's own riding skills had improved, and she grew better daily with thorough instruction from the better riders she knew.

Settling into Minas Tirith hadn't been as dull and uneventful as she had been afraid it would turn out to be. Aragorn had handed them a full schedule filled with everything from official appearances for the public to weapons training and speaking skills. They had been promised release from many of the lessons in the culture department once they proved to him that they were competent in manners suitable for whatever existing court they might have to attend as representatives of Gondor and the King. Being a royal ward was not as easy as it sounded, especially if one has been raised in world where your main etiquette concerns revolve around please, thank you, and not belching or slumping too badly at the table.

Elvish was another issue that left Jaden tongue-tied... literally. Legolas was instructing them for the time being, but that would only last for another month or two, when the Elves from Mirkwood would arrive to help launch the Elven colony in Ithilien. At that point the three remaining wards would be on their own and at the mercy of whoever was assigned as their next instructor. Aragorn himself could teach them, but he hadn't the time. The next obvious choices would be Elladan or Elrohir, but Jaden felt a strange uneasiness about having Elladan as a teacher. When she had shared this feeling with Maylin, the elf had simply asked "Why?"

So there they were, pounding across the open plain before the dazzling city with wind tugging their hair into complete and utter disarray. Leigh had been right to leave early. Ioreth would have their heads when they got back... but that was still in the distant future, and Jaden's worries were melting away in the golden sunshine.

"This is wonderful!" she shouted to Leigh over the wind generated by their galloping.

"We'll have to bring the others next time," the other girl agreed.

"And we could have a picnic or something!" Jaden added eagerly.

"I like this plan!" Leigh laughed jovially. "Next time that old shrew turns her back, we are OUTTA THERE!"

They kept their zooming pace until they had cut across the Pelennor just to the left of the soaring city of Minas Tirith, soon leaving the plains behind for the quiet solitude of the nearby woods. New green grass was rapidly replaced by sparse, low-lying scrub and ancient trees that rose like solemn sentinels keeping watch over the forested hills. If they kept going, they would soon reach the realm of the Woses, a small, squat people that dwelled in the mountains between Gondor and Rohan. The Pukel-men that Jack had seen in Rohan had been made by these people many thousands of years before.

Once under the shady roof of the woodlands, Leigh and Jaden both dismounted to give their slathering steeds a rest. While they walked along the leaf-carpeted forest floor, the two friends lapsed into a companionable silence. It had taken them many years to get used to the feeling of silence reining between them, but with much practice they had soon grown used to letting the quiet envelope them when there was nothing to say. If something important came up, they would say it, or if a thought dawned on them, they would share it, but they didn't feel the need anymore to babble away in an effort to fill uncomfortable gaps in conversation. If you know anything about these two girls, you know that they are by no means soft spoken or especially quiet people. It was simply a matter of getting used to and accepting silence.

The woods around them were hardly quiet to the trained ear. Their horses made plenty of excess noise with their hooves, and they themselves were not perfectly silent as they meandered farther into the woods. Above them, a few nosy squirrels poked their furry heads down through the intertwined branches to glance and chatter at the intruders.

They stopped at last in a small break in the trees, through which the sky and its passing clouds could be seen. Over time they had both lost their fear of becoming lost in strange woods and other unknown places. The sun was always a sure friend if one knew how to use it, and at night the stars were better than any map. Only strange cities with twisting streets still baffled them in the way of directions. Such things were worse than mazes.

Leigh sighed blissfully as she collapsed on the springy turf that had grown in response to the rare sunlight penetrating the woods. Knowing that her horse was securely tied and that there were still many hours before they would need to start back to the Citadel she relaxed into the blissful comfort of nature. Experience had taught her many things, and one of those things was that few beds could compare with the bracing scent of newly crushed grass blades beneath one's head, or the multifaceted support of growing things cradling you.

Jaden followed in much the same manner, supporting herself with a rough-barked tree as she tossed multi-colored balls into the air and seating herself in the grass. With the city out of sight, most of Jaden's discomforts and foreboding sensations had passed out of mind. Elladan's face popped up in her head from time to time, but she attested that to the fact that he had saved her life during the battle before the Black Gates, and she was only just getting to really know him.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" she blurted.

Her companion lifted an eyebrow and squinted at her as she sat part-way up. "Maybe," she replied. "But love is a terribly tricky thing to pin down and declare 'yea or nay' to. Take my relationship with Boromir versus Maylin's love for Legolas for example. Legolas probably loved her in some way from the get-go, but it took Boromir and me a while to realize that there was really anything between us. He stared at me a lot, but that was all for a while. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Jaden twittered unconvincingly. "It just popped into my head."

"I'm sure," Leigh said, narrowing her eyes into slits.

Jaden shrugged off the look and went back to her juggling. After a few more minutes of scrutiny, Leigh followed her example and returned to her previous engagement with La-La Land.

The sun climbed up to its climax and began to drift down again before the girls began to grudgingly take account of the time. They had happily 'wasted' the day by doing absolutely nothing of consequence away from the bustle and bump of the city. Next time they came they would most definitely bring the others. Who knew what atrocities they had suffered at the hands of Ioreth, the mad care-taker, in their absence? Would she have made Jack sew in order to make up for the fact that she couldn't force the girls to do such painful, finger-jabbing work as usual? It was a funny image for certain.

They eventually forced themselves up from their comfortable positions and began preparing their mounts for the trip back. However, as Jaden was fastening the bag containing her juggling balls to the horse's other saddlebags, something threw a shadow over the peaceful glen, and the birds rose as one, screaming in alarm as they flapped away.

Leigh muttered a Dwarven curse she had picked up from Gimli while drawing her sword, which she had brought out of habit. Before Jaden could even turn around whatever was swallowing the light was upon them, and the world went black.

.O.O.O.

From high above the Pelennor Fields, Boromir waited and watched as the sun stained the lower sky violent shades of pink, violet and gold as night dealt the shining orb its daily death-blow. Its bright beams spilled across the horizon in a dazzling array of shattered colors. Each different color or shade was compatible with the one thing in the Steward's mind: the love of a woman.

He had put on a placid face for Aragorn's benefit, but they both knew that this arrangement pleased no one except for the few stiff-necked courtiers and members of the general populace that lived in an era gone by. Young Maylin was an _Elf_ for pity's sake, and she was already married. Why on earth couldn't his own wedding take place in a time-span more along the lines of five weeks instead of five _years_? He had been raised as the next Steward of Gondor, so he understood the how's and why's of nearly every painstaking detail in his society, but such a lengthy engagement had not been seen since the wedding of his _father_. Times had changed, and Leigh wasn't even from their time, so was it really fair to make her wait for so long? Of course, Aragorn's hands were tied, and he understood that, but he didn't have to be happy about the whole fiasco by any means.

Ah, Leigh... he needed to see her again. The two had not had much of an opportunity to speak since that night in the gardens, and he had, honestly, been too cowardly to tell her about the waiting-period himself. Just because they couldn't wed just then didn't mean that they couldn't speak or hold hands for the next five years. So long as they didn't kiss in public, Aragorn had said, they were allowed to behave in such a manner as long as they stayed within the bounds of propriety. Boromir sniffed. He hardly needed to be lectured on that point, either. It was yet another one of the endless lessons he had learned growing up as the next leader of Gondor.

The sun continued to sink until the stars glittered overhead, and still there was no sign of either Leigh or Jaden. Of course, it was always possible that they had snuck in without his notice before he came out to watch for them, and if that were true they would be there that evening at dinner. When Ioreth had found out that two of her precious pupils were missing, she had flown straight to the king, who had then informed her with a pleasant smile that he had authorized Leigh and Jaden to 'escape' that day. What he failed to tell the pesky menace was that there had been somewhat of a bet involved. If Leigh had managed to sneak out with Jaden before Ioreth discovered their plot, she was free for the day, but if she was caught, she would have to spend an extra three hours practicing stealth with those of Faramir's Rangers that were currently residing in the City. Apparently, she had passed the test with flying colors. It would be in Leigh's character to simply sneak back in and let everyone worry and fuss until she popped back up again, completely prepared and ready for the evening meal. Jaden might not have liked that... the new Jaden anyway. On the other hand, the whole point of this little exercise had been to help get Jaden back to herself, and the old Jay would have had no qualms about leaving half of Minas Tirith in turmoil to get a good rise out of her friends.

Despite his own reassurances, Boromir was worried as he scoured the plain before him for any signs of the two riders.

.O.O.O.

The next dawn, his fears were shared with all those who were friends of Leigh and Jaden. According to Jack, the two girls had not returned the night before, and he had kept a sharp watch out for them all through the dark hours. Maylin and Legolas reported that neither one had come to see them all through the previous day, and Ioreth said likewise (although it was highly unlikely that either one of the girls would have gone to see her).

While it was certainly possible that they had merely lost track of time or had become lost in the woods, the possibilities of foul play were now weighing heavily on everyone's minds. Orcs were still on the loose, and the occasional warg tended to materialize from time to time in some remote forest or wilderness. Evil men were also still being brought to heel, and any one of them would have leapt at the chance of striking back at the King and country that had driven them from power...

The day was already hardly event-less, due to the imminent arrival of Faramir and Eowyn from Ithilien. Aragorn was clearly torn between attending to his duties as host or pounding out on his horse to track the two girls while their trail was still fresh. His worries were both alleviated and intensified when the newly weds finally arrived in the late morning.

Two riderless horses were in their train which had been found wandering with rolling eyes on the Pelennor early that morning. Their trappings were well-made, and each bore the crest of the royal house, clinching the case as to whom they belonged to. The moment he was told of the mysterious disappearance of the two royal wards, Faramir volunteered, or rather insisted, on being placed in the party that was to go out in search of them. Within an hour, the horses were saddled and laden with enough provisions for several days of survival in the wilderness.

Queen Arwen was left to take care of the city while nearly every able-bodied male of noble heritage prepared to set off in search of the missing members of the Four. Aragorn led them along with Boromir, the sons of Elrond, Faramir, and Legolas. Naturally, Maylin and Jack threatened to ride out alone and become lost themselves if their king refused to let them join the party, so they were allowed to come as well. Eowyn wanted to go, but Arwen herself requested that she stay behind with her in order to help manage the city while the others were away. She acquiesced and watched from the walls as the search party rode away over the green field.

.O.O.O.

They halted when they reached the glen where Leigh and Jaden had spent their peaceful afternoon. It was Aragorn who called the stop, his eyes riveted on the ground, where deep furrows in the earth raked across one side of the grassy clearing, and Jaden's bag that held her juggling balls was lying abandoned. Up to that moment they had all still hoped and prayed that this whole episode would result in finding the two girls trudging around the woods, thoroughly embarrassed but safe and whole. Such dreams had now been dashed, and a fresh fear clenched them as the party surveyed the fearsome gouges left behind by whatever had taken the girls.

"What monster left these?" Boromir asked through his fear-stricken voice.

By now the king had dismounted and was pouring over the tussled ground. Jack and Maylin watched on solemnly as the old Ranger put his exemplary tracking skills to good use. Vaguely, Maylin noticed that there were no animals skittering around or singing in the area.

"These marks are strange to me," Aragorn announced, half to himself. "They look as if some great bird landed and then took to the air again in this place, but there are the wrong number of toes on the feet, and their composition is alien to any bird I know of."

Carefully, Aragorn continued to go over the puzzling tracks, grimly tracing the girls' paths as the meandered around the area and discovering where the horses had been tethered. Then, to his great confusion, he found another set of prints, those belonging to a booted man. Curious, he followed them from where they left the first grouping of bird-like tracks to where they went over to the end of the girls' trails. Suddenly he recoiled and stumbled backwards, staring in horrified mortification at the final set of the man's prints. _They MERGED into the beast's tracks!_

"My lord?" one of the guards asked uneasily.

Maylin leaned forwards in her saddle. "What is it? What do you see?"

Grimly, Aragorn shared a glance with Faramir, who had also seen the morphed prints in the dust.

"We camp here," he declared firmly. "Tonight we hold council."

.O.O.O.

The night air was chill and sharp as Jack and Maylin shuffled, hunched against the stiff wind, through the dark trees to where Aragorn's tent was pitched. He had declared that they would hold council that night, but he hadn't mentioned that he would be practically locking himself up with the sons of Elrond, Legolas, Faramir and Boromir until the time for the _actual_ council arrived. It didn't take a lot of brains to realize that by now most things of import would have already been discussed, and that the two remaining members of the Four would be... spared... knowing certain, probably important, facts. It aggravate them both to no end, and they purposefully spent their afternoon going over every scrap of natural and unnatural history they knew concerning Middle-Earth that might shed some light on the incident. Together, they came up with next to nothing.

Aragorn had surmised that whatever sort of creature had descended on the two girls, it had carried them away with it, to where ever it nested or had a lair. This was an extremely obvious statement, seeing as how no remains of their dear friends had been found in the near vicinity, and the tracks seemed to suggest that the creature had left carrying more than when it arrived. That last bit was mostly guess work, though, seeing as how they really had nothing with which to compare the tracks to.

With a mumbled thanks to the guard holding the tent flap aside for her, Maylin walked into the modest tent that was already rather full. When Jack stepped inside and struggled into a seat on the covered floor, it was beyond the limits of 'cramped.'

"Any news?" Maylin asked deliberately.

Aragorn sighed but held her gaze evenly. "It depends on what you mean by 'news.' We still do not know what manner of beast flew away with our young friends, or even if they still live. However, we do have further evidence of a track left by the creature; apparently it disturbed the taller trees quite severely as it passed. The thing must have been flying _very_ low."

"Well, it would have to be to avoid detection from watchers in the City," Jack pointed out.

This time it was Faramir who answered, nodding in approval of Jack's growing prowess in tactics. "We think it also must reside near here. To come so near the city would be a great risk for it, and the thing must know that, even if it is only a dumb beast. So it must have known that there was something of value worth taking such a risk in this place, which leads us to believe that this is an intelligent monster that thinks as clearly as you or I... or clearer."

"With this in consideration..." Aragorn continued after Faramir, Jack and Maylin glanced at each other apprehensively, "we would rather you return to Minas Tirith with two of my Rangers."

"No way!" "You _must_ be joking." exclaimed the two friends.

"Just because I'm married now doesn't mean that I've suddenly lost the ability to fight," Maylin nearly growled.

"And I'm no mean shot with a bow!" Jack cried. "You can't just leave us behind, they are OUR friends! Don't take this personally, but we have known them far longer than any of you have, and we have as much or more right to see them than any other person in this room!"

"We know, Jack," Legolas replied. "But we have our reasons for asking."

Maylin was now glowering openly at her husband. "What 'reasons?'"

"Whoever or whatever carried off Leigh and Jaden _clearly_ knew what they were," Aragorn boomed in a voice that drowned out any retorts. "It stands to reason that whatever caught them wouldn't mind catching you two as well. For all we know, this is some ancient pawn of Sauron's that escaped his demise and is now out for revenge against the Four. Either that, or it is some creature that is seeking to control their power, and would thus still be after the two of you. This is why we are asking you to go back."

"You said 'asking,'" Jack pointed out.

"I believe that our brother learned long ago that flatly ordering any one of the Four to stay behind from danger is like ordering the river to turn back from the ocean," Elrohir smirked. "Yes, he asked."

"Well the answer is still 'no,'" Maylin snapped, rising to her feet and stomping out of the tent.

The slender Elf continued to storm away from the tent until she was more than a few yards away, and then she plopped down huffily on the cold ground with her arms folded over her chest. Oh, she was far beyond 'mad' by this point. At that moment she was considering riding out by herself after her friends that instant or bursting into tears. As she sat raging, something flopped over to her right, and she whipped her head around to be ready in case of danger.

To her surprise, all she saw was a small, confused bat teetering around dizzily. The ugly little thing continued to fumble around on the ground before seeming to remember its wings. With a mighty heave for its small frame, the mammal shoved off of the ground and flapped away after its crunchy, insect dinner.

Maylin smirked, marveling at the tiny thing's amusing stupidity... and then she saw them. Unable to believe her eyes, she leaned forward until her face was only inches away from the ground. Then she pounced to her feet and dashed back inside the tent. As the others turned to look at her, panting breathlessly in the doorway, she barked out, "I know! I know what made those marks in the ground!"

.O.O.O.

Cold air blew in through invisible slits in the chilly, wooden room. That was the first thing Jaden was able to surmise about her situation. She woke slowly and found herself in a room that was pitch black with an icy breeze blowing down her back. Beneath her fingers, she could feel rough, swirled grains of fairly-new-cut wood, helping her decide that she was in some sort of wooden cell. As of yet she had been unable to gather the necessary courage to further explore her surroundings, spending her energy on trying to remember how she had gotten there and worrying about what else might be just waiting for her to move...

Her memory met an inconvenient blank when she tried to picture what exactly happened after the shadow fell on them and Leigh drew NoleMacil. Nothing, that is exactly what she remembered. Her horse had screamed, and she'd just randomly blacked out. Why had she blacked out? She had no idea, but she had. And now she was sitting on a wooden floor, in a dark room, with a chill air blowing down her back. Then an idea dawned on her. If she had been with Leigh when she blacked out, then maybe Leigh had been transported to the same place. But then... where was 'this place?'

"Where _are_ we?" she groaned aloud.

"In trouble, I presume," a voice answered.

Jaden started but quickly recognized the voice as belonging to her friend, and apparently sister in bondage. "Leigh?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Uh-huh," the cocky warrior answered. "It's about time you woke up. By the way, you don't have to whisper, no one's come in or by here in quite some time."

"Can you reach me from wherever you are?" Jaden asked.

"Not unless you're lying about one yard away from my feet," Leigh chuckled wryly. "Whoever tossed us in here tossed _me_ into some manacles attached to the wall. Apparently they considered me dangerous. Clever them. So if anyone is to do any coming or going, I'm afraid it will have to be you, unless you also are attached by means of metal to the nearest wall?"

"No," Jaden replied, "no, I'm free. But where exactly _are_ you?"

"Three scoots to the right and straight on till '_thump!_'" Leigh cried cheerily.

Being extremely cautious of splinters and any sign of danger, Jaden followed Leigh's calm and steady voice until she literally did thump into her friend.

"Oh, well done!" Leigh sang out. "I don't suppose you would happen to have a key on you, would ya?"

Without really thinking about it, Jaden did indeed run her hands down her sides in search of a key, or something to pick the lock with. "No, sor- Oh, wait a minute. What's this?"

"You don't mean to tell me you actually _have a key_ do you?" Leigh asked.

Jaden blinked, wide-eyed in the darkness, her fingers clasped around something that she held just in front of her nose, straining in vain to see it. "Actually, I think I do."

Leigh muttered something under her breath and then began holding a two-way conversation again with Jaden. "Well, if you have a key, why don't you just try it in these locks? It couldn't hurt."

Taking Leigh's advice, Jaden fumbled with the key until she managed to slide it blindly into the lock keeping the manacles from falling away. She turned it, expecting it to jam or do absolutely nothing, but to her great surprise the key was ripped out of her fingers as the iron shackles clanked to the floor. Leigh squirmed the rest of the way up into a sitting position, sighing and rubbing her wrists.

"Why does it always have to be me that gets tied by things?" she sighed.

Without any warning, the door suddenly shattered into thousands of wooden shards and splinters that sprayed around the room, dangerously near the girls. Surprisingly, it was not blinding daylight, or even the heated glow of torches or candles that rushed in upon them, but an almost tangible darkness that swirled and writhed it tortured forms of lost souls long dead. Leigh instinctively reached for Nolemacil, and shouted in frustration when she groped at nothing but empty air.

The poisonous vapor seemed to almost materialize suddenly, and there was a tall man with hair blacker than the dark and a long cloak that brushed along against the ground. There was a sort of light coming from behind him that illuminated all so that one could see, but made everything darker at the same time. In this malnourished glare, Jaden and Leigh both had time to examine the cloak that swathed the limber figure in darkness. Twisted shapes of fell and agonizing things whipped and twirled across it, visible more in the dark than in the light. Then they happened to look up at his eyes, and all thoughts about the cloak were forgotten. His eyes were like willow-the-wisps, and gleamed an icy blue as the shadows danced across them. Suddenly, he tossed back his head and laughed in a clear voice that shocked his prisoners. When his head came back down, his terrible eyes flitted merrily from one captive to the other.

All the while Jaden trembled behind Leigh's protective form, for that voice was the voice that whispered in the back of her darkest memories and lurked behind the veils of her nightmares. This was he who had murmured his dark forebodings in her ear since the fall of Sauron, and especially since her return to Minas Tirith. She desperately wished that her hopes had been right, and that he was merely a figment of her imagination. But, in general, figments of one's imagination do not stand there looking smugly like the cat who got the cream.

"Who should have guessed that I would have two of the illustrious Four as my guests?" he laughed in a coolly cultured voice. "I must say, though, you certainly took your time getting through that little ruse."

"Beg pardon?" Leigh growled, brandishing her fists in place of her sword.

The dark stranger eyed her fleshy weapons with open mirth and a dark smirk painted his lips.

"Even you are cleverer than that, Leigh," the man mocked. "Surely you knew that no prison warden would be so foolish as to leave the keys to the shackles in his prisoner's pocket. It was as entertaining as I had hoped it would be! Bravo!" He applauded, clapping his hands elegantly.

"And who, exactly, are _you_?" Leigh demanded.

"I, my ladies, am Ramdur," he said with a courtly bow. "You may call my kind... vampires."

A/N: I know what you're thinking: "What the?!" Please feel free to divulge any and all shock, horror, and general confusion in your review! Please say 'butterscotch' in them as well, so I know you have read my author's noteses, precious. Thankies much. Oh, yes, and all... well maybe not ALL... shall be explained in the next chapter. See you then! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!


	8. Nemesis

Disclaimer: I own... the snow in my yard, but not The Lord of the Rings.

A/N: Booo! Why did I just say boo? Cause I wanted to. Ha! Well, the good news is once again that my book is coming along well, and my muse has returned from wherever it ran off to, but I still need the reviews to keep coming in to keep this fic up and running. Thanks. I shall reply to the annonymous reviews at the end!

"_Whether it was from bird or beast that Melkor bred the evil bloodsucking Bat of Middle-earth, no tale tells, but in the First Age of the Sun in the Wars of Beleriand it is told how, in this winged form made large and armed with talons and steel, Vampire spirits came into the service of Melkor the Dark Enemy." - Characters from Tolkien_ by David Day

Nemesis

Thoroughly worried and still miffed at being asked to go back home like a good little girl, Maylin kept her horse at a steady trot through the forest. Overhead, a trail of shattered branches and crushed boughs led them in a nearly straight line through the tensely quiet forest. This in itself made every tracker worth their salt in the troop uneasy and wary. No creature, no matter how stupid, left a nice, straight trail for its pursuers to follow. Everything about this set-up smelled like a trap...

.O.O.O.

Leigh and Jaden both gaped at the monster before them with their mouths hanging open in a manner similar to a startled fish. As they stared, they felt the pieces click into place in the backs of their minds. The proverbial wheels were turning. Evil-looking guy+ weird cloak+ maniacal laughter trouble in any way you looked at it. But there was more to it than this. Said evil dude was a _vampire!_ Leigh was kicking herself for not seeing the signs earlier: the dark shadow, the dark room, their host's seeming dislike of light, and of course that amazing cloak he was wearing...

In the Silmarilion, Tolkien briefly mentioned vampires on several occasions, portraying them as servants of Morgoth, the baddie boss before Sauron. To give an idea of how awful said nasty Morgoth was, he created the orcs and nearly every other terrible monster in Middle-Earth. Sauron had been nothing more than one of his lieutenants. In the tale of Beren and Luthien, one female vampire was even mentioned by name: Thuringwethil, the messenger of Sauron to his master Morgoth. Sauron himself had taken on vampire-form to escape once upon a time.

But they were all supposed to be _dead_. What in the world was one doing alive, standing in front of them, gloating?

Leigh squinted at the ever-changing shroud draped over the vampire's shoulders. _That_ was what gave him most of his powers. If she could just get it away from him... but he was obviously very old, and he would know better than to let himself fall for any of her mediocre tricks. What _was_ he doing there?

Gleefully, Ramdur looked from girl to girl, backing in the glory of stumping the two prophetesses. "Doubtless you are wondering how I survived the Fall of Sauron, or the destruction of Morgoth, for that matter," he said pleasantly. "That it, unfortunately a _very_ long story, and I'm afraid that I haven't the time to share all of it with you at the time being, but allow me to say this: weren't the balrogs supposed to be long gone as well?"

By now the girls were decidedly uneasy, and Jaden wished that she had brought her dagger with her and concealed it somewhere...

"Where's my sword?" Leigh asked in a cold-edged voice.

Happily, Ramdur swept it out from beneath his mysterious cloak and examined it admiringly.

"It is a well-crafted weapon," he praised, running his pale fingers over the swirling designs that decorated the scabbard. However, as he tried to pull it out, in order to further antagonize Leigh, his skin kindled with a blue flame and he shoved it back in the sheath with an angry yelp. The moment he had gathered himself again, the vampire looked up at Leigh and grinned. "A well-crafted weapon that would be better left with me." He stowed it in some secret place beneath his cloak again.

"Give it back," Leigh snarled, balling her fists at her sides.

"Or what?" Ramdur asked in a mocking voice. "Are you going to bite me, lady Leigh?"

"Possibly," the young woman replied, eyes fixed on his.

Ramdur laughed. His eyes wandered back to Jaden who was entering the first stages leading to hyperventilating. A sort of twisted concern suddenly bloomed in those icy eyes, and he almost reached out to touch her.

"Did I hit you too hard on the head, my lady?" he asked with some concern. "When you took so long to wake I began to fear that I had truly injured you. But you seem fine now. A bit shaken, but fine."

"What do you want?" Leigh demanded.

Ramdur regarded her with his cool, amused gaze again. "For the moment? Nothing," he replied.

"'For the moment?'" Jaden repeated.

"Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of spoiling the fun _now!_" the vampire laughed. "You will just have to wait and see, lady Jaden... just like everyone else..."

To the girls' horror and amazement, the fiend actually began to _melt_ into the air. First his outline became vague and wispy, then there was less and less of him until he was gone, only a black mist left in his place.

"_See you again soon..."_ his disembodied voice lilted.

A heartbeat later, a second door burst open and Aragorn, along with his entire search party burst in. For a moment everyone stood there blinking at each other, and then the world snapped back into motion as Jack and Maylin literally threw themselves at their lost comrades, and Aragorn's men fanned out to further investigate in case of hidden enemies. Jaden and Leigh just stood there and blinked. When Aragorn at last approached them with an official stride and a worried look in his eye, Jaden found her tongue.

"I think we need to have a really, really long talk."

.O.O.O.

The next few weeks were filled to overflowing with business and queries pertaining to Ramdur's identity. While many were at first doubtful of a _vampire_ running around on the loose, they were quickly convinced when their king himself informed them of the clinching footprints.

Only four days after the fateful episode, the first wain bearing Legolas' folk from Mirkwood arrived, and suddenly Maylin and her husband were busy with preparations to begin their new colony in Ithilien. Provisions needed to be found, although the travelers had brought plenty of waybread and dried foods (none of which were anywhere near tasty), political arrangements needed to be finalized, and building materials needed to be gathered. For the first time since they had arrived in Middle-Earth, the Four began to experience the first of many divisions that would come between them. Maylin still loved her friends passionately, but she was gone all during the day, and often long into the nights, aiding her husband as he constructed the support beams for their new life together.

Of course, this is not to say that the other three were idle and had much time for thoughts and reflections. They begged the keys to the library from Aragorn (who gave them over very willingly) and immediately dove into the many ancient manuscripts and hefty books that filled the underground chambers to the roof. Scenes of Gandalf drinking and reading by candlelight in the selfsame rooms fluttered into their minds, and they plopped down with weary sighs, realizing just how long it might take them to discover anything of value on the topic of vampires. Whenever one of their friends had a spare moment, they would come down from the city above and lend them a hand or two, but they were mainly on their own. One of the few positives gained from the experience was that Jack's comprehension of Elvish characters greatly improved during their long days spent squinting in the flickering light.

Aragorn eventually became so concerned about the eyesight and cramped muscles of his remaining wards, that he temporarily banned them from the great library, and set up professional scholars in their stead. For a little while, Leigh, Jaden and Jack groaned and griped about the order, but once the color had returned to their cheeks and the wind had toyed enough with their hair, they were happy as sparrows again, zooming around the city and causing trouble. The shadow of Ramdur, however, remained.

Debate raged around the mysterious stranger who claimed to be of a race long gone from those lands and seemingly worked magic. For the Four, no debate was needed. A sense of doom rested on them, and they began to feel the growing sense that this was indeed an evil that they had brought upon themselves. At one time, Aragorn demanded if they had possessed no previous knowledge of the monster, and they had glumly replied that they had not. They had changed something, and it had carried major repercussions along the time-line. What had they changed? Perhaps if they could only solve that, then they could discover the riddle behind Ramdur's presence.

Nights were difficult again for Jaden, although she tried to keep this from the others. Whenever her eyes drifted closed, there would be Ramdur with that awful grin on his face and his mystical cloak gathered about him. One night, eager to escape her sleepless rest, Jaden tossed on her cloak, bearing the symbol of the white tree upon it, and quietly escaped the house she shared with Leigh and Jack.

Her feet led her to the overlook that kept watch out over the Anduin and the lush Pelennor. The lights of a few guards swung along back and forth along the outer wall, and the torches of the workers laboring to repair the wall that ringed the vast Pelennor shone dimly across the distance. From where she stood, she could not hear the sweet shushing of the Anduin's waters as it lapped up along the banks and docks in Osgiliath. Nor could she hear the gentle lullaby of the wind brushing over the sleeping grass on the plain below. But she could imagine them. In her mind she drifted back to the days when she had rowed down the Great River in a grey boat with her friends and the Fellowship. Before she had made her fateful decision to leave with Frodo and Sam. She traveled back to the long, chilly nights spent under the stars with the forces of gentle nature singing her to sleep. Back before the shadows in her mind, before Ramdur... she shuddered as she thought his name. Some heavy doom stalked just behind his steps, and it troubled her because it was a doom that she knew not.

"Lady Jaden."

For the second time within a month, Jaden whirled around to see Elladan standing behind her.

"You are developing a very bad habit," she said.

The Elf laughed and approached her. "It is not my intent to startle you every time we meet."

"Walk louder," Jaden shrugged, turning her attention back to the view. "That way I will _know_ when you are coming, just like any other mortal."

"I speak to many mortals," Elladan bantered back, "but you are the only one who I surprise on a regular basis."

Now it was Jaden's turn to laugh. "Tell me," she asked, "did you learn your wit from Aragorn, or did he learn it from you?"

Elladan chuckled and relaxed by the wall. "It was a little of both, I think, and you mustn't forget Elrohir."

"Ah, yes," Jaden said sagely, "we mustn't forget Elrohir."

After a moment of silence, Elladan asked, "May I inquire as to why you up so late?"

"Only if I can ask you the same question," Jaden laughed.

"I do not sleep as you mortals do," Elladan replied. "So I thought I might come up to the Citadel, and lo! there you were. Now it is your turn, my lady."

"I've been having some troubles sleeping," Jaden said with an off-handed shrug. "Leigh snores."

"You are not telling me the full truth, lady Jaden," Elladan reprimanded her.

"Ok, so Leigh doesn't snore," Jaden modified her story.

"Lady Jaden..."

"Alright! Ever since the infamous kidnaping incident, I've been having troubles going to sleep," she blurted out. "I am sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that it is Ramdur's voice in my head, and it's driving me mental. Before long I'll be going around, getting myself into sticky situations right alongside Leigh." She paused for breath and looked at her quiet, elven friend through the corners of her eyes. "I just tend to blab everything to you, don't I?"

"So it would seem," Elladan said, raising his eyebrows.

Letting her head bang against the cool white stone, Jaden leaned forwards and closed her eyes. "Am I losing it?"

"Pardon?"

"Am I going crazy, nuts, cracker-jacks, off my rocker, _insane?_" Jaden rephrased.

Elladan chuckled. "I do not believe you are losing your mind, Jaden..."

"Ah!" Jaden shouted, spinning around suddenly and pointing a finger at him.

"What?" Elladan asked, looking around for danger.

"You called me 'Jaden,' not 'my lady' or even 'lady Jaden,' you called me Jaden!" the girl declared happily.

For a split second in the wavering moonlight, Jaden could have sworn she saw a light blush creep over the Elf's high cheekbones, but she must have imagined it, for a split-second later it was gone, and his face was as perfectly pale as always.

.O.O.O.

The birds at Leigh's window were an unwelcome beginning to the fresh day in the City. In all honestly, she wouldn't have been able to resist the summons of the sun for much longer anyway, but still, what teenager in history enjoys waking up any earlier than they absolutely have to? With a groan, a moan, and a spare pillow hurled out the window at the noisome birds, Leigh rolled out of bed and began the long process of combing out her hair.

When they had first arrived back to the Citadel, Aragorn had rushed her off along with Jaden and cooped them up with himself and a few select members of his council for half the night, going over every moment the girls had spent in captivity, and what they had seen of their new enemy. Jaden had been released first since she had less military background than Leigh, who was kept up for two more hours. Ever since then, Aragorn seemed to believe that she would remember some vital detail during the dark of the night, so he called for her nearly every evening, going over any bit of information she had scrounged from the library and the nuances of her meeting with Ramdur. This is why she was less than enthusiastic about her friendly, feathered friends tweeting away at the first sign of sunlight.

Tugging on her outer tunic, Leigh shoved open her door and trotted down the stairs, hoping to escape before Ioreth appeared to drag her away to lessons. Life had been worse since the kidnaping. Ioreth was now treating both her and Jaden like poor, wounded birds for one thing, and of course this also meant that she chased off any man besides the King who dared approach with a heavy stick. This meant that Boromir had been unable to get near her even when she wasn't busy with lessons or buried behind walls of books (which she had brought up secretly from the libraries in spite of the King's order).

The Four had arranged a massive plot for that day, and Leigh had no intention of being the only to get caught. You see, they planned on escaping their tiresome tyrant, also called Ioreth, and run amuck in the rest of the city, doing whatever they pleased, and Maylin has sworn to take some time off from her work helping her husband. If all had gone as planned, Ioreth was still fast asleep, courtesy of the sleeping drought that had 'accidentally' fallen into her drink the night before. Jack ought to be long gone, having sworn to be the first out of the house at the crack of dawn. If all three of the inmates left at once, someone was bound to notice and go looking for the victimized Ioreth. Jaden had not been in her room when Leigh passed it, so she assumed the younger girl had also vacated the immediate premises. Smart girl.

Just as Leigh reached for the doorknob, a knock echoed against the hard wood. The young woman paused for a moment, weighing the risks, and then decided that it couldn't be Ioreth or one of her 'instructors', for they wouldn't have knocked. Cautiously, she opened the door.

"Boromir!" she exclaimed gleefully. "What are you doing here?"

"A little bird told me that a certain woman of the busy-body profession was... indisposed this fair morning," the Steward answered with an almost believable expression. "So I thought I might as well come by for a short visit with one of the captives." He pulled something out from behind him and presented it to the woman before him. "And I found this lying on the street outside."

Leigh doubled over laughing, accepting the pillow from the man.

"I take it, that it _is_ yours, then?" Boromir smirked.

"Umm, yeah, it kind of is," Leigh snickered. "It was the only weapon at hand that I could use against the birds."

"Ah, completely understandable, then," he laughed. Extending his arm to the lady, Boromir cast her a winning smile. "Shall we take a walk together, my lady?"

"Certainly, my lord," Leigh chirped, slipping her arm through his.

.O.O.O.

Weeks passed without a single sign of Ramdur, and despite their worries, the Four and their protectors began to forget about the mocking madman and the mysterious tracks. This is not to say that the shadowed threat lifted from their minds, it was more like they were distracted from it. Legolas and Maylin were the happiest couple (apart from perhaps Aragorn and Arwen) in the City, and they were also the busiest. While the two Elves were preparing to depart for their new settlement, Leigh and Boromir were restricted to eye-batting and sneaking kisses behind buildings when no one was looking.

Something new was growing between Jaden and Elladan as well, though they would be among the last to say anything about it. Any reader of their tale would have swooned at the cuteness of the couple, but their friends had other concerns. Aragorn and Arwen's romance had been a lovely story, but there was a terrible reality lurking behind it. Aragorn would die, and in time so would Arwen, but only after she had suffered greatly from the loss of her beloved. Love between an Elf and a mortal was not a thing to be lightly taken; it was a serious matter that demanded some serious thought. The problem with the love-sick is that they rarely are capable of serious thought.

One bright day, Jack was seen striding down the white-paved streets of Minas Tirith with a whistle on his lips and a bounce in his step. After all of the battles he had been in and all of the enemies he had faced, nothing brought him more satisfaction than escaping from beneath Ioreth's hooked nose. There was the ever constant threat of eventual bloodshed between the old woman and the young rebels, but for the moment he was safe, and no threat in the world could make him go back voluntarily to the stuffy room she made him recite manners and such in. If Ioreth really wanted him back, she would have to catch him up in a net and _drag_ him back.

The glare from the white walls and road was not yet blinding in the rosy morning sunlight, and Jack proceeded down towards the gate. Even as he walked, the smiths were busy forging a new masterpiece to replace the gate which had been blow to smithereens during the War of the Ring. With any luck the new gate would be finished in two year's time, but meanwhile the city could not stand open and defenseless when there were still a few nasties roaming free in the wide world, so a temporary gate had been erected for the time being.

As he continued on, Jack suddenly realized he was being watched. It had taken pretty much the entire course of events that took place over the past year or two to really hone his warrior skills. But now he was a soldier in many regards, and not just because of his bow skills. He had woken several times during the past night thanks to squirrels scuttling around outside, and his hand had flown automatically to the knife he kept concealed under his pillow. Maybe it was paranoia, or maybe it was his new survival instinct, whatever it was, it had changed him from the boy he had been before into a ready and alert warrior. The feeling of being watched did not dissipate, and Jack suddenly felt that it might be wise to carry a small knife on his person at all times.

When the feeling persisted for several more levels, Jack tensed and spun around, ready for a fight. There were three girls standing roughly five yards away that stopped and giggled to each other when the young man laid eyes on them. Jack's ears burned red.

"My goodness, Jack, are you blushing?"

He turned around, a bit slower this time, and found none other than Maylin standing a little farther down the street with her fists resting lightly on her hips and a playful smirk dancing on her lips. Jack blushed a little more. Not only had he acted like a fool and found a group of girls literally stalking him, but one of his best friends just had to come by right then and see him. Maylin looked past her comrade and looked evenly at the girls, dismissing them with a soft snort.

"Twits," she summed up. "Don't worry about them. They'll give up after a while... maybe."

"Why don't I like the 'maybe' part?" Jack grumbled as they began walking off towards the lowest level.

"To some extent, a few of them will always think you're cute and will follow you around like that," Maylin explained. "But a lot of them will grow up in time, and then you'll be a free man again."

"I pray for the day," Jack said solemnly. Maylin laughed.

"That's why I _really_ married Legolas," she joked, "to get away from all of the adoring fans."

An arm descended out of nowhere and curled around the young Elf's waist, causing both companions to jump, and Maylin alone to squeak.

"Somehow I doubt that," a voice purred behind them.

"Hello, Legolas," Maylin said, trying to tilt her head backwards to see him. "What brings you here?"

"Truth be told: I am fleeing my lordly duties in order to better fulfill my husbandly ones for a day or so," the elven prince replied.

"Well, I think I'd best be going now," Jack said in rush, backing away from the embracing duo. "Ta-ta!"

The couple just laughed at him as he walked away, and Maylin called after him, "See you tonight then, Jack! Beware of the crazed fangirls!"

Jack continued on his way, shaking his head in an effort to clear it of the images dancing around of Maylin and Legolas' mushy scene. Now _that_ was the real reason why Maylin wasn't seen with the Four quite so much anymore. Leigh and Jaden thought the couple were adorable together, but respected their privacy, and Jack wanted to get as far away from the lovey-dubby displays the two tended to make. Aragorn had asked Jack teasingly if there was any young lady in the city that had caught his eye during his time there, and he had been able to answer with and honest 'No.' If falling in love made him look like Legolas did with Maylin, then he would remain a happy bachelor to the end of his days.

The girls all told him that he'd change his mind one day, but Jack seriously doubted it.

.O.O.O.

Whether Ramdur used some sort of magic to help the memory of himself slip to the back of his prey's minds, we may never know, but whether it was by magic or just the flimsy nature of the human mind, they were reminded sharply enough, and they did not forget again.

It happened one day when the world was still slipping through the frosty fingers of winter to the north, and the south was busy preparing for the first planting of the year. Many trees in Gondor kept their foliage all year round, and so even in what would be our February, they were green and growing. Word had come to the Four and the King that Gandalf was in Anorien, just to the northwest of Minas Tirith. Ramdur returned to their minds, and the Four, desperate for advice of some sort on the new evil, decided to ride out to meet the White Wizard.

Aragorn gave his blessing and the Four, accompanied by Boromir and Legolas, along with a few soldiers, saddled up and rode out the morn after receiving the news. They rode light and swift, only intending on being gone for a week or less, depending on where exactly in Anorien Gandalf was. Dressed in cloaks bearing the seal of the white tree and stars, the Four thundered out of the temporary gates and turned north to clear the mountains before heading west into the wooded foothills.

Now, even though it did not get terribly cold in the south when winter came knocking, it was usually very wet. Rain took the place of snow and deep, muddy puddles replaced the ice. Neither condition is great for traveling, but it could have been worse. Fengel seemed to actually _enjoy_ the awful, wet mess, and he seemed bent on getting Jack to like it as well. The horse failed in his attempts and only angered his rider by swerving to splash in every puddle and spray up as much mud as possible. What's more, this made a terrible mess in Fengel's hooves which Jack was obliged to clean out every night.

The tents leaked when the downpours came washing down from the high heavens, lighting a fire was next to impossible, and finding dry fuel for one was even more challenging. The other horses were cranky, and the rider's bore bruises from being knocked against trees and scratches from low-hanging branches. Leigh wanted to ride all day with her sword drawn in order to hack offending tree limbs out of the way, but she didn't in fear of damaging her precious sword. When it wasn't raining, it was misting, and on the rare occasions when the sun came out, all it did was make the riders _warm_ and wet. In short, everyone was miserable.

The only bright spots during that awful, drippy trip were the two romances blooming in the camp. Nearly every morning Jack would wake up to find Boromir, his tent partner, already up and gone, and Jaden had the same issue with Leigh. Legolas and Maylin were perfectly nauseating together, and Jack soon learned that it was best if he stayed close to Jaden and the soldiers, and far away from the two Elves. Leigh and Boromir were a little better since they still had restrictions placed on them, and Jack found that he could bear being around the two of them. Sometimes it was actually sort of cute or funny. From time to time Boromir would bring a few local wild flowers to his ladylove and she would send him away again to find different ones, or more of a certain kind, or whatever. After a few such demands, she would reward the muscular Steward with a kiss on the cheek. It was like a coy little game that the two played with each other, and in the wilderness they really didn't care who was looking.

"Not those, those are ugly," Leigh chided as Boromir offered her a handful of chartreuse-green flowers. "Get me some of those blue ones. Not the clusters, the ones with pretty petals."

A few of the soldiers called encouragement for the prophetess or their Steward as the man led his horse over to do his lady's will. Over their days together, the soldiers had come to like the strange Elves and young people that were such dear friends with their king. Whenever there was an opportunity, they joined in the fun, no matter who was teasing who. They'd sided against one of their own once when Maylin had entered a riddle-game with the soldier; she won of course.

Boromir now came trotting back with the requested blossoms, and Leigh began eyeing them from every possible angle, seeking flaws. The men snickered and Jaden, who was behind the couple, laughed at her friend's love-sick antics. At long last Leigh brought her head back to the proper position and gave a single sharp nod of approval.

"These will do nicely," she quipped. "You may have a kiss." Obligingly, the girl rewarded the cheek presented to her.

"Honestly, after all the trouble you went through saving him, I would think that you would treat the man a little better than that," an age-wizened voice spoke up from some shrubs a little ways ahead.

"Gandalf!" the Four screamed in unison.

Ahead of them, the old wizard stepped out onto the road in all his snowy splendor. Very little had altered in his continence since they had last seen him, except perhaps that the sparkle in his eye was stronger than it had been during the black months under Mordor's shadow. There was something in the way he carried himself that discreetly whispered of his longing to depart to the far shore on the other side of the sea, and his laugh was easier and fuller since they had been together last. Even in the rainy gloom, the brilliant white of Gandalf's cloak stood out like a lightening bolt.

The Four, Legolas and Boromir were off of their mounts in an instant and the Four were pelting across the sodden leaves and mud to reach their wise old friend first.

"We're so glad to see you!" Maylin almost shouted as she barreled into the old man.

"I'm gladder!" Leigh shouted.

"It's great to be with you again, Gandalf," Jaden smiled.

Jack didn't say anything, he just hugged. With his long arms, he nearly encased the whole group.

"My, my, my!" Gandalf exclaimed. "Look at the four of you! Maylin! Married already I see. And Leigh, still as forward as ever, but with a promise ring on _her_ finger as well! Jack, my lad, you've grown! Soon your head will be knocking around in the branches. And Jaden, sweet little Jaden. You've blossomed into a young lady while I've been away."

"There's something we have to ask you, Gandalf," Jack said, pulling away so that his shorter friends could breathe.

Leigh continued, "It's about..."

"Ramdur," Gandalf finished gravely. "Yes, I know."

"You do?" Jaden blinked. "But how...?"

"Wizard, dear," the old man smiled.

"Then you can help?" Maylin asked hopefully.

"No," Gandalf replied, shaking his head. "I cannot."

Jack blinked. "But you just said..."

"I said I knew of him, not that I could help fight against him," Gandalf clarified. "You four have an adventure of your own now, of your own making, and it is not my place to interfere. From the time you arrived in this land you knew that your choices might impact the future timeline. Now it is time for you to fight your own battle, for this truly is your problem."

"So you're telling us to clean up our own mess, right?" Leigh asked blandly.

"In a manner," Gandalf consented. Turning away from the assembled young people, he whistled into the wet forest, and Shadowfax appeared, trotting faithfully to his master.

"So you're just going to leave us hanging high and dry?" Jaden demanded.

"Hardly," the old wizard replied, swinging up onto the magnificent beast. "The four of you are more powerful than you give yourselves credit for, especially in the issues you will be facing. No, this is your fight, and you will understand me more clearly as time goes by. Well, I must be off! As you know, I have barely over a year before I must forsake these shores, and I intend to use every hour wisely. Goodbye, and good luck!"

Then, with a spray of sodden leaves and gloopy mud, the White Wizard was away, and in another moment he had vanished into the misty woods.

.O.O.O.

"Well that's just _splendid_," Leigh growled, clawing a strand of wet hair out of her face. "Not only are we facing an ancient evil that could rival a balrog, but we don't even have everyone's favorite wizard as backup!"

It was now deep evening, and they had made it all the way back to the campsite they had used the previous night before the sun set. They were then wet, cold, frustrated, and felt like everything had been a gargantuan waste of time. Actually it sort of had been...

"One day we'll look back at this and it will all make sense," Maylin sighed. "Unfortunately, that day isn't today."

Jaden stared evenly at the twisting flames clawing up out of the fire pit at her feet. That strange feeling of uncertain dread was tingling up her spine at that very moment which had heralded the coming of Ramdur the first time, and she was nervous. Really, she had expected Gandalf to happily offer his assistance, hop on his glowing white horse and blast the ugly vamp with one of his white bursts of light when the evil batty tried to attack again. Instead, she was virtually defenseless, cold, wanting of a hot meal, and very, very wet.

She honestly had known in her gut of guts that Gandalf wouldn't help them, thanks to her newly acquired depth of knowledge concerning most of the deep, dark and slightly mysterious. Gandalf was right; it was their battle to fight, but that didn't make her like it any more. This thought brought up a host of new thoughts. How exactly did Ramdur exist? What had they done that let him slip through the destruction of Sauron? And why was he so focused on the Four? None of the answers came to mind.

Jack rubbed his hands vigorously over the dancing fire, trying to bring some sort of warmth back into them. A minstrel was nothing without their fingers, and he just _knew_ he was getting frostbite in the clammy night.

"Maybe we're overlooking something," he suggested. "Maybe there's some clue that the nasty-batty left that we just didn't pick up on. Maybe he made a mistake..."

"Yeah, sure Jack, and when the sun sets I turn into the Easter Bunny," Leigh scoffed. "Ramdur is many things from what I've seen, but somehow I don't think _dumb_ is one of them."

"Well, what a lovely compliment!" said nasty beastie exclaimed as he strode out of the thick shadows gathered around the bright campfire.

"To arms!" Boromir roared to his men.

As the soldiers stumbled to their feet and groped around for their misplaced swords the others watched in horrified wonder as the elegant man before them began to morph and change. Ramdur's eyes began to gain an eerie red glow while his marvelous cloak adapted to his skin and stretched across his back and arms, creating two black wings with an iron claw at each wing's joint. His face flattened out into that of a monstrous bat with flared nostrils and horn-like ears. Along what used to be his arms and down his back thick tufts of wiry black hair grew out of the dark, mutated skin.

Before any of the companions could do more than blink in shock and surprise at the monster now standing before them, the creature had leapt forward, snatched Jaden from her seat by the fire, and taken off into the shadowed sky.

A/N: Hullo again! Hope you liked, you know how to respond! The keyboard is a part of your computer for a reason, here, folks! Use it! And please say 'Easter bunny' in your reviews if you have read my author's notes, thanks!

Replies:

Angel500: Your wish is my command... And yes, it was freaky, wasn't it?

GodisGodandIamnot: I have the same problem with my parents, which is why I don't usually respond to annonymous reviews. But now I do! I love your reviews, you're one of my favorite reviewers, can't wait to see you back again!


	9. Borderline

Disclaimer: If I owned the Lord of the Rings, you would know about it, trust me, here. Since you don't know about it, that must mean I don't own it. Savvy?

A/N: Hello again! I feel tired. Don't ask me why, I'm not sure. Well, we are now getting into the meat of the story. Originally, this chapter and the next chapter were going to be the same, but I had to split them up because I'm longer winded than I realized. The next chapter is prepped and ready to go, so let's see some reviews!

"_The realm of fairy-story is wide and deep and high and filled with many things: all manner of beasts and birds are found there; shoreless seas and stars uncounted; beauty that is an enchantment, and an ever-present peril; both joy and sorrow sharp as swords._.._" _- J.R.R. Tolkien

Borderline

A rider was sent straightaways back to Minas Tirith to inform the King of the terrible new developments, and to report Gandalf's reply to their request for council. Neither message was good, but they were both desperately important, and it was imperative that the king was informed as soon as possible. So off the rider galloped, leaving behind a sopping camp filled with dispirited warriors who now faced a nearly impossible task.

Unlike last time, Ramdur had not left a perfectly clear trail, and only perhaps Legolas owned tracking skills equivalent to Aragorn's. It would have been better to wait for the King and the massive reinforcements he was bound to bring with him, but there simply wasn't time. Nothing good ever came of being captured by evil, blood-sucking bat-people, so not one of them could think of a silver lining to the cloud they were residing under. Leigh didn't even have her faithful sword with her. The clunky thing she had been given as a replacement for the glorious elven blade was a far-cry from Nolemacil, and her hands moodily ached for the familiar hilt that they had grown so accustomed to. She doubted she would even be able to fight _correctly_ with her substitute blade.

Thus, it was not a happy troop that departed in the wee hours of the morning to track down one vampire and one late-teenage girl. It had been agreed by general consensus that it would be unwise to go vampire hunting in the middle of the night, especially when there was no clear trail to follow. So this is why they waited for the first cracks of dawn before leaving the uncertain safety of their camp. The world around them seemed to reflect their mood, and they suddenly found themselves passing beneath more deciduous trees than they had before, and it was like the wet, dreary winters of the northern half of the United States. If you have ever lived there, then you know exactly what I'm talking about.

Fengel had picked up on his master's mood, and he plodded through the concealing mud with bored disdain. Any beast as faithful to his master as Fengel would feel dispirited by such waves of depression coming from the same. And so the massive, Rohirric warhorse plodded along unhappily and did not bother to smooth his gait to ease the ride or strut for show as his lord bounced along on his back like a sack of grain.

This is not to say that Jack was any happier with the situation. For some reason he had believed that his horse would be able to cheer him up to some degree, but now he found his horse's disposition to be even worse than his own. An especially large drop of water dripped down from an offending tree and splashed on the young minstrel's forehead. Suddenly, as the bead of water rolled down between his eyes and dropped from the tip of his nose, Jack happened to look up and discovered something wonderful.

"Look!" he shouted, stopping without warning in the middle of the road and throwing his arm up into the air to point.

Leigh, who was riding right behind him, and whose horse had suddenly reared, snapped back in reply, "What?"

But Jack was not to be dissuaded and kept pointing up to the canopy like a maddened buffoon.

"There's a trail!" he declared. "A track! There's a way to follow the bat!"

By now practically everyone in the party had their heads tilted up to investigate the validity of the boy's claims. Maylin lowered her lovely eyes to scrutinize her friend with scrupulous annoyance.

"There's nothing up there, Jack," she informed him like he was the most feather-headed fool she had ever met.

"No, no! Look again! That's exactly my point!" Jack insisted, thrusting his finger towards the lacework of branches above. "There are no _birds_, no _animals!_ _There's nothing there!_"

Leigh wrinkled her eyebrows together and shook a limp lock of sopping hair out of her face to take a second look. "He's right. There's a strip for as far as I can see where no birds are perched, and I see no squirrels."

"May the Valar be blessed," Legolas breathed. "It's a trail."

.O.O.O.

For the second time in a little over a month, Jaden found herself waking up in a dark, cold, drafty place that practically reeked of evil... in more ways than one. The biggest difference was that there was no mistaking what precisely she was lying on when she woke up. There was no swirling grains from fairly new wood, and no even flooring to baffle her, only the uneven, rough rhythm of cold, hard stones. Wherever she was, it was not a little shack in the woods like her last prison cell. This was some serious stonework that she was lying on, and she somehow suspected that the rest of the place would be equally fortified.

Another thing that was different struck her a moment later as her mind distantly registered the sorry tap of dripping water. She was alone in this room of stone. Last time Leigh had been with her. Granted, she hadn't known that Leigh was with her for most of the time, but the fact remained that she had been there, and they had been captured together. This time she had been captured alone from beside the yellow campfire where her friends stood in morbid shock, and it stood to reason that she was also now alone in that black cell with the dripping water.

With painful sluggishness, the terrifying flight of the previous night (at least she thought it was the previous night) began trickling out of her memory and into her conscious mind. Back before the fateful incident at the fair that had transported the Four to Middle-Earth, Jaden had seen the movie _Van Helsing_ with a few of her friends during a slow sleep over. Dracula did not do justice to the terrors of Tolkien's vampires. As she had watched the light of her friends' camp die into darkness far below, she had kept hurtling upwards with the heavy flaps of bat wings. The black fur they had seen as the suave devil morphed in front of them was not the soft fur of a kitten or the sleek fur of a yapping dog; it was hard and coarse, almost like slender spikes jutting out of the monster's skin. All through the mad, whirling flight the awful stuff had rubbed against her as Ramdur clutched her against him with his talon-clad limbs.

She remembered shrieking, she remembered shrieking a lot, actually, and she honestly wasn't sure whether she was still shrieking at that moment or if the whole nightmare was really in the past. At the time she had thought she would keep shrieking forever as the dark blue and black spears of the forest thrust up at her from below and the beast above her rumbled and roared in triumph. Somewhere along the line she also remembered being sick. Don't laugh. You may laugh after you have felt yourself tumbling through a weightless world, clutched in the arms of a monster that defied the imagination and knew that to escape was to fall up and be impaled upon one of the darkling spears spinning madly around below you. But the laughing had been terrible, and it bounced around inside her skull like the monster was still in extremely close proximity to her.

It did not take her long to surmise that it would be virtually impossible for her to escape whatever fortress she was currently in, and she would be forced to trust to hope that her friends would be able to track the mad demon's flight.

.O.O.O.

How many hours or days passed, Jaden never knew, what she did know was that by the time the door opened, her eyes were so starved of light that even the meager light of the hallway torches nearly blinded her. The moment her shock at the new universe of sight melted away, she was left with a nagging terror concerning what, precisely, had opened the door. Coiled up against the far wall, she worked herself into a state of senseless fear as she watched the open door like a wolf would come stalking around it at any given moment. Her breath panted raggedly through her cracking lips as the straight beam of light remained steady and unchanged by shadows. At last she cautiously unrolled from her fetal position and timidly approached the door that threatened death and doom.

There was no one there, not behind the door or along the long hall that stretched on into oblivion beyond it.

Jaden found herself now standing in the doorway of a long corridor lighted by steady red torches set up at regular intervals along the walls. Not a single door was in sight besides her own down the barren, ominous walls of the two sides, only one matching door that echoed her own stood at the polar opposite of the pathway. It was clearly set up the only destination of the hall, and Jaden felt the chilling sensation of being a rat in a narrow maze with only one exit, the exit that led to a worse maze, far more terrible than the one she was in, or, worse, the crazy scientist that had put her in the maze to begin with. But she had no choice. She was tired, she was hungry, and she would not be crumbling up her dignity to adventure down a bleak passage to a mysterious door, and to risk opening it to see what wonders or terrors lie beyond. Knowing her host, it would probably more along the lines of terrors, but at that point she was too weary to care.

The tread of her feet echoed down the empty hall as she padded towards her only destination. As her feet moved and life came back into her limbs, sense began rushing back into Jaden's head, along with caution. The positives of her situation were few and simple: she was alive, she had not really been tortured as of yet, and she had seen no evil thing thus far. The negatives were too lengthy to list, but chief among them was the fact that she been deliberately starved into desperation, and she knew that whatever nasty little tricks Ramdur had up his sleeve, they would not be beneficial to her in any way, shape, or form. With these things in mind, she measured her steps, drew herself up to her full height, and proceeded forward with wariness. Anyone else might have tried (vainly) to smooth their hair, but that was one of the many advantages with Jaden's hair: it was really hard to mess up, because it always had a messy look to it.

Once she reached the door, Jaden stopped. She listened, she squinted at the unyielding wood, and she even gave the air a testing sniff. A warrior she was not, but nor was she a fool. Everything about this set-up smacked of a trap, and she had no intention of being caught off guard _again_ by the same nasty batty. The moment her fingers touched the metal handle, the door swung inwards, clearing the way for the master's guest.

Door that open by themselves are very common in our world, but for even Jaden to see one in Middle-Earth was unnerving. It meant one of two things: either the vampire was dabbling in the arts of the necromancers, which was likely, considering, or by some means he knew about the sciences of Earth, and had transported or copied them from Jaden's beloved home-land. Neither option is exactly reassuring, especially for one in Jaden's position.

Even as she stepped into the luxurious room beyond, the door performed another odd behavior which was even worse than the one it had already demonstrated. As if sensing that the prey was safely in the cage, it slapped back against the wall and slid back to its previous position with the same side Jaden had seen while walking up the hallway now facing into the room, proving once and for all that there were no hinges involved in its construction.

With the dreadful knowledge that she was now trapped in this new enclosure, Jaden surveyed her surroundings with a wary eye. Everything she saw was finely crafted, and made from the riches materials. Lush carpets had been thrown over the floor, shapely white candles flickered in golden candelabras, red jems glinted in their trappings of various precious metals scattered around the room, and thick tapestries of gory battles long forgotten hung over the walls, as if in denial that there was anything bleak or harsh about the stone hidden behind the furnishings. Despite the warm colors of the room, Jaden felt chilled in the dead apartment. She could feel the icy calmness of air long undisturbed by living breath, and the resulting cold. While the treasures and comforts spoke of exceeding wealth and abundance, the aura of the place reeked of empty death and decay.

Jaden found herself contemplating why vampires always seemed to be associated with red, despite blood. Perhaps they sought to retrieve the warmth that had once flowed in their own veins, before whatever curse, voluntary or otherwise, was set upon them. Perhaps the heat of the colors comforted them. She didn't have long to ponder, for just as she was finishing these thoughts, another, and very unwelcome person strode into the room with all of his usual pomp and arrogance.

As Jaden subconsciously backed away, Ramdur casually flipped the trailing bit of his cloak over his arm and proceeded over to a table laden with rich food that would put Aragorn's grand feasts to shame. The Elves still had the vampire aced, though.

"So quiet this day, Jaden," the vampire clucked as he investigated the food, touching it, weighing it, but never eating it. "I do hope your sleep was well."

"Couldn't tell you," Jaden replied, still keeping her distance.

Ramdur looked up, amused. "You can come closer, you know. I won't bite."

"Forgive me if I don't take you at your word on that one," Jaden retorted.

This time Ramdur openly laughed. "Wit, I didn't expect that from you. That's usually Leigh's department... speaking when she should be silent, getting herself into trouble, not that you haven't seen your own share of adventure," he said easily, like he was just having a normal conversation. "But, honestly, you have no need to fear my bite, Jaden. I would gain nothing by killing you. In fact, I would be set back considerably."

"What is this place?" Jaden leapt in.

"Fairly near where you were camping with your friends," Ramdur replied, bored again and examining a bunch of grapes. "It would have been easier if I had set up my fortress nearer the first breaking point, but that would have put me so very far away from you four, and it isn't that much harder to accomplish the same feat here."

"What feat?"

With a nasty little smirk on his face, the fiend glanced up at the girl before moving on with his inspection of the fruit. "Are you lonely here, Jaden? You seem to be a bit... unfinished without at least one of your friends with you."

"Stop calling me 'Jaden,'" the girl snarled. "You do not know me, and only a few select people are permitted to address me so informally in Middle-Earth."

"Ah, but you didn't answer my question," Ramdur sighed, "Jaden."

"What do you want?!" Jaden shouted. "What twisted scheme of yours could possibly involve me or the other members of the Four? In case you didn't know, we have very little knowledge of future events left."

"Oh, I have no interest in your knowledge of Middle-Earth," Ramdur said dismissively.

"Then what do you want?!"

With a dramatic sigh, the vampire pushed off from the table and strolled to the other side of the room. "At the moment I just wanted to make you happy. You see, I have someone here who you might know, and I thought it might do you some good to see a familiar face."

With that, he swept aside a draping red velvet curtain that Jaden had failed to notice before, and the prophetess found herself almost jogging across the room to see who else Ramdur had gotten his dead hands on. Shock and horror plugged her throat as her eyes bulged at the sight on the bed.

Every member of the Four had left people behind when they were transported to Middle-Earth, and one of those for Jack had been a young cousin who was eternally getting into trouble and hanging around his 'cooler' older cousin, and consequently the other members of the Four. There was a boy lying asleep amid the lavish coverings on the bed, and that boy was Conor, Jack's younger cousin.

If they had been _anywhere_ else, Jaden would have backed slowly away from the slumbering terror and made a run for it; if you knew the little mischief-maker, you'd understand completely. But at the moment the annoying runt was in the hands of an evil and more than slightly crazed mastermind of deception and torment. This did not bode well for anyone involved.

"What did you do to him?" Jaden exclaimed. Mostly this was in concern, but there was definitely a bit of envy tossed in there as well. Not even the kid's parents could get him to sleep.

"Oh, it's nothing serious," Ramdur reassured his target. "He was just doused with a sleeping-drought when he tumbled through. In a few hours he'll be back to his usual self, I'm quite sure. Why? Do you indeed know him?"

"You know very well that I know him, you freak," Jay snarled.

Ramdur smirked and let the curtain fall back into place. "Oh yes, I'd forgotten."

With a raging glare shot in the vampire's direction, Jaden snatched back the drapery and scrutinized the much younger boy for any signs of mistreatment. Apparently he hadn't been with Ramdur for very long; he was completely unscathed... besides the fact that he was completely dead to the world. Jaden's nose twitched in slight disgust as a trail of saliva dripped out of Conor's open mouth. At least the kid didn't know he was in danger... yet.

As she let the curtain fall to, Jaden turned to rage at Ramdur again, only to find him standing by the door which he had entered by.

"Somehow I have caught the drift that if I stay in close proximity to your wrath I may enjoy myself immensely, but that pleasure will come at a price," he commented cheerily. "The door you came through will let you out again, and it will let you come back here any time you wish. The _other_ doors down that corridor are also open now, should you wish to investigate them. It would probably be advisable, though, for you to be present when your small friend wakes. Such a transition can often be a shock as I understand it... but of course you know that already."

Jaden leapt up as Ramdur reached for the doorknob and shouted after him. "How did you bring him here?"

With supreme grace and obvious enjoyment, Ramdur turned back around with his trademark smirk splashed across his face.

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

With that he was gone, and Jaden was left once again alone with her newly compounded doubts and fears.

.O.O.O.

Eventually, Jaden found herself back in her cell/room, still hungry, cold, and now even more worried. She had been tempted to try some of the food, at least the fruit anyways (fruit is GOOD for you), but she had decided in the end that the stuff was probably laced with something or other that would put her at a disadvantage, not that she wasn't already, so she had left the food alone. It was a painful thing to do, but it must be done for the sake of survival. A little voice whispered in the back of her mind that _eating_ was also part of survival, and she squashing it angrily into a back recess in her mind. Second thoughts can sometimes be your worst enemies.

As she sat and stared at the terribly fascinating wall, Jaden felt her self drawn back to her old memories of the life past to reminisce about Conor, the Boy Who Could... and usually did.

They had first met the boy by accident... well, all except for Jack, who lived exactly ten minutes away from Conor and his family. The troop had planned to see a movie that evening, and it just so happened that Conor and his parents were visiting Jack's family. As Jack had opened the door, there had been Conor, practically hanging off of him and by the look on the older boy's face this was not an uncommon experience. The second Conor gathered that his beloved cousin was going to go away and leave him during the visit to go off with his band of older, and thus amazing, friends, he had whined and begged until both his and Jack's parents ordered that the shortling be taken along by the unlucky fellowship. They had originally planned to see the latest action/adventure flick, but the little leech was too young to be taken in to see such violence and 'scary images,' so they wound up seeing another, lesser film. Such a film as they saw is the epitome of why G-rated films tend to be held in low esteem by the older masses. From that day on, Conor bore the brand of trouble upon his brow, and wherever he went, the four friends fled. The problem with this arrangement was that the boy had an uncanny ability to imitate a tick, and nothing could shake him once had spied them.

Not all incidents involving Conor were bad, though. When he grew up, the child would undoubtedly have a strong character, and he might just turn out to be an excellent leader. The problem the Four faced was that he was not yet grown up or a great leader, and he seemed to think that world revolved around the set of friends. Perhaps they weren't always quite fair to him, but the fact that he was extremely annoying at times could not be denied. The fact that he was an only child didn't help, either. He was a little spoiled when it came to having all of the attention, and the lad also tended to think on a bit of a shallow level, which most children do.

All in all, he was the last person Jaden would have expected to see in Middle-Earth, and she had no idea how he could have come there.

.O.O.O.

For the next hour or so, Jaden remained in the shadowed cell, trying to riddle out exactly what Conor's appearance forebode. It could be that he had been sneaking along behind them the entire time they were at the Renaissance festival and had been swept along with them to be transported away by the Nazgul before the rest awoke, but that was highly unlikely. What's more, he had still been dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, highly unusual garb for someone who had spent roughly a year in Middle-Earth. It seemed more likely that, by accident or design, Ramdur had found a way between the two worlds.

The teen sighed and let her head thump back against the cold stone wall of her cell. This was complicated, and it presented a host of problems and possible problems for the Four, not to mention Aragorn and the rest. What if someone else 'tumbled through?' How would the folks back home react to this portal or whatever if they discovered it? What if the Four wanted to go home?

Home... It was a strange thought for Jaden, that she might possibly be able to return to her original place of residence. As time had passed, each and every member of the Four had seemingly given up hope of ever going back, and not all of them wanted to anymore. One or two might have never wanted to go back in the first place. Maylin was married, she would stay, and Leigh was engaged, so it stood to reason that she would be reluctant to leave as well... though she could always use it as leverage to threaten Aragorn to shorten the waiting period. On the other hand, she and Jack had both been deeply impacted, unquestionably, by their adventures and experiences throughout their travels, but would they want to stay in Middle-Earth forever? Obviously they had thought there was no option before, and had thought about the situation differently. But now there was a _choice_, and she couldn't exactly say that the dream of slipping back into her old life didn't fascinate her. However, she also realized that things could never possibly be like they had before. Not only would at least half of their company be left behind if some of them chose to return, but there was also the fact that she had been irrevocably changed. Nothing would erase the memories of the tortures and joys she had felt as she journeyed as a member of the Ring Quest.

Disturbed by her reflections, Jaden rose laboriously to her feet and trudged out of her melancholy room. The steady drip of water had not desisted, and Jaden was quite sure by this time that its source was causing the terrible cold that chilled the air. Outside the cell, the corridor was lonely and echoed with the sound of her feet and the drip of the water.

When she had last come down the passageway there had only been two doors, one at each end. Now there were quite a few, all standing at depressed attention. Every here and there Jaden would pass one that had a small window with bars blocking it off, but most of the doors were solid, like her own. They were primarily empty as well.

Then, as she was passing one of the many solid doors, Jaden heard a noise.

With a brief, confused frown, she moved sideways until she had her ear pressed against the damp wood. The noise came again. It was a shuffling sort of noise, and Jaden could almost swear that she heard muffled voices as well. Jaden sucked in her breath and placed her hand on the latch. At the moment she couldn't care less who else Ramdur had gotten his ugly claws on, she just cared that she had some real company that was awake, alert, and that she wouldn't have to explain many complicated things to.

Eagerly, she swung open the door, and there before her was a small company of Elves huddled together on the moldy straw of a dungeon.

A/N: I have had people asking when I was going to put in the other new OC's I advertised in the trailer, and I can tell you that you will be introduced to them all within two... maybe three... chapters. Okday? Ai! I am on a MacGyver kick. Yeah, yeah, I'm a geek, I know, but it's so much FUN! Cough well, you know the drill: REVIEW!!! This fic shall be held hostage if you don't! Mwahahahaha! Anywho, say 'Murdoc' if you have read my author's notes, and kudos to you if you know who Murdoc is!

Review replies:

GodisGodandIamnot: Snrk. I totally missed that. It is quite funny, isn't it?


	10. Through a Mirror Darkly

Disclaimer: I shall say that I do not own The Lord of the Rings, and you shall not sue.

A/N: Greetings! I'm tired, probably because we had turkey today... Anywho, I am out of prewritten chapters. Gasp I REALLY need my reviewers to keep it up, and I know there are people reading this who have not reviewed. You know who you are. Anyways, I have a poll question at the end, so please read that, thanks! Oh! Almost forgot: The answer to the previous question in the last chapter is this. Only one person got close, and they guessed the wrong tv show. The answer is: Murdoc is the bad guy from MacGyver, which I like, because I'm a geek. Live with it.

"_...In that realm a man may, perhaps, count himself fortunate to have wandered, but its very richness and strangeness tie the tongue of the traveler who would report them. And while he is there it is dangerous for him to ask too many questions, lest the gate should be shut and the keys lost." _- J.R.R. Tolkien

Through a Mirror Darkly

They were being hunted; that was the foremost thought in the mind of the company as they guided their horses through the dripping forest. For some time Boromir, Legolas, Leigh and Maylin had been aware of the things skulking in the underbrush, just out of sight. Jack had caught on shortly after, as Fengel alerted him by his nervous prancing and sidling. Branches cracked under quiet feet, and the occasional growl was starting to leak from the hunting creatures.

Personally, Leigh thought the whole affair was bordering on ridiculous. There they were, supposedly safe and sound after the end of the war, and they were under attack from a vicious vampire and being stalked by what she personally believed to be werewolves. It wasn't like this would be the first time with the werewolves bit; they had fought them once before during the Ring Quest, but that had been with all of the sturdy men around them and Gandalf throwing fireballs into the furred enemies. Now they were in a strange wood, the sun was making camp behind a cloud, and their numbers were pitifully few. Sure, they still had the small escort of Gondorian soldiers with them, but those only counted to a certain degree, and they were just like any other form of battle-fodder. They might not be lacking in experience, but their training had been severely rushed during the dark days under Mordor's shadow, and now Aragorn's army was paying the price.

Guiding her horse back a few places to where Leigh was riding by Jack, Maylin asked discreetly, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we've fallen into some whacked-out Dracula movie?" Leigh asked sarcastically. "Yeah."

"Then you think the things that are following us are...?" Jack glanced nervously at the dead vegetation surrounding them.

"Werewolves?" Leigh supplied.

"Um, yeah, those."

"Well it would certainly fit, wouldn't it?" Maylin asked with a false smile. "By the way, don't look to your left, there's a werewolf watching you."

Jack gave a strangled yelp and Fengel nearly tripped in agitation.

"Don't tip it off!" Leigh exclaimed. "Now, Maylin, which one of us is it looking at, exactly?"

"You."

"Oh, goody."

"Be ready to duck when I say so, and have your sword ready."

"Check."

"Alright... one... two... NOW!"

Twisting in her saddle and jerking her left foot free of its stirrup, Leigh swung down on the right side of her horse as something grey and hairy went soaring by inches above her head. A foul breath of rancid air smacked into her face and she coughed desperately as she bounced in an effort to get back into her seat. As she continued to hop, the wolf landed and whirled around with a snarl twisting its entire face. By now her horse had been alerted to the immediate threat, and the foolish thing wheeled and screamed in terror, sidling as it went. Leigh's right foot was still in the stirrup, however, and this meant that wherever the horse went, she was forced to hop along with it. The werewolf seemed to understand this handicap and snapped savagely at the horse as it circled around for another shot at its rider. But before the beast could spring, its head was rolling away on the ground, courtesy of one ticked-off Gondorian Steward.

The first wolf's attack, however, seemed to have signaled a general melee, and each individual had their hands full keeping the howling beasts at bay. Leigh's horse decided that it had endured enough and suddenly went shooting off down the most open line of forest, taking Leigh along with it. Screaming and shouting at her insane mount, Leigh was left to drag along on her back and take every rock, root and branch as well as she could. She was quite certain that her back would be a black and blue mess come morning.

Then another wolf pounced from its hiding place along the track the company had been following and attached itself to the horse's neck. The horse reared and screamed, but the wolf hung on, and as its blood flowed out through the open wounds on its neck the horse crumpled slowly down to earth. Once it was sure that the larger target was down, the werewolf turned to Leigh, who was still on her back with one foot in the stirrup. Taking its victim's position as a sign of weakness, it lunged... and was stabbed through the heart by Leigh's replacement sword.

She groaned as she picked herself up and bent over to wipe the bloody sword off on the werewolf's pelt. As she finished her task, the others came thundering into sight, stirring up misty from the sodden ground with their horse's hooves. Boromir's face was contorted with worry and rage as he pulled up his steed yards away from Leigh and her dead horse. Even as he sprung down from the saddle, he saw the dead carcass of the werewolf, and the ginger position in which Leigh held herself. Needless to say, he was not a happy camper.

"I am going to hamstring that horse!" he bellowed.

"Too late," Leigh replied. "And please regain some control over your facial complexions. With all the blood rushing to and from your face like that it makes you look like a cuttlefish."

"I'll ask you exactly what a 'cuttlefish' is at a later date," Boromir said. "We had best be moving on. Unfortunately, we failed in dispatching several of the werewolves, and I do not believe they will cease their attack without claiming our blood."

"In others words: pick a horse and double up so we can get out of here," Maylin translated with a wary look over her shoulder.

Leigh sighed as Boromir swung back up onto his horse and tugged her up after him. It was just one of those days...and it would most likely only get worse before the sun set.

.O.O.O.

For a few moments Jaden just stared at the prisoners lying at her feet. It had occurred to her of course that Ramdur might have caught some random, unsuspecting civilians, but she hadn't thought in her wildest fancies (alright, maybe _wildest_) that he could have managed to get his hands on a company of Elves. Now she was faced with a whole lot of them, and not a single one was in an exactly healthy condition.

The Elves' first response was to shrink back from whatever monster had appeared at the entrance to their cell, and Jaden combed her mind for anything that might help alleviate their fears of her.

"Umm... I come in peace?" she tried. The Elves stared at her like she had gone looney and she was forced to try a different route of attack. "My name's Jaden... I'm not here to hurt you, I just found the door and opened it."

One of the bedraggled Elves stepped forward and raised her chin with the pride of her race. "I am Elhiril," she said. "You are one of the Four, of whom Lady Maylin married our lord, Prince Legolas."

"Whoa, wait, wait a minute," Jaden balked, reeling against the doorframe. "You're from Mirkwood, then?"

"Yes," Elhiril answered.

"May I ask how on _earth_ you got here?"

Elhiril cast a look back at her companions, and one of them also rose from the moldy straw and straightened his shoulders.

"We were traveling to meet our prince in Minas Tirith when we were attacked on the road," he explained. "Every one of us was brought to this cell, and there were easily fifty to begin with."

Jaden performed a quick head count and frowned. There might be twenty or so Elves in that room, but there was no _way_ there were fifty. "I think I need to relearn how to count..."

"No, my lady," the Elf man shook his head, "you do not. Whenever the sun sets beyond these walls, a monster comes and eats one of our number. The blood is sucked from their veins, and then goblins come and carry the body away when the first creature has had his fill."

For one awful moment, Jaden thought she was going to be sick again. These were some of the settlers Legolas had been waiting for with Maylin. In a flash Elhiril was by her side, supporting her with her limber arms and watching the strange girl until she was able to stand by herself again. Jaden thrust her hands into her short hair and began pacing around in little circles.

"I'm going nuts," she declared. "Oh, wait, it isn't just me, it's that whole, blasted world! First vampires, then little boys who shouldn't even be in this world, and now kidnapped Elves! I'm losing it, I'm just losing it..."

"Do you have free rein in these halls, then?" Elhiril asked, grabbing Jaden's hands out of her hair and glaring into her eyes.

"Uh... I guess so..."

"_Think_," Elhiril urged. "You have now let us out of our cell, and you say you have at least some degree of freedom. There is still hope for our escape."

Jaden took a few more moments to blink and gather her wits back into some semblance of order before blowing out a gust of air and nodding. "Right, right, we can do this, can't we? Dang, I wish Leigh or Maylin were here, they're the military minds of our little group."

"If what I have heard of your friends is true, they are already hard on the heels of the demon which brought us here," Elhiril replied. "Now, do you know where there might be weapons?"

"No... no, Ramdur isn't that stupid, he wouldn't have left pointy objects where I could get my hands on them, or you all for that matter," Jaden frowned in thought.

"Are there other doors down this corridor?" Elhiril asked.

"Yes, there a lot, actually," Jaden confirmed, "but a lot of the doors were locked... Oh."

"There may be weapons sealed in those rooms," the Elf man said excitedly. "If we could get to them..."

"That's the trick, isn't it?" Jaden snorted. "I don't know about you, but I'm no lock-pick, and, as I have said, I don't think Ramdur would be quite that stupid."

"No, he would not."

Every member in the room spun to face the owner of the unwelcome voice, who now stood in the open doorway with his fists on his hips. A chill ran up Jaden's spine. Somehow she suspected that things were about to get ugly.

.O.O.O.

The wolves were back in force now. Jack swung the sword Boromir had demanded he bring with him at the nearest furry head and felt a sense of grim satisfaction as the grey pelt was stained with a fountain of read blood. In the next heartbeat, Leigh was beside him, wielding her makeshift sword with deadly efficiency. If only he had spent more time drilling with Boromir and the soldiers... of course, he didn't have Leigh's specific motivation to spend hours on end in the presence of the burly Steward...The girl in question cut off all playful thoughts about her romantic attachments as she decapitated a werewolf lunging in from in front of them, mere feet away from Jack.

"Boromir is calling a retreat," she barked. "Come with me, we can't fend off these monsters on our own."

Fengel followed the pedestrian dutifully as he jogged off through the bloodied woods towards where Maylin and a handful of Gondorian archers were turning the savage wolves into gory pincushions. Once again, Jack was struck by the difference in Maylin even since her marriage to Legolas. In her time with the Elf and his kin, she had developed an Elvish aura that, while not as strong as most Elves, gave off a sense of command and ethereal power. Perhaps she would become the next Galadriel for her new people, but even if she didn't attain the Elf queen's startling capabilities, Maylin was already a she-warrior to be reckoned with.

Swatting the only strand of perfect hair out of her face to clear her vision, Maylin spared a glance towards Leigh and Jack as they pounded up the sloping hillside.

"You should have stayed with Boromir," she sniffed as Leigh bent over to pant beside her friend's horse.

"Couldn't leave Jack out there," Leigh shrugged breathlessly. "Besides, nothing happened... to me anyways, I can't really speak for the werewolves."

Legolas approached them on his white elvish mount, long knives at the ready and a flawless streak of dirt on his brow. Jack could sense Leigh seething by Fengel's leg. It really was unfair that Elves could stay so _blasted_ clean all the time...

"I don't suppose the three of you have been keeping score?" the princeling asked.

"Must have slipped my mind," Leigh replied.

"Legolas and I remembered," Maylin said with a sweet smile at her husband. "I'm beating him by one."

"Oh, isn't that cute," Leigh chortled. "A husband and wife game of 'shoot the werewolf'. Charming, really."

"Ha. At least I can hit one. You couldn't shoot the broad side of a barn."

.O.O.O.

The fist of ice in Jaden's stomach did not abate as Ramdur stepped on foot into the prison cell and scanned its occupants with his cold glare. In the blink of an eye, he had the male Elf who had stepped forward to speak for his fellows with Elhiril by the throat. Instead of the typical vampire-blood-sucking routine, Jaden was horrified to see the black-cloaked creature literally rip out the Elf's throat and lap up the blood contentedly as the immortal being shuddered and died in his hands. With dread, Jay realized that there were splattered spots of dark red and black stains scattered across the floor. This had happened many times before, and in a similar fashion.

Evidently Elhiril had the same feelings and she screamed in unison with Jaden. The two girls leaped together and clutched at each other like friends watching a horror film.

As he daintily wiped the specks of blood from his lips, Ramdur sent them a cool smile and a glint caught in his eye.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" he asked sweetly.

"Why, you ugly..." Jaden snarled.

"Now, now, Jay," Ramdur chimed as two orcs lumbered in and seized the body of the unfortunate Elf, "such thoughts are unbecoming of a lady... but then, I am unfamiliar of the ways of your world. Would you care to enlighten me?"

"No."

"Too bad," Ramdur said, clicking his tongue. "You will... when enough of these Elves die."

"I beg your pardon?"

With a sigh, Ramdur twitched his cloak away from the leftover pool of blood and answered her. "Really, I had always thought you were the smart one of the bunch, but apparently I was mistaken. Think very hard, Jaden. What possible use could I have for a prophetess from another world who is all out of foretellings, but still knows her homeland better than only a few in Middlle-Earth? Anyway, do you think I'd let you wander around free if I didn't have a reason?"

By now Jaden's jaw was on the ground, and she stuttered as she tried to reply. "Y-you must be... joking. That's impossible, you couldn't've..."

"Made a portal between worlds?" Ramdur raised an eyebrow. "You're right, I didn't, not exactly anyway. But I do have one. The Nazgul were very sloppy with their fetching of you four, and it was like bending a piece of paper to find the cut in it to discover the incision they left unlatched. That, of course, is how I got a hold of your dear little friend who is currently asleep in the room at the end of the hall. Everything's a bit more complicated, but I think you understand the gist of what I'm trying to explain."

"How did you know I knew him?" Jaden demanded.

"He was carrying a sort of pack when he fell through, and inside there was a picture depicting the Four. It was an easy assumption."

Suddenly another, smaller orc trotted up to the open doorway and whispered something in his master's ear. As the orc said whatever tale he had to tell, the constant fiendish gleam in Ramdur's eyes glinted and brightened.

"I am afraid I must leave you now," declared the vampire. "Pressing business calls me involving a few of our mutual friends. Farewell for the moment, I will be back shortly." And with that he swung his cloak clear of his booted feet and strode out of the room, leaving the first two orcs behind to finish their task now that the doorway was open.

Forgetting herself and everything but her need to escape and help the others, Jaden sprang forward like a feral cat, teeth bared in a snarl and nails poised like claws, and pounced on the nearest of the two orcs. For a moment, the dumb creature couldn't understand what had happened, but when it felt the cutlass that it had kept ready in its hand slip away, it realized it was being attacked. Of course by that time it was too late, and it was one arm short. The other was run through even as it raised its weapon to attack, and its wailing companion was soon silenced as its head rolled across the bloody floor. Panting, Jaden started to lean on the sword, then looked at the blood rolling down the blade and changed her mind.

Ehiril was by her side a split second later, hee face dripping with shock and awe.

"Never have I seen such deeds!" she exclaimed. "It was incredible! Such bravery..."

"Clearly, you have led a very sheltered life," Jaden snorted as she wiped her sleeve across her face in order to clean off the flecks of orc-gore. "In the war there were many acts of courage and swordsmanship far surpassing _this_. This little display was out of desperation. My friends are out there, looking for me, most likely, and only the Valar know what Ramdur has in mind. I need to help them."

Elhiril stepped over to Jaden and placed a reassuring hand on her arm. When Jay turned to look, she met her gaze evenly.

"_We_ will help them," she stated.

.O.O.O.

Leigh was once again bouncing along behind Boromir on his mighty warhorse, and she wished for the ten-thousandth time that she had better mastered her horsemanship skills. If Eomer ever found out just how incompetent she remained, he would be enraged. At any rate, her worst fear at that moment was falling off, and the werewolves baying and snarling at their heels were barely even in her mind. Then it happened. Perhaps she should have been paying more attention to the wolves trying to flank them, although it probably wouldn't have helped in any case.

In the blink of an eye, Leigh went from sitting behind Boromir with her arms wrapped around his torso to tumbling head over heals into the soggy dirt of the forest floor. When she cleared her head, she saw the wolf that had knocked her off of the horse growling and lunging at her. There was no chance in the world for her to defend herself.

Boromir knew the instant Leigh was no longer with him on his steed, and he heard the air rush out of her lungs even before he managed to turn his horse around. When he finally did get the beast to wheel and face the snapping werewolves, he just managed to catch a glimpse of the werewolf that had knocked Leigh off bite her gauntleted arm and tear off into the woods, dragging her behind.

Ahead of him, Legolas cried for him to stop, but by that time the brash Steward was already crashing through the dense foliage with his charger and shouting the name of his betrothed at the top of his lungs.

Branches snapped in Leigh's face as she was hauled at an incredible pace across the mossy, leaf strewn ground. If she had had the time to think she might have been able to grab a passing limb to whack the nasty beastie over the head with, but at that moment she was too busy trying to keep her face out of harm's way, which was extremely difficult, considering. Boromir was hard on her heals, but the monstrous hound was unnaturally fast, and it was all he could do to keep Leigh's feet in view. As a passing stone cut a gouge over her left eye, Leigh wondered if the werewolf was simply going to drag her until she was literally battered to death. But even as she thought this, it halted.

The werewolf released her bruising arm and left her sprawled at the edge of a perfectly circular clearing. With one last snarl it turned and pounced into the surrounding woods and out of sight. Naturally, the first thing to go through Leigh's mind was gratitude; you would feel the same way if you'd just been dragged for a quarter mile through rough terrain by a werewolf. Her right arm, which the wolf had bitten, was stretched and sore besides feeling tender after the fierce comp of the werewolf. Luckily, there were no puncture wounds, but that didn't keep the limb from aching terribly. The next thing to be registered on Leigh's list of injuries was the gash over her eye which was now pouring blood into her face, effectively blinding one eye until she swiped some of the gore away. By the time Boromir tore into the empty circle Leigh was up on her knees and hugging her right arm protectively.

"Where's that wolf?" she growled. "I want to kill something."

Boromir was by her side in an instant, and soon Leigh was back on slightly unsteady feet, and she began to register that her sword had not come along on the wild ride.

"Boggarts and Hobgoblins," she ranted. "I lost my sword. I guess I'll have to strange the wolf..."

Before she could say another word, she was suddenly caught up in Boromir's crushing embrace, and she realized just as suddenly that she had forgotten what she was going to say. Relaxing, she let herself take a moment to breathe in the thick scent of Boromir and his musty traveling gear. He smelled like nearly every place he had ever traveled, but he actually smelled primarily of his beloved city. The unavoidable film of dirt that one gathers while traveling by horseback tickled Leigh's nose, but she really didn't care. Fine leather and cloth mixed with whatever rough soap the man used gave him his trademark smell, and believe me, he smelled like he looked. Whatever he smelled like, the steady, strong man smothered the girl with his soothing presence, and she let her battle sarcasm and frustration ebb away, along with the pains all over her body.

Then their embrace was disturbed by applause that echoed to them from across the clearing. They separated immediately (they had plenty of practice in Minas Tirith) and, to Leigh's displeasure, Boromir swung his young fiancé behind him as he whirled to face the threat. Standing alone on the far side of the glade was none other than Ramdur, looking smug and cunning as always. Leigh rose up on her tip-toes in order to see over Boromir's shoulder, and she felt childishly tempted to start making faces at the vampirish jerk who mocked them so openly. If Ramdur noticed, he didn't show it.

"A nice little show," the vampire commented, "but lacking in any real action, I'm afraid."

As Boromir growled, Leigh took the opportunity to side-step her protective betrothed and glared daggers at Ramdur and his strange cloak.

"Why don't you just _go away?_" she demanded, placing her fists on her hips, which inadvertently made her wince and gave Ramdur great amusement.

He laughed. "Oh, this is far too fun, and, besides, I need your excellent advice on a few little things."

"What little things?" Leigh asked, suddenly unsure.

A white-fletched arrow zipped out of the woods and buried itself in Ramdur's shoulder even as he opened his mouth to reply. Instead of the intended phrase, what came out was a piercing roar, and Leigh found herself once again thrust behind Boromir's back. With a burst of speed, the rest of the company charged out of the woods, Jack lowering his bow and the Elves holding theirs at the ready. Ramdur seethed as he glared at them all with his melting gaze. His teeth gnashed together in a terrible rage, and as Legolas and Maylin raised their bows to shoot, he once again began to morph into his bat-shape.

Even as he turned, he managed to roar in an unhuman voice, "_This is what I wish to show you!_"

With a wave of his fist, Ramdur seemed to rip the fabric of space and time, and a glaring rip in the world appeared at the center of the clearing. Spears of light thrust out in narrow triangles from the awkward gash, and the breach seemed to howl with the voices of a thousand silent winds, all whirling and screaming in a nightmarish void of fierce brilliance.

Both Legolas and Maylin let their arrows fly, but Ramdur simply swatted them away with one of his iron talons. The monster was swelling with rage, and he let his pent up frustration in a deafening roar that shook the forest. Then he launched himself into the air and came sailing down on the mounted attackers, ripping and swiping with the claws on his limbs and wings. Several soldiers were felled in the first pass, and the others did not wait for a second turn to vacate their saddles and reach for their spears. Those with javelins hurled them as the beast swooped in once again, but they barely even penetrated his thick flesh. More men were felled, and the monster wheeled for another turn.

Just then, when his back was to the archers, Maylin let loose a well-aimed shaft into Ramdur's shoulder, bringing the beast to earth. The only problem with this gallant shot was that it just happened to bring the vampire down between the Steward and Leigh and the rest of their party. Ramdur, however, did not fail to notice this opportunity, and he swung with a wing-talon at the two. Boromir grabbed hold of Leigh's arms, and she reached for him at the same instant while trying to leap to safety. In the tangled confusion of black wings, flashing talons and one another's arms, the two toppled backwards... and into the rift.

Maylin, who had been watching her friend, shouted in alarm as she saw them vanish into the gaping cut. When Legolas turned to see what had happened, he saw, to his horror, only the fell beast and the tear. But then he was distracted by Jack's insistent cry, and he turned to see a small horde of people spilling out from the other side of the glade, bearing crude weapons and carrying a long bundle. Ramdur also heeded Jack's shout, and he bellowed in rage when he saw Jaden's short hair amid the crowd of Elves, fresh out of his dungeons.

"_Elbereth Gilthoniel!"_

The vampire reared madly, wheeling desperately to see who invoked the Valar above. Meeting his gaze was Maylin in all her elvish glory. She stood with bow in hand and arm thrust towards the heavens, shouting to the protectorate of Middle-Earth. Ramdur made a move to silence the she-warrior, but Maylin did not cease her cries.

"_Kel raug, Elbereth tul!"_

Screaming in his demented form, Ramdur stumbled back and took to the air, despite his injured shoulder, and flapped out of sight.

.O.O.O.

Leigh hurtled out of the awfully familiar darkness to land face first in the dirt. She gave herself several moments to collect herself before shakily rising up on her elbows and looking around her. Beside her, Boromir was in a similar state, blinking confusedly around him and at last settling his gaze on her with a look of bewildered relief. Leigh struggled to her knees with a groan (the tumble had not been kind to her bruises) and surveyed their new surroundings. The next moment she found she couldn't breath.

All around them, there was the bowed remnant of an alleyway between two lines of buildings. However, it appeared as if the structure had literally been _pulled in_ towards the place where they lay blinking, and Leigh realized with horror that the _wood looked like it had been melted_.

"Oh, no," she breathed. Scrambling the rest of the way to her feet, Leigh dashed forward with fumbling steps and hobbled backwards as she took in the sight before her with wide eyes.

"Leigh?" Boromir asked with worry. "Leigh, what's wrong?"

"Oh, no," she repeated, dazed. "Oh, no."

Before her stood the remains of the row of shops that contained the alleyway which she and the others had passed through on the fateful day of the fair. In fact, the place where they had been lying was the selfsame place where they had stood as the nazgul dragged them through the unnatural gap between worlds. That spot was now warped into a round, bubble-like shape, made by the buildings on either side leaning in, like they had been dragged towards the disturbance. It was the most startling and chilling thing Leigh had ever seen.

"We're home."

A/N: Alright, the question of the day is: should I split the next chapter between parties, or focus soley on Leigh and Boromir? Say 'Poll' in your reviews if you have read my author's notes, and please answer the question!


	11. Unwelcome Reception

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings. I'm guessing you don't either.

A/N: Hullo again! Alright, this chapter is split, but not exactly equally. There will be MUCH more of the shorthanded party in the next chapter, which is currently being written. I have been rather busy lately, and need to get my butt in gear. There you have it. Sorry, I forgot to reply to the 'unofficial' members in the last chapter, I will reply to them this time, though. Thankies much!

"_You're supposed to be dead!"_

"_Am I not?" - _Pirate-Who's-Name-I-Forgot and Captain Jack Sparrow from _Pirates of the Caribbean_

Unwelcome Reception

The moment the shock of everything had worn off, Leigh found herself on her hands and knees beating her head to an unheard rhythm against the ground accompanied by the word 'no' repeated in every possible way. Naturally, this alarmed her companion, and he worked feverishly to peel the girl away from her prone position in the dust.

"Leigh? Leigh! Stop, you're going to hurt yourself!" he cried.

Leigh raised herself to her knees for a moment and looked the once-fictional-character full in the eye.

"You have no idea how _bad_ this is, do you?" she asked blandly.

"Well, maybe you could _tell_ me instead of smacking your face against the ground," Boromir suggested. "Anyway, it doesn't look all that bad. It seems very much like Middle-Earth..."

"Oh, no it doesn't!" Leigh shouted. "This is a special sort of place where people come once or twice every year to pretty much play _make-believe_ on a grand scale. The rest of my world is WAY different from Middle-Earth, trust me on this one."

With that, Leigh plopped down into a sitting position and suddenly felt the urge to cry. She didn't know why she was so upset... oh, wait, yes she did, but there were plenty of reasons to be happy, too. For instance, she was back home... and out of Middle-Earth. There had to be _something_ positive!

Swiping angrily at the weakling tears trying to leak out of her misty eyes, Leigh gave her surroundings a more thorough look-over. Evidently the Nazguls' little stunt had done some pretty serious damage to the nearby buildings, and some of the 'damages' looked frighteningly otherworldly. Such as the 'melted' wood. That was just creepy. But then... her trip through had been rather creepy as well. At any rate, the other, undamaged buildings looked like they had been stripped down to the bare bones and then abandoned. It made sense; who would want to come to a Renaissance Festival where a group of young people had vanished in an incredibly freaky manner? Hmm, she wouldn't.

Leigh, having by that time recovered and switched into survival-mode, rose to her feet and began searching around for any clues that might help her get back on track. Things that they could use would also come in handy. That area was obviously known for strange people walking around in medieval costumes, but it would be better if there was some way of disguising themselves... She snorted. Who would have ever thought that something like a hoody, jeans, or a T-shirt would be thought of as a disguise?

Of course, there was no reason for them to leave the immediate area until they knew where they were going. Leigh's house was a possibility. Actually, it was the _only_ possibility. With any luck, her old family would be away on vacation or something; somehow she didn't think they'd respond too well to a daughter popping back into existence with a guy from a fantasy novel. What made the whole thing even more convenient was that she lived fairly close by. They could walk there in a couple hours with any sort of luck.

"Come on," she said suddenly, breaking the silence that had descended on them. "I think I've got a place for us to stay."

.O.O.O.

As luck would have it, the sky was cloudy, the wind was cold, and it had apparently rained the day before, because there were puddles practically lining the side of the highway. Leigh had spent roughly fifteen minutes giving Boromir the course How to Live in the Twenty-First Century 101. Thus far he knew how to say 'hi', what to say when someone asked him 'what's up?', and he sort of knew about cars... meaning that when he saw one he would try to charge it or scream something about wizardry. Leigh had also discovered a large jacket lying around that fit Boromir well enough, and they had rolled his cloak up and stuffed it in his pack, which he was still carrying on his back. It helped hide his true background a little bit, and no passing motorist was likely to stop and ask where he shopped, so Leigh judged him safe enough... for the moment. There was very little she could do about her own clothing, and she didn't want to sacrifice her cloak when the air was still as chilly as it was. She would up modifying it a wee bit by sort of folding it up around her arms, so it didn't sweep around and make itself _extremely_ obvious. Most of her other clothing was actually not that bad. She was wearing pants, not jeans, but they would work for the time being, and her shirt could be passed off as something she might have worn even before she was swept away by nasty, black-cloaked wraiths. The greatest problem she had faces was Boromir's sword, which he hadn't lost, as she had hers. In the end it wound up just hanging on his left hip, with his hand keeping it pressed against his leg and thus hopefully out of sight from the people zooming by in cars. The last issue was her face, which, if you remember, had been slightly damaged during her little incident with the werewolf. A sleeve and pool of dirty water were the best she could do, but they sufficed.

If she lived in Britain it might have been a little easier, since she often saw pictures of people going around in clothing similar to their own there. But she was not in Britain, so she made due with what she was given... which wasn't much.

And so it was that the Steward of Gondor and his Lady went for a stroll down the local, interstate highway under the grey, late winter sky.

Leigh couldn't have been more thankful when they left the main roads and entered the general area of her neighborhood. Now came the tricky part. If someone, old friends, neighbors, whatever, recognized her, then the game was up, and they would be in deep, deep trouble. The cops would come, the federal government would get involved, the leading researchers of the paranormal would be knocking on her front door... yeah, best to not be seen. With a determined tug, Leigh jerked the hood of her cloak up to shield her face. Boromir only spared this act a brief glance, and then returned his attention to the bizarre world he now found himself in.

Leigh's childhood home was your typical, modern, middle-class home. While it didn't quite have the cookie-cutter appearance that a lot of houses do, it was very close. Nothing too special, but nothing too plain. A slim garden wrapped around the front, but she saw that it had been neglected in her absence, and the previous year's plant growth was still lying dead and tangled in the flower beds. She didn't even want to contemplate what had happened to her vegetable garden out back. When she stopped in front of the house, Boromir stopped as well, examining the place where his bride-to-be had been raised. Obviously, it struck him as unusual, but then most everything he had seen thus far fell under that category as well. Once he got past his uncertainty, he realized that it was a very seemly looking house, and, no matter how strange, it was where Leigh and the other members of the Four had first made plans to visit their festival, and thus wound up meeting him. Silently, he thanked the house for sheltering his beloved for so many long years before he had even known that she, or her world, existed.

The first thing Leigh did was look for lights. They might not be strictly necessary in the day time, but certain members of her family didn't like cloudy days, and did everything they could to demolish the very idea of one while they were inside. True enough, even then a light was on in one of the upstairs windows. Leigh gulped. She knew who that window belonged to... assuming that her family hadn't moved. Well, she knew at least one person was home, but, honestly, it was the best person who could possibly be home. No one would be better, but this would work... she hoped.

Gathering up her courage, Leigh walked down the concrete driveway in her leather boots, climbed the steps, and rang the doorbell. Within, she heard the typical sounds of a teenager startled from their music and stumbling over their own feet to get to the door. To Leigh's relief, she saw that no peephole had been installed since she'd left. They lived in a safe neighborhood, so they had little to fear by opening the door. Leigh turned and gave Boromir a half encouraging, half anxious look, and turned back to the door just as it swung open to reveal a girl in her early teens that looked nothing like Leigh.

Her hair was dark and stylishly shoulder-length, her clothes were trendy and tight-fitting, and of course she had plenty of makeup on. For a second or two, the girl did not recognize the strangers at her door, and she waited for them to state their business.

Leigh cleared her throat and said with a bright smile, "Hiya, Cassidy!"

Comprehension dawned in the other girl's eyes, and then she fell backwards in a dead faint.

"Well that went well," Leigh blinked.

.O.O.O.

Only a couple of seconds after Cassidy hit the deck, Leigh enlisted Boromir to aid in moving her to the couch, which would be a much better place to wake up than the floor. While she waited for the other girl to wake, Leigh went into the kitchen with Boromir and gave him a brief description of each appliance, that way he didn't try to stab them when she wasn't looking. It felt really weird to have a helpless guy on her hands. Usually Boromir was the one taking care of _her_, not vice versa, but the man was helpless in the 'modern' world, and she switched into the teacher for as long as it took to get the warrior used to American living.

As Cassidy continued to float in la-la land, Leigh dug through the fridge and discovered some leftover pizza, which she helped herself and Boromir to happily. If Cassidy woke up before it was all gone, she might consider sharing. Imagine not having glorious pizza for roughly a year, and then imagine how good it would taste, even cold. That was exactly what Leigh was experiencing.

Once she was done eating, she went in to check on her sister, leaving Boromir to explore the house under the express rule to not damage anything. Unhappily, she mused that if Cassidy had not woken up by then, she would have to get some water or smelling salts or something to help the process along. Being unconscious for too long was _not_ a good thing.

She needn't have worried. The moment she turned the corner into the living room, she came face to face with a swinging fire-poker.

"Yikes!" she yelped. She ducked and instinctively swatted at whatever was attacking her, succeeding in knocking the fire-poker away from its wielder. Before she could recover, however, a fist flew into her face and broke her lip, leaving her reeling and backing up down the hall. "Cassidy! Stop! That hurt! Wh- OW! What is the matter with you?!"

"Get back!" the second girl howled, swinging wildly. "Get out, whatever you are!"

At that moment, Boromir reappeared on the scene and managed to pry Cassidy's arms behind her back and keep them there. The look in his eye was not a safe one as she saw the blood coming from Leigh's broken lip.

"Cassidy, it's me! It's Leigh!"

"No, it's not!" Cassidy replied. "Leigh _died_ a year ago with her crazy friends! They were blown up in a freak accident, and you can't fool me!"

"Umm," Leigh struggled for words. "I'm obviously real, dear, you just sucker-punched me."

Suddenly Cassidy looked very unsure and a fog of doubt rolled in over her eyes. Her struggles against Boromir relaxed just a little bit.

"Prove it," she challenged.

"Alright," Leigh said, literally rolling up her sleeves. Cassidy gasped and Leigh followed her gaze down to her wrists, where the imperfect scars left from many times of being bound by rough ropes had been left. Quicky, Leigh pulled the sleeves back down. Gathering herself, she continued. "You are my step-sister. We have no blood relation. You are a prep, and we rarely get along well. I stayed in my space and you stayed in yours. You once told your friends that I was a freak from another dimension, and that you weren't really related to me, so it was our parent's fault for getting married. Your favorite color is purple, mine is blue. You no longer know what your real hair color is, but mine has never been dyed. Happy?"

"May- maybe," Cassidy stuttered. She looked back at Boromir and shook her head in a vain effort to clear it. "Umm... who's this, then?"

"This is Boromir," Leigh replied with a perfectly straight face.

"Haha, very funny," Cassidy rolled her eyes. "I did watch that movie, you know, and we both know how obsessed you were with it, but I'm not that stupid."

"I am dead serious."

Once again, Cassidy looked extremely uncertain.

"Leigh?" she asked nervously. "Where have you been all this time?"

"In Middle-Earth."

"That is _so_ not funny," Cassidy retorted.

"Not fibbing. Why else would I have vanished like that?"

After taking a moment to process this, Cassidy fainted again. Boromir blinked at the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Does she do this often?" he asked.

"Evidently."

.O.O.O.

Cassidy pried her eyelids open to find herself in her bedroom, lying on her bed and fully dressed. Outside, the sky was greyly layered with a depressing layer of bleak, rain-swollen clouds. Shadows were lying around the corners of her room, and half of the space was swallowed in blackness. Judging by the light, it must have been several hours since she had seen Leigh and her... friend... appear on her doorstep.

She remembered the freaky discussion she had shared with her long lost step-sister in the hallway, and the strange man who she claimed was Boromir from _The Lord of the Rings_. When she thought about it, the man _did_ have a rather striking resemblance to the character...

Slowly, Cassidy's eyes wandered over to her left, and she saw said madwoman sitting in a regular kitchen chair with lank hair and far from fashionable clothing. Not much had changed in that respect, except she used to be cleaner...

"You weren't lying, were you?" Cassidy asked as she tried to adapt to the idea.

"I said I wasn't."

"Oh."

With exaggerated caution, the teenage girl sat up on her thick comforter and stared at her wriggling toes as she tried to work things out.

"Where's Boromir?" she asked.

"He's downstairs, in the living room," Leigh replied. "I thought I should speak with you alone first."

"What have you been _doing?_" Cassidy demanded suddenly. "Your mom _flipped out_, Leigh. Dad had his hands full just keeping her from going into a depression, and everyone from church was sending us meals and... What were you doing?"

Leigh squirmed discreetly in her seat and tugged what Cassidy recognized as a cloak closer around her shoulders.

"It really wasn't my fault, Cass," she said. "Look, I'll tell you everything as soon as I can, but right now I need to know a couple things, like when Mom and your dad are getting home."

"They're on vacation..." Cassidy stated distantly. 'They won't be back for a month. The therapist said that your mom needed to get away..."

"Well that's certainly getting away," Leigh snorted. "What about you? Do you have somewhere you need to be tonight? Or tomorrow?"

"Nothing tonight, school starts again tomorrow," Cassidy shrugged. "Why? Planning on sticking around for a while?"

"Maybe," Leigh sighed, trying in vain to run her fingers back through her messy hair. "I'm not really sure of anything right now."

Reaching up over her head, Cassidy flicked on her lamp and watched as the shadows fled away and left her step-sister revealed in all of her alien glory. They had never really gotten along well... maybe in the beginning they had, but then... things had changed. Cassidy had always thought of Leigh as a strange creature from another dimension who had been sent for the sole purpose of making her look ridiculous to the rest of her peers, but she could see a definite change in the other girl since they had last been together. The physical changes were obvious. Even under the many layers of clothing she was wearing, it was obvious that Leigh had developed a tough, wiry physique that was used to prolonged days with little food and much exercise. Her face was just a hint tanner, and she just looked..._older_ and _harder_. Now, Cassidy had never really seen a whole lot of battle-hardened veterans, but she suspected that they would look something like the young woman sitting in the chair across from her.

"Where are the others?" she suddenly inquired. "Are they...?"

"They're back in Middle-Earth," Leigh said evenly. "The only reason _I'm_ here is because of an accident... and a vampire."

"A WHAT?!"

"Forget I mentioned it," Leigh suggested.

"So that boy, the one who wasn't part of your little club," Cassidy continued, "what happened to him? He find some pretty Elf girl and settle down to chopping up bad guys for a living?"

"He died. Shortly after we arrived. Orcs slaughtered him."

It struck Cassidy then. Her step-sister hadn't been off living the dream, surrounded by hot guys in the ideal setting with a lovely sunset on call twenty-four seven. She had been in the middle of a war, and she had probably done her fair share of killing. "Oh."

"You say that a lot," Leigh retorted sarcastically. "You also faint a lot. I suppose that must be the latest fad or whatever."

"Watch it," Cass snapped. "You don't know anything about fashion or _culture_."

"'Culture'?" Leigh laughed. "Alright, if culture is a bunch of anorexic fake-blonds walking around in clothing that would put Bathsheba to shame, then you're right, I know nothing."

Cassidy sniffed. "This is why we never got along."

"Uh-huh."

.O.O.O.

The moment Ramdur had fled, Maylin rushed to meet her friend and the oncoming press of dirty refugees with Jack and Legolas on her heels. Jaden didn't stand a chance as the lithe Elf swept her up in a crushing hug and began gushing forth reprimands and thanks.

"Where have you been? Are you hurt? Oh, we were so worried! _Never do that again!_"

"Oof. I won't," Jaden said through the muffling fabric of Maylin's cloak. "Could you let go now? Jaden can't breathe..."

"Oh! Sorry," Maylin gasped as she staggered back.

"Umm, Jay?" Jack asked cautiously, standing a few feet behind Maylin. "Who are these people?"

"Dur," Jaden muttered, whacking herself on the head. "Right. These are all Elves of Mirkwood that were caught by Ramdur, and they sort of broke out with me. Legolas? I think they're yours."

"Where is your leader?" said Elf prince asked the assembly of his kin.

"He was slain by our enemy," Elhiril said stepping forward. "I am Elhiril of Mirkwood, your vassal, my lord, and I have taken the responsibility of bringing my fellows to liberty."

"She knows how to kick some serious orc butt," Jaden shrugged with a smile. "Elhiril helped me the most, I think."

"Well, then for the sake of these who have survived, I thank you, Elhiril of Mirkwood, for bringing my people out of the shadow of death," Legolas said with a royal bow.

Jaden had never seen an Elf, besides Maylin, blush before, but she did then. Her moment of curious enjoyment ended abruptly, however, when Jack gave a shrill exclamation from behind Maylin and lurched forwards. In heartbeat he had repositioned himself beside the unconscious Conor, and he suddenly looked torn between caring for the boy and running away in terror.

"How did HE get here?!" the boy shouted.

A/N: Hopefully Cassie isn't the typical loving sister... or step sister. There will be much more with her in later chapters, just you wait and see! Thanks to everyone for their advice about Boromir, I shall be very careful, believe you me. I am open to suggestions about random things that should happen in either world, by the way...On to the replies! Oh! And say 'cookie cake' in your reviews if you have read my author's notes! Thanks!

Review Replies:

CappaccinoAfternoon: I shall not reply to you, you lazy bum, because you just aren't logged in. Sniff Just kidding, love ya, Jules!

God is God! and I am not...: I do not blame you, school is an evil beast, but one which we all must face. Hehe, that would be interesting, I will have to consider it. I was planning something along those lines, but it's still a bit hazy. Fear not, I shall take great care with this situation! Hope you have a great week!

Angel500: As you can see, tis a split chappie. I shall take care of Boromir, for he is one of my favorite characters.

Thanks to everyone for their reviews!


	12. Cousins and StepSisters

Disclaimer: You must be railing mad to think that I own the Lord of the Rings, but to clarify things for you, I shall state it in small, simple words: I do NOT own The Lord of the Rings. Got that, oh briliant one?

A/N: Greetings! Yay, nine reviews! Let's make it ten, hinthint. I am tired, so I shall keep this short, sweet and to the point. Enjoy the fic!

"_Don't do anything stupid... like that."_ - Captain Jack Sparrow from _Pirates of the Caribbean_

Cousins and Step-Sisters

High above, the clouds were beginning to let the winds sheer them apart and let the warm sunlight flood through. It was still unpleasantly wet below, but at least no new rain was falling, and the sun helped dry the dripping packs and passengers.

With the arrival of Jaden and her new comrades, it had been discovered that they were suddenly very short on mounts. Thus it was that the ladies got to ride while the gentlemen walked through the gooky mud down below. Maylin and Jaden had doubled up while both Legolas and Jack were forced to take the low road and stride beside the horses. Elhiril had an Elf child resting on prow of the saddle in front of her besides much of the camping gear packed on the bow. The ride was anything but comfortable for all involved, but most were too thankful or distracted to grumble about the less than pristine conditions.

Everyone, no matter their race or previous experience, was wondering in silent dread about the portal that Ramdur had ripped open which had whisked away both Leigh and Boromir. Granted, not everyone knew their names, but they had at least heard of the shocking event. Before they had departed, Maylin had taken Jay aside and explained what had happened to the fourth member of their mini-fellowship. Surprisingly, Jaden had not been as alarmed as Maylin had anticipated, but, of course, the previous appearance of Conor had dulled any and all shock she might have felt about the whole ordeal. While the others wondered if Leigh was now sitting back in her own home, or roaming the fair grounds, Jaden just wondered what her family's reaction was, and what they thought of Boromir.

Conor was the only man privileged with a horse to ride, although that was only because he was still unconscious, and, like everyone else, he was sharing. Jack inwardly cringed when he thought of what would ensue once the boy woke up. In the mean time, though, he stayed near the girls, and walked on in a steady silence as he contemplated whether or not there were any actual dungeons in Minas Tirith.

They rode on for the rest of the day and wound up camping under the stars, with the girls hogging the tents just as they had usurped the horses. During their mostly sleepless night, Elhiril had been welcomed into the female circle with the Four. Both Maylin and Jaden assured her that Leigh would welcome her with open arms whenever she got back... if she got back. All they would have to say was that the elleth knew how to fight, and it would be a fast friendship in a heartbeat.

The next day brought an even greater dose of sunshine, and another bright spot entered their flattened hopes shortly after midday. As they bumped along slowly on or by the heavily burdened horses, a conversation struck up between the remaining members of the Four.

"I thought you said that whatever Ramdur dosed Conor with would wear off in a few _hours_," Maylin wondered aloud to Jaden. "Why's he still sleeping?"

"He's lazy," Jack snorted. "No devilry there, just too much shut-eye."

"Maybe he'll be asleep the whole time he's here," Jaden suggested hopefully.

"Ha, yeah, I wish," Jack chortled. "Wouldn't that be grand..."

"And we could prop him up and use an apple on the top of his head for target practice..." Maylin elaborated.

"Only if it's you or Legolas," Jack replied. "My aunt would kill me if I got her precious baby shot."

"Precious baby? What precious baby? I see no precious baby," Maylin snorted. "That child is possessed, I swear."

"You know, though, he does look sort of cute when he's asleep..." Jaden mused, cocking her head.

"Yeah, and then he wakes up, and..." Jack started.

"Hush," Maylin snapped. "I hear horses."

"You're riding one," Jack pointed out.

"No, not ours, others," Maylin clarified, swinging her bow around and grabbing for an arrow.

Even as she finished knocking her shaft, a long entourage of soldiers glistening in their armor and clanking along on their heavy warhorses tromped into sight, led by the banner of the white tree. All of the men around those fortunate enough to be riding horses lifted their shields and/or swords and cheered raucously in welcome of their monarch. Aragorn led the train of his mounted warriors with Faramir and Eowyn by his side. Jaden and Maylin exchanged a covert glance. It really was no shocker that Eowyn had foisted herself upon the King's company; they had left her behind once when things got dark, and it was highly unlikely that she would be letting that happen a second time. Lifting his fist to signal a halt, Aragorn proceeded on at a trot alone with only the Prince of Ithilien and the Prince's wife alongside him.

Imitating their lord, the lost Elves of Mirkwood all bowed solemnly to the mounted king, whether they be on foot or horseback. The king looked over the entourage with wide, surprised eyes, swiftly taking in the refugees and missing soldiers.

"I received your message yesterday morn," Aragorn said, addressing Legolas, who was at the head of the little procession. "We came as swiftly as we might, and rode through the dark. It seems you have lost several more members since the message was sent... and found a thick host of replacements."

From behind him, Faramir had been making observations of his own. "Where is Boromir, my brother? I do not see him among you."

"Ramdur has used magic to reopen the breach between worlds that the Nazgul first used to bring us here," Maylin declared in answer. "Boromir and Leigh were both knocked through the portal in the fight. We do not know what has happened to them since that time."

"Back to your world?" Eowyn asked, her eyes getting just a little wider. "Is there no way of following after them?"

"Well, Ramdur seems to be the one controlling when the rift opens and closes," Jack piped in. "It would make sense that there is a way to come back, since we have Conor here as living proof... at least I think he's living..."

At this, all three riders urged their steeds forward to where Conor was sleeping in the saddle with a slim Elf supporting him from behind. The king's eyes grew wide and he asked in a hushed voice, "And this young one then is from your world? Is he kin to you?"

"Yes and yes," Jaden confirmed. "At least... he's Jack's cousin, but he isn't related to the rest of us."

"Is there something wrong with him?" Faramir asked in concern. "Why does he sleep so soundly?"

"Because he's lazy," all three present members of the Four answered.

"Ramdur told me that he was dosed with some sort of drug when he came through the portal," Jaden explained, "but that should have worn off before nightfall yesterday."

"There is nothing wrong with him; he simply seems tired," Legolas concurred.

Aragorn leaned back in his saddle and pondered this mass of news with a frown. True, he had expected things to be bad when he arrived, but he had intended to have both Boromir and Leigh with him in some sort of fighting. Now he arrived to find the fighting over, his Steward and ward swept away to literally another world, and a horde of refugees on his hands. As King, he was now forced to act on behalf of the whole, while he would much rather send the others off back to Minas Tirith and keep only a small company with him to go in search of the noble Gondorian and missing member of the Four. But he was what he was, and there could be no changing it. With a mighty sigh and an apologetic look to his friends, he called the retreat back to the White City. Perhaps he might be able to come back with the other members of the Four and a strong guard to search for the way back to the other world. Oh, and of course he couldn't forget the new 'Wanderer' on his hands.

.O.O.O.

When they finally pitched camp that night, there wasn't a single soul that was still in a happy mood. Whoever wasn't tired and blister-covered from marching along through the mushy forest floor was depressed from mulling over all of the unfavorable conditions their absent companions might very well be in. Some were in mourning for their dead brethren, and some wondered what the nasty vampire was up to at that moment. Seeing your close friends and family have the blood sucked out of them is a guaranteed way to get nightmares for the rest of your life, even if you're an Elf.

However, whatever gloomy ponderings the grey company might have enjoyed all through the night, they were disturbed by the awakening of their latest guest.

Conor had been laid to sleep in a tent brought by the King and his company which was shared by Jack, Legolas and a handful of other Elves. As you can imagine, it had been a tiring day, and it was not happy fuzzies that exploded in Jack's stomach as he heard the familiar moans, groans, and yawns of his younger cousin waking up from his long slumber.

Blearily, the boy opened his eyes and blinked slowly, taking his time and letting them adjust to the dim light of the room. The first thing he noticed was that the roof was moving. The next thing that dawned on him was that the ceiling was actually _fabric_ and that he was in some sort of tent. This inspired him to move a bit faster and he clawed wildly around himself, switching into a slight panic-mode. His flailing arm whacked into something soft but solid to his left, and the soft but solid object gave him a sharp rebuttal for his actions.

"Jeez, Conor!" the object shouted. "Not only do you have to show up in the first place and then sleep longer than _any_ human being has a right to, but you have to sock me in the face as soon as you wake up!"

"Jack?" Conor asked, pivoting to see his beloved relative sitting and rubbing his eye only a few feet away. "Oh! You're not dead! I just knew you weren't dead, but no one would listen to me, they all tried to take me to a psychiatrist!"

"The fact that you can even _say_ that word after being unconscious for this long disgusts me," Jack growled as he continued to knead his eye. "That really hurt, you know."

"Sorry I knocked ya," Conor shrugged, already distracted and staring around the tent. "Wow... where are, Jack? Is this some sort of top secret thing, or what?"

"Hardly," snorted Jack. "Congrats, Conor, you've just been kidnapped by a vampire and sucked into Middle-Earth. Not bad for someone who isn't even in junior high yet."

"Wow..." Conor blinked. "Mom and Dad aren't gonna believe this." Then, as chance would have it, Legolas chose that moment to step into the tent. "I KNOW YOU! You're LEGOLAS! Wow, I've just met an ELF!"

"Keep it down!" Jack shouted. "The whole camp doesn't need to know this fact."

Legolas regarded the child with interest and turned to the only male member of the Four with an upraised eyebrow. "He seems to have adapted to the idea of entering a new world much easier than you and the others did," he commented.

"If you told him the moon was made out of moldy peanut butter he'd probably believe it," Jack moaned. "Besides, you've got the ears, so there's no reason for him to doubt what I've told him."

"Where are the others?" Conor interrupted. "You know, Leigh, and Jaden and Maylin. Oh, and that other boy that wasn't part of your group that disappeared. Where are they?"

"Jaden and Maylin are in one of the other tents nearby," Jack replied. "Leigh and Boromir fell through the portal that brought you and are now back on earth, and the other boy... was murdered when we arrived."

"Wow," Conor blinked.

"Boy, you DO have a limited vocabulary," Jack muttered.

.O.O.O.

The sun was long gone by the time Cassidy worked up the nerve to head downstairs where Leigh and her medieval goon were waiting for her. She wasn't happy about their staying there; to be perfectly honest she had been looking forward to having the whole house to herself while her parents were away. Should she be thrilled that her step-sister was alive and well? Probably, but she was too ticked off to really care. They had _never_ gotten along, and now the weirdo was going to rub in the fact that she had been right all along in playing make-believe way past the acceptable age and prancing around Renaissance Festivals in full costume. All Cassidy had ever done was try to fit in and make some friends, and Leigh persecuted her for it whenever they had a conversation. Now she had to share the house with her for an undecided length of time along with that person she had brought along with her.

Both uninvited house guests were sitting in the living room on the well-stuffed couch. Leigh was probably trying to explain how the electronics in the house worked to that filthy barbarian.

Not noticing or choosing to ignore the sneer on her step-sister's face, Leigh cut to the chase and declared that Boromir would be sleeping on the couch throughout their stay while she would be staying in her old room. Cassidy shrugged, unconcerned, and went to find some food. Boromir followed her.

As the young teenager rummaged through the fridge in hopes that there were still some sort of leftovers remaining, the Gondorian lord stood uneasily by the kitchen table and attempted to introduce himself to the kin of his betrothed. "I am..."

"Boromir," Cassidy finished, not even bothering to look up. "I know, Leigh told me, and I saw the movie."

Taking a deep breath, Boromir tried again. "I apologize if you were harmed earlier. I only intended on keeping you from harming Leigh."

"Well, good luck with that," Cassidy snorted. "We've been at each other's throats since before our parents got married."

"How exactly did this... arrangement come to be, if I may ask?"

"Leigh's dad died a very long time ago, and she grew up with her mom. My mom died a very long time ago and I grew up with my dad. Her mom and my dad met. They fell in love. They got married end of story."

"But," Boromir frowned, "were your interests taken into consideration as well?"

"Of course," Cassidy shrugged. "We put up with each other for as long as possible, we might have even liked each other a bit at first, but then we mutually agreed that it would be best to keep our distances. It was better for everyone."

"Forgive me, lady," Boromir replied, "but this pact between the two of you does not seem to be better for _anyone_."

"It's better for our parents," Cassidy snapped. "That's all that mattered. She was off in college when the 'incident' occurred, anyway, with one of those wacky friends of hers."

"Why do the two of you dislike each other so strongly?" he inquired.

Rounding on him, Cassidy glared like an ominous thundercloud ready to send down its lightning. "You don't know anything about our world, alright? We're from different groups, different circles, circles that don't mix well, I might add. I anger her, and she embarrasses me. I'm a prep and she's a... something. She's so weird I can't even classify her!

"Look, I know it must be really weird for you to suddenly find yourself in a new world and all that, but I'm praying that you'll be able to get back. While you're here, though, just keep your nose out of my life and my relationship with Leigh. We're not even related for Pete's sake! You'll go back to your funky little world with her, and I can go back to my life as usual. Alright?" With that, she snatched up a can of pop and exited the tiled room, leaving Boromir to his thoughts.

.O.O.O.

Above the wordy battle raging on the floor below, Leigh stood on the threshold of her old room, trying to juggle the welling emotions of her old life as well as the detached impressions of the new. Her breathing was uneven and shaky as she let her hand stroke the familiar grains of the wooden door frame. One would be surprised to find how easy it is to forget things buried in the past. Equally surprising is the sharp slap in the face that they bring when they are uncovered, even if they were pleasant memories. Leigh's room was one such thing, and now she found herself reeling as she tried to toe her old life with her new, Gondorian booted foot. We learn to move on past things, but that is not the best approach, since there are rarely any guarantees promising that these things will remain behind once we have moved on.

The curtains hung over her windows just as they had before she ever left, and her typical scent still lingered in the room. Over her undisturbed belongings there was a fine layer of dust which wafted and floated at the fresh air coming through the open door. Legs quaking, Leigh stepped inside. Her bed was made, which it most certainly hadn't been the last time she'd cast eyes on it, and the bookshelves were in better order than she had left them. The desk was still a mess, though, with its piles of papers and sketches left unfinished for all eternity. At least no silverfish had been ambitious and snaked up after them. Everything really was dusty, though, even the carpet, Leigh realized as she stifled a sneeze.

Suddenly, her eye caught on a pewter frame set amid the tousled sea of papery debris with several familiar faces in it. A group of friends, including the other members of the Four, smiled and cheered back in their frozen poses in full costume before the gates of the old Festival site. Jack was younger, and his hair was shorter..._he_ was shorter for that matter. Beside him, Jaden was hugging one of their other friends with her hair as short as ever, but still bearing the blond highlights, which it hadn't for some time since they arrived in Middle-Earth. Maylin was also there, sporting a hat with an incredibly long pheasant feather jutting out from behind. Inexplicably, a lump choked Leigh's throat as she tried to breathe, and her intended sigh came out as more of a strangled sob. These were painfully vivid shadows of her previous life, and she felt like she was being ripped in half.

"Leigh?" Boromir was there with her, and in another instant he had wrapped his thick arms around her protectively. He waited patiently as she fought the tearful onslaught and battled the hiccups that followed.

"This is so much harder than I thought it would be," she final squeaked out. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't be," Boromir soothed. "_I_ am sorry that I cannot be of greater help to you here."

"We'll get through this together, then," Leigh snickered. "I'll do the wailing and you'll be the big buffoon who doesn't know a cheeseburger from a gyro."

"Pardon?"

"Precisely."

A/N: Hello again, I shall get to replies in a minute, but I want to ask something really random: do you think my writing style has improved since the start of Prophecy? Alright, random question over and done with. Say 'ice' in your reviews! Three guesses which hemisphere I live in, though you should only technically need TWO unless you have some rather serious issues with reality...

Replies:

Bex Hamilton: Very sorry you're glaring at me, but very glad that you like the fic! I can say cool, and I shall demonstrate this talent for you. "Cool" Here is your update, so you can put the shovel down now...Thanks for the review!

God is God! and I am not: Thank you very much. Takes bow I love cookie cake. Good for the tastebuds, but not the wasteline. Snrk. Thanks for the review!


	13. Pests in General

Dislcaimer: I own... not much. And The Lord of the Rings is not part of that not much.

A/N: Hello again! This chapter is shorter than usual due to the fact that I was unreasonably busy last week. This week looks better, so hopefully it will be back to normal! By the way, if I got the quote here slightly wrong, it's because I haven't seen that movie in quite some time...

"_I'm hungry. When are we gonna get there? This car smells weird."_ Riley in _National Treasure_

Pests in General

Dawn arrived much too early for Jaden's taste. As the birds began their lyric reprisals and the sun cautiously peeked over the rim of the earth she was still floating through the blissful cloud of sleep... very, very _sound_ sleep. Her nest of cozy blankets and sleeping rolls was far too warm and dry to be given up for a cold, bleary day on the back of a horse. Elhiril and Maylin had, naturally, spent the entire night talking, although they had at least had the mercy to move outside when they roused Jaden for the fifth time from the verge of slumber. Now the unfortunate soul was forced to rise by the perky shouting of her two disgustingly perfect, elven friends, and the not-so-perky demands of one Eowyn who had made herself the self-declared elder sister of every female in the camp.

"Rise and shine!" Maylin sang out louder than Jaden believed necessary. "Time to get up. You're the last one in bed as it is."

"Wha' about Conor?" she drawled from beneath the safety of her pillow.

"He's a boy, he doesn't count," replied her friend. "We're girls, we always get up first."

"Oh, really?" Jaden snorted. "And why is that?"

"Because we are better than they are," Maylin declared loftily. "Now rise, my wilted companion."

"_No_."

Like a springtime thunder storm, a new entity burst into the tent with all of the calm demeanor of a bull charging down a waving red cape.

"Where is she?" the new person demanded. "Is she up yet?"

"She's still lying in bed like she's grown roots," Maylin responded smoothly.

"Roots or no roots, it is time to eat and strike camp. Get UP, Lady Jaden! It is high time you were once again among the living. RISE!"

These sharp comments were then punctuated by a swift kick in the side, and Jaden at last shot upright and blinked blearily at her attacker. There beside her jumble of bedding was none other than the Lady Eowyn herself, hair still slightly askew and fine eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Wh-hat?"

"Up. Now," Eowyn clarified.

Jaden wasted another half-minute lollygagging before she finally allowed herself to be chased into a fully upright position. Of course, by that time everyone else was up, primped and fully polished for the day's journey among the men. Really not that much polishing was necessary, seeing as how the dust and dirt would soon bring it all to naught anyways; Maylin and Elhiril being exceptions to this rule, of course.

Her tunic and cloak carefully arranged, Jaden finally broke out of the dim interior of the tent and into the red-gold light of the morning sun. Once the beams had stopped drilling holes into her irises, she realized what a lovely day it actually was, and she felt a deep surge of gratitude that they would have something besides mist and grey skies to travel with. People were milling about everywhere, making a hasty breakfast while others pulled down the tents and stowed the cargo in the horses' saddlebags. The Elf women who had been released along with Elhiril had emerged from their own canvas enclosures and were happily aiding the soldiers with their preparations. Apparently, having their lives saved so dramatically had left a sincere impression on them.

Once she had gained an idea of the general goings-on, Jaden turned her attention to finding her other friends. One of them found her first.

"Good morning, Jaden," Legolas greeted as he gracefully saddled his horse. "Glad to see that my wife's efforts were not in vain."

"She told you, didn't she?" Jaden groused. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at the pristine Elf prince.

"Yes, she had a lot of time to come and see me after she enlisted Lady Eowyn's aid in getting you to relinquish your bed," Legolas chimed.

"You know that you're like a brother-in-law to me now, right?" Jaden queried.

"I suppose so, yes," he nodded.

"Good. Then you know that this gives me the right to fight back." Jaden then walked off with the musical sound of the Elf's laughter ringing in her ears. So long as he didn't have Gimli working with him, she just might have a shot at exacting vengeance someday.

She wandered around aimlessly for a little while longer, accepting a loaf of warmed-up travel rations as she pondered how best to even the score between her and a certain blonde Elf lord. Eventually, she found herself before the royal pavilion, which was one of the few tents left standing. The previous day had offered few chances to speak to her old friend and now quasi-father figure. Perhaps it might be best to seek him out before they broke camp, before he had to step into the role of wise and powerful monarch and she had to at least pretend to look nearly as wise and powerful. The Four had generally agreed to only put up as much of a face as was strictly required for Gondorian society, and as a result the public held them to a lower standard of stand-off-ish-ness than the other nobles. Aragorn, however, did not have that luxury, and purely free moments between them had been limited at best.

With a casual air, Jaden strolled past the guard on duty at the entrance and ducked in past the flap to find herself in Aragorn's personal 'chambers.' The warrior-king was bent over a table with a map spread over top of it, his head resting in his hands. Jaden paused for a moment before cautiously clearing her throat for his attention. In the blink of an eye, Aragorn raised his face to greet her with the special, caring smile that he saved for only his closest of friends and his scarred hands dropped down flat on the tabletop.

"Jaden!" he cheered. "It has been a very long time since we were able to talk without the intrusions of the court or general populace. How do you fair?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Jaden replied as she watched her king carefully with a sideways glance. "You looked anything but energetic when I first came in here."

Aragorn gave her a rueful smirk. "It seems your powers of observation at least have not been dimmed by the passing of time."

"Please don't avoid the point," Jaden pleaded. "I ask because I care."

Once again, Aragorn's back slumped and he let the weariness creep back into his eyes.

"I am sorry, it is only that the... loss... of my Steward and ward has taken its toll on me," he said in all honesty. "Perhaps it does not alarm you as it does me, but I did not wish to burden you with this. There are battles of your own as things are."

"I think it's just that I know my world better than you do, and I know Leigh can function just fine there," Jaden reassured him. "She'll take care of Boromir. It wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

"An excellent point," Aragorn chuckled. He sighed and glanced back at his map. "I would much rather return and demolish Ramdur's fortifications, but, from what you have told me, we do not have men enough. First we must return to Minas Tirith and rest the troops and gather a small army before we even dream of storming the vampire's stronghold. Despite my fears for Boromir and Leigh..."

"They. Will. Be. _Fine_."

Aragorn spared her a wry smirk. "I wish I had your confidence," he told her.

"Assurance is a better term," Jaden shrugged. "Honestly, after all of the time you've spent with Leigh, I would think you'd know her a bit better."

"You're probably right," Aragorn sighed.

"You're just being a good ruler," Jaden said. "We should get moving before terror strikes again."

"Ramdur?"

"No. Conor," Jaden shuddered. "When he wakes up you'll understand."

.O.O.O.

Together, the women helped load their own tent into the hefty packs weighing down the unfortunate horses. Jaden's mood had brightened since her talk with Aragorn, even though that hadn't exactly been the most joyful moment of her life, and of course everyone else hadn't been in a bad mood to begin with. Elhiril and Maylin had evidently made good use of their nighttime chat, and were now thick as thieves, gibbering away in Elvish for the express purpose of annoying Jaden. As Maylin opened her mouth to make yet another comment in the foreign tongue, the human girl decided that it was time to put an end to this game of Bother-Jaden. Before she could interject, though, a high, young, terrifying voice sliced through the bright sunshine and smiles.

"WOW!"

Jaden and Maylin shared a look or utter horror as Elhiril looked on in naive unconcern. Then, as one, they turned to see the small boy literally leading Jack around by the edge of his sleeve and pointing in astonishment towards Maylin's ears.

"YOU'RE AN ELF, TOO!" he bellowed. Jaden winced. The kid had some serious lung capacity, she would hand him that.

"Yes, I am," Maylin answered flatly. "I see you woke up."

"Uh-huh! So far I've met Legolas, and a lot of other cool people, but Jack didn't tell me you were an ELF!" Connor exclaimed. "Am I one, too?!" Frantically, he grabbed the tips of his own ears. Jack took the moment to regain possession of his arm, and he hugged it to his chest like a precious toy someone had tried to steal from him.

"No, Conor, you're not an Elf," Jaden informed him. "You're still human."

"But I'm still _here_," the child said, looking slightly put out.

"Yes, you are most _certainly THAT_," Maylin grumbled.

"Do I get to ride a horse?!" Conor asked next.

"Well... now that you're awake you really should be walking with the other men..." Jaden frowned.

"Oh, he will _not_ be walking with me," Jack said with a barking laugh. "I will do anything in my power to ensure that."

"Let him walk with the Elves," Jaden suggested, waving her hand towards the cluster of pointy-eared men speaking with Faramir and Eowyn. "He seems to like them, and I hear they have nearly endless patience..."

"I wanna walk with YOU guys!" Conor whined. Tears were brimming in his eyes, and his bottom lip began to quiver ominously.

"That's just fine," Jack said in a rush. "We were just making a suggestion." Instantly, Conor's eyes dried up, and his lip became firmer than the foundations of the Eiffel Tower.

Just then, King Elessar approached them, dressed in his royal paraphernalia, making a perfect target for Conor's next outburst of 'Wow!'. Not knowing the nature of the child he was dealing with, Aragorn smiled fondly down at him and extended a warm welcome.

"Hello," he greeted. "You must be Conor."

"Yes, I am," Conor said with obvious pride.

"I am King Elessar, but I gather from Legolas that you probably already know this."

"Of course," Conor replied officially. "I know everything about everything Jack likes."

"Ah- boy," Jaden laughed through her teeth. "This is gonna be fun."

"Tell me about it," Jack muttered as he yanked his sleeve back into the correct position.

For the next few days, Jack, Jaden and Maylin lived in the endless cycle of seeing Conor, hearing Conor, answering Conor's question, sending Conor away, breathing, then seeing Conor again. It was a tedious existence, to be sure, and soon there was no friend more welcome than sleep. Amazingly, Conor's fascination with the strange new world around him was limited to asking billions of questions about it, meeting the people once or twice and then simply following his role models' examples. Of course, the downfall of this behavior was that, no matter how irritating he was, very few other people realized it. Legolas noticed the boy's clinging, due mainly to the fact that his alone time with his wife was limited to three minutes tops every once in a while.

Despite the obstacles and hindrances, the motley crew eventually did arrive before the now bustling gates of Minas Tirith, the capital of Gondor. People dropped whatever they were doing in many cases and thronged the streets to witness the return of the rescue party, which had left with far too much clamor and chaos to be kept quiet. As they watched their tall king ride through the city gates with not four, but three of his wards, and without his trusty Steward, anxious murmurs began to spread through the assembly like mold. Along with the doubtful undertones, though, there was also a curious murmur as to the new faces: the young boy and the host of disheveled Elves. Waiting for them at the entrance to the final level were Elladan and Elrohir, both of whom looked expressly unhappy.

"You should have informed us of your leaving, Estel," Elrohir said bluntly. "We have been pacing the city as we awaited news of or from you. What possessed you to leave without summoning us? Could we have not been of assistance?"

"I am sorry, my brothers," Aragorn replied in earnest. "There was not the time. My wards sent me a missive informing me of the abduction of Jaden and I took only the time needed to gather men and supplies. You were both away by the river in Osgiliath, and there was not sufficient time to send for you."

"You say it was Jaden that was taken, and yet it is Leigh that I do not find among your following," Elrohir commented. "What has happened?"

"They were attacked before we could arrive to aid them," Faramir said. "My brother and lady Leigh were both swept by chance in the battle through a rift between our world and the world of the Four's origin."

"A rift?" Elladan demanded. "How has this monster punched through the barriers between our worlds?"

"He said something about the Nazgul not taking much care in patching up the damage," Jaden informed them. "From what I heard he has sufficient magic to follow the trail of breadcrumbs and worm a way into our world."

"There will be time enough for explanations later," Aragorn said, taking command once again. "But at the moment we have more immediate needs, especially you, Jaden. You seem to have suffered the brunt of this little episode, and I order you to rest and let my people tend to you. No adventuring, kitchen-raiding or whatever else it is you usually do when I have my back turned."

"That won't be a problem," Maylin sighed heavily. "Leigh was usually the instigator of those plots."

So with heavy hearts and drooping heads, the remaining members of the Four with their friends and comrades went their separate ways to baths and beds.

A/N: Jaden has a thing about sleeping in, doesn't she? Snrk. Anywho: after this, I am thinking of saying that each chapter represents one day in one of the two worlds, or one day for one of the characters, that way I'll have clearer definitions of when to start and stop each chapter. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews, please keep them coming!

Replies:

Elanor: Close, but slightly off. North, yes. East, no. Thank you very, very much! I love stories, and getting to fool around with this one just for fun is one of my favorite things in life, along with hearing people's responses. Thanks for your review!

Bex Hamilton: Sighs in relief I can breathe easy again, thank you. Shovels are not good for one's health at ALL. Thank you, thank you, and THANK YOU! I love Conor, too... love/hate I suppose, because I have to put in so many exclamation points... Yes, I do live in the northern hemisphere, and you are also correct that there are actually four! You know how to think outside the box... or in the text book... Thanks for your review!

cappuccinoafternoon: I really should not be replying to you, mellon nin, since you DO have an ACCOUNT... but I suppose I'm just nice that way... Snrk. Yeah, Boromir in our world is much fun, can't wait to see what our dear Elsir shall think when she reads it, though... Thanks for reviewing!

God is God! and I am not...: Hello again! LOTR marathons must be suddenly very popular, because I'm planning one myself with my friends! I have three copies of the films, however (I'm obsessed, I know) so I never need worry about being unable to view my favorite story. Thanks for your pointers! I do try to keep up with the correct spelling and such, but every now and again one of the nasty little sneaks slips past both me and my beta. Attacks typos with broadsword Thanks for your review!


	14. StarStruck

Disclaimer: It's flattering that you people seem to think I own this, it really is. But I don't.

A/N: Hello! Well, this chapter is entirely about Jaden, so Jay fans shall rejoice! Yay! The next chapter will probably be about Leigh and Boromir on the other side of the looking glass, so... yeah. Oh, yes. The reviews for the last chapter were great! Thank you all again from the bottom of my heart! It would be better if everyone who reviewed the time before that could keep it comin', though... boy, I AM getting spoiled, aren't I? Well, thanks for reading! See you at the end!

"_Is love a fancy or a feeling?"_ -William Shakespeare

Star-Struck

Jaden woke as grey-faced dawn kissed the earth below. It seemed that nearly everyone and everything else was still working themselves free of sleep's silky webs; even the noisome birds that nested right outside Jaden's window were still silent. She let herself drift between the reality of dreams and the stone room surrounding her for a few more moments before she rose from beneath her warm blankets and dressed herself for the day ahead. Aragorn might be unhappy with her, but she had no intention of heading straight for the tumultuous throne room and the debate that would rage there throughout the day. The sky offered promises of a lovely day outside, and Jaden wanted to bask in the fresh air again after her dark episode with Ramdur.

Above her, the gold streaks in the heavens began to melt into a flawless blue field as the dawn yawned and stretched. As she had thought, very few people were up and about, and most of these were tradesmen and craftspeople whose arts demanded the cost of early relinquishment of sleep. The first place she went was the royal kitchens. Here, too, the people were already busy at their assigned tasks, and one of the cooks handed Jaden her requested roll without a second glance. She munched as she walked towards the lower levels, thinking of how handy the cooks' early distraction might be for Leigh and her regular kitchen raids.

When her feet led her past an open garden where a flower vendor was hard at work clipping that day's best blooms she allowed herself a rest and watched with interest as he scrutinized each flowers for perfection before clipping them. As the man laid a tight handful of yellow roses into one of his long baskets, he just happened to look up and see Jaden standing a short distance away, watching him. He bowed with a friendlier manner than the strict peacocks of the court, and he thrust out one of his yellow blossoms towards the young lady. Jaden shook her head and held out her hands, showing that she had no money, but the man beckoned her over incessantly. When at last she finally did come over to him, he happily presented her with the yellow rose and said cheerfully, "A pretty flower for a pretty lady, my lady."

Jaden giggled, thanked him, and continued on her way, tucking the flower into her hair as she walked. It was amazing to her what a sunny morning and a sweet compliment could do to lighten her mood. Maybe she shouldn't be this happy with her friend, no, _friends_, missing and Ramdur on the loose, but she frankly didn't care. After all, Leigh would have preferred for her to have a smile on her face rather than sulking in desperate anxiety in the marble throne room. What she had told Aragorn was perfectly true, too: she wasn't worried in the least about Leigh and Boromir. There was something about the whole set-up that smacked of destiny, and she had every confidence in the Valar's abilities.

Then, as she strolled aimlessly down the steep lane, a familiar figure appeared coming from the opposite direction. For a moment, Jaden blinked, then she gave a small wave and an even smaller smile. Elladan seemed just as surprised as she was, as paused mid-stride before continuing towards her.

"Lady Jaden," he greeted. "I am surprised to see you; I thought you would be resting or speaking to the court."

"I was asleep before the sunset yesterday, and everyone knows my story as well or better than I do now," Jaden shrugged. "I just needed to get out."

"I can sympathize," Elladan nodded. "Elessar's court is magnificent, but..."

"It can't compare with the great outdoors."

The Elf nodded with a broad smile. "Precisely. So, tell me then, if you are not doing as your king _or_ nursemaid would like, what do you plan on doing on this fine day?"

"I have no idea, actually," Jaden confessed with a blank look. "It just felt like the right thing to do."

For a moment the son of Elrond seemed to ponder this, and he looked up towards the stars for guidance, although they were veiled by the brilliance of the sun. When he looked back down at Jaden, there was something in his face, like he had come to a decision. "I was planning on going down to the Anduin this day to see more of my bro- King Elessar's kingdom. It isn't much, I know, but there is much rebuilding going on there, and the land is beautiful. Would you care to come with me, my lady?"

"I'd love to!" Jaden exclaimed. "By the way, I thought we came to the agreement that I was to be called 'Jaden'."

The stable hand on duty was a little surprised to find that he needed to saddle another horse, but he nodded his head rapidly and rushed off without question when Elladan made the request for a second steed. Jaden, of course, had no problem waiting for the boy to finish, and spent her time by Fengel's stall, where he was stamping and unhappy about not being greeted by his master that morning. When Elladan approached, the horse gladly let him stroke the soft main and strong forehead, but at the same time he sort of swung his around so that it hung between the girl and the Elf. He eyed the elven noble with one of his massive, bright eyes and gave an uncertain snort.

"Oh, please," Jaden rebutted, shoving the great head away from herself, "you're worse than an old hen." If the horse was bothered by being compared to a squat, aged bird, he showed no sign, but continued to watch his young master's friend and the strange, wonderful Elf man by her side.

With her horse saddled and a sort of picnic packed away in the saddlebags, Jaden trotted out of the luxurious stables with her new Elf friend by her side and the sun on her face.

The ride across the Pelennor was wonderful. In the time after the Ring War, the grass had grown green again, and with spring floating nearby the rustling stalks waved impatiently around the horses' flanks in anticipation of their coming growth spurt. A few winter birds were bickering over nesting materials, hoping to beat the spring rush, and a vigorous wind rushed down over the plain with all of Conor's vivacity.

The white elven stallion that Elladan rode put the modest brown mare Jaden had been given to shame. As they raced across the emerald field, Jaden was uncomfortably aware of the fact that Elladan was having to hold back his magnificent horse in order for her own horse to keep up. She ducked her head in embarrassment and tried to urge the quiet horse onto greater speeds, but the beast decided to be uncooperative and gave her nothing more than an extra snort in response.

The next thing to come to Jaden's mind was that she had not spent much time that morning making herself 'look pretty'. Not that her hair looked awful in the mornings or anything, it was too short for that, but it looked much better in her opinion when she'd paid a bit more attention to it. Her clothes were a bit sloppy as well, but she decided to just be grateful that she had elected to wear trousers instead of a skirt. Only Maylin had fully adapted no nearly always wearing a long skirt or dress; both Jaden and Leigh were still rebelling. At least she had a flower in her hair... but of course that might just look immature to an Elf like Elladan.

'Wait, stop, hold on a minute, why do you even care how he thinks you look?' she asked herself. 'Get a grip, Jay! You're the ward of King Elessar, now. You must not flirt, or even think of flirting!'

'Who's flirting?' the other side of her asked. 'All I was doing was wanting to look presentable...'

'You weren't worrying about 'being presentable' when you ran into that flower vendor,' Side A rebutted.

'He's not an Elf,' Side B spit back.

'My point exactly.'

'STOP!' Jaden screamed at herself. 'Going schizophrenic isn't going to help this situation. Elladan is a friend, _just_ a friend, and I always care about how I look around my friends.'

'Sure you do, honey."

'Naturally."

'I told you to shut it!'

For the rest of the ride, the voices remained silent in the back of her mind, except perhaps to compliment idly about the passing scenery. This was good, because shortly after Elladan lost interest in silence and began to speak with her over the noise of the passing wind. He wanted to know how his adoptive brother behaved in his absence, and why she always kept her hair so short. _She_ wanted to know how the Elves were always so graceful and why _he_ always kept _his_ hair so long. Never once did either one of them try to broach the subjects of the new threat, or the absence of Leigh, or how the other was feeling at that moment.

After what felt like only a short ride, they had reached the river, and they both swung down from their horses to greet the families living nearby who had turned out to welcome the two nobles. Women were hurriedly wiping their dirty hands off on their work aprons, and a few men had trickled in for a brief reprieve from the fields to visit with their king's foster brother and ward. All around the horses were running wild little children with minds bent on catching their fellows or, perhaps, evading them.

The ladies and young women flocked around Jaden, scrutinizing her hair and making far more of a fuss than was due over her simple daily outfit. Elladan was likewise surrounded by proud fathers and strapping lads wishing to shake the hand of or speak with the fabulous Elf. Of course, the opposites of all of these were involved, too. The young girls around Jaden glanced and giggled at the beautiful, immortal Elf in their midst, and a few of the more daring boys cast looks sideways at Jaden in her cloud of new friends.

One especially large woman, who seemed to have taken charge of her community after the ravages of the War, bustled in moments later, scattering the admirers like chickens left and right. When she wheedled out of Jaden the exact purpose of their trip and the exact contents of the small meal Elladan had brought with them, she bellowed out a series of orders to some of the smarter-looking girls, who scampered away and reappeared with a sizeable loaf of fresh bread, creamy butter, a sort of meat pie and a few small tarts to supplement their picnic. When both Jaden and Elladan exclaimed against this generosity the woman simply replied that it was the least their little community could do for the two great war heroes, and they had enjoyed bountiful provisions since the end of the war, anyway. Besides, some of the husband-folk were getting fat. At this the husband-folk burst out in disagreement, but their clamoring fell on deaf ears, and the she-general calmly informed the two travelers of the progress her cousin was having in Osgiliath, and recommended that they go and take a look at the goings-on there.

By that time it was practically noon, and they paused together by the green banks of the Anduin to enjoy some of their plentiful rations before continuing on. When they remounted, Elladan tried to sing a traveling song in Elvish. Jaden enjoyed this very well, that is until the Elf tried to coax her into singing along with him. At that point he fell silent, declaring it her punishment for being stubborn. In another hour they had reached their intended destination, and Jaden let herself sort of fall into the background while Elladan inquired from the workers concerning how much progress was being made, what materials were needed, which things they could honestly do without, and all manner of things that left Jaden feeling like a fifth wheel.

There was one upside to Elladan's being completely involved with his work, however, and that was that Jaden had free rein to watch him. Each race of Elves fell into a class of their own, she decided as she watched. Legolas was practically a race unto himself after so much influence from Gimli, but there were still many connections between him and his people. They were very simple in comparison with the Lorien Elves, and they had a much more earthy tilt. Rivendell had always reminded Jaden of books, probably due to the wonderful library kept there, but there was an extra edge to a lot of its people, Elladan included, which had been left from years of fighting off orcs and trolls in the wilds.

Elladan reminded her of the stars more than any Elf she had previously met, except perhaps his twin. More than trees, or light, or books, he conjured images of the stars in her mind.

When at last Elladan turned around and met her gaze, Jaden pretended that absolutely nothing was amiss, like she had only recently started looking at him. Offering a cockeyed smile, she jerked her head towards the bridge which spanned the river and united the two halves of the city. Elladan returned the smile and they went to rest on the broad stones to eat their evening meal.

The smells that had tempted them all day were not misleading. The food was fantastic. It tasted even better to Jaden, who had been surviving on travel rations for the past couple weeks. When they had glutted themselves on the soft bread, savory pie and sharp tarts, they sighed and relaxed back on the wall of the bridge.

"You seem to be doing better," Elladan commented as the sun first began to dip down over the hills.

"What?" Jaden asked.

"Better, you know... you aren't as _grey_ as you were before," he explained. "I was simply wondering..."

"I think I'd like to go back to the City now," Jaden interrupted, rising bruskly from the bridge.

"Of course," Elladan reeled. "Yes, of course; it's getting dark."

The ride back was decidedly less cheerful. Unsure of why she had snapped back so fiercely, Jaden resorted to silence in an effort to sort herself out. It confused her, it really did. It was _true_ that she had been happier lately, but there was just enough of the shadow left to make her cautious of opening up to a new person. While Elladan wasn't exactly 'new' to her world, a relationship with him beyond anything except casual friendship made her very, very nervous. Was she being unfair? She was quite sure she was, but she was also _un_sure how to keep control over herself.

Above them, the stars peeped out of the velvet sky, and the sun slipped away with a few last agonized crimson beams. The grass turned grey beneath their horses' hooves, and both riders called for greater speed.

When at last they arrived at the closing city gates they were still buried under a thick silence. Whatever Elladan's intentions by bringing up Jaden's invisible battle wounds, whether it be from friendship, simple concern from another warrior, or something else, Jaden did not know, and this strained the invisible muffler.

The horse stables were not empty besides the young boy on duty; Elrohir was waiting there with a deceptively calm face and folded arms.

"I worried for you, brother," he said. "You were gone longer than I had expected."

"I am sorry," Elladan apologized. "The progress being made by the river in Osgiliath is great, and there was much to learn before we left."

"'We', yes," Elrohir frowned, turning to look at Jaden as she dismounted and handed off the reins. "The council missed the presence of Lady Jaden."

"They can make due without me," Jaden shrugged. "They have before. Anyways, I needed some fresh air after... well, you know that story."

"Yes, I do," Elrohir nodded. "Lady Maylin informed the council, but it would have been better had it been a first-hand account."

"Jaden is weary from the long day, brother," Elladan interjected. "I am sure King Elessar shall have his say with her tomorrow, but for now let her be. It was a long ride back, and we rode in haste when we saw the sun sinking low."

Elrohir raised an eyebrow over this, but said nothing more to Jaden as she slipped away than a courteous good evening. Once she was gone, however, he gave his brother a severe look.

"We must speak."

.O.O.O.

The moon was shining brightly on its earthly equivalent below, the city of Minas Tirith, as Jaden walked herself home. As she walked, she struggled. Was she simply imagining the little laughs and smiles that Elladan tossed her way, or did they carry the secret meaning she believed they did? Once upon a time she would have happily flirted back with someone who looked as good as Elladan, but now her thoughts invariably turned to the traces of her tortures still lingering in her mind. She had possessed the strength to toss away the Ring without a second thought, but it had taken its greedy toll in return. She could not in good conscience give part of her damaged heart to a man in exchange for his own. It didn't strike her as a fair trade. Perhaps what frightened her more than her reluctance to become personally involved with another on that level was the frightful sense of foreboding and declared doom that hung in the air whenever the graceful Elf crossed her thoughts.

Unhappily, she slunk up the stairs and opened the door to the house she still shared with the others. When she reached her bedroom, she found the light lit and Maylin waiting patiently with a book by the open window.

"I was wondering when you'd get back," she commented idly. "Glad I didn't nod off before you came in."

"You're an Elf, I'm sure you could have managed," Jaden chuckled.

"True," Maylin nodded. "Where were you today? I thought I heard something about you and Elladan going down to the river."

"You heard right," Jaden said as she put away her cloak.

"Oh."

"What 'oh'?" Jaden demanded.

"Nothing 'oh'," Maylin shrugged. "Anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Not really."

"Good."

"Good."

"By the way, we're pulling a sleep over tonight, just so you know."

"Won't Leggie miss you?" Jaden taunted.

"Eh, he can live without me for a night," Maylin replied.

"Oh."

"Uh-huh."

They both prepared for bed quietly and Jaden found that Maylin had ordered a trundle bed to be brought up specially for the occasion. Soon they were both buried beneath their abundant covers, and the little light was blown out. As the darkness wrapped the girls up in itself, Jaden felt all of her hidden misgivings and questions bubble up to the surface.

"Maylin?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of Elladan?"

"Elladan? Why do you ask?" Jaden could have sworn she _heard_ a smirk in her friend's tone.

"Just sort of wanted to know what you thought of him," Jaden replied carelessly.

"Alright. Well... he's very becoming, but then most Elves are, aren't they?" Maylin said.

"Rub it in, just rub it in," Jaden growled.

"I think he is a very good man," Maylin answered. "He's strong and kind, and you'd have the most devoted brother-in-law in history. Anything else?"

"No. Thanks, though," Jaden replied.

"No problem. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Though she didn't realize it, that night Jaden went to sleep with a smile on her face.

A/N: My beta reader liked this chapter, she thought it was sweet and fuzzy, but then, she did admit that she was on caffiene at the moment, so... yeah. Well, say 'river' in your reviews, please! Pretty, pretty please?

Replies:

Angel500: Your wish is granted! Here be Jaden/Elladan, hope you liked! Thankies very much, you have made me happy! And yes, their names DO sound a lot alike... Thanks again!


	15. Classes

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, do you?

A/N: I know, I know, another short chapter... Ah, well, I won't feel too bad about it since I didn't get a stellar number of reviews or anything, which indicates to me that people are either lazy or too busy to read the latest chapter at the moment. Anyway, blah, I am ill. Nothing major, just enough to keep me uncomfortable but not bad enough to keep me from working. Grrr... Oh yes, and I also have to put together a sort of art display for this thingy so... yeah.Sigh Well, enjoy the chapter, kudos if you understand the double meaning of the title!

"If you cut us, do we not bleed?" Shylock in _The Merchant of Venice_ by William Shakespeare

Classes

Leigh rapped her knuckles restlessly against the glass of her window. It was six o'clock in the morning. If she woke up in Minas Tirith this early Ioreth would die happy. The problem was that she _wasn't_ in Minas Tirith, she didn't _want_ to be awake this early, and she would give _anything_ to go back to sleep. Her thoughts, however, forbade her.

It was true that she had never gotten along too wonderfully well with her step-sister, but things were even more strained than usual at the moment. Both had thought that they had seen the last of the other, although it must not have been a very pleasant experience for Cassidy, seeing as how she had believed her step-sister dead. Still, if it helped shed any light on their situation, Cassidy sure hadn't been bouncing with joy when Leigh showed up alive and well at her front door.

For the fiftieth time that hour, Leigh reached up and rubbed her temples ruthlessly in an attempt to dispel her headache. She needed caffeine.

Focusing on the thought of hot tea or a cold soda as she plunked her way down the stairs in a set of her old clothes, Leigh muttered incoherently about relatives, vampires and how much it stunk to have to fix her own meals again. When she reached the kitchen she found Boromir up and sitting at the kitchen table with her tea made and ready for her. He offered her a ready smile as she blinked dumbly.

"Thanks," she said at last, sliding onto one of the wooden chairs.

Leigh sipped her tea and Boromir alternated between looking at her and admiring their surroundings.

"I thought homecomings were supposed to be good things," he commented idly.

"They are," Leigh muttered. "Clearly this is no longer my home. Living for nearly two years in another world will do that to you."

Boromir smirked, almost triumphantly.

"How did you know?" she asked. "The tea," she waved her hand, "how did you know?"

"Your floors creak," he replied simply. "I heard you as soon as you left your bed. My warrior's senses awaken me at the slightest of sounds."

"Obviously," Leigh drawled, loading more sugar into her tea.

"So, what keeps my lady awake at this inhuman hour?" the man asked, looking innocently at her.

"Oh, the usual," she laughed grimly. "How does one save a world they aren't even in, or protect the one where they currently find themselves from," she yawned, "evil monsters and spells that the people don't even believe exists."

"You have my sympathies, lady," Boromir said, raising his mug to her.

Leigh found that she couldn't keep the smirk from rising to her face. "And what about you, good sir? What troubles kept you awake enough to hear the creaks and squeaks of our ancient floorboards?"

"Mine are far simpler," Boromir shrugged, also helping himself to the sugar. "It involves a lady and her sister, who seem to have trouble understanding one another."

"Oh, boy..."

"_Something_ must be done, Leigh," Boromir insisted. "I would willingly face the armies of Mordor or the necromantic weavings of a vampire, but I _refuse_ to share a single house with two feuding women. A man can only face so much."

"Aw, I'm not that bad when I'm angry," Leigh looked down into her tea and traced the rim with her finger.

"Oh-ho! I beg to differ! You are worst than most, my dear," Boromir replied, leaning forward to emphasize his words. "The west wind would tremble to earn your wrath."

"You seem brave enough to stand it," Leigh commented idly.

"I have grown accustomed to it," Boromir shrugged. "But, as I have said, I will only be able to stand so much. You _must_ try to remedy this situation with your sister."

"_Step_-sister," corrected Leigh.

"And that is where you must start," Boromir clapped. "You must both realize that you are meant to see one another as true siblings, not unrelated nuisances with which you are forced to live."

"Ok..." Leigh sighed and let her forehead smack down on the smooth table top. "I need help, professional help."

"That is why I am here, my love."

.O.O.O.

Cassidy was soon up as well, however Boromir was denied his talk with the second side of the conflict due to the fact that the teenager was making a mad dash to make it out on time to meet the bus. Once she said this, Boromir promptly asked Leigh was exactly a 'bus' was. That was when Leigh decided that it was time to broaden Boromir's education.

She sat her betrothed down on the living room couch and soon returned with an old, slightly dusty globe.

"This is Earth," she said. "This is my world."

"Your world is round?" Boromir asked. "How do the people keep from falling away from the sides?"

"_That_ has a very long and complicated answer, but for the moment please accept the fact that Earth is round," she insisted. "Alright, well, I guess I can explain a _little_... For one thing, the Earth is very, very big, so it looks flat to everyone on the surface. Only from space can you really see its shape. Imagine pealing off the top layer of this globe and laying it out flat. That is more or less what it's like. Anyway, so, the Earth is round, and I live right... here," she pointed to a small point in the Midwest of the United States. "Understand everything so far?"

"I believe so," Boromir nodded slowly. "It is... strange."

"Ah, yes, but then, so am I!" Leigh cheered. "Anyway, on with the lesson..."

While her step-sister was away at school, Leigh taught Boromir the basics of democracy, a little about some of the world's general ethnic populations, and of course, what a bus was. They paused for lunch, and Leigh introduced Boromir to the wonders of the microwave before they tackled some general society points. Several times, Boromir asked about the TV sitting in the front room, but Leigh flatly refused to turn it on for him. "Those things kill brain cells," she argued, "and you would probably go into cardiac arrest if you saw the sort of things we watch on there, anyway." This, naturally, did not assuage his curiosity, but he decided to follow her advice so long as he remained in her world.

Once they were sure their meal had properly settled and Leigh was happy with the progress Boromir had made, the Gondorian declared that it was time for some sparring practice. The fact that Leigh happened to be short one sword didn't daunt him, and he ordered her to fetch a stick to use in her defense.

It wasn't time for kids to be coming back from school yet, and even when that time rolled around Cassidy was the only one who would be stepping off the bus in their immediate area. All of the adults were away at work, and there were no elderly neighbors to raise concerns in Leigh's mind, so she consented to Boromir's demands and moved the lawn furniture out of the way in the back yard.

Slowly, almost tauntingly, Boromir removed the outer layers of his clothing and rolled his shoulders as he unsheathed his thick blade. Leigh simply rolled her eyes and bounced in place with her stick.

"This is totally unfair, you know," she accused as he stepped towards her.

"Oh, you've faced worse," Boromir replied. "We wouldn't want for you to get sloppy during your time back in your soft civilization would we?"

"Nope." Leigh attacked first with a broad swing towards Boromir's neck.

His blade met her branch and twirled it aside. Next, he lunged towards her center, but Leigh was still fairly fast on her feet and spun away, aiming to get in a shot at his side as she moved. This was one of her most common tricks, though, and Boromir flicked her 'weapon' away once again with ease even as he stumbled for his footing. His loss of balance was not lost on Leigh and she shot her heel out to take out his ankle. Losing his last vestiges of control, Boromir tottered and fell onto his knee. His sword arm was still free, however, and Leigh's attack on his head utterly failed. What Leigh had not foreseen when she dropped her opponent was that he was now on the perfect level to go after _her_ legs. With a hopping lung, Boromir knocked Leigh's legs out from underneath her and sent her straight back into the grass. Before she could regain her weapon or her footing, Boromir sprang up and gently placed the tip of his sword at her throat.

"Oi, I was right," he panted. "You are getting sloppy."

They both began to chuckle, and then suddenly a blur shot out of the back door and literally tackled Boromir to the ground.

"Back off, jerk!" the blur screamed.

"Cass?" Leigh blinked, floundering to her feet. "Whoa, Cass, wait a minute!"

"He was attacking you!" the girl yelled.

"We were sparring!" Leigh explained as she tried to grab her step-sister's flailing arms. "Calm down, Cass!"

After a couple awkward seconds Cassidy rolled back onto her feet and looked from the strange man from a fantasy story to her odd step-sibling. Then she shook her head, muttered something, and started stalking back into the house.

"Cassidy, wait!" Boromir called, placing a hand on her arm. "I am sorry for alarming you. It was not my intention. I apologize."

"Yeah, well... it happens," Cassidy tried to snap back, sounding uncertain. "Umm... I'm gonna go make my cookies now."

"Cookies?" Leigh asked, all thoughts of feuding forgotten. "Chocolate chip?"

"I only make one kind, remember?" Cassidy reminded her.

"I'll help!" Leigh chirped. "Come on, Boromir, you are about to meet one of the best things this world has to offer."

Together, the unlikely threesome worked under Cassie's guidance to concoct the luscious dough. Of course, half of the chocolate chips Cass requested never quite reached their destination, but she made allowances. They saved a portion of the uncooked dough and savored it as the cookies themselves baked in the oven. Perched on the kitchen counter, Leigh licked her fingers happily as Boromir exclaimed over the food.

"Your world never runs out of surprises, does it?" he laughed.

"It never has while I've been here," Leigh shrugged.

"The cookies are about done," Cassidy reported. She and her sister leapt up as one and retrieved the two baking sheets with their golden brown treasures with glee.

"Now," Leigh said, offering one of the freshly baked cookies to Boromir, "try this."

"Milady," Boromir said seriously after several long moments, "you shall be instructing the cooks of Minas Tirith how to create these the moment of our return."

.O.O.O.

After stuffing themselves on cookies and stashing the remainders in the freezer, Leigh and Cass popped a few bowls of popcorn and the younger girl went up to her room to catch up on homework. Leigh applauded and received a flying piece of popcorn in her hair as a reward.

The moment they were alone, Boromir began chuckling from the couch.

"What?" Leigh demanded.

"Your clothing is...odd," he confessed. "I find it amusing to see you wearing such strange garments. Do women here ever wear dresses here?"

"Yes," Leigh replied, offended. "I have a couple normal dresses, and then of course my costumes stuff... You'd probably have a heart attack if you saw how short a lot of the skirts are here."

"I must thank you for your sheltering hospitality then, my lady," the man replied with an exaggerated bow from his seat.

With a pout, Leigh pounced to her feet and stalked towards the stairs. "Fine, if you want to be like that I'll just go to bed. Goodnight, sir."

"I was impressed with Cassidy's defense earlier today," Boromir said. "It was... unexpected."

"And unneeded," Leigh laughed. "And don't go trying to change the subject, I'm still mad at you. But you're right, Cassidy can be _very_ impressive when she chooses to be. The problem is that she's usually too busy trying to play act for her 'friends' that she doesn't have time to do anything noble."

"But she does care about you, obviously," Boromir pointed out.

Leigh gave up and sank onto the arm of the sofa with a sigh. "Yeah, and I care for her, too, that is when I'm not too mad at her to think straight."

"I might be hopelessly ignorant of your society and customs, but might I ask what keeps driving a wedge between you two?" he asked. "The way Cassidy spoke it almost sounded like you were from different classes."

"We practically are," Leigh chortled. "That's sort of complicated, though. Our 'classes' are based more on your tastes and interests than what family you're born to. She's joined the preppy people, who think that the latest fashion is the most important thing in life and everything one does should revolve around physical appearance. Their personal interests shift with the latest fads and what's in one week might be out the next. I am... a freak. I don't define myself by clothing or music selection, although I do use them to express myself. Being into fantasy as much as I am is... strange. The other members of the Four fall into the same category, and I'm afraid we clash fairly often with Cassidy's crowd."

"What made Cassidy one of these... preps?"

"Well, you see her mother died when she was very young, and her only female influences came from the girls at her school, who were, sadly, primarily preppy," Leigh explained. "She did keep at least some of her independence for a while, but shortly after our parents married each other she fell in with an especially hard-core group and they... molded her."

"And then she rejected you," Boromir surmised.

"Pretty much, yeah," Leigh agreed. "I was bitter about it for a while, actually, but then I let that part go and we erected our step-sisterly wall. It's pretty sad, if you think about it."

"You do still care for each other, though," said Boromir. "That's a start if nothing else."

"Well, it's been a start that's gone nowhere for several years, then," Leigh replied wryly.

"One step at a time, my dear, one step at a time."

Whether it had truly been Boromir's intention to divert her or not, Leigh had forgotten all about her brief resentment of the man sitting on her living room couch, and she let him pull her down to sit next to him. The squishy cushions sank sweetly beneath her, and the girl rested her head on her fiance's shoulder with a sigh.

"I'm tired," she said.

"I know," the man replied. "It has been a long and trying day for you. Rest now."

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Do it anyway."

Apparently Leigh _did_ want to go to sleep, because soon Boromir registered the longer, softer breaths blowing over his shoulder. Humming, he wrapped her in the afgan they had been sharing. As Leigh continued to sleep on peacefully, Boromir mounted the steps and slipped into her room. He set her down on her bed and pulled the rumpled covers up to her chin. With a final kiss on the forehead and a whispered goodnight, he turned away and descended back down the stairs to his couch.

From the crack between her door and its frame, Cassidy watched with an envious sigh as her step-sister's fairy-tale romance continued.

A/N: The Merchant of Venice is probably my favorite play of Shakespeare's. Well, say 'ill' in your reviews if you have read this note! Thanks!

Replies:

God is God! and I am not...: Well, your wish is granted! Yeah, I know the chapters are short, but I have been inexplicably busy lately and I figured you guys would rather have short chapters at regular intervals than long chapters with equally long waits. Sense and Sensibility is actually what gave me the idea for the opening quote! Go people who like excellent stories! Thankies much for the review!


	16. Of Things Which Are Loud

Dislcaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, and I obviously do not own the rights to The Raven seeing as how the man who wrote it is dead. I am still living quite well, thank ye.

A/N: Wow, what a week! Sorry, sorry, busy, busy me! Well, I am working on the next chapter as I type... sorta... and hopefully it will be up on time... for once. Anyway, SOMEONE (you know who you are) has been bothering me about a certain something partaining to this fic, so I thought I'd waggle a nice treat in front of his nose to get him to let me alone long enough to write the OTHER parts of the story which come FIRST. Snrk. Boy am I gonna get it... Oh, well, read an' review, maties!

"_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door." _-Edgar Allen Poe, _The Raven_

Quote courtesy of the E. A. Poe Society of Baltimore website

Of Things Which are Loud

On the brilliant day that Jaden rode off to the shores of the Anduin with Elladan, Jack found himself in the center of a plot launched by a single individual to destroy his sanity. Not too long after Jaden rose and left to greet the day Jack's pleasant, deep slumber was shattered by the violent intrusion of one Conor who had apparently lost all care for sleep after his nice long nap on the road back to Minas Tirith.

"Jack!" he screamed, bursting through the door and pouncing on his hapless cousin. "What are doing in bed? Up you get! I want breakfast!"

"There are people called _cooks_ who _cook_ breakfast, Conor," Jack moaned. "And anyway it's only, what," he squinted towards his window, "just after sunrise? I probably haven't even slept eight hours yet!"

"Lazy, lazy," the boy chided, moving off the bed and bouncing towards the door. "Besides, a grouchy old lady was looking for you downstairs..."

"Ioreth?!" Jack exclaimed, sitting straight up. "There is no _way_ she can be here yet!"

"Don't know her name," Conor shrugged, "but she was wailing over Leigh losing all of her excellent instruction while she was back in whatever barbaric land she came from..."

"It's Ioreth," Jack confirmed. "I should warn Jaden..."

"Oh, Jaden's gone already," Conor chimed. "The grouchy lady was fuming about that, too."

"Ha, Aragorn would have saved her from Ioreth today anyway," Jack snorted.

"What are _we_ gonna do today, Jack?" Conor asked innocently.

"_We?_ _WE?_" Jack blanched.

"Yeah, the old lady said you were in charge of me," Conor nodded. "She looked unhappy about that, too, actually."

Jack sighed and slowly emerged from beneath the soothing bed sheets to face the long, _long_ day ahead of him. What he couldn't avoid he would just have to live with.

"Alright, let's head to the kitchens."

.O.O.O.

There were few people in the kitchens when Jack and Conor arrived, few enough that the maids on hand let them actually sit at one of the tables to eat their fresh, hot rolls. Jack watched in mild trepidation as Conor poured heaps of gooey honey on his own rolls before shoving them almost whole into his mouth. As his cousin inhaled more and more honey, he wondered with mild trepidation if honey had the same effects on the young as sugar did. About fifteen minutes after they sat down, a messenger popped up from Aragorn with a summons for Jack. Apparently, Jaden had run off and left a tidy vacuum in the story of their little adventure which Maylin and Jack were now needed to fill. Really, they would have been summoned anyway, this just meant that it would take more time.

Jack took a look over the top of the letter to glance at Conor, who was at that moment watching with wide, joyful eyes as the golden honey pooled and then overflowed over the edge of his opened roll. The Gondorian court wouldn't even know what hit it.

As they followed the page boy who had fetched them back to the throne room where Aragorn held councils, Jack explained what he could to Conor about where they were going and why. Conor merely stated that it sounded boring and asked when lunch was. Jack had learned during his experiences with his little relative that a nod was probably the best indication you could get from Conor that he actually registered everything you had just told him. For the next few moments Jack sent out a silent prayer for the boy's school teachers. This was the sort of child that made elementary teachers retire. Only the stars knew what he might do to the unsuspecting courtiers of Gondor.

Without sharing his fears with the messenger sent to fetch them or letting them leak out onto his face, Jack walked steadfastly on towards the grand marble throne room.

The entire council, including both truly wise men and fops of all types and styles, was gathered in straight rows of black chairs along either side of a central aisle leading to the throne, where King Elessar sat in full regalia. When they entered, Maylin was standing in the center section, evidently in the middle of her own address to the council. The slim Elf raised an eyebrow when she saw Conor tagging along behind his big cousin, but she didn't comment and settled for a half warning, half fearing look with Jack. Aragorn waved the newcomers to a row of seats near himself and resumed watching Maylin with his shrewd gaze, unaware of the hurricane that had just slipped so innocently into his court.

"As I was saying, my lord," Maylin restarted, casting a sideways glance at Conor, "Ramdur seems to be merely toying with us at this point, Jaden especially."

"And why do you think Jaden has been thus singled out?" King Elessar inquired.

Maylin paused doubtfully and flicked her gaze around the room. "I- I am not completely sure, King Elessar," she confessed. "It clearly has to do with her being one of the Four, but I think that he might be..."

"Continue," Aragorn urged.

With a mighty sigh, she did. "As you know, I'm only just beginning to understand my abilities as an Elf, but I think there might be some strains of... well, insight into other beings' behavior. I think he is paying such close attention to her due to her strong connection to the One Ring, first off, and I think he is attracted like a fly to blood by the marks it left on her."

Murmurs flew around the room and Maylin shifted almost unperceptively where she stood in the center of the fluttering words. Aragorn clapped his hands for order and the entire hall fell silent again in an instant.

"So, even if this is why he has repeatedly abducted at least one of my wards and then released them with shockingly little resistance, it does not explain what he might wish to accomplish by all of this," he boomed. "Councilors, do you have no council on this issue?"

At that moment you could have heard a pin drop in one of the hallways _outside_ the throne room, except of course for the faint squeaks of chairs as the men shifted in their seats and cleared their throats. When no one stepped forward to meet Aragorn's fierce glare, Conor hopped out of his seat beside Jack and zipped over to stand in front of Maylin before Jack could even process the idea of movement.

"I think I know something!" he shouted, waving his arm around in the air. Maylin brought her palm to her forehead.

Aragorn gave the boy a slightly amused and indulging smile and acknowledged him.

"You see, there weren't many _orcs_ there," he declared. Jack rolled his eyes and moaned.

"Yes, dear, but that might be just because he doesn't _have_ that many," Maylin said with a forced smile.

"Oh, yes he does," Conor insisted. "I heard them talking before they told me to drink that stuff – it tasted _awful_, I shouldn't have drunk it – that knocked me out. Ramdur, at least I'm pretty sure it was this Ramdur person you're talking about, said something about feeding _twenty-thousand_. I'm not good at math, but I don't think there were twenty-thousand orcs in that place."

No one said a word for the next ten minutes as Conor shuffled in an embarrassed way before the King of Gondor and his court of advisors.

.O.O.O.

"Maylin! Jack!" Legolas called as he trod up the steep slope of the road towards the cluster of three standing on the brink of the third level. "I have been searching for you, the people told me that the council was dismissed far earlier than planned."

"It was," Maylin confirmed, frowning off into the distance. "Aragorn needed time to think after the bomb Conor just dropped on us."

"Pardon?" Legolas asked.

"Conor overheard a conversation where Ramdur said something about feeding at least twenty-thousand troops," Jack said.

"So somewhere out there Ramdur has an army that will be more than a mere challenge to the shattered remains of the Gondorian army and the Rohirrim," Maylin snapped in frustration. "It's not just a handful of Sauron's old henchies stirring up trouble, it's an entire _invasion force._ He could do anything with that army, and I doubt planting tulips for little old ladies is in his plans."

"We don't know if he's going to _invade_ anything yet," Jack replied. "We just know that he has one really, really big army."

"We have faced worse before," Legolas said as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Yes, but _with_ more," Maylin pointed out. "It practically wiped us out last time."

"Do you people not even _think_ about eating around here?" Conor demanded. "It has to be lunch time, or past lunch time by now. When do we _eat?_"

The three older persons shared a mutually amused glance before looking back at the starving child.

"We can eat now, if you like," Maylin said.

"Great! Where do we go?" Conor asked enthusiastically.

"The two of you may go wherever you wish, but my lady and I shall return to our people to share a meal," Legolas told him.

"Alright," Conor said brightly. "I'd like to go with you, then."

"Anywhere but there," Legolas corrected.

"Oh, well, that's alright, Jack and I can have lots of fun all by ourselves, right, Jack?"

"I'm sure," Jack gulped. "See you two later," he added weakly.

"We'll see you this evening," Maylin assured him. Then she was swept away on her husband's arm to enjoy the peace and relaxation of an undisturbed meal with her one true love.

.O.O.O.

That day went off just as wonderfully as Jack had imagined it would be. After his actual usefulness in the court, Conor reverted back to his old ways and was soon chasing cats up trees and their owners out of their minds. Before they even reached the kitchens Conor managed to take out one fruit stand, one gentleman's shoes, a stable hand and one extremely unfortunate young woman.

The fruit stand incident might have happened to anyone. They were simply walking down the street, minding their own business when Conor tripped over an awkwardly set paving stone and fell on the unstable stand for support. When his weight crashed into one end of it, the other clattered free of its support and soon the whole array of sweet vegetation was a brightly colored mess on the street.

The gentleman's shoes were less likely but still plausibly accidental. While waving his hands to illustrate a point he was making in his conversation with Jack, Conor socked the poor fellow in the stomach, sending him stumbling back into a fresh batch of newly mixed mortar for the house under construction behind them.

By the time they even got to the stable hand Jack had abandoned any attempt to shield his cousin from the wrath of his victims and was staying as far away from the boy as possible. As he walked along on the other side of the road, Conor saw a lovely horse with an especially pretty tail, and he decided that he wanted to show Jack. Instead of dragging him back to admire the creature with him in person, however, he decided that it would take less time to simply retrieve a hair and present it to Jack as they continued walking. Thus, he plucked a single hair from the horse's luxuriously full tail which caused the poor thing to kick the attendant behind it even as Conor dashed away with his trophy.

There was no way to even pretend that the woman was something unfortunate but nothing extraordinary. Seeing what looked to him to be a teeter-totter, Conor ran up to a balanced plank resting on a sort of sawhorse and hopped on the nearest end. What he didn't see was the bucket of water sitting on the other end, and what he didn't calculate was that it would soar through the air after the boost he inadvertently gave it and upend expertly over a passing lady's head.

After that, they walked very quickly the rest of the way to the kitchen and Jack practically pinioned the younger boy's arms to his sides. They both kept their eyes on their feet and didn't look up no matter what happened. When they arrived at the kitchens the reining matriarch of the cooking staff was shocked at the complacent behavior demonstrated by one of the renowned, roll-stealing Four and his strange little friend. She wasn't complaining, though.

Jack drew out the meal as long as was humanly possible, but he still found himself at a loss for ideas when his plate was completely crumb-less. If he had been with anyone else it would have been absolutely no problem to simply wander around the city with no specific goal in mind and just go as the mood took them. With Conor, such ideas were not wise. Even when they had a concrete destination and plenty of motivation for speed terrible accidents still occurred. Imagine the possibilities of foisting a bored Conor on the unsuspecting public.

Eventually Conor's incessant whining drove Jack from his gleaming plate in fear of the boy doing something unfortunate to the kitchen, which he considered to be an extremely important facet of Minas Tirith. Together, they meandered outside to the blessedly empty courtyard beyond where Conor turned on his cousin with an unhappy frown.

"I'm bored," he said accusingly. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Uuuuummmmm..."

"Perhaps you could come with me to watch the people in the gamer's grove," a light voice suggested from somewhere to Jack's right.

He spun and found himself looking at none other than Elhiril, the Elf that had helped Jaden escape from Ramdur with the other Elven hostages, standing in the entrance to the broad courtyard.

"What's the gamer's grove?" Conor asked, his ears piqued.

"Uh, it's where jugglers and that sort of people come and play games with some of the common folk for tips," Jack floundered. "People go there to play sometimes even when there are no performers. I've never exactly had a chance to go there, but I've heard about it."

"Sounds like fun," Conor gasped. "Can we go?"

"Well- it's not like we're doing anything else... yeah, yeah sure, let's go," he nodded. His one and only concern was that there would be some sort of accident involving Elhiril before they reached their destination.

.O.O.O.

By some miracle, they reached the gamer's grove alive, well, perfectly intact and not wet, muddy or otherwise indisposed. Five boys were chasing a ball across the wide, white-paved yard when they arrived, and several clusters of adults were mingling around the mossy walls. Conor shot off to join in the rough fun before Jack could give him any sort of warning about the apparent lack of elbow-pads and referees. The next thing he knew, Conor was flying past with a thick branch in his hand, shouting to his teammates to send him the ball.

"Eh, uh, thanks for bringing us here," Jack said awkwardly to the elleth by his side. "You, um, really didn't have to... you know."

"Oh, of course I know," Elhiril shrugged. "To be perfectly honest, I was looking for Jaden, but I'd been told that she left early this morning and you were just standing there with your little friend, looking sort of desperate..."

"Well... thanks," Jack repeated.

"You are welcome," Elhiril nodded.

"What made you think of the gamer's grove?" Jack asked. "I mean, I've been here for a while now, and I've never even seen this place before now. How did you even know about it?"

"It was Lady Maylin's idea," the elleth replied. "She said I might enjoy watching some human... sports."

"They're more fun to play," Jack told her.

"I do not see any adult games being played, though, sir," Elhiril laughed, "and I am not so ambitious as to go chasing across this yard after a ball."

"Maybe some other time, then," Jack suggested, "you know, when... when the Four are back together again. Maybe we can show you some games from our world. Not football, though, definitely not football."

"Alright, master Jack," Elhiril curtsied. "I will hold you to your word one of these days, when your friends have all rejoined you." She turned and headed towards what had become known as the 'Elven section' of the city.

"Where are you going?" he called.

"Back to my people," she answered. "There are other things I must do, and it is not proper for a lady to be alone with only a single man she doesn't really know as an escort."

"What about Conor?"

"Alright, one and a half, then. I shall see you again, friend of my friend."

.O.O.O.

The rest of that day passed faster than Jack would have believed possible, but he was grateful nonetheless. The greatest advantage of letting Conor play with the other boys in that wild game with the sticks was that he was out like a light when they got back to the house they shared with the other members of the Four, and Maylin's spouse. Naturally, Legolas and Maylin had a rather large and somewhat distant section to themselves, but they were still really in the same house as the others.

As Jack trudged up the stairs on his way to his own room, he happened to pass Jaden's open door. A light was lit inside, and he swung his head in to give her a fair chastisement for leaving the rest of them high and dry while she had her fun in the sun, but he found Maylin sitting there with a book instead of the dark-haired girl.

"Hello, Jack," she greeted.

"Hi, Maylin," he answered. "Whatcha doing up, and in Jay's room? I thought she was back."

"No, not yet," Maylin sighed tiredly. "But I plan on waiting up for her. Go on and get some rest, Jack. You look like you could use it."

"That I could," he laughed. "Goodnight, Maylin."

"Goodnight, Jack."

A/N: Hullo again! Singing Review, please, review, review, REVIEW! Oh, and pretty please say 'Raven' in your review, so I shall know you have read me loverly noteses. Thankies much!

Replies for those who haveth not accounts:

God is God! and I am not...: Why, thank you very, very much! I like those two, they are much fun to write, probably because they're one of my few couples who are past being awkward with each other. I have trouble with the voice sometimes, too, but so long as he is in character, I forgive myself! Ah, yes, Jaden, well, we should get back to her in a couple chapters, so keep the reviews coming! Hinthint Thanks again!

albert: Thank you very much! And you are most certainly welcome!

Elanor: Thankies much! I liked that chapter, I did, I did. Anyways, yes I am taking things slower, but there are still people chasing me with shovels demanding more action, but they shall get their fill when I'm good and ready. Ha! I think shorter chapters can be very nice, I'm just sort of kicking myself right now for being lazy... Anywho! Thankies much, I shall most certainly keep up my work!


	17. Life's Tender Edge

Disclaimer: Read my lips: I do not own The Lord of the Rings... Oh, wait, you can't see my lips...well I just told you anyway, so it's all good.

A/N: Hello again, all! Sigh My reviews have been dropping off, and it makes me sad. Well, a good friend of mine just had a birthday, so I would like to wish him a happy birthday on-line. Happy birthday, Full Narnian! Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

"Wuv. Twue wuv is what brings us togethaw today." -Bishop, _The Princess Bride_

Life's Tender Edge

Life at the house Cassidy and Leigh had once, and once again shared lapsed into a bizarre rhythm for the three residing there. Perhaps it was strangest for Cassidy, who found herself living a virtual double life. She rose in the morning, prepared for the day, waited for the bus, went to school, and then came home to share the evening with her step-sister and a character from a fantasy story.

Personally, Cassidy had never had that much of a taste for fantasy, she had left that with Leigh. It wasn't that fantasy was exactly outlawed among the preps, in some cases it was encouraged, such as when _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy had first graced the theaters. By that point in time, however, a remaining fascination was odd and unwelcome in her clique. Maybe she generally avoided fantasy for an underlying fear of interest. If she really _was_ like Leigh, deep down in some strange corner of her soul, there was the distinct possibility that she would become a costume-wearing, long-haired nut like the aforementioned example. If anything might be considered uncool, it would have to be a steady obsession with anything that did not fit into the established venue of the 'in'. Actually, what was 'in' at that time was pretending to have an actual, separate personality. Of course, that was always the glassy surface painted over the preps' lives, but anyone who was honest laughed in secret at the absurdity of such a claim.

As she clambered onto the bus and flopped down on one of the terribly-fake leather seats, she preened her face and manner into the usual, girly sweetness which she had been literally trained to master. Another girl wearing the same style with different tweaks sat down beside her, painted lips smiling and overly-tight shirt clinging in all the right places. The girl's mouth flapped off at a thousand miles per hour, but Cass felt uncharacteristically static. Her mind wandered to comparing her foppishly female friend with the older, crazier Leigh who had reappeared on her doorstep. Leigh's clothes could be moderately tight, such as T-shirts and that sort of thing, but not like that ridiculous second skin that so many young women wore to attract men and prove their worth to their fellows. With a guttural drop Cassidy wondered what sort of disasters the girl next to her had faced compared to epic battles spread out over an entire world.

"Hello!" the girl shouted, snapping her fingers in Cassidy's face. "Earth to Cassidy! You with me, here?"

"Oh, what? Yeah, sorry, got a bit 'out there,'" she answered, slipping back behind her typical facade.

"I noticed," the bus buddy blabbed. "What's goin' on with you lately? I mean, you hardly ever talk, all the guys are getting depressed 'cause you haven't flirted with anyone for over a week, and, if you don't mind my saying so, your wardrobe has been a bit... uncoordinated lately."

"Just stupid tests," Cassidy rolled her eyes. "I have to get a _passing_ grade so I don't get stuck with the lower life forms- I mean class-men."

The other girl seemed to find this outrageously funny and keeled back in their shared seat emitting an extremely annoying laugh. "That's great, that's so great! Oh! I almost forgot!" Her entire demeanor, alright not 'entire' but most of it, changed and she gave Cassidy a sly wink as she fished something out of her backpack. Passing a folded-up note to her, she said, "Ben gave me this a couple days ago for you, you know, being your bus-friend and all... So... Ya gonna read it?"

Cassidy looked down at the tiny letter with desperately retained glee. Her lips rolled together in excitement as she feverishly tried to unfold the confounded thing.

The Ben in question was THE most popular boy that was within Cassidy's reach, being brunette instead of the favored blonde, and she had nursed a crush on him since before she even became a prep. He started paying more _attention_ to her after she joined the pink-clad clique, but he had never given her a _note_ before.

_Dear Cass,_ it read.

_I think you're the prettiest girl in school. Would you like to go out with me this weekend? I'll even wait around for you while you go in every shop in the mall. _

_Ben_

"What's it _SAY?!_" the seat companion shrieked.

"H-he wants to go out with me!" Cassidy squealed, all thoughts of step-sister gone.

"Wow, oh wow. This is big, oh, wow," ditsy-A said in awe. "We have to do your hair, and you've got to get out your best stuff to wear, no matter where you're going. Oh, this is it!"

For the rest of that day the teachers could simply not get through to the young teen, no matter what they were teaching, how hard they tried, or how much they threatened. Her mind was in a galaxy far, far away that revolved around a single boy with blonde hair and green eyes...

.O.O.O.

It rained that afternoon, but Cassidy hardly even cared as the bus bounced over the potholes and drafts of cold air blew in through the open windows, splattering raindrops everywhere. All around her, people grumbled and griped, but she was lost in her own little dream world, and she was quite content there. A few of the other people were not complaining and those few were giggling and whispering happily while waving and pointing looks towards the dreaming Cassidy. It was a well-known fact that Cassidy had never been kissed, much to the chagrin of her leading peers, but now there were rumors about a date arranged between their little wallflower and one of the most dashing boys under eighteen. Needless to say, this was like candy for the gossip-swapping girls.

When she finally tromped down the massive steps of the long yellow vehicle and hopped the rest of the way down, she landed directly in the center of a puddle, but she was still too distracted to register the possible damage to her shoes. On board the bus, the girls giggled, and one of them sighed happily and said dreamily, "She's in love."

Am I in love? Cassidy wondered. Well, why wouldn't she be? Ben was the hottest guy she knew, and he was always so sweet... Of course she was in love! All girls had to be in love sooner or later, and she was already quite a bit 'later' than most of her friends. Yes, she was in love, and Ben was her Prince Charming.

Leigh noticed the change in her step-sister the moment she walked in the door. True, they may not get along too well, but one learns to read another person quite well when one lives with them.

"What's up?" she asked, leaning casually in the kitchen doorway.

"Ben asked me out on a date," she answered through a fog.

"Ben?" Leigh blinked. "Are we talking about the same Ben, here?"

"Uh-huh."

"That boy is at least two grades ahead of you," Leigh frowned.

"And? Boromir is a bit older than 'a few grades ahead' of _you_," she accused.

"He's also a tad bit more mature than a highschool boy," Leigh pointed out.

"Oh, whatever," Cassidy spat. She stomped towards the stairs. "You're a real jerk, you know that? I come home, thinking that you're going to be all happy for me and excited, and you start criticizing my choice of guys. Thanks a lot. Well, you know something else? Nothing you can say or do is gonna ruin _my_ big date with the guy of my dreams, so you can preach all you want, but it's fallin' on deaf ears." With that, she marched up the steps and the next sound Leigh heard down below was the slam of Cassidy's door on the floor above.

.O.O.O.

Boromir came inside from his daily routine of stretches and drills that evening to find Leigh sitting on the couch with a blank expression on her face and a can of pop with a high content of caffeine. As she raised the aluminum can to her lips for another swig, Boromir caught her hand and lowered it back down to the end table. Their eyes met, and Boromir briefly wondered if the 'pop' Leigh so adored and cherished had any alcoholic properties.

"You seem disturbed," he stated.

"I am a jerk?" she blurted in answer.

Frowning, Boromir grabbed a chair and pulled it so he could sit across from his young fiance.

"No, my love," he answered. "Why do you wonder this?"

"Cassidy said I was jerk," she replied. She shook her head and dispelled the flat expression she had been wearing. In its place there stretched a look of taut uncertainty. "I didn't really think of myself as one, but maybe I am."

"What led to this outburst?" Boromir inquired.

"I..._disapproved_ of a boy she plans on going on a date with," Leigh explained.

"What were your reasons?" A few days ago Leigh had covered 'dating' in their little lesson.

"He's too _old_," Leigh insisted, pushing a hand back through her hair. "In Middle-earth it's a bit different, the age area is more flexible because people become more mature much more quickly, but it's so _different_ here. Older men with younger women in a high school situation could spell disaster, so naturally I worry about Cassidy dancing blindly into the perfect disaster zone."

"Of course you do," Boromir agreed. "From what I have seen of Cassidy she is... unwilling to listen to others who have good cause to give her instruction. She seems to believe herself and her own experiences and beliefs the only important factors."

"She's so young, Boromir," Leigh groaned, burying her head in her hands. "She has no idea what she might be getting herself into."

"She might not," Boromir concurred, "but _you_ do, and that might be what's really important in the end."

.O.O.O.

Cassidy followed her friend's advice and donned her most expensive clothing for her much anticipated date. Leigh would undoubtedly say that there was no reason why such a small amount of fabric should cost so much.

Leigh wasn't the one spending the money, Cassidy thought sharply to herself, still angry over the confrontation. What did Leigh know about fashion, anyway? She was a clearance rack shopper.

Clothes and hair arranged to perfection and makeup dazzling, Cassidy emerged from her room, flipping her purse over her shoulder as she went. Leigh was reclining on the couch when she reached the living room, which was where the door was, and the two girls both looked each other over.

By the time she had taken in Leigh's typically disheveled hair and loose clothing Cassidy was sick with herself. What on earth did Leigh have that she wanted so badly? Nothing! Nothing, nothing, nothing. She was her own person, her own _better_ person.

Leigh's look was far from the judgmental stare of her step-sister, and it did nothing but egg-on Cassidy's frustration. The look was calm, tired even, but definitely still worried. Cassidy hated that. She wanted an excuse to hate, not genuine care.

"Bye," she said bruskly.

"Bye," Leigh echoed. "Take care of yourself."

A car horn honked outside and Cass zipped out the front door.

.O.O.O.

Evening descended swiftly, and Leigh kept her post on the couch across from the door. Boromir came in from time to time and sat with her for a stretch before rising to off and attend to his own business. He wanted the two to reconcile their differences more than anyone, but he knew that any more interference from himself would only push things in the opposite direction. So Leigh waited on the fluffy couch well past sunset and watched for her step-sister's return.

Eight passed, then nine, then nine thirty. Shortly before the clock struck ten, Cassidy returned.

The first thing Leigh heard was the slam of a car door, followed swiftly by the rushing of feet and then the thud of another door being shut. Keys jingled in the lock, and Leigh moved quickly to unbolt the door from the inside. Cassidy was crying on the other side of the door, and Ben's voice was coming towards the entrance to the house, trying to reason with her.

"I'm sorry! Won't you listen to me? I said I was sorry!" he said.

"Go away, you jerk!" Cassidy shouted. "I was an idiot, an _idiot_ to even think of going out with you, now go away."

By this point Leigh was attempting to open the door and forcibly chase off the scoundrel bothering her sister, but just then Boromir appeared by her side and clamped his hands down over hers, keeping her from achieving her goal. She glared at him.

"I have to get out there," she hissed, "before something happens."

"I know," Boromir nodded, "but you can't very well just act normally around this person who surely believes that you are dead. Our cover here might be blown."

It was a reasonable argument. Leigh didn't want to admit that it was a reasonable argument, but it was. Reluctantly, she let her hands slide off of the doorknob.

"You're right," she consented in despair. Suddenly, she was struck with a brilliantly whacked plan. Boromir watched her with confusion as she dashed to the kitchen. Once there, she ripped the lid off of the flour container and grabbed two puffy handfuls, tossing them on her face and into her hair. It made a mess, but she would be more than willing to clean it all up once this was over with. This done, she rushed back to the door, blowing by Boromir, and jerked open the door, keeping her back rigidly straight and face blank.

She didn't waste time registering the look on Ben's face, but concentrated on grabbing hold of her sister and dragging her into the house as quickly as possible. Then she slammed the door.

.O.O.O.

The night air was still along the blue streets of Minas Tirith, and the banners hung limp on their poles. No was stirring except for the few soldiers patrolling or on guard. Even the cats were curled up safely in their hidey-holes away from the dogs.

The world was not merely sleeping until the return of its sister the sun, but concentrating. Even as the soldiers paced the walls, they felt the sharp prick of the air through the early morning chill, and they heard the focused silence that swept over the city and the plain beyond. On their perches, the birds were like feathered statues, and in their kennels the dogs were frozen with their ears pricked.

.O.O.O.

Cassidy bawled on her sister's shoulder as they sank together to the ground. Ben had dashed off the minute he saw his would-be girlfriend's dead step-sister in the doorway, but Cassidy was oblivious to all else but the humiliation and unhappiness she felt at the turn of that night's activities. As much as she hated saying it, Leigh had been right... for once.

"I-I'm sorry!" she wailed pathetically. "I'm sorry!"

"Hush, it's fine," Leigh cooed, stroking her hair.

"I should tell you..."

"You don't have to tell me anything," Leigh corrected. "You can if you want to, but you certainly don't have to. I'm your sister, not your mother."

"R-right," Cassidy hiccuped. "I feel like an idiot."

"Mnnhhhmmmm."

"I should have listened to you," she lamented. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Leigh chuckled. "Just don't do that to me again, ok?"

"Your sister spent the entire evening on that couch waiting for you," Boromir informed the wailing teenager. She didn't correct him as to her relationship with Leigh.

"Ohhhh," Cassidy moaned, feeling worse.

"Oh, Boromir, don't do that," Leigh scolded. "She's gone through enough, can't you see that? Now, Cass, let's get you upstairs and in bed. You look tired."

"I am," Cassidy agreed.

"Alright, then, let's go," Leigh said, helping her step-sister to the stairs. "You hungry?"

"No."

"Alright. Then let's just get you into bed."

.O.O.O.

A lone watchman patrolling a lonely stretch of the wall stopped suddenly as a wind swooped out of the sky's black oblivion and raced out to a point on the plain below the wall he paced. He leaned out through an arrow-slit and placed a black-gloved hand on the white stone. Below him, the wind swept up with its brethren and started shrieking as a green globe began to spark and shine within the swirling air currents.

.O.O.O.

When Leigh returned down the stairs, the atmosphere had changed dramatically. Before, there had been a slight breeze blowing through the short curtains over the kitchen window. Now they were deathly still, _waiting_-still. Her brow furrowed in concentration and then she felt it: a slight tug, a whisper, at the front of her mind, urging her, summoning her. But not just her, Boromir, too. When she looked over at him she saw the same look on his face that she felt on hers.

"It's time to go back," he frowned. "Can you feel it?"

"Of course I can," she said. "But how are we supposed to get back?"

As if on cue, a strong gust of wind rushed out of the house and spun into the backyard. In another moment there was a green ball of writhing energy churning roughly two yards from the ground in Leigh's backyard. It was nothing like Ramdur's forced gash through time and space; this was far more natural, more _willing_.

"I believe you have the answer to your question," Boromir spoke over the noise. "We should go quickly, before the neighbors are alerted."

"Wait!" Leigh cried, lunging for a piece of scrap paper and a pencil lying on the kitchen table. Quickly, she jotted down a brief message to her sister.

_We had to go, I'm sorry. Take care of yourself, maybe I'll get a chance to say goodbye again. I'm off home now, bye!_

Then she clasped Boromir's hand and they ran through the backdoor and into the green sphere.

As soon as the mysterious portal appeared, it was gone. The only sign that it had ever been there was the distant sound of a dog barking in someone's backyard.

A/N: Did you like it?! Snrk. Everyone's been badgering me to get the Four back together, so this sort of popped into my head and I thought 'oh kaaay... worth a shot'. Hope you liked it! Please say 'pickle juice' in your reviews!


	18. Throne Room Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, and I do not own Only Time... Enya does... the song, not LOTR...

A/N: Hiya, folks! Well, I've just run face first into a wall writing wise, although I do ultimately know where I'm going, plot bunnies could help me hop free of my ditch, so feel free to drop a couple! I will be going away not this coming week but the week after, so you'll probably only get one update after this for a couple weeks... maybe... I might be able to work there, but I'm not sure. Thankies much!

"_Who can say where the road goes,  
Where the day flows, only time?  
And who can say if your love grows,  
As your hearth chose, only time? _

Who can say why your heart sights,  
As your live flies, only time?  
And who can say why your heart cries  
when your love lies, only time?

Who can say when the roads meet,  
That love might be ,in your heart?  
and who can say when the day sleeps,  
and the night keeps all your heart?  
Night keeps all your heart...

Who can say if your love groves,  
As your heart chose, only time?  
And who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time?

Who knows? Only time  
Who knows? Only time" - Enya, Only Time

Throne Room Shadows

Maylin and Jaden were disturbed from their rest by a heavy pounding at the door. Grumbling and yawning, Maylin rose elegantly from the extra bed and floated over to answer it. A young woman who often cleaned the house and brought messages to the Four was standing there in frantic disarray and eyes as big as a fawn's.

"What is it?" Maylin asked dejectedly, expecting to be summoned to some urgent meeting in the Citadel.

"I don't quite know, my lady," the poor girl fumbled. "But there are soldiers calling for you, Lady Jaden and Lord Jack at the front door. Their news seems urgent. The King has called for you as well."

"We'll be there in a moment," Maylin nodded. "Knock on Jack's door. Say if he doesn't get up I'll get a pitcher of water to use as motivation."

The girl bobbed her head hurriedly and skittered off down the hall to obey the Elf's orders. Legolas had evidently already been aroused from his rest by the noise, or hadn't been resting in the first place, and was coming towards his wife from the other end of the hall.

"Do you know what's going on?" Maylin asked him.

"No," he answered, "but I think it best we hurry."

"Right. I'll get Jaden up. Wait there."

In a flash she had Jaden up, dressed and thoroughly confused and disoriented.

"Wh-what?" she slurred, swaying where she stood as Maylin flipped a comb through her own hair.

"Something's happened," Maylin clarified. "I don't know what, but it seems important."

"Right...It's always important," Jaden muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on."

They swept out into the hall to meet a pristine Legolas and a sleepy looking Jack whose hair was in serious disarray.

"Good morning," he said sarcastically. "It is morning, right?"

"I think," Jaden shrugged. "Does it really matter to these people?"

"No," Maylin replied. "Now move it."

Together, the contrasting troop moved through the white streets of the city, alive with flickering torchlight and confused faces peering through windows and doorways. Soldiers zipped through the streets, some looking like they knew where they were going, others looking less fortunate. As full consciousness began seeping into Jaden's mind while she was shuffled along, she began to realize that something _big_ must have happened to stir up so much of the city. This was no minor accident on the walls or startled sentry, or even one of Aragorn's untimely summons; it was much, much bigger than that. After all Minas Tirith had seen, it took something truly fantastic or horrible to stir it up so violently in the middle of the night.

When they at last reached their destination, the great gates in the first circle, they ran headlong into an incredibly tightly packed crowd and came to an abrupt halt. The soldiers escorting them raised their torches and bellowed the names of those they were escorting loudly enough to startle the onlookers directly in front of them and make a narrow path for their charges to squeeze through. After a few moments of tense elbowing and worming between spectators, the group managed to reach the clear bubble of area protected by soldiers which contained whatever had caused them all to be dragged out of bed at such an ungodly hour.

For a moment they didn't even recognize their two friends, but the moment they did they were cut off by another cluster of VIP's forcing their way into the circle. One of them let out a cry and immediately threw himself at Boromir.

"That would be Faramir," Jaden said under her breath.

As Boromir and Faramir enjoyed their little reunion, Aragorn stepped forward and caught Leigh up in a tight hug. Maylin, Jaden and Jack waited impatiently for their turn at Leigh and nearly tackled her the moment Aragorn stepped back.

"Where have you _been?_" Maylin exclaimed as she crushed her friend, along with the others, in a fiercely hugging huddle.

"I should think that was obvious," Leigh chuckled in an airless voice.

Stepping back, Maylin observed her friend's clothing and realized exactly how right she was. There was only one place in the universe where one could get a _Skyline_ T-shirt and wonderfully baggy sweat pants.

"You've been _home_," Jack gawked.

"As I said..." Leigh trailed off.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Jaden nodded sagely.

"Indeed, they both do."

Everyone present turned almost guiltily to face their king, who was watching them with a delightfully amused smirk. A couple soldiers stepped forward with another armor-clad man between them and Aragorn turned first to him.

"It was you who first saw the return of my Steward and my ward?" he asked.

"Yes, lord king," the man answered quickly.

"What exactly happened?" Aragorn prodded gently.

"There was a... a sort of wind, Sire," said the soldier. "It made a glowing ball of... green light... and then the Lord Boromir and Lady Leigh just came through it... Lord King."

"That's exactly what happened on our side," Leigh agreed.

"Perhaps we should discuss the rest somewhere with a few less...spectators?" Aragorn smirked.

"That sounds lovely," Leigh sighed.

"To the throne room then," Aragorn nodded. With a combined escort, the reunited troop clambered back the way they'd came and servants ran ahead with orders to ready food and warm drinks for their king and his comrades.

.O.O.O.

Needless to say, none of the company retired again to their beds that night. Boromir and Leigh were kept talking by an endless barrage of questions fired at them from every corner of the room. Wisely, Aragorn had locked out his usual staff of servants and councilors, but even with the limited audience, the queries were endless.

Aragorn and the more military-minded of the group wanted to know if they had any idea how Ramdur had sent them there, and if he had sent anyone, or anything, after them. Faramir was just glad to have his brother back, although he wouldn't mind hearing about the bizarre world he had been sent to in the least, and of course the Four wanted to hear the latest news and complained that Leigh hadn't brought anything back for _them_. They were greatly disappointed when she admitted that she hadn't turned the tv on once.

"How could you not turn on the tv?" Jack blinked.

"I don't know," Leigh admitted, "except that I was trying to protect Boromir from having a stroke. To be honest, it didn't seem that interesting anymore. It's hard to be swept up in a cheesy story put on by incredibly fake actors with the world's worst prosthetics when you've been there and done that same thing in real life."

"Point taken," Jack consented.

"Is this talk vitally important?" Aragorn asked.

Jaden sighed. "No, I suppose not."

"Then there are some other things which I need to ask our dear friends," he replied. "For instance, how exactly did you come by a portal back to this world?"

"I can honestly say that I have no clue," Leigh stated proudly.

"I can as well," Boromir concurred. "It simply appeared in the small plain behind her home. We did nothing to summon it."

"Then Ramdur might have been involved," Maylin said, voicing everyone's fear aloud.

"But why would he want to bring us back together again?" Jaden asked. "We're stronger as a team. That just doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't," Leigh agreed, "but since when has anything that bat done made sense?"

"He also didn't send you back to your world on purpose, from what I understand," Legolas pointed out. "Perhaps he was merely correcting a mistake."

"Once again: why?" Maylin frowned. "We'd still be weaker as separate groups."

"Yes," Aragorn nodded, "but we all make a rather nice target when grouped together like this."

"Ramdur might be nuts, but he's not so whacked as to attack Minas Tirith," Leigh snorted. No one replied and she looked around at the others with a wrinkle forming between her eyebrows. "Is he?"

"Not that we know of, not yet at any rate," Jaden replied. "But... Conor has told us that Ramdur is gathering an army... a large one."

"Conor!" Leigh exclaimed, half leaping from and half falling from her chair. "Hold the presses! When did _Conor_ get here?!"

"I brought him out with me when I escaped from Ramdur," Jaden explained. "Ramdur told me that they'd somehow brought Conor through the portal... or he just happened to stumble through... he wasn't very specific."

"So Conor is _here?_" Leigh emphasized.

"Unfortunately," Jack muttered.

"I'll see to it that he is brought here in the morning, as soon as he awakes," Aragorn told them.

"Oh, no, please don't, it's alright," Leigh said, "really."

"I'm afraid I must insist," Aragorn responded with a tiny gleam in the corner of his eye. "Personally, I fail to see what so terrifies you about the boy."

"That's because you've only seen his rare 'good' moments," Jack laughed. "If you were with him _all the time_, you'd change your mind pretty fast."

"But he's not exactly a _bad_ child," Maylin consented.

"No, just annoying, needy, _loud..._"

"Jack, that's enough."

"Sorry, Lord King," he murmured under his breath, clearly not repentant.

Aragorn clapped his hands and a trio of servants materialized from the dark corners of the hall, which evidently sheltered secret doorways. "Now, we must hear exactly what you have been up to back in your native lands, and you may both speak without interruption until the sun rises," he declared.

.O.O.O.

When at last the Four, along with Legolas and Boromir, departed from the echoing throne room, Aragorn allowed his back to slump against his chair and wearily massaged his temples. It was truly wonderful to have Leigh and Boromir back, but he had not been sleeping well for some time, and their arrival had shattered one of his few decent night's sleeps. By the time they had discussed everything of momentous importance and he had given the two a chance to give a narrative concerning their adventures it was well past the hour of sleep. He wanted nothing more than a few hours' reprieve, but he doubted that he would get them.

Perfectly on cue, a soft pat of velvet boots on the marble floor of the great hall announced a visitor. The king raised his head with an obvious effort, but felt a smile spread out over his lips at the sight of Elrohir, his dear foster brother.

"Well met, brother," he chuckled. "I feared you were yet another courtier placing demands on my failing time."

"I am no courtier, Elessar," Elrohir replied, "but I'm afraid that I am a supplicant for a few moments of your time."

Aragorn moaned, then smiled again. "Oh, yes, quite obviously," he said, "but surely it can be for no unhappy reason."

"Once again, I am afraid you err, brother," Elrohir shook his head. "It is Elladan, I am concerned for him, and for Lady Jaden, your ward."

"Elladan and Jaden?" Aragorn frowned. "I know they went down to the river yesterday, but I saw nothing wrong with Jaden when we spoke with our newly returned friends, nor did I hear that anything ill had befallen Elladan. What is wrong?"

Elladan looked acutely uncomfortable for a second, and then he turned and paced over to a row of columns, threading between them as he spoke.

"You know of the delicate nature of an Elf's heart, do you not?" he asked.

"I suppose I do," Aragorn shrugged. "What does that have to do with Elladan, or are you suggesting that he might be in love?"

"If he is, he does not even know it himself... as of yet," Elrohir said. "When he returned with Lady Jaden... no, before that, he appeared... distracted. I'm sure he has told you of his accidental meetings with your ward from time to time."

"Yes," Aragorn smiled. "They amused me greatly. What is it you are implying, dear brother?"

"I fear that Elladan may be falling in love with Jaden, a mortal woman who is barely even of age," Elrohir stated. "It is not wise. Better than any man or Elf alive, you know the prices of such unions, although I know that you are also well acquainted with their pleasures as well. Our father has already lost one child that will not sail with him into the West, Aragorn. I fear that the loss of Elladan may break his heart."

For a moment Aragorn did not respond. He did not fiddle with his cloak or stare off into space, but simply contemplated the situation, and what to answer.

"This is an incredibly complex matter, I'm afraid," he said at last. "A love between an Elf and a mortal is always complex, but Elladan's family ties and Jaden's history make it even more so. We do not know what is to become of Jaden. She is no mere mortal, brother, you must remember that. She had been to Mordor and back again, all the while carrying knowledge that could utterly destroy our world if it fell into the wrong hands. Young she may be, but her experience has made her wise. Also, there is the possibility that she might chose to return to her world, should we find a way for her to go back, and there would be no way for Elladan to stay there with her, from what the Four have told me. Lastly there is an air of... doom, or destiny, or whatever you might call it, clinging to her. That doom may include Elladan, and if so, then there is nothing we can do to prevent it.

"We will watch them," he concluded. "We will watch both of them and see what transpires. Loves roots are hard to turn, and the will of the Valar even harder."

A/N: Short? Yes. I know, I'm sorry, it just felt like that was the right place to end this chapter. Hopefully they'll start getting longer again, and I also promise that the action will return in this fic! Ok, Puh-leeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaze leave a review, and also say 'harp' if you have read ze author's notes! Thanks!

Replies:

Angel500: Thanks! Well, it's mostly solved, but they'd still whack heads together if they had to keep on living in the same house, I think. One small step for Cass, one giant leap for prep-kind! Snrk. Thank you very much! I enjoyed writing that bit. Hope to see another one of your reviews soon!

bex hamilton: I know, I was sorely tempted to, but I manage to restrain both myself and my character. Would Leigh beating the snot out of a few orcs and werewolves make up for it? As for Cass coming onto the scene again: you will have to wait and see... but I shall give thou a spoiler: I hope to write a spin-off of this fic with Cass as the main character. Interested? Ah, yes, Jaden and Elladan... well, once again, you shall simply have to wait and see. Mwahahaha! At least you're hitting yourself and not me with the shovel... Thanks for the review!


	19. Catching Up

Disclaimer: Singing I don't own and you don't sue, do da, do da, I don't own and you don't sue, oh di do da day.

A/N: I am SO sorry that this is SO late! I had a rotten weekend when I got home from vacation. My brother left for the air force, and my two pet parakeets escaped while in transit from my friend's house back to mine. Needless to say, I wasn't a very happy person. On top of that, it is now planting season, meaning that my mom and I are going garden crazy, and I have more reading material (mostly assignments) than I really know what to do with. Oh, and I have to clean my room. Anywho, enough of the lamenting and on with the tale, right? Right! All I shall say is that many of you have been clamoring for this chapter since the introduction of Elladan. I shall shut-up now, and you shall read.

"_So this is love?"_ - Disney's _Cinderella_

Catching Up

Evening stole over Minas Tirith like a blanket. Beneath the starry quilt that was beginning to spread over the heavens, the people of Gondor turned towards their homes and beds. All the people of Gondor except for a certain band of young people from another world, of course.

Sleeping all day after their night-long discussion had left them all wide awake and anxious to do something. Jack was a little less awake due to the fact that Conor had been conscious and excited when they'd returned, and it had taken him an hour or so to reassure him that he would meet the others that night when they regained their senses. Now, that hour had come, and everyone else was forced to face the child. Unfortunately for Leigh and Boromir, his attention was largely focused on them.

They all met at a small tavern-like institution near the outer wall, where Boromir assured them they would be welcomed with little fuss and attention. Evidently he had visited it many times in the past with his brother, and he was on good terms with the tavern's keeper. The keeper turned out to be a small giant of a woman with a figure much like a hippopotamus. She also had an initial expression that would melt a lump of steel.

To no surprise, Jack and Conor arrived first, followed by Maylin and Legolas, who had not actually needed to rest at all, and then Jaden came with Leigh and Boromir. Conor was ecstatic, speaking loud enough to be heard from three blocks away at least.

"You're not dead! That's so cool!" he shouted. "How come you're not dead?"

Leigh raised her hand glumly. "I saved him."

"Cool!"

Earlier that night, Leigh had made sure to explain Conor to her fiancé in full detail. She also made sure to include good evasion and escape methods. So Boromir was well prepared for nearly everything the deceivingly innocent-looking boy might throw at him. Or so he thought...

Whatever Leigh might have told him, he still tried to be friendly to the little boy, at least at first.

"I've heard very much about you from your friends," he said.

"Oh, really?" Conor gasped, like it was the highest honor in the world.

"Of course," Boromir smiled.

Discreetly, Leigh leaned over to him and whispered in a sing-song voice, "If you keep that up you won't be able to shake him off."

"He seems harmless enough," Boromir replied.

"They _all_ do," Leigh said, waggling her eyebrows. "At first."

Boromir rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the conversation which had continued on without him.

"So, anything interesting happen in our old world while we were away, Conor?" Maylin asked as she shot Leigh a chastising look. Now it was Leigh's turn to roll her eyes.

"I don't think so," he shrugged. "Except my disappearance, of course. I'm sure there's a big to-do about that."

"Leigh, I meant to ask about that," Jack frowned. He leaned over the table as he talked, clasping his hands. "Did you hear anything about that at all while you were there?"

"No," Leigh shook her head. "But, as I've said, I didn't turn on the TV."

"Oh, dear," Maylin sighed.

"What's the big problem with this?" Conor asked. "I like it here. You guys are fun!"

"Your parents are going to be worried sick, that's what the problem is, Conor," Leigh told him. "Do you even realize that the entire country will be on the look out for you now? They probably even issued the Amber Alert."

"What is the 'Amber Alert?'" Legolas asked.

"It's a message that's sent out over a certain area around where a child disappears to get other people on the lookout for them," Jaden explained. "Unfortunately, kidnaping is a relatively common crime, so we've taken certain preventative measures and steps to take if a child is taken."

"And you believe that your people will think that Conor was taken," Boromir said.

"Yes," Leigh nodded.

"Generally the people of Earth don't believe in being sucked into fantasy books and living in mythical realms," Jack pointed out. "It is the only 'logical' solution."

"Thank you, Dr. Spock," Leigh snorted into her mug.

The conversation didn't go much farther than simple answers to Conor's questions after that. By the time Conor fell face first into his drink, it was much later than anyone had expected to stay. Legolas and Maylin helped Jack get the slumbering boy back to their home, and Leigh and Boromir slipped off to roam the streets with Jaden tagging along due to boredom.

Minas Tirith was hardly a party city, so most citizens had long since gone to bed when the odd threesome took to the streets. Although the air was warming, it was still cool enough in the deep night for them to see their breath puff into misty clouds in front of their faces. Leigh gave a slight shiver that was more of pleasure at being back than chill, and Boromir fondly swung his cloak around her shoulders. From a few paces away, Jaden watched the amorous little exchanged and laughingly sighed.

"I'm just gonna get out of your two's hair," she said.

"What?" Leigh asked, just coming back to earth.

"It's sort of obvious that you guys will carry on like this whether I'm here or not, so I'm going to cut out the fifth wheel act and stumble my way home," she explained. "That all right with you?"

"Huhhhh?" Leigh was already distracted.

"Yeah," said Jaden. "I'll just be going now. Bye."

"Goodnight, Jaden," Boromir nodded.

Jaden waited on the street corner until the pair had dwindled off into the darkness of the starry night. Once they were out of sight, she turned and headed back in the general direction of the upper level. She didn't worry about moving quickly or making an exact bee-line. There were still hours and hours until dawn, and she didn't see the point of going to bed when her mind was working a million miles an hour. So she meandered the main highways and byways, nodding greetings to the occasional soldier or group of soldiers heading in from or out to duty. There was more nocturnal activity that night than normal due to the strange and fascinating happenings of the King's wards. The return of the Steward and his betrothed made for some juicy gossip, and Jaden spotted more than one conspicuous housewife leaning out of her window to gossip with her neighbor across the way. It was long past the hour they should have retired to bed, but this was a special occasion, and some things were just worth the early morning grogginess they would reap from chattering long after the sun sank.

Her feet led her to yet another of the public gardens, and she immediately felt the Elven influences rolling over her from the elaborate arches over the walks and the easily blended walking paths. The plants looked like they had been imported from Imladris and Lothlorien, possibly even Mirkwood. She guessed that this was one of the 'gifts' Legolas and his band of Elven colonists were bestowing on Aragorn's nearly plant-less capital city. It was a lovely place, highlighted by a grove of young trees which would one day grow incredibly tall, tall enough even to dwarf the houses all around the garden area. Inside the ring of juvenile trees there was a circular clearing which had a whispering fountain for a heart. The lights in the star-spangled sky beamed down their soft white light into the young garden, and Jaden found herself walking down a white gravel path and over a bubbling stream towards the clearing and the fountain.

In her spare time she was beginning to recognize a pattern. She found she was inevitably drawn to places that struck her as peaceful, and she also found that more and more she enjoyed her solitude nearly as much as her time with her friends. It wasn't that she was antisocial, it was just that the quiet times were... helpful... when it came to sorting out her various difficulties.

A quiet breeze brushed against her skin as she approached the trees, and she felt the knowing eyes of heaven resting on her. No birds were in the garden, or if there were, they were well hidden and fast asleep. Besides the breeze and her own crunching footsteps then, there shouldn't have been any sound. However, as Jaden stepped onto the fresh, springy lawn and approached the leaping fountain, she heard a whisper of a breath, and then she saw a shape out of the corner of her eye in the moonlit darkness. Then there was a hand on her shoulder and she leapt, spun around and came face to face with a faintly smirking Elladan.

"I am sorry," he said. "Did I frighten you?"

"Only a little, I'm sure I'll be fine in six months with extensive therapy," she answered.

The smirk on Elladan's face broadened for a moment, and then it faded back to its previous measure. He stepped around Jaden and looked up from the fountain to the night sky above.

"I would ask what brought you here tonight," he said, "but I think I already know, and the answer is: you don't know. I am correct, I am not?" He turned back to look at Jaden, and she nodded in confirmation.

"Jaden," said Elladan, starting over, "I think there are things which I ought to have told you before now, and I am very sorry that I have not said them earlier. I spoke with your friend Leigh earlier today. I asked her a few questions, and she had some very interesting answers for me. Do you believe in two people falling in love because they were _meant_ to?"

"Yes," Jaden answered without hesitation.

Elladan took a deep breath, nodded to himself and let it out agin slowly. "Good," he said, "good. Because that's what I need to speak with you about. I am in love with you, Jaden, and I think that you have the same feelings for me, unless everything I ever knew about women is completely and utterly wrong. I think... I think we were destined to be together, and I know my own heart... at least I think I know it... Please understand me, Jaden."

Jaden stood there in silence, dumbstruck. She couldn't blink, could barely breathe. In an instant she felt all of her calm serenity shatter and was forced to stare all of her own emotions in the face. Why had she answered yes to his question so quickly? Why did she insist on thinking of herself as shattered and un-fixable like Frodo? Did the Ring really damage her as badly as she was afraid it had? Did she love Elladan? Was she afraid of that love?

Slowly, painfully the questions straightened themselves out and the answers floated up and matched the right ones like puzzle pieces. As her heart shattered apart and then came to fit back together, she didn't take her eyes from Elladan's face, even though she wasn't focusing on him the entire time. It was too much, it was just_ too much_, and yet... it wasn't. At the same time that her emotions splintered and jabbed her, there was a terribly wonderful warmth spreading through her chest, a calming and soothing balm that made her feel far better than she had before. Ultimately, everything boiled down to one, single question: did she love him back?

"I- uh- I..." Jaden fumbled. "Uh... yes."

Elladan took a step back, looking neither happy nor afraid, but surprised. "Yes? You do?" he asked.

"I do. I do love you," Jaden replied, nodding in wonderment. She didn't know how it had happened, or when, but she had never felt for a person like she felt for Elladan, and she doubted she ever would again. It was, perhaps, the best feeling she had ever felt.

Suddenly the Elf's face lit up in a radiant smile, and he seemed to almost literally glow.

"Oh, I am glad!" he exclaimed. "I was afraid that... you wouldn't share my feelings."

"Well," Jaden said with a happy shrug, "I do."

With Elven agility, Elladan leaped forward and Jaden found herself caught up in a tight embrace with her lips pressed against his. They stayed that way for another few moments, and then they pulled apart, although Elladan kept his arms around Jaden. Eventually, they wound up sitting on the grass with their backs against the bole of tree, gazing up at the glittering sky.

"So," said Jaden after a stretch of silence. "We're in love. What now?"

.O.O.O.

Morning dawned gently with a faint rosy blush on the horizon. The stars winked out one by one, reluctant to give up their view of the couple nestled together in the ring of trees within the tiered city of Minas Tirith. Outside the garden wall people were rising and going about their business. Among those rising and going about their lives were three very anxious terrestrials, two Elves, a Steward, and one king.

Jaden had not returned to the homestead the night before, and in the light of morning the others noticed her absence. Naturally, considering all of the mysterious kidnapings of late, their initial instinct was to worry. Once they had looked in all of the usual places for her and come up with nothing, the worry elevated to alarm, and they spread out to search the city in hopes of finding the missing member of the Four.

It was while they were searching that they ran into Elrohir, who told them that he was himself looking for his brother, who had also seemingly vanished into thin air. Leigh, Maylin and Jack exchanged a brief look at this latest report. Maylin had shared her strange discussion with Jaden from the night before with Leigh and Jack, so they were both privy the crush that at least Jaden was nurturing for the tall, dark Elf.

They split up to find not only Jaden, but Elladan after speaking with Elrohir, and shortly after a team of soldiers led by Maylin and Legolas emerged in the ring of young trees. It was still early when they entered the circle, and they found Jaden fast asleep with her head resting on Elladan's shoulder. The Elf was awake when they arrived, and he looked back and forth between the girl asleep beside him and the party of searches which had just arrived. He seemed torn between rising and explaining himself or preserving Jaden's restful state.

Maylin smiled at him and indicated that he stay where he was as she approached with Legolas at her side. As she crouched beside the twin son of Elrond, her husband carefully moved Jaden from her seat on the ground into his own arms. Elladan looked up at Maylin with a bit of confusion and she smiled again.

"Give us a bit of warning next time, will you?" she asked. Then she rose and headed off with Legolas towards the house they shared with the others, where Jaden could wake up and get herself ready for the long, trying day ahead. And a trying day it would be.

.O.O.O.

The first thing Jaden felt upon awaking was confusion. The last thing she remembered was listening to Elladan name the constellations gleaming overhead as she curled up by his side. Somehow she didn't think that there would be mattresses and other sleeping things surrounding her in the middle of a garden. With that thought she sat up, looked around, and took in the familiar surroundings of her room. Maylin was sitting in the far corner by the window, working on something in her hands, and Leigh had stationed herself by the door with a book open in her lap. For a moment she was struck, as she often was, by how funny the two looked in comparison to each other. Maylin had adapted the traditional Elven styles when it came to her everyday clothing, and usually wore a long, full dress in the elaborate patterns and rich colors of the Elves. Leigh tended to take a more practical approach when it came to attire and usually went about her daily tasks in loose pants and long-sleeves shirts. It had been mutually decided that the citizens of Gondor weren't ready for tank tops just yet.

Then, the moment these thoughts had gone through her head, Jaden felt a crushing sadness as she realized that everything that had transpired the night before had passed in a dream. She sighed and leaned forward to rub her temples as the others registered that she was awake.

"Good morning," Maylin greeted.

"Sleep well?" Leigh asked.

"Yeah," Jaden shrugged. "I guess so. Why am I still in bed this late, and with you guys in my room? Was I sick?"

"Love sick maybe," Leigh muttered under her breath.

Maylin shot her a look and then turned back to Jay with a pleasant smile. "You do remember where we found you, right?"

"Where you... found me?" Jaden blinked. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes," Leigh grinned. "Maylin and Legolas found you fast asleep on your hubby's shoulder in the middle of an Elven park."

Maylin threw _something_ at Leigh from across the room, thus bringing attention back to herself and literally knocking Leigh out of the conversation.

"Needless to say," she began, "we were very worried when you were not here this morning. Now that we've found you, both of you, there seem to be an awful lot of knots that need untangling besides, of course, all of lovely red tape that has sprung up over night."

"Red tape?" Jaden asked, getting a little uneasy.

"Oh, yeah," Maylin said with a solemn nod. "Evidently there are an awful lot of legal entanglements when it comes to wedding off one of the King's wards."

"Maylin, don't be such a tease," Leigh admonished, regaining her seat. "Don't worry, Jay, all you have to worry about right now is Aragorn being mad at you and Elladan's brother."

"Elrohir?" Jaden said. "What's the problem with Elrohir? Why is he a problem?"

"Because he doesn't want Elladan to have any feelings for you besides a brotherly sort of friendship," Leigh said. "Aragorn spoke with me just before I came back here, and he said that Elrohir has spoken with him already on this subject _before_ finding out that his brother spent the entire night in a secluded garden with the fair lady in question."

"Oh, this is just great," Jaden moaned.

"Well," Maylin said, slapping her thighs, "time to get you up and dressed. You can't go out in public with bark in your hair and grass stains on your pants."

.O.O.O.

The footfalls of the small threesome striding down the corridor echoed ominously down the stone hallway. At that moment Jaden thought that she might prefer to be marching into battle against an army of Uruk-Hai than facing an angry monarch and the twin brother of the man she had just given her heart to. Leigh gave her an encouraging nudge but it did little to boost her flagging spirits. When she stepped through the doors leading to the throne room and she got a look at Aragorn's face, her spirits plummeted to her shoes. This would not be a happy chat.

Aragorn's expression was anything by cheery. If a storm cloud lashing the sky with lightning and rumbling with thunder were to come down and possess a human, Jaden bet it would look like that. Apparently, he saw the terror in her eyes, because he addressed her first out the lot of them to assuage her fears.

"Do not worry, Jaden," he said, "my anger is not directed at you."

"Then what is it directed at?" Leigh asked, stepping forward and slipping into faithful-warrior mode.

Boromir stepped out into sight from around a pillar and answered her. "Scouts have just arrived this morning from the north. Ramdur is amassing an army in the wild between Bree and Rivendell."

"That's where we... first came," Maylin gasped. "He's going to launch an attack on Earth."

A/N: DundunDUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!! Yes, horribly cheesy, but I love it. I forgot to mention up above that my muse has been very book-friendly lately, so that is where most of my writing time has been spent. It stinks for you all, but if those of you who I KNOW are reading this would just drop a wee-bitty review for me, I might find the time to finish the next chapter. Yes, that was a threat. Glowers Do I look threatning? Nope, didn't think so, oh well, you get the point.

Review Replies:

God is God! and I am not...: Your name is from the Bible, isn't it? Don't be offended if I'm wrong, I'm a Christian so that's the first thing that came to mind, and it sounds like a passage I know. Cookies!!! Yay! I plan on it, but I won't say how. Maybe Ramdur could choke on one... Another Princess Bride fan! Whoopieeeeeeeeee!!!!! Thanks for your review!

Angel500: Yeah, it was a bit of a filler, but I was partially brain dead... alright MOSTLY brain dead, and it was all I could come up with in a hurry. Thanks for your review!

bex hamilton: Not a text book!!!!!! That's much worse than a shovel! Yes, I am evil, and I love it. There shall be much fighting in the near future, as you probably gathered from the last line of this chappie. Thanks for your review!

albert: Hehehehe. Your last idea made me laugh. One of them was actually quite close to the truth, but I shan't say which. Yeah, walls aren't good, are they? In my opinion all writers should live in wall-les enclosures like the native peoples of South America. Take that, writer's block!


	20. Walking Again

Disclaimer: See me, see me not owning, see me not owning The Lord of the Rings. Savvy?

A/N: Hullo, peeps! Yes, terribly late, and I am terribly sorry, but my beta and I both had full plates lately, and the SAT is this Saturday, so keep me in your prayers, especially in the math section. Math is evil. On a happy note, I wowed some adult peeps in my writing class last night after writing an entire (good, I might add) short story in roughly an hour. I missed the week it was assigned, so... yeah... Anywho! Here be your chappie, and from here the action begins! And one of your favorite characters is back...

"_I can see what's happening, and they don't even have a clue!" - Timone_

"_Who?" -Pumba_

"_They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom-line: our trio's down to two!" - Timone_

"_Oh." - Pumba_

"_The sweet caress of twilight! There's magic everywhere! And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air!" -Timone_

_Disney's The Lion King_

Walking Again

Jaden started and turned to gawk at Maylin. "You can't be serious," she said.

"I can be, and I am," Maylin replied darkly. "He's going back to where the rift between our worlds is strongest so he can sustain a portal for the longest amount of time. He's taking his army to America."

"That's what we thought, too," Jack agreed, stepping up behind Boromir. "That's the only thing up there that he could possibly be interested in."

"We have to stop him," Leigh told Aragorn, point-blank. "You can't just let him march into another world. Our people know nothing of magic, and they'd probably just laugh at Ramdur until it's too late."

"We're mobilizing the army now," Aragorn soothed her. "What's left of it, that is."

"And we'll be coming with you, of course," Leigh asserted.

"I know better than to attempt to stop you," Aragorn replied, already turning his attention back to the maps spread out on the table before him.

"Excellent," Leigh beamed. "When do we leave?"

"In two days," Boromir said.

"Great, Jaden, Maylin, Jack, best get ready to go, then," she declared, wheeling around and heading towards the doors.

They were back at the house in a flash and each went their separate ways for half an hour or so until they began clumping together here or there in each others' rooms to help one another pack or just share their fears. In a few cases, there were whispered exclamations about having a chance to at least peek back through the doorway home again. If Leigh stayed there for more than a week, surely they could go back for one afternoon of television, pizza, chocolate and working toilets. Leigh, however, was completely focused on the threat at hand. She had just solved out a few of the chinks in her relationship with her sister, and she had no intention of letting Ramdur go in and bulldoze the poor teenager's life. She folded a few extra pairs of leggings and variously colored shirts.

"So..." Maylin drawled, "I take it that you're looking forward to slinging your weight behind a sword again, judging by your haste in gathering the necessary supplies."

"Yes and no," she answered. "I'm more just being protective of my baby sister, I think."

"Well," Maylin smiled, "that's nice, too."

Leigh paused in her labor and turned to look Maylin square in the eye. "Maylin?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

Maylin in turn took a deep breath. "I'm not... going with you."

"What? Why?"

"Leigh," Maylin hesitated. "I'm pregnant."

For an instant Leigh was torn between laughing and fainting. Then she chose neither and pounced on Maylin in a ferocious hug.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you! But... this is so sudden."

"Yeah, that's sort of what I thought, too," Maylin laughed. "But Legolas and I have already spoken, and he is speaking to Aragorn even now, and we both think it would be unwise for me to participate in this journey."

"That I can certainly understand," Leigh nodded. "Alright. I'll just have to fight for both of us."

"Thank you, Leigh," Maylin sighed. "I was afraid you'd be upset about all this."

"Well, it's obvious that this wasn't quite consistent with_ anyone's_ planning, and I know how happy you must be right now." She stepped up to her friend and clasped her hands. "I wish you all the best, Maylin."

"Same to you."

.O.O.O.

Just as Boromir had said, in two days the patchwork gates of Minas Tirith swung open to let the battered remains of the Gondorian army past. At the column's head Aragorn rode in his kingly armor, flanked by Boromir, Faramir, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir, and of course the Four (minus Maylin) with Eowyn at their side. Arwen was running the city until their return, letting all the others march out to battle with what they hoped was the last great threat of their time.

With them went Conor on the desperate chance that they might find a way to send him back to his family. Some were more desperate than others. Faramir had actually taken a liking to the child and the Four, those who were there, were more than grateful due to the fact that he was too preoccupied with this fantasy hero turned real life person to tag along after the others too much.

So camp was quiet at night. The girls, Leigh and Jaden, shared a tent together with Eowyn while Jack shared a place with Legolas. Talk was short and limited, not to mention tense. Conor, of course, was almost completely oblivious to the mounting unease in the camp and ran around acting like his usual self and causing a few smiles to break through the grey, dismal pallor that had engulfed the troop. Everyone who was usually anti-Conor began realizing that it wasn't so bad when he came around every now and then. Of course, that didn't mean that those of the Four who were present didn't still treat the boy with a certain degree of caution.

The sharp fear of Conor's next attack on the forces of sanity was softened of course by the more pressing concern of who, what, when and where exactly Ramdur was planning to attack. Two prominent theories were floating around the councils concerning what exactly he was planning to use his massive army for. What the mass majority of the Gondorians were hoping for was that Ramdur thought he could just sneak out through the portal, and his forces would be unprepared for the upcoming assault. The Four were hoping of course that the vampire was intending on having to face a battle and wasn't dead-set on marching into their home town. It was a lose, lose situation in their case.

As Leigh and Jaden juggled by the fire one night with Eowyn beside them, they discussed the few shreds of future plans they still had.

"Is there a battle plan?" Jaden asked.

"Sort of," Leigh answered.

"'Sort of?'" Jaden echoed.

"Yes, sort of," Leigh said.

"What kind of battle plan is that?"

"One that we haven't solidified yet."

"Oh."

"Mmmmm."

Eowyn lifted her eyes from the sword she was sharpening, like a true shield-maiden.

"Are your conversations always so enlightening?" she said.

"Usually," Leigh replied. She gathered up the juggling balls and packed them away as she squinted towards the 'men's' fire a little ways away. "I think I'm going to go see how the others are doing."

"All others or a select one?" Eowyn inquired.

"None of your cotton-pickin' bean curd," Leigh snorted.

Even though she didn't understand the words, Eowyn understood the tone and couldn't resist a shared smirk with Jaden. Leigh stood up and swaggered over to find a convenient spot next to a certain Steward, and the other two ladies continued to pursue their interests around the fire. Fairly soon Faramir wandered over to the fire and whispered something in Eowyn's ear. She also rose and strolled off arm-in-arm with her husband. Jaden wondered if she ought to start a single's club. Then she remembered Elladan and their meeting in the elven park. So much for the single's club.

All this time the balls had continued to whir around in front of her from hand to hand. Suddenly a hand dropped down on her shoulder, and the balls went flying.

"Yeeek!"

Elladan swung around to her side and grinned. "I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

"Oh, for pity's sake, you're worse than Leigh," Jaden said, looking around for her lost juggling equipment.

Elladan lifted his hand to her face. In it were all three of the missing balls.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Magic," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Jaden muttered and grabbed the balls, feeling a blush creeping to her cheeks all the same.

"Ah-ha! You're blushing," Elladan said. "What did you do now."

"Nothing," Jaden said defensively.

"Of course not."

"I didn't do anything."

"I'm sure."

"What?"

"Lady Leigh is a bad influence on you."

"Oh, whatever."

"Hmmmm?"

Suddenly Jaden found that their faces were very close together. She felt his breath on her lips and she gulped. She at least hadn't intended for their conversation to turn out like this, but regardless of whether or not she'd intended it, her face was only inches away from Elladan's, and she could see her thoughts reflected in his features. They hesitated for a moment, and then Elladan reached up slowly to bring his hand to her face. They came closer and closer together, the air was breathless, and then...

"Elladan!"

Both lovebirds jumped like guilty puppies caught pilfering the fridge and looked around to see Elrohir standing a little ways away with his face looking even sharper than usual and something like a scowl hanging over his eyes. Elladan looked back at Jaden apologetically.

"We will speak again soon," he said.

"Yeah," Jaden said.

Then he stood up and walked over to where his brother was rumbling with wrath like a storm cloud.

"May I speak with you in private, brother?" Elrohir asked.

"Of course," Elladan assented.

The twins walked a short distance away, far enough to not be heard by the occupants of the camp, but close enough to still see their comrades. The moment they stopped Elrohir rounded on Elladan with uncomparable fury.

"What are you _doing_, Elladan?" he barked.

"I fail to grasp your meaning, brother," Elladan replied.

"You know very well of what I speak," Elrohir retorted. "_Lady Jaden_."

"What of her?"

"You have gone too far, Elladan, much too far!" Elrohir said. "She is mortal. There could be nothing between you."

"Well, I'm afraid there already is," Elladan said, beginning to look a little wrathful himself. "Whatever might be happening between us, it is my business and Jaden's, not yours."

"Jaden's," Elrohir spat out. "You already speak as if she were your wife."

"She may one day be, _brother_," Elladan said. "And if I choose her for my bride, you will have no say in the matter."

Elrohir was thunderstruck; the look on his face would be similar to how he might of looked had an orc impaled him. Elladan winced himself and shook his head.

"I am sorry, Elrohir," he apologized, "but this is truly not your affair to meddle in. I would be ever grateful if you would simply leave well enough alone."

Elrohir nodded slowly, still looking like the wind had been torn from his sails. "If this is your choice, then it is your choice. I only interfere because I care. If were a mere matter of prejudice you know I would have held my peace, no matter the risk. But _think_, Elladan! Should you give your heart to her..."

"I know," Elladan said.

"Please do not," Elrohir said. "I am your twin. I go wherever you do. Even if that be to the grave. If I must pass over the ships that wait for us at anchor, I shall do so."

"You are a good brother," Elladan said, "and a good friend, but you cannot possibly know what this is to me."

"One last thing to think upon," Elrohir said. "Perhaps two. She is Estel's ward. Think on that. Think also of what might happen when she stands before the open doorway to her world. She will be the one choosing then, my brother, and the choice will be between you and everything that she has ever known."

With that, Elrohir turned away and walked back into the heart of the camp. Elladan stood alone for a while, however, deep in his thoughts.

.O.O.O.

It was very dark beyond the ring of the glowing campfires. Dark or not, Leigh was perfectly content to remain curled up beside her betrothed, making faces across the tongues of flame at Jack. Aragorn had not joined them yet that night, and remained cooped up in his tent, mulling over maps and battle tactics. Leigh believed in advance planning with all her heart, but they had only left the borders of Gondor less than a week ago, and there was still plenty of terrain to cross before they reached the woods beyond Bree. In her opinion Aragorn needed someone to literally pull him back out into the light and threaten him with a heavy shovel poised over the head until he started having fun again. So much time alone could not be good for him.

Around her, the soldiers were getting loose-tongued and merry from the ale they had brought with them in their provisions. Due to their increasing rowdiness, she was beginning to think of an early retirement to bed and maybe a bit of shadow-puppet playing on the side of her tent before she blew out her light. Eowyn had about died when she'd seen the patterns she and Jaden could make with their hands in front of the light. They'd taught her how to make a bird, but the fox was still beyond her. Neither one thought it wise to try the elephant; unpleasant memories there. Leigh began to giggle as she thought of how traumatized she would be if she was forced to go see the elephants at the zoo ever again.

The dull thunder of approaching horsemen suddenly disturbed the merriment in the camp, and the half-armed soldiers sprung to their feet, grabbing for their swords which were mostly packed away in their tents. Foggy black outlines of mounted men began to emerge just beyond the light of the fire, and Leigh inwardly cursed her eyes for being unable to adjust properly. The riders could see them just fine, but those around the bright lights couldn't see past the darkness's border.

"We come seeking King Elessar of Gondor," a voice shouted from the ranks of shadowy figures.

"And we stand here seeking your name," Leigh shouted back.

One of the figures appeared to dismount and then began approaching the ring of light. Heavy armor was distinguishable on his shoulders, and a tall helmet was set on his head, a white plume bobbing from its tip. Then the figure halted, just at the edge of the light, and removed his helmet.

"Eomer!" Leigh said. "What are you doing here?"

"As I said," he repeated, "I am seeking King Elessar."

"Oh, right!" Leigh smacked herself on the forehead. "Follow me. Boromir and I can take you to him."

"Hey! What about me?" Jack cried.

"Alright, Jack too," Leigh said. "Step lightly, Aragorn will want to see you quickly."

A/N: You like? I did. Writing Leigh in sarcastic mode is much fun. nobs Well, I say 'Hakuna' and you say 'matata' in your reviews, in honor of this chappie's quote. Thanks for reading! And PUH-LEEEEEEEAAAAAAZE REVIEW!

Review replies:

God is God! and I am not...: Oh, yeah! I know that song. I hear it on KLOVE all the time! Thankies much! Star Trek is in my blood. My dad's a Trekkie, and I grew up watching the old Star Trek episodes and the movies. I think we have all of them, actually. Every now and then the Trekkie gene will show itself. I love finding new sisters in the faith, too! Hugz Thanks again, by the way!

albert: Nope, I don't think the orcs would pop like soap bubbles. If that were the case, the Four would have popped long ago when they first came to Middle-Earth. Oh, cool, so you guys have a farm? We just garden for pleasure and some really fresh veggies. Thanks for your review!


	21. Destruction

Disclaimer: Read my typing: I do not own The Lord of the Rings.

A/N: Hullo, all! My mom and I got airbrush tatoos! Mine's a phoenix thingy, and I love it! But that's neither here nor there, so I'll move on to business. First order of business: read my friend Full Narnian's new fic The Story of the Silver Feather. Much sorry if I just said the wrong name. Tis a Maximum Ride fic, and is much fun! He's developing into quite the writer, and I am very proud of him. Next bit of shameless advertising: I am about to begin a Van Helsing fan fic. Don't quite have the name yet, but just keep an eye on my profile, 'cause it will probably be up within the week. Thankies much! Enjoy the chapter!

"_Deliver us from evil..."_ -The Lord's Prayer

Destruction

Aragorn was scrutinizing a detailed map of the lands between Bree and Rivendell when Leigh pushed the tent flap aside. He looked up, and immediately a smile stretched across his face.

"I do hope this does not mean that you have slain Boromir," he said.

"Hardly," Leigh answered. "In fact, I have someone here who I think would like to join our merry party."

"Show him in," said the king, standing up.

With a wicked little grin, Leigh stepped aside to admit Boromir, Jack and the King of the Ridermark.

"Eomer!" Aragorn exclaimed. "I did not think that we would be meeting on this journey."

"Your messengers reached me three days ago," Eomer replied. "My men need no second invitation to join a battle, and this sounds to be quite the fight."

"Yes!" Jack pumped his fist in the air. "Reinforcements!"

"How many are with you?" Aragorn asked.

"Only five hundred strong, I'm afraid," said Eomer. "They were all that could be gathered at such short notice."

"You and your men will be of greater assistance than you realize," Boromir laughed.

"We don't know for certain what sort of creatures Ramdur has in his retinue," Leigh said, "so every extra bit of muscle we can rustle up could make a dramatic impact in the battle."

"Then I shall be more than happy to assist you," Eomer bowed. "The men of Rohan and Gondor stand as one people once again."

.O.O.O.

Luckily, the horsemen brought their own provisions and supplies. If they hadn't there would have been some very unhappy campers who would've had to scoot over in their tents to make room. As it was there were no black thoughts about the new recruits, and after a period of aloof silence from both sides, the two races began to intermingle in the ranks and share songs, jokes and snide remarks. Several soldiers actually found Rohirrim that they had fought beside on the Pelennor Fields or before the Black Gates.

During the day the train of warriors and supplies was alive with chatter and fighting advice; at night the camp was booming with rousing war songs and hearty laughter that could blow the skin off a Mumak. Jaden often appeared at the edge of the fire rings, usually with Elladan, and laughed along with the men while maintaining a safe distance. Jack and Leigh had no such qualms. They threw themselves whole-heartedly into the crazy banter and raucous fun of the burly men. Leigh was usually close to Boromir, or rather, Boromir stayed close to her, but that hardly kept her from throwing spears with the men of Rohan or fencing with the Gondorians. By this time Jack's renown as a musician was on the rise, and he was often called upon to play a tune for the men when the beer began to make them drowsy. It was no terrible task for him, though. It was merely another chance to practice in front of an audience.

Aragorn began coming out of his cloistered tent more often as well. Leigh attested this to Eomer's persistence and arguments, and she happily made note of it on her list of reasons why she and Eomer were such good friends. To Boromir's great relief, much of Eomer's time in camp was spent with his sister and her new husband, who had come to be his great friend as well. Nonetheless, he still had time to both pester and speak with Leigh. It wasn't unusual for one to see clods of dirt churned up by the horses' hooves suddenly go flying to hit either the King of Rohan or the ward of King Elessar. By the end of the first day with Eomer's men in their troop, Leigh was marked everywhere with brown smears and clumps of grass.

Soon there was war over this. Jack picked Leigh's side more for friendship than hopes of victory and tried to throw things at Eomer when he was not looking. This became obviously impossible due to Eomer's reflexes, and he soon began targeting other easier victims. By the end of the day half the party was laughing hysterically and the other half was wondering what in the world was going on.

However, despite the merry mood the coming of the horsemen had brought, the threat of approaching battle stifled the laughter as they passed the Misty Mountains and moved north. They passed Isengard on their journey and Aragorn spared an hour to speak with the Ents. Treebeard was there, and he boomed gleefully at the sight of his 'little' friends. At the news of Maylin's condition, he bowed solemnly to Legolas and wished him the best in entish terms, something about the small shoots growing tall.

Their stop there was far too short, though, and soon they were off again towards the great battle with one of the few real threats left in Middle-Earth. As the weeks progressed, the weather began to reflect their growing apprehension. The clouds boiled overhead, but not one drop of rain fell. While they were thankful that their sleeping arrangements remained dry, everyone in camp began to grow nervous, like the clouds were a portent of the future.

"You know," Leigh laughed, "I think I'd almost be happy if a little bit of rain fell."

"This is just unnatural," Jack agreed, taking a long look up into the clouds.

"Not if you lived in England," said Jaden.

"Good point," Leigh said.

"It's just a really slow storm front," Jaden insisted. "There's nothing to worry about."

As the days wore on the clouds _did_ become something to worry about, though. The usual grey shrank away to be replaced by a sickly green that spread out through the sky like trails of poison in the atmosphere. Over time they broadened and bulged out to fill the horizon and blot out the sun. By that time the troop was nearing the place where the Four had first entered Middle-Earth. Leigh, Jack and Jaden rode at the head of the column now by Aragorn and the Elves, serving as guides. They followed the river into the trackless wilds, and the sky grew ever greener.

No animals could be found by the hunting parties, and the Rohirric horses grew skittish under the emerald sky. Jaden's persistent assurances were dropped, and everyone felt the sick seeping of black magic sticking in the air.

"I do not like this," Legolas whispered to Aragorn. "The earth speaks of danger, and the very trees quake in fear."

"I know," Aragorn replied. "But we have no choice. Would you abandon another world to face the foe we could not gather the courage to face on our own?"

"Of course not," Legolas said with a vehement shake of his head. "What I am suggesting is that we divide into smaller parties in order to draw less attention to ourselves. I fear spies concealed along the river, and we need every bit in our favor that we may attain."

"I agree," said Aragorn. "Take Leigh, Boromir, Faramir and Eowyn along with you. I will take the others with me. Let the Rohirrim go with whom they will."

Legolas nodded and quickly swept back in the ranks to deliver the instructions. Then, with his friends and his contingent of soldiers, he moved off into the woods. Aragorn did likewise, and soon they were out of sight of the other party.

Almost immediately, the trap was sprung. Werewolves sprang out of the bracken and snapped at the horses, driving them mad with fear. That is, they drove all of the horses mad except for the brave steeds of the Rohirrim. Eomer's horse bucked and kicked at the slathering beasts and wolfish cries rose from all around him. On her crazed animal, Leigh was having less luck. The horse danced away from one werewolf only to hop away from another, never considering what danger he was putting his rider in. Leigh roared and hacked the head off one werewolf and spun to deal death to the next that lunged at her.

Jack quickly positioned himself just outside the heavy fighting and drew his bow. Wolves began falling left and right with slim pieces of smooth wood sticking out of their ribs and eyes. His trained arm did not fail as he continued firing shots well after an inexperienced archer would have drooped in fatigue. Training from the skilled Elves of Lothlorien definitely had its advantages. A little deeper in the fighting, Legolas was fighting in much the same manner, only varying his style with a twirl of his knives when the pack pressed too tightly for his bow.

In the other party, Jaden had drawn a short sword and wheeled her horse to stand by Elladan. The Elf wielded a long elvish blade in the melee, disemboweling more werewolves than Jaden had ever wanted to see. Despite his heroics, however, Elladan found himself being pushed back, away from the others, with Jaden.

Suddenly, he was aware of no more trees at his back, and the werewolves began backing off. Jaden turned around to see that they were on a shale-covered beach at the edge of the river. Behind the beach was a wide strip of short grass cupped by a ring of trees. The werewolves had driven them to the exact place the Ringwraiths had first brought the Four. Ramdur was standing at one end, gloating.

"Where are all of your swash-buckling friends?" he asked. "I understood that you always traveled in herds, like cows."

"Look who's talking, Bat Boy."

Ramdur spun just in time to get his face smashed by Leigh's sword hilt. As he stumbled and clutched at his face, Leigh jumped forward and snatched NoleMacil from a sheath at the vampire's side.

"Mine!" she shouted in his face.

She gave him a very solid kick in the ribs and then darted away before he could do something that might turn out to be painful.

The rest of Legolas's party melted out from the shadows under the trees and approached Ramdur with swords drawn. The vampire laughed.

"Do you even know how to kill me?" he mocked.

"Like anything else that's evil," Leigh said. "Stab it to death. And don't you try to pull some mumbo jumbo about special slaying tactics, because Tolkien would have mentioned them."

Ramdur scowled. With blind fury he lashed out at the nearest line of soldiers and sent them flying back against the trees. Now it was Leigh's turn to scowl. She had sat with many of those men around the nightly campfires. She took a stab at Ramdur and earned a similar fate for her trouble. Boromir automatically rushed to her side, leaving an empty place in the line.

Ramdur leapt through the kink in the defense, straight toward Jaden and Elladan. They both tried to take a stand in front of the other, and Ramdur found this highly amusing.

"How sweet," he said. "True love embodied. Well, if both of you would rather be the one to die, I shall grant your wish."

He shoved his hand out towards them, and both Elladan and Jaden's eyes rolled back in their heads.

Even as their bodies slumped to the ground, another sword slashed out of the melee and bit into the vampire's neck. Ramdur choked and gasped, looking up into his slayer's face. Aragorn pulled Anduril back and then drove it deep into Ramdur's heart.

The world melted away from Ramdur's eyes, and, ever so slowly, he fell to the ground and gagged on his own blood as his body failed.

Leigh struggled up from the ground, batting Boromir away, and struggled to where Jaden and Elladan were lying motionless on the ground. Jack was only a step behind her. In his haste, he threw his bow to the ground and left the marvelous gift in the dirt and leaves. Frantically, Leigh searched Jaden's neck for a sign of a pulse while Elrohir materialized beside her, checking over his brother.

Anduril clanked into its sheath, and Aragorn looked down to meet Leigh's eyes.

"She's dead," Leigh said.

A/N: There's nothing I can really say, is there? Review or else. And please say 'phoenix' to let me know you've read my author's notes. Thank you!

Review Replies for those who haveth not accounts:

Angel500: Thanks for reviewing! My, my! What a lot of questions! I'm glad you like what I added to my bio! Are you a Christian by any chance? Hehehe, I liked the bit about the elephants, too, and (yes!) Maylin is pregnant! That makes me exceedingly joyous! I love Eomer, he's the coolest! And I hope you liked the action, sorry there wasn't more of it. There should be some in the next chapter as well. I have indeed seen Sense and Sensibility! I think that movie is AWESOME! Thanks again for reviewing!

Elanor: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter! It is a bummer that she couldn't come with them, but I agree that a pregnancy is a fair trade. God bless you, too! And thanks again!

albert: Yes, that is a very good thought. I agree, but I think they'd stand an even lesser chance against the Air Force. Wink My brother is currently in boot camp, so I'm all 'huzzah' for him... Sounds like a cool fic idea! Do you have an actual account to post it on?


	22. Here In Our Darkest Hour

Disclaimer: Twenty guesses whether or not I own The Lord of the Rings. Really you only need two, but if your thick enough to think I own this at all, well, you might actually need twenty.

A/N: Whoopie!!!! Eleven reviews for the last chapter! More shameless self promotion: Puh-lleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaze read my Van Helsing fic if you liked that movie in any way shape or form, because the lack of interest is making me depressed. Oh! And I discovered that my muse feeds off chocolate chip cookies, chocolate (especially truffles), and ice cream. Yes, I am a nut. Alright, enough about me, on with the story!

"I_ was a child and_ she_ was a child_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my Annabel Lee-_

_With a love that the winged seraphs o Heaven_

_Coveted her and me."_ -_Annabel Lee_ by Edgar Allen Poe

Here In Our Darkest Hour

Maylin awoke from a dream and sat bolt-upright in her sleeping gear, a cold sweat lingering over her brow and upper lip. It was unusual for an Elf to truly fall asleep in the human sense of the word; it wasn't supposed to happen at all, actually. So why had she slept so soundly...?

Then the shreds of her dream floated together in wisps like cloudy ghosts. It was not a natural sleep, or a natural dream for that matter. There had been a hand, an evanescent hand, pointing along the route her friends had taken north. As the hand progressed, through Rohan, around the Misty Mountains and into the wilds beyond, Maylin had felt a change in the atmosphere. The map turned a sickly, evil green, and the hand flashed from a hazy white to a charred black.

Death. Death is here. Death shall be wrought. Death shall come. Death, Death, death, death...

Standing from her bedroll, Maylin flung a robe over her shoulders and marched out of the tent and past the night guard on watch. He seemed surprised, but quickly recovered and held his spear straighter to make up for his apparent error. But Maylin didn't even notice him.

She shoved the flap aside of the tent opposite hers and stepped into the light of a single candle.

"Queen Arwen," Maylin said. "We must quicken our pace. I have had another dream. Something is terribly wrong."

.O.O.O.

If ever Leigh and Jack had wished that they had never set foot in Middle-Earth, it was during that hour when they sat beside Jaden's body on the grass that had been their landing pad when they first arrived. Jack had doubted Leigh's assessment at first, and he had shoved her away, trying to find a pulse on his own. After a while, careful searching became frantic clawing at her neck. Legolas had forcibly removed him, setting him down gently in the grass a yard or two away. He did not stop crying until long after the sun had set, and Leigh sat by his side, lost in her own grief and emotions.

The two sat forlornly in the field, almost entirely alone. It was never easy to see a loved one die, but to weep over the dead body of a close friend when you knew you should be dancing through the trees with victory on your tongue is far worse. They weren't even all together. Maylin was back in Minas Tirith, expecting the birth of a new life while her friends mourned the untimely loss of another. It was difficult, terribly difficult to sooth another when each of their own hearts were already broken, but they tried. And perhaps the act of simply trying brought more comfort than successful forgetfulness of what they were trying to mourn. The bright wings of victory turned black, and the foul spirit of Ramdur mocked them in the moment of their success.

Not now, oh, she couldn't be dead now! They had won! They had beaten Ramdur! The vampire had been ready for the Four, but he hadn't been ready for the King of Gondor, and Aragorn and slit his throat and stabbed him through the heart. They. Had. _Won_. So why were they all so sad? Because the Valar had cursed them. The great powers the ruled Middle-Earth had turned against them, seeing them as the intruders they really were and had stricken down Jaden and the Elf who loved her.

Aragorn had not yet had time to grieve, but he released his sorrow in his own fashion. There were still many orcs that were still lingering about, hoping for an easy battle, and he had taken his people with him out into the woods to destroy each and every one of them. Anduril sliced open necks and dripped brains and blood from countless dark creatures. None could escape the vengeful king, although they did certainly try. Anger and hurt boiled out from his eyes in misty tears that dripped down to mingle with the orc blood on his armor. Beside him, Legolas, Faramir and even Eowyn fought with nearly equal fervor, especially Legolas, who had known Jaden the best out of the bunch.

Elrohir had not gone out to fight with the others. Like Leigh and Jack, he remained in a crippled heap by the side of the dead bodies. He had fought before to avenge his suffering, and he had fought terribly well, but Elladan had been with him then, and there was always a kindred spirit by his side to share in his pains and despair. When their mother had been attacked by orcs in the mountains, he and Elladan had rushed out with their human brother to wreak death and destruction on the witless monsters that swarmed through the woods and wilds. Now his mother had sailed to the West, his father would soon follow her, his sister was doomed to die a mortal's death, and Elladan had died before his eyes. Surely it didn't have to end in this. There must have been something he could have done to protect his brother and his brother's... love...

Throwing his head back, Elrohir let out a piercing shriek that was half sorrow and half rage. It was not the destiny of an Elf to die. It was their lot to sail away and live forever in the lands of the Valar, not rot in the dirt with the worms. He was angry with himself, he was angry with the world, and he was angry with the forces of the Valar. They were twins, inseparable, devoted brothers who were meant to cross over the sea at the end of their road in Middle-Earth. It was too much.

Suddenly, there was a light hand resting on his shoulder, and he looked back to see Leigh standing there with tears in her eyes and a terribly false smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry," she croaked. Her voice had been wrecked by sobbing and crying, and her eyes were red. Her nose was, too, actually. She was a mortal if ever Elrohir had seen one, and she was offering him her simple, honest sympathy. His eyes turned unwittingly to look down at Jaden's white face, and he burst into tears. Estel was a bad influence on him, of this he was certain.

"I should have let them be," he said. "I should have trusted Elladan and let them alone. Perhaps they would have survived then, only if for a mere mortal's time."

"I think Elladan would have been happy to hear you say that," said Leigh as she folded herself down onto her knees beside him. "I know Jaden would have loved to have you as a brother-in-law."

"What was she really like, your friend?" Elrohir asked, despair in his voice.

Leigh cracked a weak smile through the salt crust on her face. "I'll tell you about her if you tell me about him."

.O.O.O.

The last orc fell with a gurgle as Aragorn cleaved through its chest. This was not the first time he had killed to ease his rage, although each time he hoped it would be the last. The War of the Ring had ended with two close calls... three if he counted Jack's near death experience in Moria. Leigh had flirted with death after she was shot and strangled, and then they had nearly lost Jaden in Mordor. Jaden... Now they really had lost her. Some things left room for hope, Gandalf's resurrection had taught him that. But some things did not let the blossom of hope bloom. Jaden's body growing cold on the grass beside his dear adopted brother was such a thing. Death was incontrovertible without the higher powers of the Valar. Gone, both of them.

With the death of the last threat, Aragorn felt his kingly shell shatter, and he fell to his knees with an oath, shouting the names of his two dear friends.

Elladan, who had loved him and taught him since earliest childhood. A brother when none other was there to help. A teacher when all others were too busy. A comrade, when all others had deserted him. Now dead, now cold.

Jaden, who had brought a smile to his face and inspiration to his heart at the darkest of hours. A friend who had walked with him through the most dangerous shadows. A kindred spirit who had risked life and limb to help a world that was not her own. A daughter who shared her thoughts without uncertainty. Now dead, now cold.

These simple, icy facts froze him to the core, and he roared his heart out in the quiet of the woods which had now become a killing field.

.O.O.O.

Everything was calm at first. That was the first impression that Jaden received in death.

A/N: I know it was a short chapter, but I just finished the next one and will probably be shipping it off to her very soon! Please keep reviewing! You all really make my day when I get feedback, so just drop a line and you'll be my buddy forever! Thankies much, and say 'dead meat' in your reviews, because I know that's what I'm gonna be when you all start dropping reviews.

Review Replies:

God is God! and I am not...: Oh, don't worry! I completely understand being busy. Thanks for reviewing! Aw, thanks, and thanks as well for not yelling at me about Jaden. Hides from other reviewers They're after me!!!!!! Ha! Tornados! I feel your fear of those things, our area has had them before, and I freak out whenever I hear the tornado siren. I don't think Middle-Earth has them, but I can't be sure. We'll have to ask Tolkien when we get to Heaven. What happened to the spin-off? Nothing. I'm just waiting for the proper kick to write that, and also I know it will be a lengthy sucker, and my mom has been banging me over the head to quit fanfic and get to work on my book. Thanks again!

albert: Dies laughing at mental image of orcs being dropped by the military That's great! Oh, your fanfic doth sound insterding! My dad's a Trekkie, so I got a few of his genes in that area. It's fine you didn't mention it before! I didn't mention that I was either until just recently!

Elanor: Thankies much for your wonderful review! Thankies, thankies, and thankies again!


	23. Beyond the Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own the computer I'm typing on. I also do not own The Lord of the Rings. Are all you little lawyers happy now?

A/N: I feel no shame in updating long after my beta sent the chapter back on account of the dramatic cut back on reviews. Glowers at those who did not review You know I am an evil authoress, and the fates of the others are as of yet undecided, so be good and review... or else. Waggles eyebrows threateningly

"_Ah, broken is the golden bowl_

_The spirit flown forever!_

_Let the bell toll- A saintly soul_

_Glides down the Stygian river!_

_And let the burial rite be read-_

_The funeral song be sung-_

_A dirge for the most lovely dead_

_That ever died so young!_

_And, Guy de Vere,_

_Hast thou no tear?_

_Weep now or never more!_

_See, on yon drear_

_And rugged bier,_

_Low lies they love Lenore!" - Lenore_ by Edgar Allen Poe

Beyond the Light

Jaden had always heard that when you died you saw a bright light at the end of a tunnel. Well, she had passed that point.

Sometime after feeling the bones in her body snap, the world disappearing and finding herself on a sandy cliff, the white light had come into play, but it was gone now. What cliff you ask? Jaden was asking herself that very question as she gazed out over the grey sea that breathed its salty breath over the coarse grass above the shore. It was utterly beautiful, and Jaden suddenly realized where she was. In that single instant, she realized that she had slipped through the curtain of death and was standing on the brink of forever.

There was a path at her feet, and she followed it over the cliff and down the meandering hills until she stood before two pearly doors that stood closed against the whispering air of the sea.

She felt happy here, and at peace deep within herself, but she was sad, and didn't feel like she belonged here just yet. But, then... she was standing at death's door, literally, and she doubted that the powers that be would have brought her this far if it was not her time. So she stepped forward, and the gleaming gates yielded to her.

.O.O.O.

Aragorn saw to it personally that the two bodies of his friends were given the finest that the camp had. He vacated his own tent and opted to stay with Jack and Legolas so that Elladan and Jaden could lie in the honor due to them during their last days on Middle-Earth. Whether he agreed to sleep in the same tent as his friends for their benefit or his he was uncertain. What he did know was that they were all grateful for the presence of the others as the sun began to sink beneath the waving heads of the trees, and the night brought on memories, both light and dark, as they sat around the fire.

The bodies of the heroes were both laid on fine silk and velvet that was furnished from the King's possessions. All through the evening and the night candles were kept lit for the spirits of the dead and those coming to pay their respects.

It was late at night when Leigh gave up even trying to sleep. The tent she had thought of as friendly only that morning now felt twisted and weird. Jaden's sleeping roll had been carefully collected and set in its place, but no funny young woman with short hair came to unroll it and snuggle in to sleep. Only Eowyn's steady breathing and Leigh's filled the silence, and for the first time in her life Leigh wished for an extra bit of noise.

She tossed aside the covers at last and carefully padded her way into the somber tent where her friend lied sleeping in death. The candles cast deep shadows over Jaden's face as she rested, arms at her sides, beside her doomed true love. Jaden had loved Elladan, there was no doubt in Leigh's mind. It seemed unfair to her that they should be killed just before their romance reached its peak. With silent footsteps, she came up in the narrow lane between the two couches and lifted a hand from each. Thankfully, no rigor mortis had set in. She moved them so that they held onto one another, curling the fingers around the opposite lover's hand so that they would not fall away from each other in the night.

There. That was as it should be. Together forever, even in death.

"Leigh."

She listened placidly as Aragorn walked up behind her. His hands came to rest on her shoulders, and she reached one of her own back to touch his fingers.

"You should be asleep," said the King.

"So should you."

Aragorn nodded silently.

"I could not."

"Neither could I. Will we have to bury them?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Tomorrow. Or the day after. A day should not hurt things. It might even heal them."

Now Leigh nodded. Then she sighed. "We should both go to sleep."

"Yes."

"Goodnight, Aragorn."

"Goodnight, Leigh."

.O.O.O.

As she stepped through the pearly gates, Jaden surveyed the room around her. People were milling all around her from all walks of life, but all basking in the peace that comes after death. Sitting in the midst of them on his high throne was Mandos, the Vala who ruled these halls where the dead sat in the shadows of their thoughts. He saw all and was omniscient, but he proclaimed his dooms only at the word of Manwe, the ruler of all the Valar.

It was to him that Jaden first went. Amid the other ghosts she was _different_; it was patently clear that her soul was not supposed to be mingling in the Halls of the Dead with the peoples of Middle-Earth, and Mandos watched her as she approached.

However, as she moved towards him through the crowd another person caught her eye. His black hair was still pulled half-back in the typical traveling and battle-style of the Elves. In his face was reflected the last brutal unfairness they had been dealt within sight of victory. Something else was there, too, though. What was it? Loneliness? Yes, loneliness.

Unable to see the abandoned pain in his eyes, Jaden leapt forward, battling her way through the crowd of the dead. She shouted wildly to him, and Elladan looked up in slight confusion until he saw her fighting her way towards him. Then he burst towards her, shoving aside his own share of lamenting spirits along the way. His hand reached out and grasped hers, and then suddenly they were united in a tight embrace.

"My thoughts are against me," Elladan said. "I had hoped to see you here, deep down inside of me, but now that you are here I wish with all my heart that I had been wrong and you were still among the living. My wishing has caused your death."

"No, I think I died the same time you did," Jaden replied. "I think... I think Ramdur killed us both with black magic."

"I do not see his spirit among those gathered here," said Elladan bitterly.

"Well," Jaden said with a light smirk. "This is supposed to be like the step between Heaven and Earth, so it makes perfect sense to me that he wouldn't be _here_..."

"_Approach,"_ commanded a great voice from the throne.

Hand in hand, the couple stepped up to face the keeper of the dead, and Jaden couldn't stop a smile from tugging at her mouth again.

"I guess you get this a lot," she said, "but are we dead?"

"_Yes,"_ Mandos answered, _"but it was not meant to be so."_

"Beg pardon?" Jaden blinked.

"My lord," Elladan frowned, "if we were not _meant_ to be dead, then, if I may be so bold, what are we doing standing in this hall?"

"_The vampire Ramdur has meddled in things which were not meant for his hands, but for another's,"_ said Mandos. _"He has done... much damage."_

"How does that affect us, though?" Jaden inquired. "Whether or not we were 'meant' to be, we _are_ dead."

"_Perhaps,"_ Mandos said. _"For the moment."_

Now Jaden's eyebrows were up. "Moment?"

All of a sudden, a gale ripped through the marble columns and the whispering voices of the dead rose to join with the wind. A darkness was blown into the room on the back of the wind and tossed at the foot of Mandos's throne, chained into place. It was Ramdur, though he was bereft of his usual jaunty array, and his rune-marked cloak was gone. He glared up at the Lord of the Dead who sat before him in solemn judgement.

"_Much evil has been wrought here,"_ boomed the Vala's voice. _"The lot falls to us that it is undone. Men, Elves, Dwarves and Hobbits! Attend by the walls and give voice in the proceedings._

"_For Ramdur, vampire of Morgoth, there can be little debate concerning his doom. The chain he bears was forged by his own hands and those of his master. Let none weep for the evil with which evil shall be repaid."_

In a flash, there was no Ramdur kneeling before Mandos's throne, only a shivering shriek as he was dragged away to join the first evil in the Abyss. Jaden shuddered and pressed herself against Elladan, who returned her horror. There would be no tears from either of them to mourn the monster's passing.

"_Now, we must seek to repair the demon's damage,"_ said Mandos. _"Jaden, member of the Four who were torn from their original home, and Elladan, son of Elrond and descendant of Beren, it is not now your time, nor will it ever be, to walk these halls. Manwe has allotted_ _you places in the Blessed Realm when your days in Middle-Earth have passed. You shall sail with the Elves on their grey ships and cross over the seas, but first you must return and live with those whose time will one day come to return here._

"_For your sorrows, your labors and your love have you been given these honors. Bear them with grace, and may the stars follow you home."_

The same wind that had bourn Ramdur to the throne of Mandos now swept up around them, and Jaden locked her hand in Elladan's as the tempest rose to swallow them.

"_Go."_

.O.O.O.

Eomer found Leigh clean and dressed as well as she might, considering their living arrangements. She was sitting on a stool next to the bodies of Jaden and Elladan. Earlier that morning Aragorn had ordered them moved outside and into the sunlight. There was always someone standing by in case an enterprising crow or beetle came by. Leigh had taken more turns than anyone thus far. Jack had taken nearly as many as she, but he also had his harp to console him, and Leigh was alone besides Boromir, who had become uncertain how to approach her during the last day or so. Aragorn was too busy with his own mourning to be of all that much help, and Faramir was comforting Eowyn, who had been terribly stung by the loss of one so young. That left him, Eomer, and that is why he found himself standing three yards away to Leigh's left with a heart full of condolences and a tongue full of knots.

At last he moved over to sit on a stool beside her, and they sat in an expectant silence.

"I am sorry," he said at length.

Leigh smirked. "For what? It's not like you did anything, Eomer." She sighed and ran her fingers back through her hair. "I'm sorry, too. I always thought _I_'d be the one running off and getting killed before I'd had a chance to get married.

"I know you're uncomfortable," she said. "You don't have to stay here. I won't do anything dramatic, I swear. That was always Maylin's cup of tea."

Eomer shrugged but remained seated. "Very well. If you do not wish for my sympathy, then I shall simply sit here in silence and grieve on my own."

Leigh shot him a sideways glance. "Sneaky, sneaky."

"Hhmmm," Eomer nodded. "But at least you know now that you won't get rid of me by being brave and sarcastic."

"If I collapse into a wailing heap would that suit you better?" Leigh asked. "Sorry, been there, done that, on to the next stage, bucco. Sorry you missed it."

This time Eomer smirked. "Oh, please don't, my lady. I have had my share of weeping women. You forget that I am now a single king with no clear alliances in view, so every young lady who visits my court believes herself hopelessly in love and are all inevitably disappointed."

Leigh burst out laughing. "I forgot about that! Is it really so bad?" Eomer looked at her. "Evidently so. Heh. I'm glad I'm already engaged. I think that's made life easier on my count."

On the opposite side of the camp, chaos suddenly erupted, and Leigh shared a surprised look with Eomer, who quickly reached for his sword. Then a fast moving crowd started coming towards them, and Leigh easily picked out Queen Arwen and Maylin in the lead. She dropped a hasty bow and then rose to stand there blinking like an idiot.

"I thought you were staying at home," she stated.

"So did I," Maylin snorted. "Then the Valar sent me a dream, and Queen Arwen ordered that we come after you."

"Maylin..." Leigh hesitated. "Jaden's dead."

"No she's not," Maylin said.

"Yes she is."

"No she isn't."

"Trust me, Maylin, yes she is!"

"Well, you might want to tell her that, cause she's sitting up right behind you."

A/N: I've had a thing for Poe lately, don't know why. Maybe it's because his stuff is a wee bit depressing, and so are the chapters I've been putting up lately. Shrubs Ah, well, you know the drill, my lads and lasses! Please say 'garden' in your reviews! Namarie!

Review Replies:

God is God! and I am not...: Hehehe, yeah, she knows I won't be quitting any time soon, and I'm fairly good with keeping up with my book. I know exactly how you feel about character deaths. It doesn't stop me from trying to strange the author when they pull those stunts, but it does keep you on your toes. Unfortunately, as you now know, Jaden is not dead. I REALLY liked your idea for meeting the other boy again, but I'd already written this chapter so... yeah. Thanks for your awesome review! I will try to tie up his ending before the fic is over. Thanks again!


	24. A Good Day

Disclaimer: I own... a dog... I used to own parakeets... and I have some very cute baby plants... but no Lord of the Rings, sorry.

A/N: Greetings, my lovlies! Wow! Ten reviews, great! I have no excuse for taking so long to update. My muse didn't want to work on this fic, so... I'm just sorry, that's all. The good news is that I've passed one hundred and twelve pages on my book. Those are Word Perfect pages, single spaced and all, so that'll translate to almost twice that in actual book-sized pages. Cool, no? Anyhow, I plan on updating again quite soon, with luck, and hope you'll bear with me. Thanks for your loyal support, you all rock!

A Good Day

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..."_ - _All I Ask of You_ from _The Phantom of the Opera_ by Andrew Loyd Webber

Jaden's eyes fluttered open slowly against the common, lovely brilliance of day. She could hear her friends bickering off to the right, and she could feel the incredible sensation of her breath pulling in and out of her lungs. She'd never really thought about breathing before, but now it was like the most precious of gifts, just being able to taste the air as it blew through her mouth. Did air really have a taste? She thought so.

Then she sat up. The argument that had been storming nearby puttered out very quickly, but Jaden only had eyes for the person next to her. A strong, smooth hand slid around hers, and she leaned back down, happy to be holding her love's hand. Their eyes met over the yard of space that separated them, and an identical smile slipped across their faces. After that the lovely little moment was shattered.

Leigh came barreling into Jaden's view, and suddenly the light was blotted out as she was swept into a crushing hug that squeezed her lungs airless.

"JADEN!!!!"

.O.O.O.

An extra campfire was set up that night for the Four. Actually, if was the Four plus one, because Jaden wouldn't be separated from Elladan for more than a minute no matter what her friends threatened. The elf didn't share in the conversation, though. He simply sat their in contented silence beside his lady love as the young people bantered gleefully about their lives passed. The heavy hand of fate had dealt them a light lot now that they were reunited, and for a few hours they looked back happily on the times they had shared before Middle-Earth. It was not so long ago, really, that they had been standing in the bustling recreation of a medieval town, and they dug up their histories to share with one another.

Couples were grouping all over the camp. Faramir was with Eowyn, Aragorn was with Arwen, and Elladan was sitting next to Jaden. Knowing Leigh well enough to know that she would want this time to be alone with her friends, Boromir stood apart from the chattering cluster and spoke lightly with Elrohir of how Jaden's antics had saved all of humanity and the Elves near the end of the last war. No one was alone that night, and the fires were stoked to such a height that it might as well have been day. The soldiers were calling it all a miracle, and the older and wiser persons present were inclined to agree with them. Only a few, however, had in mind a similar story of lovers lost miraculously returned to the lands of the living.

Later that evening, when the drink had finally knocked out all but the most resilient drinkers, the Four slept in a close circle around the banked embers of their own little fire. Their sleep, however, was far from ordinary.

.O.O.O.

A steady, pale light surrounded the line of four young people as they stood waiting. It was probably the strangest sensation they ever had or ever would experience. Some aspects were normal, like vision, but at the same time it felt like they were disembodied, and many found it highly unnerving. Leigh personally wondered if they'd all had simultaneous heart attacks and died in one fell sweep, but she doubted the thought even as it floated across her mind.

Then there was motion ahead of them, and the misty light swirled back to reveal a row of seemingly radioactive people. No one doubted that they were the Valar, though, and Jaden had some first hand experience on this count.

"_Your futures are now set,"_ said the leader. _"For some their fates are mortal death, and others shall pass across the sea. But those two which are to die will never be bound in spirit by the Halls of Mandos. Your Leigh will forever guard the ways between worlds, where no body is needed, and she shall protect travelers such as yourselves with her beloved at her side until the Ending of Days. Jack will grow old in Middle-Earth, and then he will join the host of protecting spirits which guard and guide those of his kind. Music will forever flow from his hands, and his own partner in life will follow him into the misty veils of time. _

"_You will return a last time to your earth to make your peace there. Then you will return to live your lives in this realm._

"_Know your fates and sleep in peace while you yet have time."_

And, promptly, they all woke up.

A foggy bubble was hovering over their extinguished campfire, and each of the Four shared a look of understanding. It was the way home. A way to go home one last time. Then it would be over; they'd never puzzle over where they belonged ever again. It was time to wrap up the loose ends.

Conor came up behind them and squeezed Jack's hand, looking with saucer-like eyes at the spacial bubble.

Everyone else in camp was sound asleep as they wiggled out from beneath their blankets and faced the portal. It was so much... better... than any other portals they had witnessed between worlds. This one was meant to be there, it had been created by the folks upstairs as opposed to an unholy rift gashed open by some scheming maniac. Still, several of them suffered from sweaty palms as they linked hands. Then, as one, they stepped through the proffered gateway. A wind rushed through the camp and the Four, with the little cousin, were gone.

They emerged midway between each of their respective neighborhoods, and they beamed at one another before slipping away to attend to their own business.

Jack's business was not just his own. As he walked, Conor kept pace beside him, looking around excitedly, glad to be home. This really was his home. Jack belonged in Middle-Earth, not Conor. Conor had a future life as some business man or artist ahead of him on Earth, and Jack knew he'd always be proud of his little cousin, even if he never knew exactly how his life played out.

They stopped outside Jack's window at his house, and they looked around in the garden for the spare key. Once they had it, they crept in through the back door and went to Jack's room. There would have to be a story for all of this. Conor was to say that he'd been kidnapped, but then jumped out of the car when they came to a red light. This had resulted in a knock on the head, and when he'd woken up he'd been at some little old lady's house who'd taken care of him all this time. After that he'd just sort of wandered home, using his memories from the fated car ride. Doubtless there would be doubts and questions, but Jack had faith that Conor could spin a convincing plot. Besides, he was just a kid, who wouldn't believe him? Poor, kidnaped little snot.

Jack then turned his attention to his own matters. Grabbing a rather large backpack, he began stuffing it full of things he might need or want some day in the future. In went a few of his favorite clothes, his headset, CDs and every battery he could find. Several of his best loved books also made the cut, along with several small mountains of chocolate. Satisfied, he grabbed the strap of the bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. Then something dawned on him.

"Hey, Conor," he said. "You might want to change before everyone wakes up. Somehow I don't think it will lend credit to your story if you're dressed like the frog prince. Just pick out some stuff from the back of my closet, get rid of those clothes and say the little old lady had a son who was... killed... in a blender accident."

"I'll be good," said Conor. "So... I guess you'll be leaving now."

"As soon as I finish this," Jack said, waving a half-finished letter in his hand.

"What is it?" Conor asked.

"A letter to my family."

Conor wrinkled his eyebrows together and frowned. "Are you telling them _everything?_"

"Yes," Jack replied.

"Think they'll believe you?" Conor queried.

"Maybe," Jack shrugged. "Probably not, but it's worth a try, and it's not like mysterious notes from your dead child pop up on a regular occurrence. I'm sure the others are doing the same thing."

And so, indeed, they were. In fact, they were basically doing the exact same things as Jack, minus getting Conor settled. Maylin dug through the boxes of her dorm room stuff that had been rescued from her old abode and raided the tea stash. Stuff in Middle-Earth was good, but not as good in many cases as the tea she had grown up with. Ah, what fun the medieval science nerds would have with the discovery of cardboard!

Jaden grabbed her sling and filled it with her favorite foods, accessories and, incredibly, clothing and make-up. She wasn't a prep by any means at all, but it was also true that she adored her eyeliner. Eyeliner put on just right could make her day. It would be interesting to see Elladan's reaction to the stuff...

Lastly there was Leigh, and she crept into her house as stealthily as a young mortal was able, which meant 'not very'. She had two notes to write, and she had a present of sorts to leave for her sister. There had been more to her little episode with the Valar than she'd let on. Really it was more an episode with Galadriel, but she was barely any better in the ways of mysticism and cryptic-ness. There had been a necklace in her hand when she woke up, and she knew it wasn't for her. It was for Cassidy. Why Cassidy needed a pretty Elf bobble was beyond Leigh's comprehension, but she obeyed the whispered command from the Lady and folded in inside the letter for her sister. The letter to her parents was very similar to the others', but Cassidy's was much more special, due in part to the fact that she didn't have to convince her of the letter's validity.

She left the house with her bag over her shoulder and a backwards glance. It would be the last time she would see it.

The Four met up where they'd parted, but not to go back just yet. There was one last thing that needed seeing to. Together, they marched to the fair site where they'd first been abducted and wound their way through the dilapidated buildings to where a small memorial had been erected to the five young people killed in the mysterious explosion. Each was solemn and reverent as they gathered before it in a perfect semicircle, reading off the names. All of them were present and accounted for... except one. Sean Thomson.

They silently approached, and Leigh dug out a pad of paper and a pen to write down a final eulogy to the fallen. After agreeing what exactly they wanted to say, Jack took the instruments and spelled out their last salute.

_An undeserved death, a markless tomb. We, the survivors, respect the fallen._

Each then signed his or her name beneath the simple line of words, knowing that this would bring the boy more attention than anything else they might do. As an added incentive to get the media's wasp nest stirring, they each left a tribute. Leigh left a small dagger that she'd made a habit of carrying around with her. Jack left a loch of hair (let the forensics people scratch their brains over _that_). Maylin left a small, Elvish ring, and Jaden placed a flower she'd put in her hair earlier on the monument. If this didn't create the biggest media buzz in history, the Four were pickled herring.

Once again, the bubble appeared, and they stepped back through it and to their new home.

.O.O.O.

From where he stood on the raised dais, Aragorn admired the crowd. It had been all of three weeks since the strange and wonderful events at the gateway to Ramdur's portal. Everything had swung with the bipolar-ism of a pendulum, and now the skies were clear, the people were laughing, and there was a wedding about to begin. Leigh had taken off on the nearest horse to fetch back a few honored guests while messengers had been sent hither and thither to gather in a few more.

Strangely enough, and pleasantly, he must say, Aragorn found himself in a supporting role this time around. He wasn't walking anyone down the aisle, as his wards had phrased it, and he wasn't presiding over the union. He wasn't even the 'best man'. No, he was standing a step to Elrohir's left, who was in turn standing at the side of his twin brother, who wasn't paying any attention to the others around him. Aragorn smirked. It was as it should be.

Banners representing as many races, nations and peoples as could be gathered in such haste snapped in the light breeze that sang over the open field, now spotted with pavilions and camp paraphernalia. A short ways away, Lake Evendim glittered in the late morning light like a sea of diamonds. It was a perfect day, a perfect setting, for what was about to transpire.

As the breathy noises of the waves rushing the shore whispered over the commotion of the audience, there was movement from the back tent. The tent was positioned so that its entrance flap opened onto a long, narrow walkway between the seated guests which in turn led up to the dais. Everyone in the crowd held their breath, and a sudden silence, apart from the sounds of nature, came over the scene.

First emerged Maylin and Leigh, hair pinned back out of their faces, and cheeks flushed with laughter and joy for their friend. Once they had climbed the stairs and assumed their places, Jack's fingers grew bolder on the stings of his harp, and the company of audience members rose. Out stepped Jaden, all in white with her hair carefully cut into her favored fashion. Maylin had even managed to find a bleaching ingredient that they'd used to give Jaden her old highlights. She looked lovely.

Elladan gulped. His twin smirked.

At the bride's side was none other than Frodo Baggins, having been summoned along with the other three most conspicuous Hobbits by Leigh from the edge of the Shire. The hobbit was dressed in his tailor made clothes from Gondor that had been given to him before he departed from Minas Tirith approximately a year earlier.

Jaden moved down the aisle with her usual sauntering grace, though close scrutiny might have given away a bit of a shake in her legs, but no one was paying attention to things like that... except her friends. They noticed. One slippered foot stepped onto the dias, and then the other as a light breeze from the lake blew over the entire assembly. Frodo bowed and went to stand a little ways away, and Elladan took Jaden's hand in his own. Aragorn smiled at them.

"On this beautiful day, we are assembled here to witness the binding of two souls, two lights," the king began. "One a proud Elven lord, descendant of Beren, Galadriel and Elrond. One a beautiful young woman who has fought through the very shadows of Mordor itself. No treaty or alliance of nations brings these two to this decision, but only the bonds of eternal love, which has been ordained by the Valar themselves."

He turned to Elladan. "Do you take this woman to be your wife, do you promise to care for her, guide her, protect her, provide for her and love her for all of eternity?"

There was no hesitation in the answer. "I do."

Aragorn turned to Jaden. "Do you take this elf to be your husband, do you promise to care for him, guide him, protect him, provide for him and love him for all of eternity?"

"I do."

A happy little sigh billowed up from the audience, and Aragorn took each partner's free hand in one of his own. "Then by the power vested in me as King of Gondor, I declare you bound in matrimony from now to the Ending of Days." He placed the two hands together and released them. "You may kiss the bride."

Once again, there was no hesitation, and an all out cheer rose from the audience, who leapt to their feet with the tide of their applause. Hobbits, elves, a few dwarves and humans united their chorus of congratulations into a mighty wave that crashed over the lake shore and drowned out even the steady pulse of the water. Jaden beamed from where she stood on the dais, nestled in her new husband's arm. It was a good day.

A/N: Two weddings down, two more to go. I think I can fit everything else into three or four chapters, so keep pestering me, and I should cough them up soon enough. Thank you all, God bless, and please say 'candles' in your review! Thanks again!

Review Replies:

albert: Yes! Jaden's back! Life can go on! Thanks for your gleeful review!

Elanor: Thank you very much! I had fun with that one, though it was tricky to write without being the cheesiest thing since Monty Python, so... yeah. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks again!

God is God! and I am not...: Thank you! And congrats! I have a few little things that I need to finish up (homeschooler, yeah) but I'm basically free. It's just like history stuff (Rome, yay!) and Latin, so it's not a problem. Go get those cookies! I prefer chocolate chip, myself, but oatmeal ones can be quite tempting when correctly prepared. Thanks again, you rock!


	25. Birth and Chaos

Disclaimer: This is Narnian Sprite's muse speaking, and I would just like to inform you that if she actually owned The Lord of the Rings _I'd_ know about it. So in lawyer terms that means 'she doesn't own it, you bimbos.' Good day, and may a custard fall on the head of anyone who thinks I'm that old.

A/N: I have no words for how sorry I am. Really, honestly, I mean it. However, I did get a laptop for my birthday (I was in shock) and can now chuck these babies out much faster than before. Oh, yes, and after my birthday I was in Montana on a missions trip to the Crow Indian reservation... that was amazing. I'll shut-up now and let you read, how's that? Oops, never mind, I have to say something first.

MAJORLY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT, FOLKS! My fic The Departure of Boromir has been nominated for the MEFAward (Middle Earth Fanfiction Award), so everyone go scoot that a'ways, look up that fic (look under Boromir stuff, that should help) and leave a really long review. I'm serious, be windy, it gives me more points. So, Puh-LEEAAAZE go and vote for me! That's my serious fic, by the way, and it's short... kinda like this chapter. I'm going to go away now. Ta.

_"The Angel that presided o'er my birth_

_Said, "Little creature, formed of joy and mirth,_

_Go love without the help of any thing on earth." - "The Angel that presided o'er my birth"_ by William Blake

Birth and Chaos

Somewhere, life was dreamy. Somewhere, little children were snuggling under their covers as mommy and daddy talked easily in front of a lovely roaring fire roasting marshmallows. Somewhere there were flowers blooming and puppies rolling on the lawn.

Somewhere was not in the royal house on Lake Evendim. Half of the place was trying vainly to sleep over the shouting, scurrying and general hubbub running amuck in the halls. Then there those who were doing the running amuck. Maids and servants scrambled over each other, trying to find the freshest linen, the smelliest posy of herbs and the strongest sedative in all Middle-Earth. One of the rooms was blockaded by a host of anxious stewards, guards and nobles, all of whom were doing absolutely nothing really productive and serving only to block the way of all those who were actually _doing_ something. Most of those gathered outside were men, and it was for one of these that the sedative had been called for, or rather, a friend of the man had called for it.

Legolas actually looked disheveled. If that doesn't tell you the state of things nothing will. His long blonde hair was coming all undone from its neat braids and sticking to his sweaty forehead in hardening, snaky lines. The whole affair had gotten started late enough in the night that he'd already changed into more casual attire, so his wardrobe was a terrible mix of nightshirt shoved under jerkin with no belt and wrinkled leggings. If the other men present weren't so busy trying to calm him down they might have actually found the situation funny.

As it was, Aragorn, King of Gondor, Eomer, King of Rohan, Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond, Faramir, Prince of Ithilien, Boromir, Steward of Gondor and Jack, ward of the King, were in similar states of frumpiness. None had gotten the chance to comb their hair, and if there was a single one who was attired completely to protocol then I'm a pickle. On top of those guests, there were also several others who'd been staying or making regular trips to the mighty homestead to visit with their old friends. Among these were Gimli, of course, who would rather fight fifty orcs blindfolded than miss the birth of his best friend's first child, and two rather quirky hobbits. Sam had been too busy with his duties as major, and his duties as a husband, to stay very long after the wedding, and Frodo... well, Frodo was seriously beginning to fade, although it was obvious that being with Jaden had revived him somewhat for a while. The only ones present for the event of the hobbit people were Merry and Pippin, who were both torn between crawling back in bed and bouncing with excitement. They wanted to see the baby, and they wanted to establish themselves in its life as quickly as possible, no matter how far away it moved later on in life.

So, in general, the royal household was a royal mess. Just about every woman present had squeezed themselves into Maylin's bedroom, whether they could actually help or not. It paid to be female, it really did. The midwife could care less if a gaggle of giggling gossipers snuck into the room, but if one man, or hobbit, stepped foot through that door the fury of Isengard was unleashed on them. Legolas knew; he'd tried. His friends were concerned that he would get himself hurt should he try again, which is why they called for the drug to keep the elf from doing something rash that might result in filed-down ears. But at least Leigh and Jaden knew what was going on.

Together, they stood huddled near the right side of the bed, waiting and watching, offering support when appropriate and keeping their mouths sealed shut whenever the midwife was giving orders. Eowyn had already been tossed out because she'd dared speak over the evil little woman's commands. So they were quiet, and they were nervous. At least Arwen was there, too, helping and calming with her inherited talents. She's suggested that if the labor proved difficult they might bring in Aragorn, but the midwife had nearly hit the roof, so the Queen didn't bring it up again.

However, out of the entire troop, Maylin definitely had it the worst. As the labor progressed it became more and more apparent why the Elves were so few in numbers and did not multiply so quickly as humans. It hurt like the dickens. What made it worse was that the little darling which she was sure she would love as soon as she just saw it simply wasn't moving. There was just pain, and lots of it. If ever she started relaxing like the midwife told her to the baby did something that sent pain ripping through her and the whole bumbling madness started all over again. At least she wasn't alone. Oh, far from it; she felt like a women only side-show at a carnival. Several times she'd almost gathered the mental stability to yell at the strangers thronging in the corners to get out, but she hadn't been quite able to manage it. Luckily, her friends were there for her on that count and soon chased the evil courtiers out of the immediate area. That made her feel a little better, but not much.

She resented the world at that moment. She resented the Valar for ever bringing her to Middle-Earth, and definitely for making her an Elf, and she hated Legolas for putting her in her present situation to begin with. Any left-over fury was expelled on the world in general and if she was capable of speaking they would have been very fully informed of it all. As it was she was forced to shout out all of her pains and frustrations to a different tune... one of literal shouting. Another avenue her mortal agony used to expend itself was through the rivers of sweat running most evidently down her face, but also out of every other available pore her body possessed. Her hair was stuck to her face and neck, and the clean white nightgown she had donned before heading peacefully to bed looked like she'd gone for a swim in it.

Suddenly the woman nursing her, or rather giving her the drill-sargent routine, began shouting fanatically for her to push, and Maylin did just that. It hurt like the devil and every other nasty thing you could conceive, but she did push, and as she pushed she thought that she would _never __**ever**_ have a child again. The midwife yelled even more insistently for her to push, and that just tipped Maylin over the edge.

"What does it look like I'm doing, you Nazi warthog?!" she shrieked. "If I could push any harder I assure you I would be!"

Jaden blinked from where she was standing beside Leigh. "Wow."

"Now _that_ is one unhappy Elf," Leigh said.

Maylin shot them both a venomous glare from the bed, but she was incapable of dealing with them at the moment, and as the pain slashed down through her lower body she forgot all about them and screamed at the top of her lungs. And then...

... there was silence... except for some very delicate crying, that is, and not from Maylin. She was too tired to cry.

As the bride of Prince Legolas sucked in breath like a fish on the bed, the midwife began cleaning off the beautiful baby held in her arms. Jaden and Leigh approached quietly and peeped around the cloth the woman was using for the cleaning to get a better look at the little sweetheart. Jaden looked up with a beaming face and told the reviving Maylin, "It's a girl."

"Let me hold her," Maylin rasped.

Obligingly, Leigh carefully took the infant from the midwife's arms and carried her over to her mother. Maylin cuddled the baby close to her face and practically glowed. Even the crash from the doorway and the sound of splintering wood couldn't spoil that precious moment. Maylin's two friends and the midwife did turn around to see what had made all the ruckus, though, and they saw one very strained-looking Elf standing between the broken doors.

"You may come in now," the midwife said blandly, turning to gather up her things before she made a pompous exit.

A few curious faces peeped in through the doorway, but none of the men gathered outside was so stupid as to actually enter, and Legolas was blowing across the room faster than you could say supercalafragilisticexpialidocious. He came to sit on the bed next to his wife and smiled down tenderly at his bride and their new child.

Leigh and Jaden mutually decided that such a moment was a good time for a discreet exeunt, but Leigh just _had_ to get off one last parting shot before they left.

"Hey, Maylin," she called from the doorway. Maylin looked up at her. "I had no idea Elves could look so bad."

Still in an exceptionally good humor from the first glimpse of her baby, Maylin stuck out her tongue at the rascally young woman and returned her attentions to their proper place. The others all faded away, smiling as they went.

A/N: My poor deprived beta reader deserves thundrous applause for her work, so I salute her now! Anywho, please say 'horsie' in your review if you've read this note, and please go and vote for me! Thank you all very much!

Review Replies:

Albert: Ah, yes, I do wonder indeed. If I ever get around to writing that spin-off you'll see a little of it. Thanks for your review!

God is God! and I am not...: Thanks for your review! My dog's a black lab mix, and his name's Buddy. I didn't pick the name, but he's still girl's best friend. My parakeets died. I'm jinxed, I swear. I've had a total of... five... and three died while two escaped. It's ridiculous. So no more birdies for me. Hehehehe, thanks several times over, and, no, I'm not rushing things, it's just that I don't think people want fifty more chapters of daily life and wing-dings. There might be more than four, I'm not sure. This chapter was much shorter than I meant for it to be, but I knew I was being completely and totally evil, so I succumbed to my conscience and updated. (Muse: Weenie) (Me: Oh, shut it, you jerk) Just ignore me. I'm nuts. Mwahahaha! We will be seeing at least some of their stuff come into play, though, I promise you, and there are several more babies on the way... and that's all I'll say about that. The thing is, I'm trying to write short stories that I can sell/ get published in magazines, as well as book work, so the fanfics have kinda fallen to the bottom of the food chain if you take my meaning. Thanks again! You're awesome!

Angel500: Ha! I thought of that quote, too! Thanks for your review, by the way. Dang, I'm that transparent, am I? Ah, well, comes with being a beginning writer I suppose. A fellow Christian! (Hugs) The next one might be a continuation of the title style, but I'm not sure if it will be, since it'll be placed in a different book catagory. Freshman in high school? I just finished out my junior year. (Hits head on desk) And what do we do after HIGH SCHOOL? COLLEGE! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'll stop now. Thanks again for your wonderful review!


	26. Bard of the Court

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

A/N: I am disgraced. I shall not speak, but you all owe a round of applause to God is God and I am not... because she got me off my fat butt and back to work.

Bard of the Court

"_That passed by; this can, too." _- _Deor_ an Old English poem

After two years in Lothlorien, Jack was finally returning home to Minas Tirith.

When the other members of the Four had returned to Gondor, he'd hung behind in Lothlorien, savoring the last bit of time Galadriel had in Middle Earth and learning from the remaining master bards who still lingered there. It was heartbreaking to see the Elven capitol slowly fading away, but at the same time it was like taking a dive into refreshing, icy waters, despite the kingdom's decline.

His harp jangled on his back as Fengel bounced happily along the newly reconstructed road. Wherever he'd stopped during his travels he'd been greeted by curious respect and always an open bed and a free meal. Although these things were offered in honor of his title as Aragorn's ward, he still insisted on playing for every family or inn that put him up for the night, and the applause he'd kindled was not purely from duty. So he was happy as he wound along the road. By that night he'd be back in the house the Four shared whenever they were in Minas Tirith, though Maylin spent much of her time now in Ithillien, he understood.

The reports said that Jaden was hardly any better, always going on romps through the countryside with Elladan and Elrohir. If King Elessar has some small issue that he thought needed delicate handling out in the greater realm of Gondor, he sent his nearly prophetic ward and her elven husband. Elrohir just went because he was attached at the hip to Elladan. Still, Leigh had said in the last letter she'd sent that they would all be there to see him back. She'd also warned that Aragorn was planning on receiving him publicly in the Great Hall, so she recommended that he come _clean_, because it was doubtful that he would have a chance to wash up on arrival.

The gleaming city was a welcome sight to his tired eyes, and he rode through the gates inconspicuously amid the usual traffic. Upon reaching the top level, though, he felt a tickle of concern. No one had spotted him or rushed to meet him at the tunnel, and the courtyard surrounding the White Tree was suspiciously empty. Not knowing what else to do, he turned and went to the house he shared with the others and changed out of his traveling gear. That done, he thought about peeping in the throne room to see if it was the Middle-Earth equivalent to a surprise party. The throne room, however, was abandoned, and Jack turned away from it with a confused frown. Such sudden removal from the court wasn't unheard of, but it wasn't common, either, and it foretold some sudden calling away of the king and a goodly number of his soldiers.

Still pondering this, Jack turned and walked slowly down the twisting stair which led to the library in the belly of the palace. There, a light was waving gently at the tip of a candle, illuminating a book of incredible girth which was propped open in front of a young woman who's eyebrows were nearly touching in concentration.

"Hello, Leigh," he said. "Here you are in Middle-Earth, and you're still the bookworm."

Leigh snapped her eyes up from the letters on the page to beam at Jack. "You betcha."

"I went up to the throne room," Jack said, moving over to the table. "Where is everyone."

"Oh, Aragorn and half the court got called away on some desperately important mission concerning something that will prove utterly pointless, and they'll come riding back purple in the face, cursing whatever minor lord called them up."

"Really?" Jack raised his eyebrows. "Does that happen often, then?"

"Ever since the fall of Sauron, the people of Gondor are convinced that some greater evil will come rising up from the wreckage, and everyone's attention is pointed towards Harad," she said. "I think it's all rubbish. The Harad aren't that stupid. They _did_ sort of worship a giant, flaming eye, but to each his own, I suppose. They're harmless for now. Too much of their army was slaughtered in the War for them to try and mount any kind of offensive."

"Sooo..." Jack said. "Why aren't you with them?"

"Because I have other things to do," said Leigh.

"Such as...?"

But Leigh was looking over his shoulder and not paying much attention.

"Look who strolled in!" she shouted.

Jack jumped about a foot in the air and turned around to see a girl with long black hair standing at the bottom of the stairs. She looked confused for all of one second and then smiled warmly at him.

"Hello, Jack," she said. "You look a lot older than I remembered."

"El-Elhiril?" he asked, blinking.

"Yeppers," said Leigh. "She's been serving as my assistant while I try to iron out some bleepingly annoying trade contracts that Aragorn has me practicing on. She's very smart. And good at math... which I'm not, as you know."

"Oh, you do fine, Leigh," Elhiril said. "You just don't pay attention and make a lot of careless mistakes."

"Shocker..."

"Why aren't you in Ithillien with Maylin and Legolas?" Jack asked, still confused.

"Because Prince Legolas always has some of his people staying in the City to keep up relations and make sure both sides always know what's going on with the other," said Elhiril. "Messengers come and go almost daily."

"Oh."

"Come on, Jack," Leigh said, already looking back to her book of charts, "greet her properly, won't you? I don't have time to nag."

Smiling, Elhiril offered her hand. "Hello again. Maylin, Jaden and Leigh taught me how to speak like you do, and they said 'hello' was how you greet each other back home. And they said you... shake hands, I believe."

"Yes... yeah, that's right!" Jack beamed, happily pumping her arm.

"Jack..." said Leigh.

"Yeah?"

"Stop shaking her hand before it falls off."

"Oh, yeah, right," Jack said, dropping Elhiril's hand rather quickly.

"Leigh," said Elhiril, stretching to look over Jack's shoulder, "I remember the reason I came down. The King is returning."

"Oh!"

Suddenly papers were flying around the room and her book of charts and records was soaring away to smack against the wall before sliding down in a mess of folded pages. All three people charged up the steps, Leigh in the lead, hustling Jack along at her side and Elhiril laughing behind them, trying to keep up. When they reached the door which led out of the library, they all tried to squeeze through at the same time, ending up in a living doorjamb that lasted for nearly a minute before they finally popped free. Horns were blaring and the tramp of soldiers echoed over the stone walls as they burst out into the free air.

"They're almost flippin' _here_, Elhiril!" Leigh exclaimed. "Why didn't you come and get me sooner?"

Elhiril didn't bother answering and Jack looked at her quizzically.

"You'll see," she whispered.

Beside them, Leigh was still fidgeting like a madwoman, pulling at her clothes and trying to fix her hair, but in all reality only succeeding in messing it up all the more.

"Oh, oh, oh, I'm a wreck!" she wailed. "He hasn't seen me in nearly a weak, and I'm a _mess_."

"For pity's sake, Leigh, now I know why Jaden explicitly asked me to stay behind and watch you!" said Elhiril.

"How long has she been like this?" Jack snickered.

"Quite some time," said Elhiril.

"If I wasn't so distracted, Jack, I would knock you down to the second level," Leigh said, trying to see over the wall.

"He'll be sure to thank Boromir when he arrives," Elhiril commented. "Once you're finished with him, of course."

"Oh, shut-up, you wise-Elf," Leigh muttered.

Elhiril snickered and glanced over to share the moment with Jack. For some reason, his throat felt tight, and he felt like he couldn't breath until she looked away, which she did a moment later.

As Jack recovered his breath and felt his heart stumble back into a normal beat, the King and his party appeared. Aragorn led the little host with Arwen on his right and Boromir on his left. Just behind him rode Jaden and several other ladies of the court. They had clearly not gone under the pretense of expecting trouble, all dressed in soft traveling clothes and not especially heavily armed.

The moment Boromir swung down from the saddle he handed the reins over to a page and ran to meet Leigh, who was already at least halfway across the courtyard. As Leigh disappeared in Boromir's arms, Elhiril looked away and rolled her eyes at Jack. Jaden was next to them in another minute and she made Elhiril's eye roll look like a twitch.

"Twitterpated," she stated. "Of course, just wait until Maylin and Legolas arrive. They've mellowed out a _little_ bit, but that isn't saying much. They forget that they have _all_ of eternity before them."

"Be careful what you say about my Lord and Lady, Lady Jaden," Elhiril smirked.

"Oh, yes, I forgot that you were always ever the loyal little henchie," Jaden said.

"It seems like I've missed a lot," Jack frowned, watching his friends.

"Not really," Jaden slung an arm over his shoulder. "You were here for all the important parts, and I have the sneaking suspicion that you won't be running away for any important parts to follow."

.O.O.O.

Later that night Legolas, Maylin and their party from Ithillien appeared, along with Faramir, Eowyn and a few of their own guards. Aragorn finally hosted the grand hubbub in the throne room of which Leigh had warned Jack in her last letter, and Jack smiled, nodded, and repeated the same five sentences about his time in Lothlorien. Finally, Jaden appeared, took him by the arm and led him towards the front of the room.

At least some things never changed. Jaden's hair was short, spiky and even still bore artificial highlights. Her personality hadn't changed much either. Grinning at him, she said, "Aragorn didn't hold this wingding just for the sake of it, you know."

"What?"

"Just rest assured that everyone's about to stop asking you about Lothlorien really fast," she said with a secretive smirk.

When she stopped walking, Jack realized that they were very near the dias at the far end of the room. Everyone grew silent very suddenly, and just suddenly Jack began to feel very awkward. All eyes turned to the throne, where Aragorn, or rather, King Elessar, stood in full regalia, clearly ready to make some sort of speach.

"My people," he said, "as you know, we have come together this night to honor the return of Jack, the youngest of my wards." Polite applause spattered throughout the crowd. Next to him, Jaden clapped louder than the rest of the guests around him. Aragorn halted the noise with an upraised hand, and he continued. "But there is another reason that I have called you here tonight. Jack, approach." Jack stepped forward uncertainly, but Jaden pushed him and he had no choice but to literally stumble forward. "I would like to introduce you all to Jack, who is no longer just a ward to the king, but also, the Bard of the Court."

Gasps and more than one happy squeal followed the announcement, and this time heartfelt applause filled the room, along with a few whistles from obvious sources. Jack was too stunned to do anything but gape. At some point Elhiril found her way to his elbow, offering a smile and a hearty congratulations. Then she was gone, and his friends and their partners were swarming up around him with very broad smiles and many a pat on the back.

"I see your mindless strumming proved to be useful after all," Leigh teased.

"You," Jack said, narrowing his eyes. "You knew."

Leigh shrugged. "Yeah, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise for you... or Aragorn."

"More for Aragorn, I think," said Maylin. "He can give you more trade agreements to sort out."

Leigh growled. In the next second Boromir had his arm around her, whispering something either calming or distracting in her ear, it was hard to tell which.

It was at that moment that Jack first realized something. His friends all had romantic attachments, and were all either married or betrothed, which was like being engaged but more official. Why was he the only one who didn't have a 'special someone.' Jaden caught him looking and smirked again.

"Don't worry, Jack," she said. "I'm sure you're day will come soon."

"Yeah," he said. "Maybe."

"And if it doesn't we can always rush it along a little bit," Maylin put in.

"Er, thanks but no thanks."

.O.O.O.

Jack woke up to sunshine on his face in the two-level house he had come to call home with his friends. So, he thought to himself, it was the first day of his new career. Bard of the Court, his parents would have been so proud.

He sat up after several moments' contemplation and dressed before going downstairs to eat breakfast and leave. Aragorn had told him that he would have no official duties except at official meetings of the court or special events, and of course composing ballads and such. The day was his, and he intended to see Minas Tirith at its renewed glory.

When he had first seen the White City, some time ago now, it had been a flaming wreck that only held together because it was built into a mountain. But now, as he walked through the streets people were moving around, buying, selling, talking, plants were growing out of bare patches of soil and springing from window pots. He realized as he walked that he might have liked the company better when he first came... when there were no giggly girls glancing at and stalking him.

After a few more hours of wandering around aimlessly and trying to find a corner of the city not populated by the female gender he retreated to the house, choosing the company of books over those roaming the streets. Naturally, Jaden found him before he was halfway through the third chapter.

"Oh, no you don't."

"What?" Jack asked.

"You are _not_ spending your first day back buried in the pages of a book," she said.

"But I like to read," he whined.

"Well, I, unlike the rest of you geeks, never really got into reading," said Jaden. "Not even before we came here. So I have no hesitation about doing _this_." She grabbed his arm, making him drop the book and follow her out.

They walked until they reached a small park in the lower circles and they came across a very familiar group. Leigh and Boromir were leaning against a tree, chatting with smirks on their faces; Maylin and Legolas were sitting on a bench; Elladan sat, waiting for Jaden in the grass, and Elhiril stood next to Maylin, deeply engrossed in a conversation and obviously still flattered at being included so much with her Prince and Princess.

"You haven't really had much of a chance to get to know Elladan yet," Jaden was saying, "but hopefully that'll change now that you have some time to spend with all of us. We're not exactly a new group, just a bigger one. One or two new members..."

"Why is Elhiril here?" asked Jack.

"Oh, she's been hanging out with us for quite some time, even before the, uh... Ramdur incident," said Jaden. "But she's even closer now, almost always with at least one of us."

"Oh."

Maylin looked up at that moment and saw them coming. Waving, she yelled, "It's about time! What rock did you find him hiding under, Jaden?"

"The kind with binding," she replied.

Leigh and Boromir, still totally oblivious to anything other than themselves, had moved into a kiss, and Legolas pointed them out to Maylin, who leapt to her feet pointing and screaming, "PDA! PDA! I see you two!"

"That's nice," Boromir said when they broke it off.

"Really, Maylin, look who's talking," said Leigh. "After the way I've seen you two act..."

"We were already married, though," Maylin pointed out.

"So? We're not doing anything icky. Just kissing."

"That's icky enough for me, thanks," Jack said with a wince.

"Aw, ickle Jackie's embarrassed," Leigh cackled. Maylin cuffed her over the head. "What was that for?"

"Do you _really_ need to ask?"

"Not really."

Maylin by now had vacated her seat and she waved Jack over to it impatiently. "Go on, go on. I've been sitting too long, anyway."

"You sat longer when we watched movies way back when," Leigh said.

"Yeah, but we didn't usually watch them outside," said Jaden.

"Except for when we went to the drive-in," said Leigh. "That was fun."

"What was fun?" Elladan asked.

The next fifteen minutes were spent giving the Elf a thorough, four-way explanation of what a drive-in was like. Thankfully he'd already heard a good deal about both cars and movies or else they would have been sitting there for a very long time indeed. Once that was settled, they leaned back, sucked some air, and decided to go down to the wall.

Leigh especially had always had a great fondness for the wall surrounding Minas Tirith, despite all the carnage she'd seen take place there. She and Boromir visited it so often that the guards barely even paid them any mind. In fact, they seemed to let the group have their privacy, and discreetly backed off in different directions.

"Why do you like it so much up here?" Jack asked, leaning onto the white masonry.

"I don't know," said Leigh. "Maybe it's the view, or what the view means to me at least."

"What does it mean to you?" Jack asked.

"It's the better rebirth of the old," she said. "Years ago, when I first came here, the grass was green enough, but everything out there was slightly deadened. Then it was trampled to death, and now it's better than it ever was. I think that's why I like it. It's a transformation I've witnessed myself, and for some reason that means something to me."

Boromir smiled warmly down at his little fiancé, and his arm crept around her waist. Jack looked away to study the scenery again, slightly embarrassed and more than a little jealous. It was very clear that Leigh had found her place in Middle-Earth a long time ago, but the way she talked about it, the way there was a positive and bright future made him blatantly envious.

Like Leigh had made a place for herself in Gondor, so Jack had made his place in Lothlorien. But Lothlorien was ending, and he knew it. Galadriel was leaving; she would go and the light and eternity of Lothlorien would go with her. Few by few, the remaining Elves in that place would follow their queen, and Celeborn himself would leave someday. They would go, and even before they did, Lothlorien would fade. His future was ending before his very eyes, and there would be no rebirth for the elven lands in Middle-Earth.

As he stood, looking out towards the cowed cliffs of the Black Mountains, he realized that someone was standing beside him, leaning out and sharing the same view. His eyes met Elhiril's, and she smiled. He smiled back.

A/N: Anyone who has not yet given me up as a lost cause is a blessed soul. Is ashamed

Replies:

Elanor: Wow... Thanks! Yikes, this sounds ever so scary, but I'm sure I shall live. If I don't, my parents will give me a good funeral with lots of flowers. I loved that chapter, too! T'was much fun to write. Hope you haven't given up on me! Crosses fingers, eyes and toes

Angel500: Awesome, thank you very much! I like Timeline, but then I've never read the book, so it's probably REALLY off... Glad you thought of me! It does sound like that song, doesn't it? Heh, I like that musical... Thanks again!

nemain: Naturally! I'm thinking two or three more... Thanks for your review!

God is God! and I am not...: Ok, double review, double reply. Thank you very, very, very, very much! Your prayers are the most I could ever ask of anyone, and that means a lot to me because all of a sudden my life's gone nuts with extra stuff to do... I'll try and pray for you and your sister, too! Second part: Fear not, the flamer didn't get to me. I was talking with a friend on the phone when I read it, actually, and I started cracking up. Snrk. Evidently they were so passionate that they used the wrong word once. That gave me a kick. By the way, your email won't show up in a review, that's just how FFN works, I don't know why. If you still want to drop it put it under your name, not in the review, cause then it sticks. Your concern is most touching and finally got me to put down my other work and get back to this. Hopefully everyone else hasn't abandoned me... yet. Thanks again a million times!


	27. Turning

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

A/N: I love you all, you're so forgiving. Well, just got back from the Ren Fest, my friend (who was the inspiration for Jack) and I got to hang out with a jester and wear elf ear prosthetics all day, and scream "Elves for Sir Shanton!" at the top of our lungs. That's it. Enjoy the read. Only two chapters left, so enjoy.

Turning

_"Turning, turning, turning through the years_

_Minutes into hours and the hours into years._" - Les Miserables

It was incredible how fast a moment in time could change. One minute the birds were all singing serenely on the bows outside a second story window, and the next they were in an uproar of flying feathers as they all simultaneously tried to escape the yells echoing out through the open portal.

"_Tatharwen Greenleaf! Come back with that RIGHT NOW!_"

A comely, red-haired girl of very few years went dashing by the window, followed quickly by none other than Leigh, ward of the King and betrothed to Boromir, Steward of Gondor. But at the moment her titles and talents meant nothing as she chased down her dear friend's amuck child. Since Tatharwen had learned to walk she'd been grabbing anything she deemed pretty and rushing to stash it someplace so well-hidden that she herself forgot about it in a matter of hours, meaning that said object was then lost forever.

Just as Leigh was ready to give in to despair, another woman with short dark hair popped around the corner and snatched up the redheaded sprite and snatched away the glittery object in question.

"Ah, bless you, Jaden," Leigh wheezed. "I thought my bracelet was a goner, for sure. Gimli would've killed me... or her."

"Nah," said Jaden, placing Tatharwen back on her feet. "He likes Tath too much."

"This is true," said Leigh.

Then there came a knock at the door and Tatharwen went streaking towards the lower level screaming "DAAAAAAAAAADY!!!!!" the entire way. Sure enough, it was Legolas at the door, along with his faithful bride, Maylin, who was dressed for a court gathering. Next to her was Elhiril, who had become invaluable to the royal couple, and it was to her that Leigh first spoke.

"Hullo, Elhiril," she said. "Has Jack proposed yet or is he still dragging his feet?"

"Leigh," Elhiril twittered, turning pink.

"Oh, come off it," said Leigh. "It's about time he did something other than stare like a deranged deer. _Has_ he asked you?"

"No," said Elhiril, her cheeks deepening to a fetching red, "and it's none of your concern anyway if he has."

"None of our concern?" Jaden mocked. "Ha! You go to Mordor and back with him and tell us it's none of our concern."

"You know the rest of us didn't technically go to Mordor, Jay," Maylin pointed out.

"Close enough," she said.

A wailing broke through the conversation and all eyes turned to the ceiling.

"Ze little one iz awake," Leigh said.

"I'll go get him," Elhiril volunteered.

"Oh, no you won't!" said Maylin, already halfway to the stairs. "He's my baby and I'm getting him!"

Even before Maylin had fully vanished up the stairs, Leigh started mumbling darkly under her breath.

"You're on your second already," she said indirectly to Legolas, "and soon to move on to a third unless I am very much mistaken." Legolas smirked at her. "I'm gonna kill Aragorn. Jay! Remind me to kill Aragorn on Monday."

"I thought you were going to kill him on Wednesday?" she said.

Leigh glared towards Tatharwen. "I've changed my mind."

"The two of you have plenty of time, Leigh," Legolas chuckled. "Don't rush through this stage of your life."

"And besides," Jaden said perkily, "this stage of your life is almost over! So perk up!"

About that time Maylin came back down the stairs, cradling a little baby boy who was still gurgling his displeasure at being left alone for so long.

"Look, Isilhir," she cooed. "Here's Daddy."

"Oh, good heavens," Leigh groaned. "I can't take the baby-talk. Wanna come on a walk with me, Elhiril?"

"Only..."

"Elhiril," said Maylin, making direct eye-contact, "shoo."

She didn't need telling twice, and in another minute she was walking with Leigh down the white avenue. Jaden had been invited to join them, but she was too preoccupied with waiting for Elladan to come back from the court to do anything outside the house.

"You understand that I only agreed to walk with you under the condition that you won't suddenly disappear in a burst of light, right?" Elhiril asked.

"Oh, haha, I'm in stitches," said Leigh. "That was _not_ my fault, and if I have any say in the matter it won't happen again, though it might."

"What does Boromir have to say about this?" asked Elhiril.

"He's being the good patient fiancé now, but he wasn't too thrilled when I upped and vanished the first time on him," said Leigh. "But now that he knows _why_ he's a little happier. Not gleeful, but passive at least."

"When it comes to Boromir that's the most that anyone can ask for."

Leigh turned around and blew a raspberry at Jack, who had dropped this last comment.

"It is generally viewed polite to join a conversation before spouting off smart remarks," Leigh said. "Where'd you come from, anyway?"

"The court," said Jack. "Elrohir wanted me to perform my latest piece for a small audience."

"And how did that go?" Leigh asked.

"Very well."

"My, Elhiril, you haven't said much," said Leigh. "Feeling alright?"

"Fine."

Jack and Elhiril looked at each other, neither one saying much and looking maybe a little more than was appropriate in the middle of Minas Tirith. When Elhiril looked at Jack, she realized that he'd grown up a lot since he'd come back from Lothlorien. Of course, she'd been noting these changes for quite some time, but still, when she sat back and looked at him, she realized that those individual little changes added up to some pretty big ones. When Jack looked at Elhiril, he realized that she hadn't changed at all since the day he'd first met her.

"Um, hello? Earth to friends?"

Both young people started and glanced over at Leigh with guilty blushes. Leigh looked them both over out of the corner of her eye.

"Uh-huh. Well, I think Boromir will be getting back from work soon, and he'll be ticked if his favorite smiling face isn't there to greet him, so I think I'm gonna trip back home now," said Leigh. "Jack, would you be so kind as to escort Elhiril on the rest of her walk? Never know what might happen."

As Leigh turned to leave, she dropped Elhiril a quick wink, and the Elf was still blinking after her in confusion when Jack hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"So, would you, ah, like to go for a walk?" he asked.

"I'm already on one, actually," said Elhiril, "but you're welcome to join me if you'd like."

"Right! Of course! I mean... I'd love to, my lady," Jack stuttered.

Smirking, Elhiril started walking off with Jack tagging along at her side, trying to start a conversation. Unknown to them, Leigh stood at the top of the avenue, grinning like the Cheshire Cat as she watched them go.

.O.O.O.

Seasons shifted and as autumn blew into the White City the court of King Elessar was gathered in the hall, listening to the youngest Bard of the Court to ever assume the title perform his newest masterpiece. A ring of ladies sitting in the front row sighed and gazed at the young man with doe-eyes. But the minstrel only had eyes for one lady, and she was sitting with a dignified smile beside Lady Jaden and Lady Leigh. And the two women sitting with the favored one were hardly ignorant of the situation.

Over the months, Jack and Elhiril had grown closer together, with no little help from their mutual friends. Days were often spent together in the newly revived gardens of Minas Tirith, or ranging over the Pelennor with Leigh and Boromir shouting challenges to one another over the wind. Maybe their relationship was encouraged by things like that. Wherever they went, they saw different stages of budding relationships among their friends. Maylin and Legolas now had two beautiful children who often got underfoot in an incredibly cute way; Jaden and Elladan were happily married and were often spotted kissing, holding hands or in other ways embarrassing their comrades. And last but not least were Boromir and Leigh, the perfectly unmarried duo, but that too would change in time.

As Jack's fingers rested of the last vibrating chords the audience burst into applause and Jack nodded appreciatively. Elrohir walked up and clapped him firmly on the shoulder.

"If only you had been around a few decades ago," he said. "You would have won much praise in my father's house."

"I know," said Jack, looking down at his harp. "And I'm sad to think of all that I missed."

"Me too, mellon nin," said Elrohir.

One of the spectators stumbled aside after they were rudely elbowed out of Jaden's path, and the shover in question stood looking at Jack and Elrohir for a moment with a frown and hip-bound fists.

"You two aren't being morbid, are you?" she demanded.

"No," Jack said. "Just reminiscing."

"Well, perhaps you should reminisce less and live more," said Maylin, stepping up behind them. "Elhiril is leaving with us for Ithillien in the morning."

"May the Valar protect us, my brother," Elrohir whispered to the young minstrel, "they have us surrounded."

"I heard that," Maylin snapped. She gestured towards her ears. "Elf, remember?"

"How could we forget?" Jack asked. When Maylin cuffed him over the head he added a hasty, "My lady."

"Back on topic," Jaden said. "You had better say your goodbyes to Elhiril tonight, because I know you're not much of an early riser."

"What young man is?" Jack replied. "But I get the hint. Could you back off so I can get out now?"

"So long as you talk to Elhiril," said Maylin.

"Best go before they call up reinforcements," Elrohir suggested. Jaden stuck her tongue out at her brother-in-law.

Jack was true to his word and sought out Elhiril once he was clear of the bustling hall. When he found her, she was standing at the overlook, enjoying the lights of Minas Tirith at night.

"Good evening," he said.

"Good evening, Jack," said Elhiril.

For a minute neither one said anything, and Elhiril continued to enjoy the view while Jack waged an internal battle. For the past few weeks there had been this little voice in the back of his head that kept nudging and pestering him, and he wasn't sure whether or not he should follow its advice. At last, he opened his mouth... and nothing came out. He tried again.

"Umm... Elhiril?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"It's, uh, it's a lovely evening, isn't it?"

She laughed. "Yes."

"Would you, ah... do you like me?" he blurted.

"Yes."

"You- you do?"

"Yes."

"Well, then..."

.O.O.O.

Maylin was quite frankly shocked to see Jack up before the crack of dawn to see them off. He wasn't at all a lazy person, but he liked to sleep, and getting him up before the cock crowed was like trying to raise the dead. Then she caught sight of Elhiril moving over to him, her cloak shimmering silvery grey in the predawn light. That was when Maylin got it.

She left the two of them alone while they were still in the city, but once they were on the open road she summoned her subject to her and began her inquiries.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me, Elhiril?" she asked placidly.

As Elhiril answered, she turned bright pink. "I am sorry, my lady. Perhaps I should have sought your counsel first but..."

"Did Jack propose?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Well then. When?"

"We think to be married the spring after Leigh and Boromir are wed," said Elhiril.

"That's wonderful!" Maylin exclaimed. "He _is_ going to tell the others today, right?"

"He said he would."

"He probably will, then."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Leigh will kill him."

A/N: Thanks as always to my loverly beta reader!

_Feed the starving authors! Leave a donation in the blue box below!_

Review Replies for those without accounts:

Angel500: Thank you very, very much! And thanks again! Yeah, Jack rocks, and he'd love it if he heard you say that. Thank you again! I love writing those parts! I shall endeavor to enjoy my last year of freedom, thank you. Glad to be back, and high school does get smaller as you get taller! Thanks again!

Elanor: Thank you! Bless your heart, my friend, but the fact of the matter is that I was incredibly lazy. Things have sped up, due mostly to the fact that we're nearing the end it's more loose-end tying up than anything else right now. And sweet little spots, which are oh so much fun... Thanks again! I'm enjoying my senior year, except for work. Work stinks. Gar. Thanks again!

Albert: Thank you! Yes, new chapter! Huzzah!

too lazy to think up a name: Thank you for reviewing! HA! LOVE the name! Snrk. Well, I'm afraid your review will have to be fairly rushed, cause there are only two chapters left, and I plan on having them done within a few weeks. Thanks again!

God is God! and I am not...: Thank you! Yeah, muses can be ruthless kidnappers, you know. Never cross one, it always ends badly. A lot of people are very thankful to you, you know. Movie and fic at same time?! Sweet. I think I worked on part of this once while watching one of th films. That was very nice indeed. Glad this makes you happy! I aim to please! I have forgotten neither the cookies, nor the other fic, believe you me. You shall see both soon, and that's all I'll say about that. Stinking thing blocked the e-mail again. Boggarts and hobgoblins. We'll figure it out one of these days! Thanks again!


	28. A Long Expected Wedding

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

A/N: Alright, I messed up. Tis a fact. Don't take the quote as meaning that Sam has a thing for Leigh. I just picked it because it involves lovey stuff. You do have to cut me some slack, though. My dog died, I had to study for an essay that might pay for my college, and the whole thing was about theology and whale culture. On top of all this, I'm trying to learn how to juggle and work on the second draft of my book. But the good news is, this fic is almost finished, so if there are lots of reviews, I will update sooner rather than later.

_"If ever I were to marry someone, it would've been her."_ - Samwise Gamgee, _The Lord of the Rings_ by J.R.R. Tolkien

A Long Expected Wedding

Every citizen within three days' journey of Minas Tirith had packed themselves into lodgings on the Pelennor or into the taverns behind the city walls. The entire week had been gloriously sunny and the blue skies glowed with a sapphire brilliance. Here and there people nodded and whispered that the Valar must smile with great favor on the Steward of Gondor and his soon-to-be bride.

All were drawn by the same purpose: to witness the union of Boromir of Gondor with Leigh the Wanderer, ward of the King.

While all might have been puppies and butterflies on the outside of the upper level, all was chaos above. Tatharwen was running around laughing while the servants tried to catch her long enough to put her in her wedding clothes and arrange her hair, Ioreth (who had reentered the lives of her pupils to play wedding-planner) was screaming orders at the bride and bridesmaids, and there were several men trying to break in the door downstairs.

"Tatharwen, get back here, child, your hair's more wild than a Southron!"

"I said the veil should be _back_, you nit! Back! Back! I haven't finished with the hair yet. And _YOU!_ Stop rolling your eyes at me, young woman, or I swear I'll add some blush to your cheeks with the back of my hand. Why a man would think he could put up with you, I'll never know..."

"Open the door or I swear by the Valar that I'll break it down!"

"And we're here to back up that oath!"

Ioreth swore and left Leigh in peace for a moment in order to march off to the balcony in order to tell off the wild men/boys swarming below. It was all Leigh could do to not die of laughter at the matron's storm.

"Boromir of Gondor! I would have expected better from a man of such high lineage!" she roared down.

"A man of high lineage who's been waiting _five years_ to be bound to his wife!" a familiar voice shouted up.

"That is no excuse!" Ioreth shouted back. "My husband waited _six_ years and he had the decency to refrain from pounding on my door the morning of my wedding!"

"You're not supposed to see her before the wedding, bird brain," Maylin said, joining the shouting match.

"If we could stop Legolas, we can stop you!" Jaden added.

"We swear to not even whine when we don't see her for the next four months," Maylin wheedled. "Now go away before I throw something heavy at you."

"Aw, you wouldn't do that to your old friends, would you Maylin?" Jack asked.

"JACK?! Are you _encouraging_ him?" Maylin demanded.

"Not exactly... just tagging along to enjoy a good story."

By this time Ioreth was torn between exploding or melting at her apparent failure with her charges. Any unfortunate event which might have occurred, however, was thwarted when Maylin interrupted with an explosion of her own.

"LEGOLAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?"

"Assisting a dear friend with the annoying of my wife and other friends," he replied.

"You're an Elf, for pity's sake. You're _how_ old? I suppose it would be impossible to ask for you to act your age."

"On a wedding day, my love, age goes out the window."

"Clearly."

"Not to bother this lovely chat, but I _am_ getting married in roughly an hour, and I'd sorta like to be ready for it," Leigh's voice drifted out from the room.

Boromir instantly perked up. "Is that my lovely lady love?" he asked.

"I am not your lovely lady love _yet_, _Lord_ Boromir, and I highly recommend that you ready yourself for the ceremony if you ever want me to be."

Finally, with this last suggestion, Boromir and his cronies retreated and went to finish their own preparations, leaving the girls to finish their frantic primping. After a while Ioreth left to check things over in the courtyard and make sure that everything was going as planned. Finally free of her, Maylin started up a conversation.

"How come you're not nervous, Leigh?" she asked. "I was flipping out the night before I married Legolas."

"Well, you two had a fairly short engagement," said Leigh, "and I've been engaged for five years. I've looked at this whole marriage thing from every possible angle and thought out every aspect of it. There's nothing left for me to chicken-out over."

"That would be a good reason," Jaden agreed. "I wasn't too nervous, either, but that had more to do with the whole dying thing..."

"Yeah, that would do it."

Leigh swished over in front of the mirror and admired her long white wedding dress. Her friends, and the many seamstresses in Aragorn's employ, had truly outdone themselves. With any luck, Boromir would be as pleased as she was. Maylin caught her friend checking herself over and smirked at her in the mirror.

"You look lovely, Leigh," she said. "And if Boromir doesn't faint at the sight of you then Jaden and I will clomp him over the head for you."

"Hear, hear!" Jaden shouted.

"There, you see?" said Maylin. "I have back-up."

"Some back-up," Leigh snorted as she tugged her bodice straight. "The only reason Boromir would ever have to fear you, Jay, is if he challenges you in a fencing match or suddenly transforms into a Starbucks frappiccino."

"Mmmmm..." Jaden moaned. Her eyes slid shut and her head drifted back involuntarily. "I thought we agreed to never talk about coffee again. You know I gave up a lot when I chose to stay here, but that particular memory is still very painful, thank you very much."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Jay," Leigh said.

"It's alright," Jaden replied. "It's your wedding day, I forgive you."

Ioreth bustled back into the room at that time and brought everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. "Enough of the chitchat, ladies. In a few hours your friend will be a married woman, and she'd better look the part."

.O.O.O.

The great courtyard surrounding the White Tree hadn't been so tightly packed since the coronation of King Elessar. All the king's wards were popular with the common people, and since Leigh was the first to be wed in the city itself, the event was well attended. And it was not only the common people who had come to see Leigh's wedding. Several noteworthy and familiar faces were mingled in the crowd, dressed in their cultural finery. Beneath the flowering branches of the White Tree, King Eomer of Rohan stood beside Gimli the Dwarf, who stood beside Legolas the Elf. All waited on a dias constructed in front of the look-out, where the entire city could watch the ceremony.

"I remember when you had your eye on the bride-to-be," Gimli commented to Eomer.

"So do I," said Eomer, "but I'm sure we can agree that she's happier as she is."

"Aye," Gimli nodded.

"And besides," Eomer added. "I don't think I've ever seen Boromir so quiet in all my

life."

"Oh, stop your teasing, Eomer," said the groom, who looked resplendent but highly nervous in his ceremonial armor.

"Aye, the laddie's nervous enough," the Dwarf agreed.

The trumpets sounded then, and all talk, both on and off the dias, died. All those with so much as the hem of a skirt on the long white cloth that had been made as a carpet of sorts between the entrance and dias backed away, and everyone pricked up their ears to the growing sound of distant singing. It was faint at first, but it became stronger with every passing second, and soon a party of women came into sight, singing the traditional Gondorian wedding ballads as they escorted the bride to the alter. Several women in the crowd joined in, and the chorus spread to include everyone from the oldest matrons to the little girls clinging to their mothers' skirts.

The party of singers halted at the edge of the silken path, and the women parted to reveal the bride and her escort, the king himself, standing in their midst. First little Tatharwen came tripping down the aisle, alternating between skipping and walking with exaggerated reverence towards the place where her father stood with the other men. The three bridesmaids, Maylin, Jaden and Elhiril, came next. Finally, after them came Leigh, led down the aisle on Aragorn's arm to the sweet strains of Jack's harp.

No one tripped, Legolas caught Tatharwen once she reached him, preventing her from wreaking havoc, and no one toppled off the edge of the precipice as the bridesmaids scooted carefully into position. The audience remained in a respectful hush, and the wind that usually assaulted the look-out with a fury tamed itself to do no more than scenically stir the wedding party's hair and billow gracefully through the long dresses.

Boromir stepped forward as Aragorn and Leigh reached the end of their little journey, and the king kissed Leigh's hand before placing it in his Steward's and moving into the next stage of the ceremony. By Gondorian custom, it was he, the man who'd given away the bride, who led the couple through the vows and helped firmly tie the knot that his ward would live in for the rest of her life. Turning to the couple who now stood hand-in-hand before him, Aragorn began.

"Do you, Boromir, Steward and Captain of Gondor take this, Leigh Megiliel, Sword Daughter, ward of the King, to be your wife?"

"Yes."

"Will you safeguard her, guide her in peace and defend her in war, thinking always of her welfare and never of your own?"

"I will."

"Do you, Leigh Megiliel, Sword Daughter, ward of the King, take this, Boromir, Steward and Captain of Gondor, to be your husband?"

"Yes."

"Will you care for him, give him your wisdom in peace and fight for him in war, thinking always of his welfare and never of your own?"

"I will."

Aragorn continued, "By these vows, you are now bound in the body. Boromir of Gondor, bind yourself now in love to this woman."

Turning, the Steward accepted a ring from his brother, who stood behind him on the dias. As he slid it onto Leigh's finger, he recited, "I give you now my heart, my devotion and my love. They are yours, my lady, do with them as you will."

"Leigh of Gondor, bind yourself now in love with this man."

Accepting a ring from Maylin, Leigh pushed it onto Boromir's finger, repeating, "I give you now my heart, my devotion, and my love. They are yours, my lord, do with them as you will."

Before Aragorn could instruct him to do so, Boromir moved forwards and swiftly closed the distance between his lips and Leigh's to much applause and at least one hoot from the bridemaids' general area. Leigh blushed crimson and Aragorn rose his eyebrows as a smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"I now declare you man and wife," he said with a touch of amusement in his voice. Grinning, Boromir kissed Leigh for a second. "Clearly, you did not need me to tell you so."

.O.O.O.

As the festivities of the evening carried on all over Minas Tirith, Boromir pulled his new bride aside and led her to a small sitting room that was barely bigger than a closet.

"My lord Boromir," Leigh said, laughing, "what are you doing? We have not been dismissed yet from the night's activities, and Eowyn will kill us both gladly if we spoil her well-laid plans."

"We'll be going back," said Boromir as he laid a finger on her lips. "But there is something I wanted to give you first."

"Can't be a kiss," Leigh mused. "Valar know we've been doing that enough all evening. What is this mysterious something, I wonder?"

"In Gondor," Boromir said, leading her to a seat on a cushioned bench, "we have a tradition."

"Hopefully it's nothing like the tradition that kept us from marrying for so bloody long," said Leigh.

"Oh, it's nothing like that," Boromir laughed. "It is tradition for the man to give his new bride a gift on their wedding night, and I thought I would give it to you now, before we are once again whisked off by our oh-so-well-meaning friends."

Leigh smiled and sat quietly while her husband stood up and went to get the mystery gift from a small cupboard by the door. He returned with what looked like a covered dish, and Leigh cocked her head at him quizzically. Then he set it in her hands and she caught the first sniff of whatever was inside. Her eyes bulged and she peeled back the covering slowly, hardly daring to believe her senses. Then she broke down in tears. Boromir looked confused, and more than a little uncertain.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Cookies!" Leigh sobbed. "You got me chocolate chip cookies!"

"I made them myself, I still remember how from that time with you and your sister," Boromir explained. "Are they not right?"

Leigh silenced all other babble by kissing him forcefully, and when they finally broke apart Boromir grinned widely. "Apparently I wasn't wrong."

The new bride picked one from the top and broke it in two, handing one piece to her love and biting into the other. She moaned.

"Oh... they're still _warm_..."

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep you and your cohorts from smelling them," said Boromir around a mouthful of cookie. "And of course the kitchen folk were beyond curious..."

"I can only imagine what you had to go through to find the chocolate for these," Leigh said.

"It wasn't easy," Boromir shrugged, "but it wasn't as hard as you seem to think. Faramir knows several merchants who trade in the south, and as soon as he mentioned my dilemma they were very helpful."

"I love you," Leigh said, giving her new husband another kiss. "And I love chocolate chip cookies." She kissed him again. "Don't let my friends know we have these."

A/N: Just to let ya'll know, the cookies were by request from a reviewer. See? Give me your ideas and they might pop up in my fic, too! Please say 'whale' if you've read my author's notes.

Review Replies for those without accounts:

Albert: Thank you! Oh, good gracious, me. I'm glad to be the youngest sibling. Means I get to bother my older brother. Mwahaha! Anywho, thanks a ton, and I can sympathize from many long hours of babysitting!

God is God! and I am not...: Thank you! I forget what's wrong with her, t'was many months ago now...Heh, he might already know. Not sure. HEY, MYSTIC STORYTELLER! PEOPLE THINK YOU'RE CUTE! He might notice that...It's fun to bother him. Don't worry about taking a while. So long as you reviewed, that's all I care about. I do get breaks from time to time, but they are growing fewer as graduation nears. Thanks again!

gaiacaecili: Thank you! I've told other people that, so hearing it said about me just makes me feel all special inside! Thanks again, and I hope to hear from you again!

_Feed the starving authors. Leave a donation in the blue box below._


	29. Time

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

A/N: Sorry for the latish update! Preparing for college is the pits. Exciting, nerve-wracking, but still the pits. That's my life at present, and my muse rufuses to do anything but blow soap bubbles and play with shiny crystals. But I HAVE finally updated! Thanks again to my beta, and I know that the quote has little to do with the chapter, but I couldn't resist...

Time

_"How they tinkle, tinkle, tinkle,_

_In the icy air of night!_

_While the stars that oversprinkle_

_All the Heavens, seem to twinkle,_

_With a crystalline delight,_

_Keeping the time, time, time,_

_In a sort of Runic rhyme,_

_To the tintinnabulation that so musically wells_

_From the bells, bells, bells, bells,_

_Bells, bells, bells-_

_The jingling and the tinkling of_

_the bells." - The Bells_ by Edgar Allen Poe

It was a clear, cloudless day in the capital, and Jack found himself wishing for a spot of shade. The sun was brutal at this time of year, when the heat was just reaching its climax. Jack didn't have it easy, either, like some people he knew. Earlier that day he'd been tossed to the wolves, in this case the wolves being a herd of rowdy if generally well-behaved children. Tatharwen was tugging incessantly at his hand as they walked due to her lack of height, and her brother, Isilhir, was pulling on the other. On his back, Leigh's son Randirion was making his sweaty shirt all the more sweaty, and Jack swore internally that he would get even with his once-dear friends the moment he had a child of his own.

He smiled as he thought of his wife of two years, Elhiril, sitting at home, probably examining his latest court ballad, her stomach swollen as a witness to their impending addition. Ever since the oldest two of his three friends had gone 'child happy' he'd been dubbed the ever-available baby-sitter. But soon all of that would change, and Jaden, who was a blasted immortal now and had no reason to rush things, would get to manage all the little darlings. No one would expect Jack to baby-sit with he had a newly born infant of his own. Would he have a baby boy to follow after him as the royal minstrel? Or might he have a tiny reproduction of his beloved wife to fawn over and spoil?

At least he hadn't been saddled with _all_ the younglings. Leigh's second son Aerhenion was still at home with his mother and father, being bounced on Boromir's knee. Even Leigh wasn't so callous as to hand Jack a baby along with his load of toddlers. They were all grateful for the services he rendered them, and Jack knew it, but every now and again he realized how much happier he would be to be resting at home with a cool drink instead of parading around with his own traveling circus.

The little buggers would be smart when they grew up, at least, he thought. Every other word that came out of his mouth had a lesson for the children, and Tatharwen was already fluently bilingual. He took some of the credit for that, but if he was honest he would also acknowledge the fact that she _had_ grown up in a house that often switched between the Common Tongue and Elvish. Randirion he could take more credit for. While he was nowhere near as easy with language as his elvish friend, the little boy could hold his own in a simple conversation, and knew how to ask for help if he didn't understand a word.

They would all be good musicians, too. Jack had learned traditional elven and Gondorian children's songs during his years as the court bard, and he had added to these his knowledge of songs like 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider'. None of the kids were old enough to really start with an instrument yet, but Jack was waiting for the day that their little fingers would be long enough to stretch of the stings with something like fiendish glee. Part of his revenge against their parents would be to find every instrument that sounded awful while in the hands of a novice and introduce them all to the children. If he could find something as squeaky as a violin or cello he'd be set. Both were lovely instruments in practiced hands, but for the first year or so they were quite simply torture.

The whole herd of them stopped in front of a door on the upper level, and Jack freed one hand in order to knock. Tatharwen immediately started drifting towards an interesting looking plant, but Jack swooped down and recaptured her hand again before she could lay hold of it. Unfortunately, his sudden dip sent the monkey on his back swinging, and Tatharwen was trying to free her hand with a great deal of passion, so when Maylin opened the door she saw Jack with one boy hanging from his neck, one girl slapping at his wrist, and another little boy looking confused and slightly upset by the feet swinging in his face.

"Oh, Jack! Here, let me take this pair off your hands..." Maylin said, diving in to bring away her own to young ones.

With his hands free again, Jack was able to right Randirion so he was settled on his hip. Once he'd shaken the hair out of his eyes and caught his breath, he looked up and smiled at his old friend. He'd forgotten that Maylin was pregnant... again. She was just starting to show, but not nearly so much as Elhiril. That was good. At least Jack would be a little more settled to the routine of having a baby in his life before another one was added to his entourage. Privately, Jack and Jaden had a pool going on whether Maylin or Leigh would wind up with the most kids in the end. So far he was one up on Jaden; this would be Maylin's third, and at last count Leigh only had two.

"How's Elhiril?" Maylin asked, balancing the younger of her two children on her hip. "I haven't been able to get out much lately. Even after having _these_ _two_ Legolas still thinks I'm going to faint of sunstroke or something and die with the baby."

"Elhiril's well, thanks," said Jack. "She's a little farther along than you, though, and she keeps having cravings for strange elvish food."

"Ah, hardly surprising. Did you hear that shortly before Leigh had her last son she was craving pizza?"

"Poor soul."

"Not really," said Maylin. "Boromir collaborated with me and we came up with something pretty close to the real thing... minus incredibly unbelievable prices and delivery boys."

"Was it any good?"

_"Oh_, yes," Maylin moaned. "Hey! Maybe we can introduce your lovely wife to one of our world's greatest achievements!"

"I'm all for it," said Jack. "Just so long as I don't have to share with anyone besides you, me and Elhiril."

"That would be difficult now that the word is out."

Jack groaned as Maylin squealed, and the young musician turned around to see Jaden standing behind him with a grin spanning the entire gap between her ears.

"Hullo, Jay!" said Maylin.

"Did I hear something about pizza and not sharing?" asked Jaden.

"Well, not the not sharing part. That's kinda gone caput now," Jack pointed out.

"Nonsense! You haven't told Leigh, have you?"

"But if all of us are having it..." Jack said guiltily.

"Yeah, well," Jaden shrugged, "she's already had some, and she didn't share her cookies with us, either."

"That was years ago! And they were part of her wedding present from Boromir!" Maylin objected. "Those don't count."

"Speak for yourself," said Jack.

"I'd say we could invite Boromir, but he listened to his new little wife and didn't tell us about the cookies, so he's ruled out, too," Jaden reasoned.

"And Legolas?" Maylin asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"If you insist," Jaden sighed, "I guess he can come, too."

Randirion, Leigh's child and Jack's temporary charge took that moment to pull on Jack's trouser leg and beam up at him with the sweetness only a child under the age of five can truly master.

"I'm gonna tell mommy on you," he said. Then, before any of the three adults could stop him, the little squirt was tearing off down the street towards his own house.

"Mommy," Tatharwen asked, "are you in trouble now?"

.O.O.O.

The years rolled by like the fluffy white clouds sweep over the blue sky on a summer day. Jack's daughter Palandiriel was born, and by age five she could sing like a lark. The bet between him and Jaden came to naught in the end, though. Maylin stopped after her third child, a little girl named Brethiliel, and Leigh wound up with one more child of her own, named Nimire, so they both wound up with three.

Each of the Four, minus Jaden and Maylin, soon discovered the first traces of grey in their hair as they watched their children grow. This proved to be a point of some great debate and teasing as the ageless parents merrily smoothed back their own unaltered hair. Leigh often claimed that the grey came from her children. According to her she could name which child and which event had created every grey hair she grew.

One point of interest and joy for the aging friends was the growing friendship between their children. All of the girls turned out to be good singers, and both Isilhir and Aerhenion proved to be excellent boy sopranos. Jack was thrilled with their talents, his own daughter's especially, and he frequently used the noble children in his performances for the court. Tatharwen struck up a very strong friendship with Nimire as soon as the latter was old enough to speak, and soon they were tottering everywhere, a step behind their mothers. All of the boys got on smashingly well, and little Palandiriel was a friend of everyone, but she preferred her father's company to any of the other children.

Minas Tirith flourished under the new king and the care of the Elves. Legolas and Maylin were frequently in the White City, visiting with the other three families that the Four had formed. The prosperity spread after the defeat of Sauron, and after several years all those free peoples that had suffered under the oppression rediscovered the light of day. The Riddermark was alive with a new and growing generation of horsemen, and the open plains were patrolled by young men with long golden hair riding sturdy horses. With his country recovering so well, King Eomer made it a point to visit Minas Tirith after several decades had gone by without an official excuse to visit.

He found the people he knew and loved very much the same, if a bit older, and after greeting Aragorn, he turned first to Leigh and gave her a warm kiss on either cheek. As they stood and looked at each other, they noted the grey hairs and the early signs of wrinkles marking the other, but they also saw everything that they had ever loved about them. Leigh was still smirking with her eyes and mouth at the same time, and Eomer was still as stately as ever, but still as blunt as could be.

"King Eomer," said Leigh.

"Lady Leigh," said Eomer. "It is good to see you again."

"Likewise. Didn't you bring your lovely queen with you? I was hoping to meet her.

We've never really been introduced."

"No, I'm afraid not," Eomer admitted. "But I did bring the next best thing."

Leigh rose on her tiptoes and peeked over the king's shoulder, spying on his retinue. As her eyes flicked over the different faces, a slow grin spread on her face, and at last she looked back to Eomer with triumph in her eyes.

"Would you, by any chance, be referring to the dashing young man with his father's face, standing a little ways behind you?"

"Indeed," said Eomer. "You've stolen my thunder yet again, my lady."

"Nonsense," Leigh scoffed. "The only thing that can steal a strong man's thunder is the face of his wife when she's decked out for a party or the look on his wife's face when she's very, very angry with him. I know from experience."

Chuckling, Eomer waved over the young man from where he stood among the ambassadors of Rohan. The boy answered quickly, jogging over with the stately air of a prince. Once he had his hands settled on his son's shoulders, Eomer bowed again to Aragorn and said, "King Elessar, allow me to introduce my son, Elfwine."

Then, turning from his fellow king to his sister in arms, he contined, "Elfwine, meet, Lady Leigh, the Wanderer."

"It is an honor to meet two warriors of such repute," the boy said eagerly. "My father has spoken often of you both."

Leigh took the moment to further examine the boy. Judging by the character of his eyes and the stature of his build, she would guess that he was roughly seventeen; almost of age in Middle-Earth. It was true that his face was very much like his father's, but his hair was not. He must have inherited the long black locks from his mother, but Leigh was willing to wager that the curl in them had come, once again, from Eomer. "Well, he's certainly the spitting image of his father," she said, "but, I must say, he has far better manners."

.O.O.O.

The night was cooler in Minas Tirith than Elfwine had expected. Its close proximity to the mountains added a chill tinge to the air that was vacant in the middle of Rohan's rolling plains. He didn't mind, though. This was his first official journey farther from Edoras than Fangorn forest. Everything he saw in this city of allies was new and deliciously strange to him, and he couldn't help but savor every sight and sound he came across.

Jack, the Court Minstrel of Minas Tirith, had performed that evening with Lord Legolas's and Lady Maylin's two youngest children, who were staying for a few months under the care of the bard and his elven wife. Lady Leigh's two sons had also been there, and Elfwine had been deeply impressed with both their skills and manners. The court in Edoras ran more on tradition than fashion, but in Minas Tirith things were different. More thought was put into understanding of politics and peace-time practices, although training for battle was still a necessary thing for any young nobleman. But Edoras was changing under the influence of his mother, and Elfwine himself was well versed in written and spoken language, along with a tiny bit of music and art. Not that he could produce much of good quality himself, but he could appreciate it in others.

Elfwine's nocturnal wanderings led him to a smaller garden hidden behind several large public buildings. He crossed a narrow, ornamental bridge and meandered down among the twisting paths leading down towards the bordering wall. Suddenly, he stopped.

Sitting beneath one of the many maturing trees that the Elves had planted in the city gardens was a young woman. She was sitting at an angle to him, so that all he could see of her was her back, the elegant curve of her cheek and her long, long hair that glowed silver gold under the moon. She hadn't noticed him- yet- and Elfwine decided to press his advantage for as long as possible and enjoy his observations before he was spotted. There was no one else in the area that he could see, and a tiny part of Elfwine's warrior training wondered what a young woman was doing out in a public garden, alone, so late in the evening.

He hadn't long to wonder.

When he was within two yards of the girl, sheltering behind a cluster of bushes, she whirled around without warning and the gleam of a knife cut towards him. Elfwine heard the sound of ripping fabric, but he wasn't hurt thanks to the long hours of training he had endured at his father's hands. Grabbing the attacker's wrist, he spun around so that he had her in an arm-lock, facing him. For a second the stared into the other's face, and then, simultaneously, the girl dropped the knife and the boy dropped her arm.

"I apologize, m'lady," Elfwine said. "Warrior instincts..."

"There is nothing to apologize for," the girl answered sharply. "You were attacked without provocation and defended yourself accordingly. There was no harm done on your part. I hope there was none done on mine...?"

"I am well, m'lady," said the prince.

"Stop calling me 'm'lady'," the girl snapped. "That's a title for my mother, not me... Oh... my mother... she's gonna kill me."

Elfwine cocked his head as he listened to her strange speech. The way she spoke reminded him very strongly of the Lady Leigh, and they were rather similar in appearance...

"May I ask your name?" Elfwine asked. The girl raised an eyebrow, and Elfwine said with a grin and a shrug, "It's better than m'lady, is it not?"

"Nimire," said the girl, "daughter of Boromir, Steward of Gondor and Leigh the Wanderer. And you are?"

"Elfwine, son of Eomer, King of Rohan and Lothiriel, Lady of Dol Amroth."

"Well, I didn't know that I was in the presence of royalty," Nimire said with a hint of sarcasm and a curtsy. "I'm sure we will be introduced to each other sometime in court. We must be sure to act surprised." With that, she turned to leave, and she was a good distance away before Elfwine summoned the nerve to shout after her.

"Do you frequent this garden often?" he asked.

Nimire paused and looked back at him over her shoulder. For a moment she didn't reply, and Elfwine feared he'd been to bold, but then she answered, "Only on occasion. But I will visit it again tomorrow night."

Then she walked away, and Elfwine was left alone in the moonlit garden. Something glinted on the ground, and he bent over to discover the knife Nimire had dropped. He picked it up and slipped it through his belt, smiling.

A/N: That was for all two people who wanted Leigh and Eomer to wind up together. At least their children did. Say 'frog throat' in your review if you've read me loverly and pointless notes, please!

Reviews to the account-less:

God is God! and I am not...: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it. Yeah, I to sweat a little bit to come up with something new, but the cookies were in part a request, so I just HAD to... and the idea of Boromir in an apron had me giggling for hours. I can't wait till my book comes out, either, but I'm willing to bet that we both have a while to wait. Sure you can review! It's called fanmail evil grin. Thanks again!

Albert: Thank you! A few minutes, eh? Twin, then, I suppose? Mine's a few years older, so I was the perfect age to follow him around and embarrass him in front of his friends... T'was nice. Still is. Even if I have to bother him over the phone. Thanks again!


	30. Into the West

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

A/N: So, here it is, the last chapter. I'm torn between being happy and depressed right now. Also, I had hiccups in choir today, so I'm a bit silly at the moment. Pray for snow this weekened! I won't tell you why, just know that I hate snow, so this is a momentus event. Enjoy the chapter!

Into the West

_Lay down your sweet and weary head,_

_Night is falling you have come to journey's end._

_Sleep now, dream of the ones who came before,_

_They are calling from across the distant shore._

_Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away._

_Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping._

_What can you see, on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea, a pale moon rises._

_The ships have come to carry you home._

_And all will turn to silver glass._

_A light on the water,_

_All souls pass..._ - _Into the West_, performed by Annie Lennox

The seasons slipped by over the White City, and eventually these morphed into years, and the years morphed into decades. Weddings were held, beautiful _real_ weddings that made even complete strangers cry. And soon, the Four stepped back and let their children into the limelight to prove themselves.

Leigh's children all followed after one parent or the other, branching off to live their lives without forsaking the old folks back home. In the end Nimire did indeed marry King Eomer's upstart son, Elfwine, and her two brothers, Randirion and Aerhenion, who were both captains in Gondor's army, served as the wedded couple's guard of honor during the festivities. Leigh's only daughter made a wonderful princess for Rohan, and two years after that marriage, Leigh got her first grandchild. Aerhenion was a bit of a rogue like his father, complete with a matching temper. Unlike his younger brother, however, Randirion stayed closer to the home and acquired more of his mother's traits. Eventually, though, he too was married to a beautiful young woman, and Boromir and Leigh found themselves with an empty house and lots of time to make trouble at court.

On the opposite side of the board, Maylin and Legolas were landed with their three to keep, at least for a while. They watched as their children slowly grew while Jack's daughter and Leigh's children shot up like weeds. Even when they were older, though, Tatharwen, Isilhir and Brethiliel never strayed far from home. Tatharwen would spend occasional summers with her old friend Nimire, but her home was always with her family. And when the time came to make their last, final voyage, Maylin and Legolas stood at the prow of the ship with their children gathered around them.

Between the two Brady Bunch clans, there was Jack and his half-elven daughter. Palandiriel grew up to be the spitting image of her father, complete with the same talents, but enhanced with the grace associated with the other side of her family. She preferred to be on a stool beside him in a performance than anywhere else in Middle-Earth. Even when Jack turned old and grey, and his fingers wouldn't bend correctly over the strings, she followed at his side, a willing assistant and apprentice.

But all good things couldn't go on forever, and the weight of time is a heavy burden, even for the immortal. While Maylin, Jaden and their spouses didn't show much physical sign of their expanding years, the others did.

.O.O.O.

It wasn't an unexpected scene that was laid out on the rim of the cliff, and the players there found some comfort in the unusual circumstances surrounding the event, but the sting was still sharply potent. Standing amid the waving tall grasses that bordered the sea was a magnificent company that would honor the death of the greatest of kings. Warriors, poets and monarchs stood there with the breeze mockingly flapping through their somber finery. It was a solemn event, though, no matter how the honoree might have wished it otherwise.

King Elessar and his family stood side-by-side with Eomer, who stood with his queen, his son, and his daughter-in-law, who was one of the unhappiest of all those gathered that day. Elves were gathered there, also; grey eyes turned away from the sea and focused on that which had gathered them all from far and wide to this lonely spot on the brink of forever. Standing at the side of one of the Elves, a prince, was a Dwarf, who fought more valiantly against his tears and sniffles than he had against all the armies of Mordor combined.

Standing nearest the bower at the center of the crowd was a strange assortment of people. Some were old, and some were quite young, too young really to understand what had happened. A lady who still appeared youthful and old at the same time with pointy ears, a man whose skin was growing loose and his hair grey, and an immortal human stood nearest of all, and they made their goodbyes with silent respect.

Lying before them on the bower was a lady whose features had been marred with age, but who graced those at her funeral with a quiet smile that beamed through to them even past the veil of death. Her hair had gone past 'silver' a long time before and was now laid out about her in a white cascade.

Jack considered as he looked on the face of his friend what others said about their own dearly departed. Books claimed that the dead merely looked to be sleeping. This was untrue for two reasons: firstly, it was not possible for any living thing to be so stiff and cold in every physical way, and secondly, Leigh's smile was too cheeky to symbolize anything other than her ultimate victory over death. Somewhere, she was floating through the ethereal realms poking some spirit and saying, "Look at all the people who turned out for my funeral! Top that! Wish they'd all wear something a little more colorful, though."

The last three of the Four stepped back and made room for the other grievers to take their turn at the bower. Each stooped and whispered something in her ear, generally smiling as they did so, and keeping in mind what Maylin had told them all in her speech about the departed. The Valar had claimed Leigh for a higher purpose than a restful eternity in the Halls of Mandos. Some poor soul was going to stumble into another world someday and regret it when they found out who their travel agent was.

Lastly, there was Boromir, who took longer than the others had, and left the grave side with a kiss on his beloved's forehead. He came to stand beside Aragorn, his brother-in-arms, as his wife was lowered into the earth.

"Are you alright?" the king asked.

"Yes," said Boromir. "Deeply saddened, but hopeful for the future."

"Hopeful?" asked Aragorn.

A slow, cheekily knowing smile spread over the Steward's face, and he said, "I'll be seeing her again. Leigh didn't tell us all her secrets. All I have to wait for is the end of this leg of the journey."

.O.O.O.

The boats in the harbor creaked, swaying on the heave of the waves and bobbing against their tethers. Another would set out that day, vanishing off into the sunset and out of the mortal world. Everything in the sheltered cove was lively as the preparations brought in fresh faces and new passengers bound for the most distant of all lands.

A prince and his lady stood at the prow with three beautiful young people, their children, surrounding them. Between the lord and lady was a huddled little creature with white hair and hoary beard to match. He was very old, that creature, but not quite so old as to not recognize the honor being bestowed upon him, and he stood as straight and proud as his withered form would allow. Should a casual spectator pass by the boat without stopping to look properly at the little Dwarf, they might feel some sort of pity for him. But if they should look closer, and take the time to examine his eyes, pity would be the last concept in their minds.

At the mast there stood another beautiful couple, a single infant girl-child held in the arms of her mother. The child, Ambariel, would be too young to remember what she was leaving, and it was her mother's one sorrow that she might never understand the mortal kind of Middle-Earth. But her husband was there, his comforting arms around her, and the woman thought she could hear the voices of her lost friends coming to her on the winds from the west.

It had come to the end now, for all those on the ship, at least the end of their lives in that world. They had given many years and faced many perils to ensure its survival and continuing freedom, but now it was their time to go. Middle-Earth would get along just fine without them, and another calling had possessed them so that they could not tear their eyes away from the never ending line of the sea's horizon.

The dockworkers moved in a synchronized unit, and as one they untied the silver ropes binding the bird-like vessel to the shore while the sailors unfurled the shimmering sails. In a moment the craft was freed and moving with eternal patience away from the dock and out into the wide expanse of the ocean. Waves lapped at its hull like friendly handshakes or loving caresses. Those onboard turned for a moment from their view of the distant horizon and glanced back to the shore, taking one last look of their old home.

Standing on a cliff, a weathered grey cloak flapping about his boots, was an old man blighted by time. His beard was very long and white as the passing clouds, as were the long locks of wispy hair floating out from beneath his hood. His aged eyes teared-over as he watched the swan-prowed ship cleave through the grey waters, but his breathing remained smooth and even all the while. A tear slipped free from the corner of his eye, but none of its fellows followed, checked by the joy of those sailing away. One tear. One tear for the years of their adventures. No more were needed. Their friendship would endure forever, and nothing could ever change that.

On the ship the people looked back to the world before them, their farewells given and their decision made. On the shore, a lone old man watched them depart, the wind and the dreams of his own nearing future soothing his sorrow. The sun sank, and the swan-prowed ship soon ceased to be even a speck on the sea, and the man on the shore stood watching as the day gave way to night.

A/N: Thanks to my awesome beta reader, who I can only hope will put up with me in the future, and here's to all you wonderful reviewers! Say 'end' in your review if you've read my parting statements. Love you all, God bless!

Replies to the Accountless:

God is God! I am not...: Thank you! Ha, yeah, Spiderman can be distracting. Thank you so very, very much, and hopefully I'll see you around when I start another fic someday. Thanks again! By the way, I've already had one or two requests for another fic with the kiddies, but I think that would be stretching your patience. There's still the possibility of a spin-off, though, in which the Four would be featured from time to time. Let me know what you think!


End file.
